Turn Back Point
by slitherginger
Summary: Hidup bagi Lee Haechan adalah bagaimana dia menjalani dan menikmati hidupnya sesuai keinginanya. Dan baginya urusan percintaan hanya akan menghambat dirinya menjalani hidup sesuai keinginanya. Ya sampai ia bertemu Mark Lee si pria dingin –yang sialnya sangat tampan, mulai membobol pagar pembatas dihatinya. NCT main pair MarkHyuck/MarkChan with JaeYong NoMin HunHan Yunjae
1. Chapter 1

**TURN BACK POINT**

Cast:

Mark Lee (24)

Lee Haechan/Donghyuck (22)

Lee Taeyong (26)

Jung Jaehyun (26)

Na Jaemin (22)

Lee Jeno (24)

Yunho - Haechan's Appa (48)

Jaejong - Haechan's Eomma (46)

Sehun - Mark's Appa (45)

Luhan - Mark's Eomma (44)

.

Genre:

Romance, Drama, Family

.

WARNING! YAOI AREA

If you haters, just go away. I'm not bother you so please don't bother me. This fanfiction is just for YAOI tolerate

.

HAPPY READING

.

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Hidup bagi Lee Haechan adalah bagaimana dia menjalani dan menikmati hidupnya sesuai keinginannya. Merupakan orang yang aktif dan disegani namun tersirat aura tidak bersahabat yang membuat orang-orang berpikir dua kali untuk mendekat. Haechan tipikal orang yang sibuk dengan dunia beserta aturannya sendiri. Hanya segelintir orang mampu dekat dengannya. Bukannya tidak mau, Haechan hanya sedikit membatasi diri, ya sedikit. Menurutnya berhubungan dengan banyak orang akan sangat merepotkan. Dan akan jauh lebih baik apabila dia menghabiskan waktunya dengan buku-buku tebalnya dari pada dengan sekumpulan orang yang biasanya membicarakan hal yang tidak berguna. Haechan memiliki phobia aneh akan percintaan, bukan karena terdapat trauma di masa lalu, hanya saja Haechan tidak suka. Menurutnya urusan percintaan akan menghalanginya menjalani hidup sebagaimana yang dia inginkan. Lagi pula menurutnya, cinta akan datang pada waktu dan tempatnya. Dan Haechan belum sampai pada waktu dan tempat itu.

Hari ini Haechan pulang sedikit terlambat. Tepat pukul 7 malam dia baru melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke mansion keluarganya. Setiap maid yang berpapasan dengannya membungkuk hormat dan dia balas dengan senyum terbaik miliknya. Menjadi tuan muda tidak membuat Haechan serta merta semena-mena terhadap orang lain. Namun sebaliknya dia sangat menghormati orang lain terlepas apa posisi mereka. Ya inilah Haechan, dia akan berubah menjadi sosok yang hangat bagi orang-orang terdekatnya. Berbeda dengan Haechan yang dikenal di luar sana. Dingin dan sulit dijangkau.

Haechan melenggang masuk menuju dapur yang terhubung dengan ruang keluarga. Disana terdapat sang hyung –Lee Taeyong bersama tunangannya –Jung Jaehyun.

"Hyung" Haechan menyapa keduanya sambil lalu menuju lemari pendingin untuk mengambil minum sekedar untuk menghilangkan rasa hausnya.

"Oh hai adik ipar." Jaehyun merespon pertama kali. Sapaan Jaehyun terhadap Haechan membuat Taeyong dengan senang hati menghadiahi Jaehyun dengan cubitan sayang yang membuat Jaehyun meringis pura-pura kesakitan. Ya sebutan 'adik ipar' rupanya sedikit membuat wajah Taeyong bersemu merah. Hyungnya itu benar-benar.

"Dari mana saja? Pulangmu larut hari ini." Kini giliran Taeyong menyambut adiknya dengan nada sedikit khawatir. Menatap tajam sang adik yang sayangnya tidak terlihat menyeramkan sama sekali untuk Haechan. Dikarenakan adiknya pulang terlambat hari ini. Tidak seperti biasanya, Haechan akan berada di rumah sebelum petang. Taeyong hanya memiliki kekhawatiran berlebih terhadap adiknya meskipun kini Haechan sudah beranjak dewasa. Tapi bagi Taeyong, Haechan tetaplah adik kecilnya.

"Aku dari rumah jaemin, hyung." Haechan memberi pengertian pada Taeyong. Dia tau bahwa kakaknya akan merasa khawatir secara berlebihan terhadapnya. Jaemin merupakan sahabat Haechan sejak kecil. Sahabatnya satu itu memang sedikit manja. Hanya karena ditinggal orang tuanya keluar kota. Dan sialnya, pacar tercintanya –Lee Jeno masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya hingga membuat Haechan terjebak bersama Jaemin menemani anak itu dirumahnya dengan alasan akan sangat kesepian berada di rumah sendiri. Padahal rumahnya dipenuhi dengan belasan maidnya. Ya katakanlah Haechan sangat sayang pada sahabatnya satu itu, meskipun tidak dipungkiri kalau Jaemin terkadang bisa sangatlah menyebalkan.

"Cepatlah bersiap. Appa dan eomma pulang malam ini." Taeyong memberi tahu Haechan akan kepulangan orang tua mereka yang super sibuk.

"Benarkah? Bukankah ini masih 2 minngu mereka ke china?" Tanya Haechan heran. Ya dikarenakan sang appa merupakan seorang presdir perusahaan dibidang perhotelan yang baru-baru ini mengembangkan sayapnya di china, hingga mengharuskan Yunho –appa Taeyong dan Haechan memantau perkembangan cabangnya secara berkala. Tentunya Jaejong –sang eomma juga ikut serta mendampingi sang suami tercintanya. Perjalanan bisnis tersebut biasanya akan memakan waktu paling tidak sebulan. Keluarga Lee merupakan tipikal keluarga yang menekankan kemandirian bagi setiap anggota keluarganya. Tidak heran meskipun kakak beradik Taeyong dan Haechan sering ditinggal perjalanan bisnis oleh orang tuanya, mereka tetap bisa mengurus segalanya sendiri.

* * *

TURN BACK POINT

* * *

Makan malam sedikit terlambat dari biasanya dikarenakan eommanya yang baru tiba bersama sang appa jam 8 tadi memaksa memasak makan malam untuk keluarga mereka sendiri tanpa dibantu para maid. Alasannya karena Jaejong begitu rindu keluarganya dapat berkumpul seperti ini, dan dia ingin memastikan bahwa makanan yang akan mengisi perut keluarganya malam ini adalah karya dari tangannya sendiri.

"Oh iya besok teman appa akan berkunjung kemari. Eomma harap kau tidak menyibukkan diri dengan duniamu." Ujar Jaejong –sang eomma memperingatkan Haechan yang membantunya menata masakannya dimeja makan.

"Cobalah berkenalan. Eomma dengar anak teman appamu itu sangat tampan dan sudah mulai ambil andil dalam urusan perusahaan keluarganya." Lanjut sang eomma begitu antusias. Haechan menghela napas mendengar eommanya yang kembali berceloteh tentang bahasan terlarang –bagi Haechan.

"Eomma mulai lagi" Haechan sangat menghindari dan tidak suka dengan bahasan seperti ini. Bukan karena dia memiliki masa lalu yang membuatnya trauma. Jangankan masa lalu, Haechan adalah orang paling buta dengan hal percintaan. Menurutnya, cinta akan datang pada waktu dan tempatnya. Tidak perlu dipaksakan untuk bertemu.

"Eomma ada benarnya haechanie. Cobalah dulu." Taeyong angkat bicara setelah terdiam memperhatikan sedari tadi di meja makan.

"Hyung, bahkan aku belum menyelesaikan kuliahku." Jawab Haechan sedikit merengek. Yang perlu diketahui, Haechan merupakan mahasiswa bisnis manajemen semester akhir. Terlalu sibuk dengan urusan kuliah, klub sosial dan buku-buku tebalnya. Hingga membuat keluarganya terutama hyungnya –Taeyong khawatir Haechan tidak sempat memikirkan kehidupan pribadinya khususnya masalah percintaan.

"Menurut appa itu tidak masalah." Yunho –sang appa menyahuti dari ujung dasar tangga yang tak jauh dari meja makan berada.

"Appa" Rajuk Haechan dan menyambut sang appa dengan pelukan rindunya. Sedingin apapun Haechan di luar sana, dia tetaplah si bungsu di keluarganya dan sikap sedikit manjanya –hanya sedikit menurut Haechan, akan keluar juga pada orang-orang tertentu. Ya berbeda dengan Taeyong yang lebih dekat dengan sang eomma. Haechan cenderung lebih dekat dengan sang appa. Membuatnya lebih tertarik kedalam dunia bisnis seperti sang appa. Dan Taeyong mengikuti jejak sang eomma dibidang design pakaian maupun interior.

"Appa akan lebih tenang jika anak-anak appa telah memiliki seseorang yang dapat diandalkan untuk menggantikan appa menjaga kalian kelak." Lanjut Yunho menempati tempat duduk kebesarannya di ujung tengah meja dan memandang Taeyong serta Haechan bergantian.

"Hyungmu telah memiliki Jaehyun. Tinggal kau. Dan appa merasa tidak tenang akan hal itu." Tersirat tatapan khawatir dari seorang Yunho yang menitik beratkan atensinya kepada anak bungsunya. Haechan memandang redup sang appa.

"Tapi appa aku masih terlalu muda untuk hubungan seserius itu." Identik Yunho sekali, Haechan sama keras kepalanya dengan sang appa. Masih mencoba untuk bernegosiasi agar terhindar dari ide gila yang tengah dibicarakan oleh keluarganya.

"Hei appa tidak menyuruhmu menikah. Hanya saja sempatkanlah berkenalan dan mencoba lebih dekat, mungkin." Timpal Taeyong. Entah kenapa hyung satu-satunya itu terkadang bisa menjadi musuh dalam selimut. Taeyong adalah hyung terbaik untuk segala hal versi Haechan, tapi tidak dengan urusan percintaan. Entah kenapa keduanya memiliki pandangan yang berbeda tentang hal ini. Taeyong selalu saja menjadi orang paling bersemangat dalam hal 'mari membuat Haechan lebih dewasa'. Sedangkan Haechan sebaliknya. Asal kalian tau, ide mengenalkan Haechan dengan anak dari teman appanya ini datang dari sang hyung –Lee Taeyong.

"Eomma hanya khawatir kau terus seperti ini Haechanie. Terlalu sibuk dengan duniamu dan menutup diri untuk urusan hati." Jaejong menatap Haechan dengan tatapan memelas terbaikknya. _Oh jangan mata itu_. Membuat Haechan tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain mengiyakan kemauan keluarganya ini.

"Baiklah baiklah. Hanya berkenalan, oke." Keputusan akhir Haechan. Dan mengakhiri perdebatan yang tidak penting –menurut Haechan- pada malam ini. Oke dia hanya perlu bertemu dan berkenalan, setelah itu selesai. Ya berdo'alah setelah ini keluarganya akan menyerah dan berhenti memaksa Haechan dalam urusan percintaan lagi.

* * *

TURN BACK POINT

* * *

Esok malam pun tiba. Seperti acara pertemuan keluarga pada umumnya. Dimulai dengan makan malam bersama, diselingi pembicaraan yang tidak jauh dari bisnis kedua kepala keluarga. Eomma dan hyungnya juga terlihat akrab berbicara dengan istri teman appanya. _Apakah mereka sudah lama mengenal?_ Hanya terlihat Haechan dan pria asing –yang dia tebak pastilah anak dari teman appanya- yang sibuk dengan piring masing-masing.

"Nah Haechan, mungkin hanya kau disini yang tidak mengenal keluarga Lee." Ujar appanya. Ya Taeyong sering sekali menemani sang eomma menghadiri acara sosial bersama rekan bisnis appanya. Tidak heran dia sudah mengenal keluarga Lee dengan baik. Mungkin mereka sudah pernah bertemu di suatu acara. Terlihat sekali dengan obrolan mereka bertiga yang terdengar bagitu akrab.

"Ini teman appa, Sehun ahjussi dan istrinya Luhan ahjumma. Dan itu anak semata wayang mereka." Lanjut Yunho memperkenalkan. Haechan memberikan senyum terbaiknya kepada keluarga Lee di depannya. Berdiri dan sedikit membungkuk sopan. Sehun ahjussi dan Luhan ahjumma membalas dengan senyuman yang menyenangkan. Bahkan luhan ahjumma sempat memekik gemas "Haechanie sudah besar." yang membuatku tersenyum malu akan hal itu.

Tatapan Haechan beralih pada pria asing dihadapannya. Tidak banyak yang dapat Haechan tangkap. Hanya pria kaku pemilik aura berkuasa –identik dengan sehun ahjussi. Khas sekali seperti calon pemimpin perusahaan. Dan jangan lupakan bahwa pria berbalut kemeja hitam yang lengannya digulung sampai siku –yang sialnya entah bagaimana bisa hanya karena memperlihatkan sedikit lengannya saja terasa begitu provokatif bagi seorang Lee Haechan. Pria itu begitu tampan, dan Haechan tidak dapat memungkiri hal itu _. Sial bagaimana bisa tatapan tajam itu begitu menarikku. Fokus Lee Haechan, fokus. Jagan memalukan dirimu sendiri._ Haechan sempat mendengar hyungnya Lee Taeyong terkikik geli tertahan. Apakah hyungnya itu tau kalau orang asing ini begitu menarik perhatiannya?

"Mark. Mark Lee." Pria asing itu memperkenalkan diri. _Sial bahkan suaranya yang berat dan tenang semakin membuatku gelisah._

"Lee Haechan." Jawab Haechan dengan tenang sambil menyambut uluran tangan Mark –pria asing dihadapannya.

Ada untungnya juga kau jadi Lee Haechan yang dapat menguasai situasi dengan segera. Mencoba terlihat tenang padahal sangat berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan hatinya saat ini. Ya semua orang mungkin terkecoh dah tidak menyadarinya. Kecuali hyungnya, Lee Taeyong tentu saja. Dan tanpa Haechan sadari mungkin saja hidupnya akan keluar dari aturannya sendiri setelah malam ini.

.

.

.

TBC

Cuap-cuap Author

Holla~ dengan slitherginger di sini. Masih newbie, ini FF perdanaku. FF addict dari jaman dahulu kala tapi baru berani buat nulis sendiri sekarang. Semoga gak terlalu mengecewakan ya huhu

Aniway, aku kpopers akut, fandom hore alias punya bias segudang. Tapi jatuh cinta banget sama MarkHyuck. Ini dua krucil bener-bener pair menggemaskan meskipun momentnya susah banget dicari. Just like TT

Udah gitu aja sekilas tentangku. Well ini FF mungkin terdengar pasaran dan tidak begitu menarik. Nulis aja sebagai luapan perasaanku akan MArkHyuck yang gak bisa terbendung lagi. /Kyaaa mereka menggemaskan/ Dan taukah kalian betapa susahnya aku cuma buat nentuin cast pendukung? Dan pilihanku jatuh pada YunJae dan HunHan. Jangan ada yang protes ya, dan jangan tanya juga kenapa karena semua itu terjadi begitu saja wkwk. Tapi aku tetep berharap setidaknya ada beberapa reader yang penasaran dan nunggu kelanjutannya TT. Please support me. Please love MArkHyuck. Saranghae yeorobundeul~


	2. Chapter 2

**TURN BACK POINT**

Cast:

Mark Lee (24)

Lee Haechan/Donghyuck (22)

Nakamoto Yuta (24)

Lee Taeyong (26)

Jung Jaehyun (26)

Na Jaemin (22)

Lee Jeno (24)

Yunho - Haechan's Appa (48)

Jaejong - Haechan's Eomma (46)

Sehun - Mark's Appa (45)

Luhan - Mark's Eomma (44)

.

Genre:

Romance, Drama, Family

.

WARNING! YAOI AREA

If you haters, just go away. I'm not bother you so please don't bother me. This fanfiction is just for YAOI tolerate

.

HAPPY READING

.

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

.

"Hyung, mungkin kau lupa fungsi pintu untuk diketuk." Ujar Haechan pada si pelaku yang dengan lancang memasuki kamarnya tanpa ijin. Taeyong –si pelaku hanya meperlihatkan deretan gigi rapinya tanpa dosa.

Haechan menghela napas berat. Hyungnya datang. Pastilah ada yang tidak beres terjadi setelah ini.

"Apa salahnya? Aku hyungmu." Bela Taeyong.

Dengan antusias Taeyong mendekat ke Haechan yang tengah membaca buku tebalnya di ranjang kesayangannya."Jadi bagaimana dengan Mark?"

 _Tuh kan_

Haechan sedikit kaget dengan pertanyaan itu. Tapi dia dengan cepat mengendalikan raut wajah dan nada bicaranya agar tidak terlalu kentara bahwa dia gugup. Ya setelah acara makan malam keluarga tadi Haechan masih saja tidak dapat mengendalikan detak jantungnya. Dia merasa gelisah setiap mengingat si pria asing yang telah diketahui bernama Mark itu. "Bagaimana apanya?"

Bersyukur karena buku yang Haechan baca saat ini mampu menutupi wajahnya sehingga memudahkan Haechan untuk menyembunyikan diri dari hyung tersayangnya.

Taeyong menarik buku yang dibaca Haechan turun agar dia bisa langsung membuat kontak mata dengan adiknya. "Oh ayolah Haechanie, kau tidak bisa membohongi hyungmu ini. Aku mengenalmu dengan baik meskipun dengan mata terpejam."

"Dan perhatikan hyung ketika berbicara. Abaikan buku tebal kesayanganmu sementara." Protes Taeyong jengah melihat sang adik yang sepertinya mencoba menghindar dari pertanyaannya. Ya Taeyong sangat tau itu.

"Tidak ada yang perlu ku jelaskan hyung." Haechan menghela napas sejenak dan memberanikan diri menatap Taeyong. Meskipun dirasa akan sangat percuma menyembunyikan sesuatu dari hyungnya itu. Ya benar apa yang dikatakan Taeyong. Dia sangat mengenal Haechan dengan baik, sangat baik malah, meskipun dengan mata terpejam sekalipun.

"Eiy, mengakulah. Kau tertarik pada Mark bukan?" Jangan sebut dia Lee Taeyong kalau mengalah begitu saja. Taeyong terus saja menggoda Haechan. Dari awal dia mengambil langkah ini, dia sudah berjanji untuk terus melanjutkannya, apapun yang terjadi.

Melihat gelagat Haechan yang semakin gusar nampaknya menjadi hiburan tersendiri untuk Taeyong.

"Hyung ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan" Haechan masih tetap dengan pendiriannya, mengelak dari semua tuduhan hyungnya.

"Haechanie wajahmu memerah"

"Hyung!" Haechan mulai memekik kesal. Tapi wajahnya benar-benar tidak sejalan dengan perkataannya. Lihatlah bagaimana wajah itu memerah malu tanpa bisa di tahan. Bahkan mungkin merahnya sudah menyaingi bunga-bunga yang gemar ditanam eomma mereka di taman depan rumah. Oke ini berlebihan. _Kena kau Lee Haechan_. Taeyong tidak dapat menahan tawa gelinya.

"Baiklah baiklah. Jika kau tidak mau mengaku." Taeyong memutuskan untuk mundur dari acara 'mari menggoda adik tersayangnya'. Dia sudah cukup puas menggoda Haechan dan membiarkan adiknya untuk bernapas lega –ya setidaknya untuk malam ini. "Tidurlah"

Setelah mengecup pucuk kepala Haechan dan membenarkan selimut adiknya, Taeyong turun dari ranjang dan keluar dari kamar sang adik. "Selamat malam, Haechannie" ucap Taeyong yang dijawab hanya dengan gumaman oleh Haechan. Perlahan dia tutup pintu kamarnya dan melangkah menuju kamarnya sendiri tepat disamping kamar Haechan.

"Mungkin aku perlu melakukan sedikit dorongan." Otak Taeyong mulai berpikir ide-ide cemerlang yang dapat membuat Haechan dan Mark lebih dekat lagi. Dan jika Taeyong beruntung mungkin saja mereka berdua bisa disatukan dalam kisah percintaan.

"Lihat saja nanti adikku sayang." Taeyong memunculkan smirk misteriusnya. Ya Haechan harus tau kalau hyungnya begitu luar biasa.

Beda halnya dengan si pemilik kamar –Haechan. Sepeninggal Taeyong, Haechan merasa makin runyam dengan pikiran dan hatinya. Sejujurnya baru kali ini dia merasa buku yang coba dia baca dari tadi sangatlah tidak menarik untuknya. Entah kenapa.

Haechan menenggelamkan badan mungilnya ke dalam selimut dan bergulung-gulung kesana kemari. Jangan lupakan gerutuannya yang mulai tidak jelas.

"Arrgh!"

Haechan terlentang dengan selimut yang sudah dia lemparkan asal sampai ke kaki. Perlahan dia angkat tangannya menuju langit-langit kamar. Memandang tangan itu sedikit lama.

"Aku masih bisa merasakannya. Sangat bisa merasakannya."

.

.

* * *

TURN BACK POINT

* * *

.

.

"Chan!" Teriak Jaemin sambil berlari dari lorong menuju pintu keluar gedung fakultas mereka.

"Oh hai Jaemin." Sapa Haechan sekenanya saat melihat pelaku yang memanggilnya adalah sahabatnya. Dan berhenti di tempat menunggu Jaemin menghampirinya.

Jaemin memegang dadanya sejenak ketika berhenti untuk menormalkan napasnya. Hah berlari segitu saja sudah membuatnya kelelahan seperti ini. Payah. Tau begini harusnya dia iyakan saja ajakan dari pacar tercintanya untuk olah raga tiap akhir pekan.

"Kau ke kampus hari ini kenapa tidak bilang. Tau begitu kan aku menjemputmu." Jaemin mulai dengan nada merajuknya.

"Dan kembali menjadi obat nyamuk antara kau dan Jeno hyung. Tidak terimakasih." Haechan menjawab sambil melanjutkan langkahnya keluar dari gedung. Jaemin tentu saja mengikuti. Berjalan beriringan. Bersyukurlah kampus sedang sepi hanya di isi beberapa mahasiswa semester akhir yang sedang sibuk-sibuknya mengurusi kewajiban terakhirnya sebelum kelulusan. Sehingga tidak ada yang berteriak tidak jelas melihat mereka berjalan. Haechan sering merasa terganggu karena hal itu, berbeda dengan Jaemin. Asal kalian tau Jaemin itu terkenal dikalangan adik tingkat. Orangnya yang supel dan suka menyebar senyum ramah membuatnya mudah disukai oleh orang lain. Lalu bagaimana dengan Haechan? Well, itu hal yang sangat tidak penting untuk Haechan pikirkan.

"Ish! Aku sendiri hari ini. Jeno hyung sedang sibuk di kantor." Protes Jaemin sedikit curhat.

"Sedang apa kau ke kampus?" Tanya Jamin pada Haechan. Pasalnya Haechan adalah tipikal orang yang akan muncul jika dia benar-benar merasa ada kepentingan di sana.

"Menemui Profesor Kang."Jawab Haechan santai sambil memperlihatkan kumpulan map-map di tas jinjingnya.

"Apa sudah selesai." Tanya Jaemin lagi dengan antusias dan sedikit gelisah.

"Ya tinggal sedikit lagi." Haechan mengulum senyumnya membayangkan dirinya semakin dekat pada kelulusan. Tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan selain kelulusan baginya saat ini. Membayangkan apa yang bisa dia lakukan setelahnya benar-benar membuat Haechan ingin segera menyelesaikan semuanya.

Tapi nampaknya berbeda dengan orang di sampingnya. Bahu Jaemin seketika terkulai lemas disamping tubuhnya mendengar kabar dari Haechan.

"Hu enak sekali. Andai Profesor Song sebaik itu."

"Kau yang malas kenapa menyalahkan Profesor Song."

"Iya iya ini sedang aku usahakan." Ucap Jaemin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Jadi kau mau pulang sekarang?" Jaemin kembali bertanya dengan antusias. _Ck anak ini! Kemana larinya mood jeleknya barusan_. Haechan seringkali heran dengan kemampuan sahabatnya yang dapat merubah moodnya dengan begitu cepat itu.

"Ya, urusanku sudah selesai."

"Pulang bersamaku ya. Tapi kita jalan-jalan dulu. Bagaimana?" Tawar Jaemin. Dia sudah rindu sekali dengan sahabatnya satu ini. Padahal baru sehari tidak bertemu. Tapi baginya Haechan adalah _moodbooster_ nya. Jaemin akan otomatis lari pada Haechan apapun yang terjadi. Entah dia senang, sedih, kesepian atau bosan.

"Maafkan aku sepertinya hari ini tidak bisa. Aku ada janji dengan Taeyong hyung." Haechan menatap Jaemin dengan perasaan bersalah. Haechan mengerti bahwa Jaemin selalu ingin mendempetinya. Bagai suatu kebiasaan. Meskipun Jaemin itu terkadang sangatlah menyusahkan. Tapi Haechan akan selalu mengusahakan ada untuk sahabatnya –untuk Jaemin.

"Yah tidak seru." Ucap Jaemin dengan wajah ditekuknya. "Baiklah kalau begitu lain kali saja."

"Kau di jemput?" Tanya Jaemin yang melihat Haechan melihat pintu gerbang fakultas mereka seperti menunggu sesuatu.

"Harusnya begitu." Jawab Haechan dengan nada yang tidak yakin. Taeyong janji menjemputnya tapi kenapa tidak datang juga? Biasanya hyungnya tidak pernah terlambat seperti ini.

 _Tin_

Mobil putih berhenti di depan mereka berdua. Membuat keduanya mengernyit heran menebak-nebak siapa pemilik mobil tersebut. Tak lama kemudian seseorang keluar dari dalam.

"M –mark hyung?" Haechan kaget melihat sosok Mark yang keluar dari mobil itu.

"Eh siapa?" Berbeda dengan Haechan, Jaemin malah memandang Mark dengan penasaran. Radar dikepalanya seperti mengatakan kalau pasti ada yang tidak diketahuinya di sini.

"Haechan. Ayo pulang." Ucap Mark menghampiri Haechan.

 _Mark hyung. Mark hyung menjemputku._

"Ta –tapi Taeyong hyung .." Oke ini terlalu mendadak. Dan Haechan masih tidak dapat mengendalikan dirinya dengan kemunculan Mark yang tiba-tiba.

 _Mulut bodoh kenapa kau tergagap_. Haechan meruntuki dirinya yang masih saja gugup sejak kejadian semalam.

"Taeyong hyung menghubungiku untuk menjemputmu karena mendadak ada urusan di butik." Jelas Mark masih dengan nada tenang terlampau datar. Sama dengan wajahnya yang juga datar dengan tatapan khasnya yang tajam tertuju lansung pada mata Haechan. _Mata itu lagi_.

"Kenapa harus Mark hyung. Aku bisa minta tolong sopir keluarga untuk menjemputku." Haechan mulai bisa menguasai dirinya agar tidak terlihat gugup di depan Mark –ya setidaknya sedikit.

"Tak apa. Kantorku ada di dekat sini dan kebetulan aku sedang istirahat makan siang. Jadi sekalian."

"Begitu .." Haechan masih senantiasa terpaku pada mata tajam Mark. Jika saja dia tidak ingat pada sahabatnya yang sejak tadi disampingnya. _Ah!_

"Jaemin, hey jaemin! Kau melamun." Haechan menyadarkan Jaemin yang senantiasa memandang Mark tanpa kedip dengan pandangan menyelidik miliknya. Menerka-nerka kira-kira siapa sosok tampan ini. Dan apakah sahabatnya dan sosok tampan itu saling mengenal. Sepertinya iya. Oh tidak, iya. Memang iya.

"A –ah maaf." Ucap Jaemin setelah sadar dari pikirannya tentang sosok asing nan tampat dihadapannya.

"Aku pulang dulu ya." Pamit Haechan

"Oh oke." Jaemin hanya menjawab sekenanya. Tapi kemudian ingat akan sesuatu yang harusnya Haechan jelaskan padanya.

Jaemin menarik lengan Haechan terlampau kuat sehingga Haechan harus menghadapnya lagi.

"Ada apa .." Tanya Haechan heran sedikit kaget

Jaemin mendekatkan diri pada Haechan, berbisik penuh penekanan di telinganya dengan mata yang tidak pernah lepas dari sosok tampan yang baru dilihatnya. "Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku."

.

.

* * *

TURN BACK POINT

* * *

.

.

 _Ddrrt drrrtt.._

Haechan yang sedang membaca buku tebalnya melirik ponselnya yang bergetar di meja nakas samping ranjangnya.

Na Jaemin is calling…

Tanpa berpikir panjang Haechan mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Halo jae–"

"Yak! Aku menunggu kau menghubungiku" Teriak Jaemin di seberang sana membuat Haechan meringis dan menjauhkan sedikit ponselnya dari telinga kanannya.

"Jaemin jangan berteriak." Haechan memperingatkan

"Kau di mana sekarang?" Tanya Jaemin masih dengan nada tidak sabarannya.

"Rumah." Jawab Haechan sekenanya

"Aku kesana."

 _Pip_

Sambungan telepon dimatikan sepihak oleh Jaemin. Membuat Haechan menghela napas jengah. "Hah dia mulai seenaknya"

.

.

* * *

TURN BACK POINT

* * *

.

.

 _Brak_

Haechan sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi. Jaemin akan berubah menjadi sosok buas tidak sabaran yang tidak tau aturan jika sudah penasaran. Dan sudah dapat dipastikan Haechan akan dibombardir dengan banyak pertanyaan oleh sahabatnya itu sebentar lagi.

"Jadi ceritakan" Desak Jamin setelah melepas ransel dan coatnya. Manaruhnya asal di sofa yang terdapat pada kamar Haechan dan beringsut naik ke ranjang tempat Haechan membaca buku dengan nyaman.

"Cerita apa Jaemin?" Masih dengan kegiatannya dengan buku kesayangannya, Haechan hanya menanggapi asal Jaemin.

"Tentang pria tampan tadi."

"Tidak ada yang perlu ku ceritakan."

"Oh ayolah Chan. Aku menunggumu dari siang tadi tidak untuk jawaban seperti ini. Aku tidak mau tau pokoknya cerita." Jaemin itu seperti anak kecil. Dan Haechan sangat tau itu. Lihatlah bagaimana dia mengeluarkan nada merajuk dengan menggoyangkan badan gusar. Terlihat begitu menggelikan dimata Haechan.

"Selain manja kau juga pemaksa rupanya."

"Chan!"

"Baiklah baiklah. Namanya Mark." Ditatapnya Jaemin yang masih memandangnya dengan mata penasaran miliknya, seperti masih menunggu penjelasan selanjutnya.

"Dia anak teman appa itu saja." Haechan mengakhiri dengan singkat, padat dan jelas. Haechan memang tidak ahli dalam urusan jelas menjelaskan. Jaemin memutar matanya sekilas.

"Jadi dia siapamu?"

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Tidak ada apa-apa antara aku dan Mark hyung. Kami kenal saja baru kemarin malam."

"Oh jadi namanya Mark. Apa kau dijodohkan?"

"Yak! Mulutmu Na Jaemin benar-benar." Kini giliran Haechan yang mulai gusar dengan pertanyaan mendadak Jaemin yang menurutnya sangatlah tidak mendasar dan menyebalkan.

"Lalu apa kalau bukan dijodohkan?" Masih dengan nada yang sama tidak mau mengalahnya, Jaemin makin mendesak Haechan untuk cerita.

"Kami hanya dikenalkan. Sebatas itu saja tidak lebih."

"Dan tadi orang yang hanya dikenalkan menjemputmu. Whoa masuk akal sekali." Jaemin mulai menjauhkan sedikit tubuhnya. Melipat tangannya di depan dada dan memandang Haechan dengan tajam yang dibuat-buat.

Hah ini tak akan semudah yang dipikirnya. Haechan mulai melipat kakinya yang tadi dia luruskan. Duduk tegap dengan menatap lurus kearah Jaemin untuk memulai menjelaskan.

"Jaemin, dengar. Ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan. Aku sungguh-sungguh soal hanya sebatas kenal. Yang tadi siang itu ulah dari Taeyong hyung."

"Ah kurasa aku tau maksudnya." Jaemin berujar lirih yang dengan smirk tipis yang masih dapat didengar oleh Haechan.

"Eh?" Haechan heran dengan pernyataan Jaemin barusan. _Apa maksudnya?_

"Ah tidak tidak. Oke ku ganti pertanyaannya. Jadi kau tertarik padanya?"

"Pertanyaan macam apa lagi itu? Tentu saja tidak Na Jaemin." Haechan beringsut mundur dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke mana saja asal tidak ke Jaemin.

"Aey. Lihat wajahmu memerah." Goda Jaemin puas dengan reaksi Haechan.

"Kau benar-benar tak ada bedanya dengan Taeyong hyung."

"Ya mungkin aku dan Taeyong hyung akan melakukan koalisi yang luar biasa."

Jaemin memang bukan orang yang ahli dalam membuat ide. Tapi jika urusan seperti ini, ditambah dengan adanya Taeyong, menurutnya, dia bisa melakukannya dengan sempurna. Mari kita pikirkan itu untuk nanti. Dia butuh menghubungi Taeyong dulu bukan?

"Aku menginap di sini."

Jaemin merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang Haechan. Membuat si pemilik ranjang beringsut untuk membagi tempat sama luasnya dengan sahabat tersayangnya. Jaemin memang sering menginap di sini jika akhir pekan. Tentunya jika pacarnya tidak bisa menemaninya. Dan Haechan berani bertaruh bahwa Jeno pastilah sedang sibuk di akhir pekan ini sehingga membuat Jaemin berkeliaran mencari penampungan.

"Terserahmu saja."

Haechan menyudahi acara membacanya yang memang sudah terganggu sejak Jaemin datang. Meletakkan buku itu di meja nakas samping ranjangnya dan ikut berbaring bersama Jaemin.

"Aku kesepian dan Jeno hyung sangat sibuk belakangan ini."

Keduanya sama-sama memandang langit-langit kamar Haechan. Dan mulai berceloteh sekenanya.

"Dan aku menjadi pelarianmu saat kau bosan begitu?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Kau kan sahabatku tersayang mulai dari kita memakai popok. Jadi jelas sekali aku akan selalu ingat padamu." Jaemin memiringkan dan mendekatkat tubuhnya kearah Haechan. Haechan itu enak dipeluk menurut Jaemin.

Haechan terkekeh dengan rayuan dan kelakuan jaemin. Membiarkan sahabatnya itu memeluk tubuhnya dengan nyaman. "Aku bercanda. Kau benar-benar perayu ulung Na Jaemin. Pantas saja Jeno hyung jatuh ke pelukanmu."

.

.

* * *

TURN BACK POINT

* * *

.

.

Taeyong telah rapi dengan sweater turtle neck kebesarannya. Membuat dia terlihat sangat mungil dan semakin menggemaskan dengan wajah cantiknya. Menuruni tangga dengan gembira menuju meja makan untuk sarapan sebelum menyusul sang eomma di butik dan kemudian menghabiskan akhir pekannya dengan tunangan tercintanya. Ya setelah lulus dari kuliahnya. Taeyong yang kebetulan mewarisi bakat dan ketertarikan dari eommanya, mulai turun ambil andil dengan urusan butik milik sang eomma.

"Selamat pagi. Oh ada Jaeminie." Sapa Taeyong dengan riang menuju meja makan yang sudah terdapat adik tersayangnya dan Jaemin.

"Selamat pagi Taeyong hyung. Aku menginap semalam." Sapa Jaemin balik dengan antusias.

"Yah tau begitu aku tidur di kamar Haechanie juga. Kan kita bisa pajama party." Rajuk Taeyong sambil mengoleskan selai cokelat kesukaannya pada roti tawar.

"Mungkin lain kali."

"Haechanie, hyung antar jam 10 seperti biasanya kan?" Atensi Taeyong mengarah ke adik tersayangnya.

"Mm sepertinya tidak hyung. Ada penyesuaian jadwal. Guru privatku tidak bisa mengisi pagi hari lagi sekarang jadi les pianonya di undur jam 6 sore."

Bermain piano merupakan kesukaan Haechan selain membaca. Menurutnya dengan bermain piano akan membuat dirinya merasa tenang. Dan Haechan tipikal orang penggila ketenangan.

"Begitu ya. Baiklah."

Taeyong sangat sayang pada adik kecilnya. Kemanapun itu, pasti dia usahakan untuk mengantar sendiri sang adik. Dari pada membiarkan Haechan mengendarai mobil sendiri yang belum tentu aman, ataupun dengan diantar sopir sekalipun, Taeyong lebih suka memastikan keselamatan adiknya dengan usahanya sendiri. Dengan begitu dia juga dengan mudah memantau sang adik dan merasa lebih dekat dengannya.

"Hari ini kalian kemana?" Taeyong mengamati adiknya dan Jaemin yang telah nampak rapi.

"Jalan-jalan. Hyung mau ikut?" Tawar Jaemin.

"Mm sepertinya menyenangkan. Tapi aku sudah ada janji dengan Jaehyun. Lain kali oke." Tatap Taeyong dengan sedikit menyesal. Tapi memang ajakan dari tunangan tercintanya tidak pernah dapat dia tolak. Mereka berdua sama-sama sibuk jadi wajar waktu luang untuk berdua sangatlah berharga untuk Taeyong.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kami berangkat dulu hyung. Sampai nanti." Pamit Haechan setelah menyudahi acara sarapannya.

"Mm. Hati-hati di jalan."

"Jaemin jangan mengebut! Bawa Haechan –ah ani, bawa diri kalian dengan selamat!" Teriak Taeyong mengingatkan dari meja makan yang hanya dibalas acungan jempol dari Jaemin yang hampir hilang di pintu depan.

.

.

* * *

TURN BACK POINT

* * *

.

.

Terhitung sudah lewat 2 minggu sejak terakhir kali Haechan melihat Mark saat pria itu menjemputnya di kampus. Dan entah kenapa bayangan seorang Mark tidak pernah absen dari pikiran Haechan meskipun dia sudah berusaha keras untuk mengenyahkannya. _Kenapa sulit sekali?_

Mark itu orang asing. Dan harusnya Haechan bisa mengabaikannya. Ya seharusnya seperti itu.

Ini terasa lancang sekali. Berani-beraninya seorang pria asing membuat Haechan jadi seperti ini. Memangnya dia siapa?

"Ini buruk. Benar-benar buruk."

 _Ku mohon otakku yang cemerlang. Berhentilah memikirkan hal yang tidak penting. Ingat dia orang asing. Tak seharusnya aku gelisah hanya karena orang asing. Tapi dia tampan. Ah tidak tidak hentikan._

 _Dia memiliki aura yang ntahlah aku tidak tau kenapa terasa begitu mengundangku untuk masuk lebih dalam._

 _Taeyong hyung pasti punya nomor ponsel Mark. Tapi untuk apa? Mau apa aku dengan nomor ponsel itu? Hah yang benar saja Lee Haechan! Sadarkan dirimu!_

Ya Haechan tau. Sangatlah tau bahwa semenjak malam perkenalan itu seluruh aturannya telah runtuh di bawah kakinya dengan tidak berguna.

"Ini bukan diriku. Benar-benar bukan diriku." Haechan semakin memejamkan matanya dan menelungkupkan wajahnya ke dalam bantal.

"Aaaargh!" Menjambak rambutnya sendiri dengan frustasi.

 _Klek_

Jaejong masuk ke dalam kamar anak bungsunya dan melihat kondisi anaknya saat ini dengan heran "Haechanie kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ah eomma. Aku baik." Dengan salah tingkah Haechan bangun dari posisinya dan duduk dengan merapikan keadaannya yang tampak berantakan. Mengenaskan.

"Makan malam sudah siap. Ayo ke bawah."

"Aku akan menyusul sebentar lagi eomma."

"Baiklah kalau begitu eomma kebawah dulu. Jangan lama-lama, appa menunggu."

"Baik eomma."

.

.

* * *

TURN BACK POINT

* * *

.

.

Yunho, Jaejong dan Taeyong telah berkumpul di meja makan. Mennunggu satu anggota keluarga lagi –si bungsu untuk kemudian memulai makan malam mereka. "Taeyongie, apakah ada perkembangan?" Jaejong memulai pembicaraan.

"Masih belum eomma. Tapi kurasa Haechan sudah mulai tertarik."

"Benarkah? Itu bagus. Benarkan appa?" Jaejong berbinar dan bertepuk tangan mendengar kabar tentang anak bungsunya.

"Ya kurasa Mark orang yang tepat. Dia bisa diandalkan." Berbeda dengan dua pria manis yang tampak antusias. Sang pria dewasa nan tampan –Yunho cenderung masih dengan berwibawa mengutarakan pendapatnya.

"Suamiku kau yang terbaik." Jaejong meraih tangan sang suami dan mengusapnya dengan lembut.

"Jadi selanjutnya apa lagi Tae –" Jaejong berniat melanjutkan mengorek informasi dari anak sulungnya sebelum ekor matanya melihat si bungsu mendekat ke meja makan.

"Kenapa berhenti?" Tanya Haechan heran melihat ketiganya terdiam. Haechan menarik kursi di samping sang hyung dan mulai mempersiapkan piringnya.

"Kalian sedang membicarakan apa?" Lanjut Haechan yang masih penasaran. Pasalnya dia melihat ketiganya dari tangga tadi seperti tengah membicarakan sesuatu.

"Ah tidak, kami hanya berbicara tentang bisnis butik eomma. Benarkan appa, taeyongie?" Ujar Jaejong sedikit berskenario. Memandang Yunho dan Taeyong bergantian dengan mata yang memberikan kode untuk merahasiakan perihal yang mereka bahas tadi.

"A –ah ya tentu saja eomma."

"Appa dan eomma akan berangkat lagi ke China besok pagi, Haechanie." Yunho mulai mengalihkan pembicaraan agar fokus Haechan teralihkan.

"Kenapa cepat sekali?" Rajuk Haechan pada sang appa.

"Maafkan appa. Tapi urusan di sana benar-benar harus appa pantau dengan baik."

Yunho memang sangat menyayangi putra bungsunya. Dia sangat menyesal tidak pernah bisa menyediakan waktu luang untuk Haechan seperti saat Taeyong masih kecil dulu. Dulu saat Taeyong masih kecil, mendiang ayahnya masih ada sehingga Yunho bisa membagi pekerjaannya dengan baik. Tapi berbeda setelah adanya Haechan. Ayahnya sudah tiada dan mengharuskan Yunho untuk mengambil alih semua pekerjaan dan meneruskannya dengan baik sesuai harapan. Menyebabkan waktunya terkikis habis untuk bercengkrama lebih lama dengan putra bungsunya.

"Selalu saja seperti itu." Wajah Haechan tertekuk dengan tangan yang sudah tidak berniat melanjutkan kegiatannya menyantap makanan di depannya.

"Haechan .." Jaejong berniat memberi pengertian pada putranya.

"Iya aku mengerti eomma. Appa juga tidak perlu khawatir. Aku mengerti dan sudah bisa menyesuaikan diri. Lagi pula masih ada Taeyong hyung. Jadi ku rasa tidak masalah."

Katakanlah Haechan anak yang tau diri. Karena di saat hati kecilnya berteriak untuk egois. Pikirannya selalu berjalan rasional memahami bahwa apa yang dilakukan sang appa –dilakukan kedua orang tuanya, adalah semata-mata untuk kebahagiaannya dan hyungnya.

Haechan tau bahwa kedua orang tuanya pasti juga merasa tersikasa dengan hal itu. Oleh karenanya, sebagai bungsu di keluarga, yang perlu dia lakukan hanyalah mengerti. Ya mengerti dan memaklumi. Sampai nanti saatnya dia –paling tidak bisa mengurangi beban sang appa untuk ikut andil dalam urusan perusahaan. Agar mereka bisa memiliki waktu luang yang cukup untuk keluarga.

Haechan menyukai bisnis bukan tanpa sebab. Mungkin dia memang menyukainya karena terbawa sang appa. Tapi juga tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa dia menyukainya karena ada tujuan yang ingin diraihnya.

Toh Haechan masih memiliki Taeyong yang selalu ada untuknya. Dan itu sudah sangat lebih dari cukup untuk Haechan.

"Terimakasih sayang." Ucap Jaejong meraih tangan Haechan dan memandangnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Haechan melihatnya tidak tega. Dia merasa bersalah karena telah membuat orang tuanya sedih dengan tidak sengaja. Maka yang dia lakukan setelahnya adalah mencairkan suasana dengan nada merajuk dan cerewet khas si bungsu miliknya. "Asal jangan lupa menghubungiku setiap hari. Jangan lupa menjaga kesehatan kalian. Dan pulanglah paling tidak sebulan sekali."

Yunho terkekeh mendengarnya. "Iya appa tau sayang. Terimakasih. Appa menyayangi kalian berdua."

"Jadi Taeyong bagaimana dengan persiapan pernikahanmu dan Jaehyun?" Yunho mulai mengalihkan pembicaraan pada hal yang lebih serius menyangkut si sulung.

"Aku dan Jaehyun sepakat untuk tidak terburu-buru appa. Setidaknya sampai proyek resort Jaehyun di Jeju selesai dan eomma bisa kembali menangani butik lagi di sini." Terang Taeyong menjelaskan.

"Kami berdua benar-benar tidak punya waktu senggang untuk persiapan pernikahan kami."

"Sayang eomma bisa mengurus segalanya untuk kalian. Jangan memaksakan diri." Jaejong memberi pengertian.

"Tidak eomma. Aku dan Jaehyun ingin mengurus segala keperluan pernikahan kami sendiri. Jadi eomma hanya perlu mempersiapkan diri."

Taeyong adalah orang yang mandiri. Menolak dengan halus tawaran eommanya berharap sang eomma mengerti bahwa dia dan Jaehyun masih bisa mengurus semuanya sendiri tanpa merepotkan kedua keluarga.

"Jika itu keputusan kalian. Baiklah."

"Tapi jika perlu sesuatu, hubungilah appa. Appa bisa melakukan apapun untukmu." Semandiripun putranya kini, bagi Yunho mereka tetaplah putra kecilnya yang dapat bertumpu pada pundaknya kapanpun mereka mau.

"Iya aku tau. Terimakasih appa." Taeyong tersenyum menenangkan.

.

.

* * *

TURN BACK POINT

* * *

.

.

Rutinitas Haechan di akhir pekan seperti biasanya, les piano. Jam di pergelangan tangan kanannya sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 tepat. Dan biasanya sang hyung sudah menunggu –bersandar di kap mobil merah kesayangannya dan tersenyum menyambut Haechan disertai lambaian tangan antusias di depan gerbang tempat privatnya.

Haechan pun memutuskan untuk melakukan panggilan ke nomor hyungnya. Tak perlu waktu lama, Taeyong langsung mengangkat panggilannya.

"Hyung aku sudah selesai. Hyung di mana?" Tanyanya langsung sambil memandang jalanan dengan khawatir takut terjadi sesuatu dengan hyungnya.

"Oh maafkan hyung lupa memberitahumu Haechanie." Sesal Taeyong di sambungan telepon seberang sana. "Ada yang harus hyung urus di butik."

"Kau tunggu di sana ya hyung sudah minta tolong Mark untuk menjemputmu."

"Apa? Kenapa harus Mark hyung lagi. Halo –halo hyung? Ish selalu saja seenaknya." Haechan kaget dengan perkataan Taeyong yang mengatakan bahwa Mark akan menjemputnya –lagi. Hyungnya ini benar-benar tidak tau situasi. Bagaimanapun Haechan masih belum siap untuk bertemu dengan Mark lagi. Ya paling tidak sampai dia bisa membersihkan pikirannya dari pria itu dan menormalkan detak jantungnya yang semakin menggila tanpa alasan.

Haechan mulai resah sambil meremas ponsel yang digenggamnya. _Aku harus bagaimana kalau Mark hyung datang?_

 _Tin_

Mobil Putih yang sama seperti satu bulan lalu kembali berhenti di depannya.

"Mark hyung." Sapa Haechan dengan tenang.

"Lama menunggu?" Tanya Mark dari dalam mobil yang hanya membuka kaca kemudinya.

"Ah tidak." Jawab Haechan sedikit salah tingkah.

"Baguslah. Ayo masuk ku antar pulang."

Haechan masuk ke dalam mobil –duduk tepat di samping Mark. Memakai sabuk pengaman dengan segera. "Hyung maafkan aku sudah merepotkanmu lagi." Ujar Haechan mengutarakan isi hatinya dengan memandang Mark.

Kalau diamati. Mark malam ini berpenampilan sangat berbeda. Tidak seperti malam perkenalan waktu itu dan siang hari pada saat menjemputnya waktu itu. Mark malam ini terlihat lebih santai dan seperti pria rumahan. Mark hanya mengenakan kaos polo bergaris cerah dengan celana pendek selutut yang pastinya tampak lebih pendek jika digunakan dalam keadaan menyetir seperti sekarang ini. Membuatnya terlihat lebih segar dan hangat. _Tidak sekaku sebelumnya_ –ini menurut Haechan.

"Tak apa." Tenang dan terkesan dingin, khas Mark sekali. Rupanya dengan penampilan yang sedikit berubah tidak merubah kepribadian pria itu.

Haechan terkekeh dengan sekelebat pikirannya sendiri tentang Mark.

"Lain kali kalau Taeyong hyung meminta tolong lagi, tolaklah. Aku bisa pulang sendiri." Haechan memberi pengertian kepada Mark.

"Tidak masalah. Aku tidak merasa direpotkan."

Haechan melirik Mark yang tengah fokus melihat ke depan. Tanpa disadari Haechan memandang Mark penuh minat yang tampak serius dengan kegiatannya. _Bagaimana bisa pria yang tengah menyetir bisa terlihat semenarik ini_.

"Lagi pula orang tua mu menitipkanmu pada keluargaku. Dan tentu saja tugas itu terlimpah padaku." Lanjut Mark yang membuat Haechan terkejut bukan main.

 _Oke kenyataan baru lagi. Dan aku sungguh tidak mengetahuinya. Bagus sekali._ Haechan mulai gusar di tempatnya duduk. Membenarkan sabuk pengaman yang entah kenapa terasa mencekik erat tubuhnya hingga sulit bernapas.

"Masih ada Taeyong hyung kenapa repot-repot menitipkanku padamu. Lagi pula aku bisa menjaga diri sendiri." Timpal Haechan terkesan tidak terima dan salah tingkah.

"Ku dengar Taeyong hyung mengurus butik selama eomma kalian pergi jadi mungkin dia akan sibuk." Perkataan Mark membuat Haechan terdiam.

 _Ini tidak beres. Pasti ada yang tidak beres_.

Apapun yang sedang dilakukan keluarganya pasti bukanlah hal baik untuk Haechan ketahui. Dan apapun yang nantinya akan terjadi diantara dia dan Mark, Haechan tidak akan tau akan sangat menyalahkan ataukah berterimakasih akan hal itu.

.

.

* * *

TURN BACK POINT

* * *

.

.

Siang itu Taeyong dan Haechan melakukan movie marathon di ruang keluarga diakrenakan keduanya yang sama-sama memiliki waktu senggang. Haechan tidak ke kampus hari ini dan Taeyong tidak ada kegiatan di butik.

"Haechanie, appa mendapat undangan di acara Business Fair milik rekannya." Ujar Taeyong disela kegiatannya memakan chips kesukaannya.

"Lalu kenapa hyung?" Tatapan keduanya masih senantiasa pada film action barat yang tengah diputar dilayar lebar ruang keluarga mereka.

"Kau tau kan kalau appa sedang dalam perjalanan bisnisnya dan hyungmu ini sangat tidak tertarik dengan bidang itu." Memakan chips nya lagi. Kemudian duduk tegap dengan menatap adk tersayangnya yang sedang berselonjor nyaman di sofa sampingnya.

"Kau kan sama sukanya dengan appa dengan hal-hal berbau bisnis."

Haechan melirik hyungnya dengan ekor matanya.

"Jadi bisakah kau saja yang datang? Ya ya" Taeyong mulai membujuk adiknya dengan mata bulat menggemaskan miliknya.

"Tidak masalah untukku. Kurasa itu tawaran yang menarik." Haechan mengangguk dengan santai dan membuat Taeyong berselebrasi kecil-kecilan. Lagi pula memang tidak ada ruginya juga untuk Haechan datang. Itu menarik.

"Tapi hyung, apakah aku akan datang sendiri?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Mana mungkin hyung membiarkan kau berkeliaran kesana sendiri tanpa ada yang mengawasi." Taeyong kembali ke posisinya semula. Duduk bersandar dengan nyaman dan meluruskan kakinya. Kemudian matanya memicing tajam pada Haechan berbisik mengingatkan.

"Kau tau, bisnis itu tempat orang-orang jahat. Dan pandanganku tak berubah tentang hal itu."

Haechan terkekeh dengan pernyataan Taeyong barusan. Hyungnya itu benar-benar. "Kalau begitu katakan itu pada Jaehyun hyung."

Taeyong melempar chips yang hendak dimakannya kearah Haechan karena sedikit kesal. "Ish! Kalau Jaehyunku sih tidak begitu tau!" belanya terhadap tunangan tercintanya.

"Kau akan datang bersama Mark. Bagaimana?"

 _Uhuk!_

Taeyong berujar santai yang membuat Haechan tersedak corn ring yang tengah dimakannya. Dia meminum jus jeruk di meja yang telah Taeyong siapkan sebelumnya dengan tergesa-gesa untuk mendorong corn ring yang terasa tersangkut pada kerongkongannya.

"A –apa hyung bilang?" Tanya Haechan memastikan. Berharap bahwa dirinya hanya salah dengar.

"Bersama Mark." Ulang Taeyong dengan mantap dan tenang tanpa bersalah. Padahal Taeyong sedang mati-matian menahan tawanya meihat adiknya yang mulai gelisah tanpa sebab karena Mark. Benar-benar respon yang sangat memuaskan untuk Taeyong. Ah sepertinya usahanya membuahkan hasil.

"Hyung aku tidak mengerti. Sebenarnya apa yang hyung rencanakan?" Tanya Haechan yang saat ini duduk dengan tegap menghadap Taeyong dengan pandangan menyelidik miliknya. _Ini memang tidak beres_.

"Aey, adikku. Kenapa kau berprasangka buruk pada hyungmu ini." Taeyong mencoba membela diri.

"Tentu saja hyung tidak merencanakan apa-apa. Hyung hanya memastikan kau berada di tangan yang tepat untuk membantuku menjagamu." Bagus sekali alasanmu Taeyong. Bagus.

"Dan ku rasa Mark pria yang tepat."

Haechan tetap tidak terima gagasan hyungnya tetang pergi bersama Mark. Mencoba untuk bernegoisasi berharap hyungnya itu dapat merubah keputusannya. Tidak masalah bagi Haechan pergi sendiri. Asal tidak dengan Mark. Demi Tuhan Haechan sangat ingin menghindari Mark untuk saat ini.

"Tapi hyung –"

"Hyung tidak mau tau kau harus tetap menghadiri acara itu. Bersama Mark." Final Taeyong dengan nada tegasnya yang tidak mau dibantah. Bagus Taeyong. Bagus.

 _Hah,_ kalau sudah seperti ini Haechan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi selain menerimanya. "Terserah hyung saja."

Apapun yang terjadi nanti, Haechan pasrah. Ya dia hanya bisa berdo'a semoga saja kali ini dia bisa mengontrol pikiran dan detak jantungnya dengan baik. Ya semoga saja.

Tapi tampaknya tidak akan semulus sesuai harapannya.

.

.

* * *

TURN BACK POINT

* * *

.

.

Di sinilah Haechan. Di Minggu pagi bersama dengan Mark di acara Business Fair yang diadakan di Gangnam. Mark mengenakan setelan semi formalnya berwarna biru tua yang tampak sempurna dimata Haechan. Bahkan mengundang Haechan untuk senantiasa mencuri pandang pada wajah tampan dan tegas itu. Haechan sendiri mengenakan kemeja putih dengan kerah berdiri dilengkapi dengan blazer bermotif. dan jangan lupakan topi lebar yang dikenakannya menambah kesan manis dan menarik perhatian padanya.

Awalnya Haechan pikir Mark datang karena sebuah keharusan sebagai calon penerus perusahaan untuk membangun relasi dengan rekan-rekannya. Karena kebanyakan orang di sini melakukannya. Kecuali Haechan tentu saja. Tapi setelah Haechan melihat sorot mata ketertarikan dari pria itu yang sama akan dirinya, Haechan tau bahwa mereka berdua memiliki ketertarikan yang sama di dunia bisnis. Bukankah ini menyenangkan? Setidaknya Haechan tau bahwa dia dan Mark memiliki satu kecocokan.

Apa Haechan bilang barusan?

 _Lee Haechan pabo apa yang kau pikirkan?_ Haechan memukul kepalanya sendiri dengan pelan. Membuat Mark heran dengan kelakuannya.

"Kau baik?"

"A –ah iya. Tentu saja." Jawab Haechan tergagap menyadari bahwa Mark melihat tingkah konyolnya. _Pabo!_

"Haechan" Seseorang memanggil dari balik punggung Haechan. Membalikkan badan untuk melihat di pelaku pemanggilan dan sedikit memicingkan matanya ketika merasa mengenali sosok itu.

"Sunbae?"

"Ternyata benar kau. Lama sekali tidak melihatmu. Kau kesini juga?" Sosok pria yang terbalut setelan tanpa lengan dengan potongan leher rendah yang menampilkan sedikit dada bidangnya itu semakin mendekat menghampiri Haechan.

"Iya. Melihat-lihat." Jawab Haechan dengan senyum yang tidak dapat ditahan. Siapa sangka dia dapat bertemu kembali dengan seniornya di klub kampus dulu. Satu? Ah Haechan rasa sudah dua tahun dia tidak melihat seniornya ini sejak kelulusan.

Tidak ada yang berubah tetap menjadi pribadi yang hangat dengan senyum cerahnya yang mampu membuat orang disekitarnya ikut menarik bibirnya. Tapi dilihat lagi perawakannya, pria itu terlihat lebih matang sekarang. Tubuhnya mulai terbentuk meskipun kesan kurus masih melekat padanya.

"Wah kau tidak berubah rupanya. Masih suka dengan buku-buku tebal?"

"Di sana spot untuk buku-buku bisnis kalau kau tertarik." Seniornya ini memang paling mengerti Haechan. Membuat Haechan tertawa senang mengiyakan.

"Hyung tau?"

"Aku promotor acara ini. Tentu saja tau." Kata pria itu sambil menepuk dada bidangnya pelan. Haechan melihat ada tanda pengenal yang menggantung di lehernya. _Ah ternyata benar_.

"Oh ya kau dengan siapa?" Tanya pria itu melihat ada pria lain di samping Haechan yang belum pernah dia lihat sebelumnya.

Haechan menepuk keningnya pelan. Kenapa dia bisa lupa dengan keberadaan Mark dari tadi di sampingnya. Sebelum menoleh dengan pandangan menyesal pada Mark dan mulai memperkenalkan.

"Oh aku hampir saja lupa. Ini Mark hyung. Mm te –temanku."

Sejujurnya Haechan bingung harus menyebut Mark sebagai siapa untuknya. Karena Haechan merasa dia dan Mark belum begitu dekat. Terhitung baru empat kali mereka bersama dan itu pun tanpa disengaja. Haechan tidak tau saja bahwa ternyata ini sudah di rencana sebelumnya oleh keluarganya.

"Mark hyung, ini sunbaeku di klub kampus dulu. Yuta hyung." Haechan beralih mengenalkan pria itu kepada Mark.

Mark yang memang sedari tadi memperhatikan pria itu sejak pemanggilan nama Haechan, terus saja menatap tajam. Demi menjaga etika dan dalam rangka mengenali calon musuhnya –mungkin, maka yang Mark lakukan setelahnya adalah menjulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat dengan pria yang baru diketahuinya bernama Yuta itu.

"Mark Lee." Ucapnya dingin dan tenang seperti biasanya. Namun apabila dilihat lebih seksama lagi, terlihat pandangan tajam Mark mengarah langsung pada mata Yuta dengan pandangan yang tidak biasa.

"Nakamoto Yuta." Timpal Yuta dengan tenang menjabat tangan Mark masih dengan senyum ramah miliknya. Yuta terkekeh sekilas menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu dengan pria di depannya ini. _Kelihatannya akan menarik_.

.

.

.

TBC

Cuap-cuap Author

Holla~ slitherginger kembali. Terimakasih pada reader-deul yang sudah menyempatkan baca ff abalku ini. Terimakasih yang udah berbaik hati menekan ikon hati di bawah dan terimakasih banyak banyak sama yang udah meninggalkan cuap-cuapnya di kolom komen. Author terharu /huweee/

Aku diserbu, maafkan aku mungkin mataku yang kurang jeli. Jadi boleh deh bagi kalian yang punya referensi banyak soal momen-momen MarkHyuck berbagi banyak sama aku. Ayo ayo racuni aku yeorobeun-deul! Aku instagram addict. Akan sangat bahagia sekali kalau ada akun ig MarkHyuck yang aktif, uptodate, peka tingkat dewa peke bingo. Kasih tau ya kalau ada hihi

Anyway, selamat datang Bakamoto Yuta kuuuu~ wkwwkwk

Aku suka banget nistain dia. Abis dia ganteng-ganteng menggelitik/?

Dia aku datengin buat merangsang foreign swagger Mark Lee biar ada pergerakan sedikit gitu ke Haechannya. Yang biasnya Yuta, jangan benci aku ya kalo nanti dia tak buat nista. Aku gak punya dendam ke Yuta kok. Cuma untuk memuluskan jalan Mark menuju Haechan terpaksa aku harus menghadirkan orang ketiga. /smirk/

Pada penasaran gak? /plis bilang iya/

Aku cuma memunculkan sedikit kepribadiannya Mark, soalnya titik beratku dari awal adalah si maknae bontot yang ogu ogu /Haechanie come to noona~/ Eh udah pada tau belum kalau aku yeoja? Wkwkwkwk

Entah kenapa selalu sempet update nya di pagi hari macam alarm aja. Niatnya sih update malem jam 10-an gitu tapi selaluu aja ada halangannya. Huhu maafkan ya. Ah ya satu lagi, kali ini aku edit dan upload lewat mobile karena gak tau kenapa PC ku gak bisa. Jadi mungkin bakal terdapat kesalahan-kesalahan di chapter ini. Gpp deh ya pokok udah update wkwkwkw. Semoga gak mengecewakan huhu

Okedee sampai bertemu di chapter depan. Semoga imajinasiku lancar biar bisa update secepatnya. Byebye yeoreobeun-deul~ Saranghae pyeong~


	3. Chapter 3

**TURN BACK POINT**

Cast:

Mark Lee (24)

Lee Haechan/Donghyuck (22)

Nakamoto Yuta (24)

Lee Taeyong (26)

Jung Jaehyun (26)

Na Jaemin (22)

Lee Jeno (24)

Yunho - Haechan's Appa (48)

Jaejong - Haechan's Eomma (46)

Sehun - Mark's Appa (45)

Luhan - Mark's Eomma (44)

.

Genre:

Romance, Drama, Family

.

WARNING! YAOI AREA

If you haters, just go away. I'm not bother you so please don't bother me. This fanfiction is just for YAOI tolerate

.

HAPPY READING

.

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

Hari itu berakhir dengan Yuta yang menjadi tour guide bagi Haechan dan Mark dalam acara Business Fair yang dipromotorinya. Menurut Haechan itu merupakan sebuah kehormatan. Lagi pula sudah lama Haechan tidak bertemu dengan seniornya itu. Hitung-hitung melepas rindu. Yuta merupakan sosok yang dikaguminya. Menurut Haechan, Yuta dapat terlihat ramah namun tetap berkarisma di waktu yang bersamaan. Selain otaknya yang cemerlang, dia juga merupakan striker sepak bola andalan.

Waktu itu awal Haechan memasuki klub jurnalistik, tak ada satupun anggota yang berani menyapanya. Kecuali Jaemin tentunya. Ya Haechan akui auranya sungguh tidak bersahabat. Namun kemudian Yuta mendekat mulai membagi pikiran-pikirannya seolah dia dan Haechan sudah lama mengenal. Haechan sempat berpikir bahwa itu merupakan kewajiban sebagai seorang ketua klub untuk dekat dengan semua anggotanya. Haechan menghargainya dan mencoba membuka diri. Tapi setelah lama mengenal, Haechan merasa Yuta sangat cocok dengannya. Cocok dalam artian mereka dapat membentuk kerja sama yang baik dalam klub. Yuta dan Haechan memiliki ketertarikan di bidang yang sama dan pikiran mereka selalu sejalan. Membuatnya betah berlama-lama dengan Yuta sama halnya ketika dia bersama Jaemin.

Yuta tak henti-hentinya melempar candaan dengan riang sedikit mengenang masa lalu mereka. Dan Haechan menanggapinya dengan cukup antusias. Tanpa mereka sadari bahwa aura gelap semakin pekat dibelakang mereka. Katakanlah Mark merupakan orang yang paling tidak peduli akan dunia sekitarnya. Namun entah kenapa Mark merasa terusik kali ini. Merasa menjadi obat nyamuk antara Haechan dan Yuta. Dan kenyataan itu benar-benar membuatnya kesal. _Hey di sini Haechan datang bersamaku. Lalu apa hakmu merebut perhatian Haechan dan mengabaikanku seolah aku tak ada di antara kalian. Sialan._

Yuta dan Haechan yang berjalan di depan Mark mendadak berhenti membuat Mark juga ikut menghentikan langkahnya. "Sudah masuk waktu makan siang. Apa kau lapar? Mau makan siang bersamaku?" Tanya Yuta setelah melihat jam yang melingkar di lengan kirinya menunjukkan pukul 12 tepat.

"Mm kurasa aku perlu bertanya pada Mark hyung dulu" Haechan mengingat Mark yang sejak tadi hanya mengikuti di belakangnya tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun.

Haechan membalikkan badannya menatap Mark. "Mark hyung, Yuta hyung mengajak kita makan siang bersama. Apa hyung mau?" Ijin Haechan dengan hati-hati pada Mark.

"Kita bisa makan siang di Seocho nanti." Jawab Mark dengan nada yang terlampau dingin dan tidak mau dibantah.

Yuta sebenarnya tidak peduli dengan Mark. Toh dia hanya berniat mengajak Haechan. Hanya saja karena nampaknya Haechan tidak mau pergi tanpa Mark, maka yang dilakukannya adalah ikut membujuk Mark. "Tapi Seocho akan memakan waktu. Akan lebih baik jika kalian mengisi perut di sini saja."

"Tidak aku mau pulang." Jawab Mark lagi dengan nada yang semakin tak terbantahkan.

Yuta terkekeh menyadari memang benar ada sesuatu tentang pria yang datang bersama Haechan ini. Mencoba sedikit bermain-main dengan Mark. "Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau. Bagaimana kalau Haechan makan siang bersamaku sementara kau pulang. Jangan khawatir aku akan mengantarkannya pulang dengan selamat."

 _Jackpot_

Mark melemparkan tatapan tajam terbaiknya pada Yuta. Yang dia yakin dapat membuat semua orang bergidik ngeri karena melihatnya. Semua orang cenderung akan menghindari berurusan dengan Mark yang seperti ini. Namun nampaknya hal itu tidak berlaku untuk Yuta. Tentu saja Yuta tak akan mundur semudah itu. Yang Yuta lakukan hanyalah menanggapinya dengan santai. Menerima tatapan tajam yang tertuju padanya.

"Tidak. Haechan datang bersamaku dan dia juga harus pulang bersamaku."

"Begitukah?" Tanya Yuta dengan senyuman yang telah berganti smirk diwajahnya.

Sejenak Mark dan Yuta saling melempar pandangan tajam tak mau kalah. Membuat Haechan bingung harus melakukan apa pada keduanya. Yuta terkekeh setelahnya dan kembali dengan wajah ramahnya.

"Baiklah baiklah aku tidak akan memaksa." Yuta mengangkat tangannya menyudahi acara mari bermain dengan Mark. Mengalihkan atensinya pada pria manis diantara mereka berdua.

"Haechan boleh aku pinjam ponselmu?"

Tanpa pikir panjang Haechan menyerahkan ponselnya pada Yuta. Terlihat Yuta mengetik sesuatu pada ponsel Haechan. Kemudian mengembalikannya pada si pemilik.

"Nah aku sudah menuliskan nomor ponselku di sana. Jangan lupa hubungi aku nanti oke?"

Yuta melirik Mark dengan ekor matanya sekilas. Memastikan bahwa reaksi mark sesuai dengan harapannya.

Mata Mark terlihat semakin tajam memandang tidak suka pada Yuta. Dan Yuta mengabaikannya seolah tidak melihat apapun. Mengalihkan pandangannya pada Haechan kembali.

"Mungkin kita bisa membuat janji untuk makan siang dilain hari, berdua." Sambil menghadiahi Haechan dengan kerlingan matanya yang mempesona.

Oke Mark benar-benar merasa terusik oleh pria baru ini. Apa-apaan yang dia lakukan barusan. Tebar pesona seolah Haechan tertarik dengannya saja. _Cih_.

"Baiklah Yuta hyung." Jawab Haechan dengan antusias. Nampaknya Haechan tidak sadar bahwa jawabannya barusan semakin menyulut emosi seorang Mark Lee. Membuat auranya semakin gelap.

"Ayo pulang." Itu bukan sebuah ajakan tapi lebih terdengar seperti perintah.

Haechan mengangguk menuruti perkataan Mark. Melihat ke arah Yuta dan berpamitan pada seniornya itu. "Yuta hyung aku pulang dulu. Sampai bertemu lagi. Dan terimakasih atas tour guide singkatnya. Aku benar-benar merasa terhormat."

"Apapun untukmu." Ucap Yuta dengan senyum manisnya sambil membenarkan topi lebar yang Haechan pakai.

Mark jengah. Dia merasa tidak tahan berada di sini lebih lama lagi. Terutama dengan keberadaan Yuta. Berakhir dengan Mark yang pergi dari tempat itu tanpa menghiraukan Haechan. Membuat Haechan terburu-buru mengejar Mark menuju mobil yang akan membawa mereka berdua pulang.

.

.

* * *

TURN BACK POINT

* * *

.

.

Malamnya Haechan merasa gelisah karena terus mengingat kejadian tadi siang. _Apakah aku melakukan kesalahan?_ Menurut Haechan, Mark memang dingin. Tapi ada hal yang tidak Haechan ketahui karena apa yang membuatnya merasa dinginnya Mark kali ini berbeda dari biasanya. Perjalanan pulang tadi benar-benar terasa mencekam bagi Haechan

"Ah bagaimana ini?" Haechan gelisah dalam posisi duduknya dan menggingit jarinya sambil berpikir keras mengingat-ingat apa kesalahannya. Apakah Mark marah karena dirinya? Lalu apakah dia harus meminta maaf akan hal yang Haechan sendiripun tidak tau apa alasannya?

 _Ddrrtt ddrrt_

Haechan melihat cepat pada ponsel di sebelahnya yang berbunyi menandakan ada panggilan masuk.

 _Na Jaemin is calling…_

"Jaem!" Teriak Haechan segera setelah menggeser ikon hijau pada ponselnya.

"Astaga Chan suaramu!" Protes Jaemin di seberang sana. Haechan yakin pasti Jaemin menjauhkan telinganya dari ponsel karena teriakannya barusan.

Tanpa merasa bersalah Haechan mengabaikan protes Jaemin dan langsung mengutarakan hal yang membuatnya gelisah dari tadi. "Jaemin bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku ta –"

"Hey hey pelan-pelan oke." Potong Jaemin mendengar Haechan terlalu tergesa-gesa. Dan Jaemin merasa kalau pastilah terjadi sesuatu pada sahabatnya itu. "Ada apa? Kau kenapa?"

"Jaemin ada yang harus ku ceritakan padamu. Dan ini penting. Sangat penting." Haechan berbicara dengan nada seriusnya. _Apakah seserius itu?_ –pikir Jaemin.

"Baiklah baiklah, tapi kurasa hanya dengan panggilan tidak akan membantu. Jadi bagaimana kalau kita bertemu saja?"

"Call!" jawab Haechan antusias. Tapi kemudian Haechan teringat akan sesuatu bahwa sangatlah tidak mungkin baginya untuk keluar rumah saat ini.

"Eh tapi ini sudah malam. Pasti Taeyong hyung akan melarangku keluar."

"Mm benar juga. Baiklah aku saja yang ke sana."

"Na Jaemin aku tau kau yang terbaik!" Mata Haechan seketika berbinar mendengar Jaemin akan ke rumahnya. Baginya ini masalah sulit. Sangat sulit. Bahkan lebih sulit dari pada tugas professor Kang tentang pasar saham yang pernah dikerjakannya. Dan Haechan tak dapat menyelesaikannya sendiri. Jaemin sangat dibutuhkan saat ini.

"Sering-seringlah bersikap manis seperti ini padaku." Ucap Jaemin setelahnya.

.

.

* * *

TURN BACK POINT

* * *

.

.

 _Klek_

Pintu kamar Haechan terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Jaemin dengan coat panjangnya.

"Jadi ada apa?" Tanya Jaemin segera setelah menutup pintu kamar Haechan kembali.

"Jaemin!"

Haechan yang melihatnya langsung turun dari ranjangnya menghampiri Jaemin yang masih berdiri di depan pintu. Menarik Jaemin yang baru datang untuk duduk di sofa yang berada dalam kamarnya.

"Kau tampak gelisah sekali." Ucap Jaemin melihat tingkah Haechan yang tampak tak biasa baginya.

Haechan itu tipikal orang yang tenang dan dapat mengendalikan situasi dengan sangat baik. Tapi nampaknya tidak untuk malam ini. Jaemin pernah menghadapi Haechan yang seperti ini. Tapi dulu sekali. Saat mereka masih kecil kala itu Haechan tanpa sengaja menabrak kucing –yang menurutnya sangat malang dengan sepeda barunya. Atau saat dia harus pulang malam tapi lupa menghubungi keluarganya. Karena ya sebagai seorang bungsu disuatu keluarga membuat Haechan kebanjiran dengan perhatian dan juga kekhawatiran.

"Jaemin kau benar-benar harus membantuku." Desak Haechan dengan tidak sabaran sambil menarik-narik tangan Jaemin.

"Membantu apa?" Tanya Jaemin heran. Pasalnya Haechan sangat jarang meminta bantuan pada Jaemin. Biasanya malah Jaemin yang meminta bantuan pada Haechan. Bukankah ini aneh?

"K –ku rasa, ku rasa Mark Hyung marah padaku." Cerita Haechan dengan nada lirihnya. Dan lihat bagaimana wajahnya menunduk sedih masih dengan menggenggam tangan Jaemin.

"Apa?" Tanya Jaemin meyakinkan.

Haechan mengangkat wajahnya dan memperlihatkan sorot mata sedihnya. "Mark hyung marah padaku."

"Dan kenapa Mark hyung harus marah padamu?" Tanya Jaemin penasaran tidak mengerti.

Haechan menerawang, mencoba memikirkan alasan yang tepat tapi tetap tidak menemukannya. "Karena –entahlah aku juga tidak tau." Jawab Haechan dengan ragu sedikit lama setelah dirasa otaknya tidak dapat berpikir alasan kenapa dia merasa seperti itu.

 _Pletak_

"Akh! Sakit Jaem!" Protes Haechan yang mendapat jitakan sayang di kepala oleh Jaemin.

"Kau itu benar-benar –Chan! Kemana larinya otak cemerlangmu!" Jaemin menatap Haechan geram sambil berkacak pinggang.

Haechan kembali gelisah dibuatnya dan mulai mengutarakan isi pikirannya dengan tergesa-gesa. Bahkan matanya terlihat tidak fokus melihat ke lantai asalkan tidak bertemu pandang dengan Jaemin. "Jaem aku benar-benar tidak tau apa kesalahanku tapi tadi itu aku benar-benar merasa kalau Mark hyung itu marah padaku sikapnya yang memang dingin terasa semakin dingin setelah Yuta hyu –"

"Apa kau bilang!" Potong Jaemin dengan segera. Jaemin menarik bahu Haechan agar menghadap ke arahnya dan memaksa Haechan untuk menatap matanya.

"Ish jangan potong ucapanku aku jadi lupa." Kesal Haechan yang tanpa sadang mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Membuat Jaemin hampir tidak tahan untuk mencubit pipi Haechan dengan gemas. Tapi mengingat ada hal yang jauh lebih penting untuk segera diklarifikasi, Jaemin mengabaikan niatnya itu.

"Sebentar. Tadi kau menyebut Yuta hyung bukan?" Tanya Jaemin tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan dia dengar.

"Iya. Yuta hyung." Jawab Haechan dengan tenang . Lihatlah bahkan mata itu berkedip polos tanpa dosa.

"Kita sedang membicarakan Yuta hyung yang sama kan?" Jaemin bertanya lagi memastikan.

"Tentu saja. Memangnya ada berapa Yuta hyung yang kita kenal?" Haechan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa dan memutar matanya malas menanggapi pertanyaan Jaemin yang berulang-ulang.

"Oke sepertinya ada hal yang terlewat yang belum kau ceritakan Chan."

Jaemin mulai berpikir kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang telah terjadi pada sahabatnya itu.

"Ceritakan dari awal." Desak Jemin sambil menatap serius ke arah Haechan.

Haechan mulai menceritakan kronologi bertemunya dia dan Yuta hyung –Mark juga tentu saja. Semuanya. Tanpa ada satupun yang tertinggal. Bagaimana dia merasa antusias bertemu dengan Yuta setelah lama tak bertemu. Sampai dengan Mark yang pergi mendahuluinya tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun dan berakhir dengan suasana mencekam sepanjang perjalanan mereka pulang. Membuat Haechan kembali merasakan perasaan tidak enak akan hal itu.

Jaemin menganga tidak percaya mendengar cerita Haechan. Otaknya yang pas-pas an itu –menurut Haechan mulai menganalisa dengan baik dan kemudian menepukkan tangannya tampak seperti bahwa dia sudah mulai menemukan benang merahnya.

"Ah sepertinya aku mulai mengerti Chan." Jaemin menepuk tangannya dan mulai memperlihatkan senyum misteriusnya yang entah kenapa membuat Haechan merinding kali ini. Oke itu membuat Haechan sedikit takut.

Masih dengan polosnya Haechan memastikan apa yang dikatanyan Jaemin barusan. "Kau mengerti? Padahal aku sendiripun tidak mengerti apa yang telah ku lakukan." Menurutnya Jaemin itu pemilik otak pas-pasan. Dan bagaimana bisa otaknya yang cemerlang ini kalah dengan otak pas-pasan milik sahabatnya itu? Sangatlah tidak mungkin.

"Pabo."

"Yak!" Haechan jelas tidak terima dikatai bodoh. Apalagi dengan orang sekelas Jaemin. _Haha kau bercanda? Benar-benar bosan hidup ternyata._ Dia jengkel, tentu saja. Tapi untuk malam ini Haechan memutuskan untuk memberikan toleransi bagi Jaemin. Berakhir dengan dirinya yang sedikit merendahkan egonya yang setinggi langit dan bertanya dengan polosnya.

"Jadi apakah aku melakukan kesalahan?"

"Tidak tidak. Tentu saja tidak!" Jaemin menggeleng mantap dengan tangan yang ikut dikibas-kibaskan.

"Kau sudah melakukan hal yang tepat Chan." Lanjut Jaemin meyakinkan Haechan dengan tatapan matanya yang memancarkan kesungguhan.

Oke itu memang tampak meyakinkan. Tapi Haechan masih saja belum bisa menerimanya. "Tapi Mark hyung –"

"Chan sebenarnya aku penasaran tentang hal ini dan ingin memastikannya." Jaemin kembali memotong perkataan Haechan. Mulai berbicara secara serius dan memaksa Haechan memberikan atensi secara penuh padanya.

"Apa kau menyukai Mark hyung?" Tanya Jaemin tiba-tiba dengan hati-hati namun tanpa keraguan di dalamnya.

Haechan melebarkan matanya kaget. Apa-apaan sahabatnya ini. Itu sungguh pertanyaan yang tidak masuk akal. Membuatnya sedikit tergagap karena ya –kembali lagi, setiap bahasan tentang Mark akan selalu membuat seorang Lee Haechan gelisah dan berakhir tergagap dengan sendirinya. Ini _benar-benar tidak masuk akal_. "A –apa? Tentu saja tidak Jaemin! Kau mulai melantur."

"Jika tidak kau tidak akan segelisah ini hanya karena Mark hyung bersikap dingin. Dengar Chan, aku sangat mengenalmu dengan baik. Kita sudah sangat dekat bahkan sejak kita masih mengenakan popok. Tentu saja aku tau." Ucap Jaemin sangat yakin bahwa tebakannya tentang Haechan sangatlah benar adanya.

"Kau menyukai Mark hyung." Jaemin berkata dengan mantap sekali lagi.

"Jaem itu tidak benar. Ku –kurasa ka –kau hanya melantur. Iya benar hanya melantur." Haechan mulai tidak tenang dalam duduknya. Matanya beralih kesana-kemari tak tentu arah. Mencoba mengelak apa yang telah Jaemin katakan barusan.

"Baiklah jika kau tidak mau mengaku juga. Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku." Jaemin menarik tangan Haechan agar kembali fokus pada dirinya.

"Apa Mark hyung selalu mengusik pikiranmu?"

Oke ini terlalu mendadak. Dan pertanyaan Jaemin benar-benar membuat Haechan merasa gugup bukan main. Ini bahasan yang sensitif baginya tentu saja. "Se –sebenarnya Jaem–"

"Jawab saja!" Jaemin memotong perkataan Haechan dengan tidak sabaran. Haechan sangat bertele-tele sedari tadi dan Jaemin mulai gemas pada sahabatnya itu.

"I –iya." Jawab Haechan dengan wajah yang kini mulai memerah panas.

"Apa kau merasa gelisah tiap kali bertemu dengan Mark hyung?"

"Ku –ku rasa iya. Dan aku tak tau kenapa."

"Apa kau merasakan sulit sekali mengontrol detak jantungmu tiap kali mengingat Mark hyung?"

 _Bagaimana Jaemin bisa tau?_ –pikir Haechan.

"I –iya. Apa aku terkena penyakit Jaem?"

"Nah itu jawabannya Lee Haechan!" Jaemin melompat dari tempat duduknya. Duduk tegap memandang Haechan dengan wajah sumringah. Akhirnya sahabatnya yang selama ini hanya jatuh hati pada buku-buku tebalnya bisa jatuh hati pada seseorang juga. Ini kemajuan. Dan Jaemin sungguh merasa bahagia akan hal ini.

"Terkadang aku heran kenapa Tuhan menciptakan otakmu dengan sangat cemerlang tapi tidak untuk urusan seperti ini." Ejek Jaemin. Haechan masih menampakkan wajah polosnya dengan dahi mengernyit berusaha keras mengerti. Sahabatnya ini benar-benar.

"Kau menyukainya. Menyukai Mark hyung." Ucap Jaemin bersungguh-sungguh.

"Be –benarkah?" Tanya Haechan gugup.

"Ish! Kau harus percaya padaku!"

 _Benarkah? Apakah aku menyukai Mark hyung?_ Tapi semua yang Jaemin katakan dan apa yang dia rasakan sejauh ini memang terasa masuk akal untuknya saat ini. _Lalu, la –lalu_

"Aaargh! Bagaimana ini Jaemin! Apa yang harus ku lakukan?" Haechan mengusak rambutnya frustasi. Merobohkan tubuhnya pada sofa yang dia duduki dan bergulung-gulung tidak jelas. Oke ini terlalu mendadak. Sangat mendadak. Rasanya sulit dipercaya _. Apakah menyukai seseorang akan terasa seperti ini?_ Memikirkannya saja membuat bayangan Mark tanpa permisi bermunculan dipikirannya. Membuat Haechan semakin menutup rapat matanya dan merasakan wajahnya semakin memanas. Dapat dipastikan wajahnya sudah berubah menjadi merah sekarang. _Ah aku malu!_

"Hey hey tenangkan dirimu Chan!" Jaemin berusaha membujuk Haechan agar kembali tenang. Menarik lengan Haechan agar kembali duduk dan mulai memberikan pengertian untuh sahabat tersayangnya itu.

Haechan memandang Jaemin dengan wajah yang memerah menahan malu. Membuat jaemin harus menahan mati-matian tawa gelinya.

"Oh Haechanie. Sahabatku tersayang. Tak ku sangka kau akan sampai pada saat ini juga." Ujar Jaemin dengan penuh semangat dan memeluk Haechan erat sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya.

"Ini awal yang baik untukmu." Ucap Jaemin

"Dengar Chan, mulai sekarang aku ah ani –kami akan membantumu agar Mark hyung membalas perasaanmu juga. Oh aku sungguh berharap kalian segera menjalin hubungan." Jaemin melanjutkan dengan lebih antusias sambil membayangkan bagaimana rencananya akan berhasil.

"M –Mark hyung" Oke membayangkannya saja sudah membuat wajah Haechan memerah bukan main.

Dan sepertinya Haechan tidak menyadari ketika Jaemin menyebutkan 'kami' barusan. Tentu saja 'kami' yang dia maksud disini adalah deretan orang-orang yang mengusung 'mari membuat Mark dan Haechan menjalin hubungan'. Oke biarkanlah ini tetap menjadi rahasia. Bagaimana Haechan sadar kalau yang ada dipikirannya saat ini hanyalah Mark Lee.

 _Mm sebagai permulaan –ah aku tau!_

"Chan, Yuta hyung memberimu nomor ponselnya kan?" Tanya Jaemin setelah sedikit berpikir.

"Iya, kenapa?"

"Itu bagus. Sekarang hubungi dia. Mulai sekarang kau harus tetap dekat dengan Yuta hyung." Desak Jaemin dengan sumringah.

Haechan memandang heran pada Jaemin. "Dan kenapa aku harus?"

"Ish sudah turuti saja. Kau ingin tau Mark hyung itu menyukaimu juga atau tidak kan?"

"Mm te –tentu saja." Jawab Haechan malu-malu.

"Menurutku, tadi siang itu Mark hyung sedang cemburu." Ucap Jaemin menerka-nerka dengan smirk dibibirnya.

"Cemburu?"

"Iya. Ini hanya perkiraanku. Tapi aku yakin dia memang cemburu." Ucap Jaemin dengan penuh keyakinan.

Entah kenapa membayangkan Mark cemburu padanya membuat Haechan merasa ada kupu-kupu yang menggelitik di perutnya. _Oh perasaan apa lagi ini?_ Rasanya Haechan perlu mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup sekarang. Haechan benar-benar malu.

"Nah kita akan sangat membutuhkan jasa Yuta hyung untuk mendorong Mark hyung mengungkapkan perasaannya padamu." Lanjut Jaemin.

"Tapi Jaemin, bukankah akan sangat tidak adil bagi Yuta hyung. Aku terkesan hanya memanfaatkan dia saja. Aku tidak mau!" Tolak Haechan.

"Kau tidak memanfaatkan dia Chan! Kau hanya kembali mencoba dekat seperti waktu kita di klub dulu. Dan bukannya kau sangat menyukuai sosok Yuta hyung seperti kakakmu sendiri?"

Ya perkataan Jaemin terasa masuk akal baginya. Dia menyukai Yuta hyung. Tapi sebatas suka seperti pada hyungnya sendiri. Dan karena menurut Haechan, dirinya dan Yuta memiliki banyak kecocokan, kepribadian Yuta juga menyenangkan, membuat Haechan terkadang lupa akan segalanya jika sudah bersama dengan Yuta.

Ya setidaknya sampai Haechan menemukan sesuatu atau mungkin seseorag yang dapat mengalihkan seluruh perhatiannya akan apapun –Mark.

"Kau hanya perlu melakukannya seperti biasanya. Tidak perlu ada sandiwara. Cukup jadi dirimu sendiri. Dan cobalah untuk tidak mengkhawatirkan apa yang dipikirkan Mark hyung. Biarkan bom waktu meledak dengan sendirinya. Kau paham?"

"Aku tidak begitu yakin. Tapi ku rasa aku bisa mencobanya." Ucap Haechan menyerah. Lagi pula sekarang dia mulai merasakan dorongan untuk semakin mendekat pada Mark. Dan dia tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini.

"Nah itu bagus!" Ujar Jaemin dengan semangat.

Sepertinya Haechan sudah sampai pada titik putar baliknya.

.

.

* * *

TURN BACK POINT

* * *

.

.

"Mommy, disini!" Taeyong melambai ke arah pintu masuk café yang baru saja terlihat seorang pria cantik masuk mencari keberadaannya.

Luhan –si pria cantik segera bergegas menuju meja yang ditempati dua pria cantik lainnya yang telah dia anggap seperti anaknya sendiri. Oleh karena itu Luhan memaksa Taeyong dan Jaemin untuk memanggilnya dengan sebutan mommy. Lagi pula Luhan sangat mengidam-idamkan memiliki anak yang manis. Dan putranya –Mark benar-benar tidak dapat diharapkan.

"Hai Taeyongie, Jaeminie. Oh mommy benar-benar merindukan kalian." Ujar Luhan ketika sudah sampai pada meja yang telah ditempati oleh Taeyong dan Jaemin. Memeluk mereka bergantian. Kemudian mendudukkan dirinya dikursi seberang mereka berdua.

"Jadi apa perkembangan yang kalian dapatkan?" Tanya Luhan langsung dengan antusias.

"Ini berita besar mom. Haechan menyukai Mark." Mulai Jaemin dengan sama antusiasnya.

Luhan melebarkan matanya. Matanya berbinar bahagia mendengar kabar dari si pria termuda diantara ketiganya. "Benarkah!" sambil memajukan tubuhnya menempel pada meja di depannya.

"Ya tentu saja. Aku sudah memastikannya sendiri." Ujap Jaemin mantap sambil menepuk dadanya bangga.

Luhan terlonjak dari duduknya dan bertepuk tangan bahagia. Menyandarkan kembali tubuhnya dengan nyaman pada sandaran kursi yang didudukinya. "Whoaa Jaeminie itu kerja bagus!"

"Oh akhirnya calon menantuku yang manis." Monolog Luhan sambil membayangkan Haechan –sang menantu idaman.

"Andai saja eommamu bisa berkumpul di sini juga Taeyongie. Mungkin akan seru sekali." Lanjut Luhan melihat pada Taeyong.

"Jangan khawatir mommy. Aku sudah melaporkannya pada eomma." Tanggap Taeyong menenangkan.

Taeyong melemparkan pandangan yang misterius pada Luhan. "Dan ku rasa dengan kehadiran Yuta akan memperlancar rencana kita."

"Yuta? Siapa itu Yuta?" Tanya Luhan yang merasa asing dengan nama yang disebutkan oleh Taeyong barusan. "Apa saingan putraku yang tampan?" Tanyanya penasaran sambil memandang Taeyong dan Jaemin secara bergantian.

Jaemin yang sedang meneguk jus jerukknya hanya menanggapi dengan anggukan yang dapat dipahami oleh Luhan.

Luhan merasa seketika dirinya lemas mendengar kabar tentang kehadiran Yuta tersebut. Menyandarkan tubuhnya kembali dan terlihat tak bersemangat. "Hah ku harap Haechan tidak berubah pikiran. Aku benar-benar menginginkannya untuk menjadi menantuku."

"Tenang saja mom. Aku akan memastikannya." Ucap Taeyong menenangkan berharap mommynya itu bisa kembali ceria.

"Lagi pula aku sangat setuju Haechan dengan Mark. Menurutku mereka berdua sangat cocok." Taeyong mengerling pada Luhan ditambah dengan acungan jempol.

"Mommy juga merasa seperti itu." Tanggap Luhan masih dengan nada tidak semangatnya.

"Mark itu terlalu dingin. Seperti daddy nya. Mommy sampai khawatir kalau dia akan selamanya hidup sendiri. Benar-benar anakku yang malang." Membayangkannya saja benar-benar membuat Luhan seketika pusing. Ya Luhan sangat mengkhawatirkan putra tampannya. Kepribadian Mark memang menurun dari suaminya –Sehun. Dan Luhan harap sosok Haechan yang manis –menurutnya mampu mencairkan dinginnya Mark. Lagi pula sejak pertama kali Luhan melihat Haechan, dia sudah jatuh hati dan menandai bahwa kelak Haechanlah yang akan jadi menantunya.

"Tenanglah mom. Haechan pasti bisa mencairkan sosok Mark yang dingin itu. Ya meskipun aku belum pernah melihatnya." Ujar Jaemin menenangkan sambil memegang tangan Luhan yang gelisah pada meja.

"Tapi mereka sama-sama lambat dan terlalu buta akan hal semacam ini." Terlihat tatapan khawatir pada mata cantk luhan.

"Nah oleh karena itu disinilah kita. Membantu mereka untuk semakin dekat." Ucap Taeyong.

Luhan yang mendengarnya pun sedikit mernapas lega. "Kau benar."

Membuat si pria cantik yang memiliki umur paling matang dari ketiganya itu terdiam sedikit berpikir sesuatu yang bisa dia lakukan untuk mewujudkan keinginannya.

"Mungkin mommy harus mulai melakukan pergerakan juga." Luhan mengeluarkan smirknya. Ya dia akan berusaha keras memberi dorongan pada putranya yang tampan namun sayang sangat lamban itu.

.

.

* * *

TURN BACK POINT

* * *

.

.

Pagi itu Mark berakhir di ruang kerja kantornya. Mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi kebesarannya sambil melihat pada kaca besar di balik meja kerjanya, memperlihatkan jalanan Seocho yang tergolong lenggang karena saat ini masih berada pada jam kerja.

Pikiran Mark melayang pada kejadian 2 hari yang lalu. Tepatnya di acara Business Fair yang di adakan di distrik Gangnam. Acara yang dihadirinya bersama Haechan.

Entah karena apa sejak hari itu bayangannya tentang Haechan dan Yuta benar-benar sangat mengganggunya. Membuatnya merasakan kegelisahan yang tidak dia mengerti karena apa. Mark merasa kesal. Dan benar-benar butuh melampiaskannya. Tapi Mark kemudian berpikir. Kenapa dia harus sekesal ini? Tidak memiliki alasan sama sekali.

"Mark!" Panggil Sehun –sang daddy dengan suara sedikit tinggi. Membuat Mark tersadar dari lamunannya. Memutar kursinya kembali menghadap meja.

"Dad. Sejak kapan daddy di sini?"

Mark berdiri dari kursi kebesarannya dan berjalan menuju sofa yang terdapat dalam ruang kerjanya –tempat Sehun duduk saat ini.

Sehun melipat tangannya di depan dada, menumpukan kaki kanannya pada kaki kiri dan melirik Mark dengan tatapan mengintimidasinya.

"Kau bahkan tidak menyadari kapan daddy masuk ke ruanganmu?"

"Ah maafkan aku Dad. Aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu." Mark mendudukkan dirinya di sofa depan Sehun dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal karena merasa tidak enak.

Sehun memicingkan matanya yang tajam pada putra semata wayangnya itu. "Daddy rasa itu sesuatu yang penting sampai membuatmu tidak fokus."

"Tidak tidak. Bukan masalah yang penting." Mark menyanggah dengan segera ucapan sang Daddy barusan.

Sehun hanya mengedikkan bahunya sekilas. "Baiklah. Jadi apa kau sudah mempelajari kontrak kerja sama yang diajukan Mr. Jang?"

Mark salah tingkah mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu. Tidak menyangka bahwa daddy nya akan datang untuk membahas pekerjaannya. "Ah itu –aku sedang mengerjakannya Dad."

"Kau seperti bukan Mark. Ini sudah lewat dua hari dan kau belum menyelesaikannya juga? Kau benar-benar lambat kali ini." Ucap Sehun kembali mengintimidasi cara kerja Mark. "Kemana perginya Mark yang biasanya?"

"Maafkan aku Dad. " Sesal Mark

"Apa ada hal yang mengganggumu?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja –" Mark sedikit berpikir tentang apa yang mengusiknya. Dan pikirannya kembali melayang pada kejadian di Business Fair dua hari yang lalu.

"Hanya saja?" Tanya Sehun yang menunggu lanjutan penjelasan dari Mark.

Mark kembali tersadar dari lamunannya dan sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya. Kemudian menatap Sehun dengan tidak yakin. "Aku hanya tidak fokus."

"Dan apa yang membuatmu tidak fokus?" Nampaknya Sehun sangat tidak menerima alasan Mark yang terkesan bertele-tele. Membuatnya terus mendesak Mark untuk menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Mark menghembuskan napas beratnya. "Entahlah aku juga tidak yakin."

Sehun mulai memikirkan apa ada yang salah dengan putranya itu sampai tak sengaja dia menebak tentang sesuatu yang tiba-tiba muncul dipikirannya. "Apa ada yang terjadi di acara Business Fair kemarin?"

Mark tersentak kaget mendengar pertanyaan sang daddy barusan. Sedikit merasa gelisah namun tetap terlihat tenang. Ya katakanlah Mark memiliki pengendalian diri yang baik. "Kenapa Daddy bertanya seperti itu?"

"Apa karena Haechan?" Satu pertanyaan lagi dari Sehun yang kali ini benar-benar membuat Mark terdiam kaku pada tempatnya.

"Apa yang –"

"Hanya menebak. Karena daddy lihat kau tidak seperti biasanya." Potong Sehun sambil terkekeh kecil. Ternyata perkiraannya benar. Sejenak bayangan Sehun kembali ke beberapa tahun silam saat dirinya pernah tak bisa mengerjakan pekerjaannya dengan benar hanya karena Luhan. merasa saat ini apa yang dialami oleh putranya sangat mirip dengannya.

Sehun melirik Mark dan mulai membahas kejadian-kejadian yang membuatnya sedikit kesal pada putra kebanggaannya itu. "Perlukah Daddy ingatkan kau tidak memperhatikan saat rapat direksi kemarin?"

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf tentang kemarin dad." Ucap Mark dengan sorot mata yang merasa bersalah.

Sehun beralih menatap Mark dengan tajam dan mulai berbicara dengan nada berkuasanya. "Dengar Mark. Kau sekarang sudah sepenuhnya turun tangan pada perusahaan ini dan daddy sangat bertaruh banyak padamu. Cepat atau lambat kau akan jadi penerusku."

Sehun melihat Mark yang masih senantiasa terdiam. "Daddy harap kau tidak mengulanginya lagi. Entah apapun itu yang mengusikmu, jangan pernah coba-coba membawanya ke sini. Kau paham?" Sehun memberikan peringatan.

"Baik dad. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya." Jawab Mark kembali dengan sorot mata keyakinannya.

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya sekilas. Kembali tersenyum bangga pada putranya. Melihat jam tangannya sekilas yang saat itu telah menunjukkan waktu makan siang.

"Nah sekarang ikut daddy makan siang dengan klien." Ajak Sehun dengan nada perintah yang tidak mau dibantah. Mungkin putranya perlu sedikit dipaksa untuk mengembalikan cara kerjanya yang biasanya.

.

.

* * *

TURN BACK POINT

* * *

.

.

Hari ini terasa melelahkan untuk Mark. _Tidak, kurasa sudah lewat empat hari_. Entah karena apa Mark tidak bisa fokus pada pekerjaannya. Dan dia benar-benar merasa kalau ini bukanlah dirinya. Seorang Mark Lee terkenal dengan pengendalian dirinya yang baik, mengabaikan apapun itu yang tidak penting untuknya. Dan menurut Mark, apa yang mengganggu pikirannya selama beberapa hari terakhir benar-benar hal yang tidak penting.

Bagaimana bisa hal yang tidak penting terasa sangat menyita pikirannya sekarang? Ini tidak benar. Benar-benar tidak benar.

 _Haechan. Haechan. Haechan._

Mark sedang mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk kecil. Di malam yang sudah selarut ini Mark benar-benar membutuhkan mendinginkan kepalanya. Mark melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar mandi yang berada dalam kamarnya. Bersiap untuk beristirahat di ranjangnya yang nyaman.

 _Demi Tuhan, Mark. Berhenti memikirkannya!_

Dan pria baru itu –Yuta. _Haruskah aku mencari tau?_

"Hah ini benar-benar menggelikan." Mark melempar handuk kecilnya dengan asal merasa kesal dengan sekelebat pikirannya barusan. Melemparkan tubuhnya pada ranjang nyamannya sebelum getar ponsel kembali mengganggunya.

 _Ddrrrtt ddrrtt_

Mark meraih ponselnya yang bergetar di meja nakas samping ranjangnya.

 _Taeyong Hyung is calling…_

"Iya hyung?"

"Apa kau ada acara di minggu malam?" Tanya Taeyong segera tanpa basi-basi.

"Tidak. Ada apa?" Ya di akhir pekan Mark selalu terbebas dari pekerjaannya di kantor. Membuatnya benar-benar memiliki waktu luang. Tapi tentunya hal itu tidak berlaku jika banyak pekerjaan menumpuk yang mengatri untuk segera disentuhnya hingga membuat Mark terkadang merasa sulit bahkan untuk sekedar bernapas.

"Baguslah. Kalau begitu kau harus kemari di minggu malam. Aku akan mengadakan acara baberque party di rumah." Ujar Taeyong kemudian.

Mark berpikir sejenak. "Apa akan ada banyak orang?" Ya Mark tipikal orang yang tidak menyukai keramaian. Tapi apabila itu urusan pekerjaan atau sesuatu yang dirasanya akan memberikan keuntungan, Mark akan memberikan toleransi untuk itu.

"Tidak hanya beberapa orang dekat saja."

Jawaban Taeyong yang menyebutkan hanya akan ada beberapa orang yang datang membuatnya sedikit tergiur. Toh dia tidak memiliki acara di rumah. Tidak ada salahnya bukan. "Baiklah."

"Bagus. Pastikan kau datang, oke."

"Iya Taeyong hyung."

 _Pip_

.

.

* * *

TURN BACK POINT

* * *

.

.

Terdengar suara mobil terparkir tepat di depan rumahnya. Taeyong yang saat itu berada di ruang tamu untuk mengambil ponsel tunangannya yang tertinggal, membuka pintu utama mansionnya dan menemukan Mark keluar dari mobil putih kesayangannya.

"Hei Mark kau datang." Sambut Taeyong di depan pintu. Mark yang melihat Taeyong telah berdiri di depan pintu segera menghampiri si pemilik rumah tersebut. Menyapa sekilas dengan anggukan kepala dan tersenyum tipis pada Taeyong. Taeyong memiringkan badannya untuk mempersilahkan Mark masuk.

"Ayo ke belakang." Ajak Taeyong sambil berjalan mendahului menuju halaman belakang rumah di sebelah dapur setelah menutup kembali pintu depan.

Tampak halaman belakang itu sudah di lengkapi dengan perlengkapan barbeque dan meja panjang dengan beberapa kursi yang mengeilinginya. Suasana terasa hangat dengan hiasan lampu-lampu taman yang terpantul oleh gemericik air di kolam renang. Membuat Mark benar-benar merasa nyaman di sini. Ya terlebih Taeyong menepati janjinya bahwa tidak akan ada banyak orang, hanya orang terdekat saja. Dan Mark tidak pernah menyangka kalau orang terdekat yang dimaksud oleh Taeyong adalah hanya Jaehyun, Haechan dan dirinya sendiri.

 _Aku merasa seperti sedang double date._

"Kau bisa membantu Haechan kalau mau. Aku dan Jaehyun akan membuat saus dan squash." Ucap Taeyong ada Mark yang sedari tadi senantiasa berdiri di tempat.

Mark pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju Haechan yang saat ini sedang membakar daging, beberapa sayuran, jagung dan sweet potato. Dari belakang Haechan tampak mungil dengan bahu sempitnya. Tubuhnya yang dibalut dengan sweater longgar dan celana pendek berwarna pastel membuat Haechan terlihat menyenangkan untuk dipandang oleh Mark.

"Bisa ku bantu?" Tanya Mark dari belakang Haechan.

Haechan membalikkan badannya kaget mendengar suara yang –ya mungkin sangat dia kenali sekarang. Bagaimana Haechan tidak mengenali jika suara itu selalu saja mampir di pikirannya tanpa permisi.

Haechan tersenyum manis melihat Mark. Ya mulai saat ini Haechan memutuskan untuk menikmatinya. Menikmati debaran jantungnya. Dia hanya perlu mengendalikan sikapnya mengatasi kegugupannya yang berlebihan agar tidak melakukan hal-hal bodoh di depan Mark. Seperti gemetaran yang berlebihan mungkin.

"Jika tidak merepotkan." Jawab Haechan dengan senyum manis yang menampakkan gigi rapinya.

 _Oh senyum itu_. Mark merasakan sedikit getaran asing yang tidak dipahaminya saat melihatnya.

"Tidak tentu saja." Kali ini Mark mengambil alih sumpit yang dipegang oleh Haechan dan mulai fokus pada panggangannya.

Haechan yang melihat itu hanya mengikuti gerak-gerik Mark. Mengamati pria itu dari samping. Ya mereka berdiri berdampingan saat ini.

Haechan mengamati penampilan Mark malam ini. Masih tetap mempesona dengan celana jins dan stripe T longgarnya. Membuat Haechan betah lama-lama memandangi Mark diam-diam. Haechan tidak habis pikir. _Kenapa dia selalu terlihat mempesona?_

.

.

* * *

TURN BACK POINT

* * *

.

.

Jaehyun, Taeyong, Mark dan Haechan kini melingkari meja yang telah penuh dengan berbagai masakan khas barbeque party. Memakannya dengan sesekali melemparkan candaan satu sama lain.

Jaehyun dan Taeyong terlihat membahas banyak hal dengan Mark. Membuat Haechan memandang mereka bertiga degan tatapan heran sambil menyumpitkan daging ke dalam mulutnya. Berpikir betapa cepatnya mereka akrab seperti sudah mengenal lama saja.

Taeyong memandang Haechan dengan senyumannya. "Kau pasti tau aku dan Jaehyun adalah teman kampus dulu."

"Iya aku tau hyung."

"Tapi mungkin kau tidak tau kalau Mark adalah adik tingkat kami di perguruan tinggi yang sama."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Haechan kaget sambil menatap Taeyong, Jaehyun dan Mark bergantian. Ketiganya terkekeh melihat Haechan membulatkan matanya lucu dengan kedipan polosnya tanda bahwa berita yang baru saja didengarnya benar-benar baru ditelinganya.

"Ya. Hyung sudah mengenal Mark sejak lama. Begitu pula dengan Jaehyun."

"Tapi hyung tidak pernah menceritakannya."

"Kau tidak tanya." Kekeh Taeyong sedikit mengejek adiknya.

Taeyong melirik sekilas pada Mark dan kembali melihat Haechan. "Dan siapa sangka bahwa Mark adalah anak dari teman appa." Taeyong mengedikkan bahunya dengan alis yang diangkat dan tatapan jahil.

Semua terasa masuk akal bagi Haechan sekarang. Bagaimana hyungnya tidak penasaran saat malam perkenalan itu. Padahal Haechan sangat tau bahwa Taeyong tipikal orang yang tidak bisa diam jika melihat orang baru. Dan lagi hyungnya itu selalu bisa menghubungi Mark. Mana mungkin orang yang notabene baru kenal bisa semudah itu untuk sekedar menghubungi meminta bantuan. Nomor ponsel, tentunya sudah dia dapatkan dari jauh-jauh hari bukan.

"Itulah mengapa hyung sering meminta bantuan Mark hyung?" Haeechan memicingkan mata tak heran pada hyungnya itu.

Taeyong mengedikkan bahunya sekilas sebelum menanggapi pertanyaan Haechan barusan. "Ya salah satunya. Salah duanya adalah karena aku mempercayakan dirimu pada Mark." Terlihat Taeyong yang kembali menapakkan senyum menggodanya.

Oke Haechan tidak terima. Jelas tidak terima dengan hal ini. Mendengus kesal sebelum menatap Taeyong kembali. "Hyung sudah ku bilang aku sudah besar."

Ketika Haechan merasa bahwa dirinya sudah cukup kesal dan dia sangat yakin bahwa nada bicaranya barusan sangat mewakili kekesalannya. Tapi lihatlah kenyataannya sekarang. Haechan lebih terlihat seperti anak kecil yang sedang merajuk dengan bibir yang tanpa dia sadari terpout dengan lucunya. Membuat ketiga orang yang ada di sana terkekeh menyadari ketidak sesuaian perkataan dan ekspresi yang ditunjukan Haechan.

Taeyong tertawa mengejek. "Katakan itu pada dirimu sekarang." Melihat bagaimana Haechan merajuk yang benar-benar terlihat seperti anak kecil adalah hiburan tersendiri bagi Taeyong.

Taeyong berdehem sekilas untuk menghilangkan tawanya dan mulai menatap sang adik sedikit serius. "Hyung sangat sibuk sekarang dan ku harap kau mengerti. Hyung tidak bisa berhenti mengkhawatirkanmu. Oleh karena itu hyung butuh orang lain untuk menjaga dirimu. Mark juga tidak keberatan, iya kan?" Tanyanya kemudian pada Mark.

Mark yang pada saat itu sedang menyumpitkan daging pada mulutnya mengangguk sekilas. Memastikan bahwa daging tersebut sudah tertelan dengan sempurna sebelum melihat ke arah Taeyong. "Tidak masalah untukku." Jawab Mark dengan tenang. Namun kini dilengkapi dengan senyuman tipisnya.

.

.

* * *

TURN BACK POINT

* * *

.

.

Semua makanan yang tersaji beberapa saat yang lalu kini telah habis tak tersisa. Menyisakan piring-piring dan beberapa alat lainnya yang menunggu untuk dibereskan. Haechan hapal dengan kebiasaan hyungnya, sangat hapal malah. Taeyong akan cenderung melupakan segalanya jika sudah bersama dengan tunangannya –Jaehyun. Tidak tau saja bahwa Taeyong dan Jaehyun sebenarnya sengaja kali ini.

Meninggalkannya sendiri di halaman belakang membereskan semua kekacauan yang menunggu untuk dirapikan. Tapi beruntung baginya Mark berbaik hati untuk tetap tinggal membantunya membereskan beberapa peralatan.

Sejujurnya Haechan bingung harus menyebutnya apa. Keberuntungan atau musibah? Pasalnya dia merasa senang Mark di sini namun tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa kehadiran Mark benar-benar tidak baik bagi jantungnya. Jantungnya bekerja dengan cepat, terlalu cepat untuk Haechan, memompa darah terlalu cepat hingga Haechan sempat berpikir apakah jantunya hanya memompa darah menuju wajahnya? Karena Haechan merasa wajahnya panas dan dia yakin sudah sangat terlihat merah saat ini. Haechan malu entah untuk alasan apa. _Ini benar-benar menggelikan._

Keheningan terjadi sangat lama diantara keduanya. Hingga Mark memutuskan untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Kau menyukai bisnis? Ku lihat kau dari fakultas bisnis." Tanyanya asal.

Masih dengan kegiatannya membereskan piring, Haechan menjawab Mark tanpa menghentikan pekerjaannya bahkan tidak hanya untuk sekedar melihat pada Mark. Haechan sedang berusaha keras untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. "Ya, aku menyukainya."

"Pantas saja kau hadir pada acara Business Fair kemarin."

"Sebenarnya itu hanya kebetulan yang menguntungkan." Aku Haechan sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Appa sedang berada di China dan Taeyong hyung tidak mau menghadirinya. Jadi aku yang hadir. Dan itu tawaran yang menarik untukku." Lanjut Haechan menjelaskan.

"Aku bisa melihatnya." Mark telah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Duduk di tempat dan memandang Haechan. Membuat Haechan yang merasa bahwa Mark terus memandangnya jadi salah tingkah.

Haechan berdehem sekilas untuk meredakan kegugupannya. Memberanikan diri melihat ke arah Mark dan mulai melemparkan pertanyaan sebagai balasan.

"Jadi apakah memimpin perusahaan di usia semuda ini merepotkan?" Tanya Haechan asal namun sedikit penasaran. Ya mungkin saja kelak Haechan juga akan ikut andil di perusahaan appa nya sama seperti yang Mark alami. Dan Haechan rasa perlu belajar dari pakarnya.

"Sebenarnya tidak memimpin. Aku hanya membantu daddy." Jawab Mark sedikit merendah. Padahal yang Haechan tau dari eomma nya bahwa Mark merupakan calon penerus Sehun ahjussi dan kini posisinya adalah sebagai CEO muda.

"Dan aku yakin cepat atau lambat Mark hyung yang akan menggantikan Sehun ahjussi."

"Ya keharusan membuatku mau tidak mau melakukannya." Mark mengedikkan bahunya santai.

Haechan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi depan Mark dan mulai menatap Mark dengan pandangan penasarannya. "Tapi ku rasa kau akan menyukainya di lihat bagaimana tertariknya Mark hyung pada acara Business Fair kemarin."

Bayangan Haechan terbang pada acara yang dihadirinya bersama Mark lima hari yang lalu. Dan melihat seseorang memiliki pandangan ketertarikan yang sama seperti dirinya, membuat Haechan merasa menemukan belahan jiwanya.

Jangan salah mengartikan. Belahan jiwa yang dimaksud Haechan di sini tidak berarti sedalam itu. Hanya saja –hanya sebatas memiliki ketertarikan yang sama. Ya.

Ya mari lihat sampai mana definisi belahan jiwa berlaku untuk Haechan dan Mark.

"Kau tau?" Tanya Mark sedikit kaget.

Haechan terkekeh melihat kekagetan Mark. "Sesama pemuja bisnis akan tau pandangan memujanya."

"Benarkah?" Mark terkekeh sekilas. "Ya ku rasa aku juga tau."

Haechan dan Mark memutuskan untuk berpindah ke dalam karena udara malam semakin terasa menusuk kulit mereka. Berjalan berdampingan dengan tenang dan lamban seolah mereka ingin menikmati kedekatan yang tak kasat mata. Tak ingin malam ini berlalu begitu saja. Karena keduanya merasa terhitung sejak malam perkenalan itu, Mark dan Haechan tidak pernah terlibat dengan percakapan yang panjang. Ya meskipun kali ini tidak bisa dikatakan panjang. Tapi setidaknya ini kemajuan.

Mereka berhenti pada ruang keluarga yang dilengkapi dengan grand piano. Mendudukkan diri mereka di sofa yang terdapat di sana.

"Kau pasti bisa memainkannya." Ucap Mark sambil melirik pada grand piano di sampingnya.

Haechan ikut melihat pada grand piano kesayangannya. "Tentu saja. Hyung pernah menjemputku di tempat les ku kan."

Haechan menghampiri grand piano tersebut, mendudukkan dirinya disana dan mulai memainkan lullaby yang sering Jaejoong mainkan untuknya dan sang hyung sejak dia kecil. Ya katakanlah Haechan menyukai bermain piano dari eomma nya. Dan Haechan sungguh bersyukur bakat sang eomma menurun padanya.

Mark yang melihat Haechan mulai memainkan pianonya dengna nada-nada yang menenangkan, mendirikan dirinya dan menghampiri Haechan. Berdiri bersandan di grand piaono tersebut sambil memperhatikan jari mungil Haechan memainkan tuts-tuts nya dengan sangat luwes.

Sekilas Mark merasa Haechan sangat mempesona dengan mata terpejam menikmati alunan nada yang dibuatnya. Membuat Mark tersenyum tampan dan berkata dengan tidak sadar pada benarknya. _Cantik_.

Perpaduan antara Haechan dan grand pianonya sangat dramatis bagi Mark. Bahkan dapat membuat seorang Mark memandang dengan memuja –pandangan yang tak pernah ditujukannya untuk siapapun.

Haechan menyelesaikan lullaby nya dengan sangat apik. Menatap Mark yang berdiri menyandar pada grand pianonya sambil menyilangkan tangannya di dada yang diketahui menatapnya sedari tadi. Mark tersenyum. Dan ini benar-benar pemandangan yang baru bagi HAechan. Membuat Haechan sedikit terpana. _Oh kurasa aku semakin jatuh cinta_.

Haechan berdehem sejenak untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya dan menawarkan sesuatu pada Mark. "Hyung mau mencoba?" Menepuk kursi grand piano yang dia duduki.

"Tidak tidak. Aku hanya mahir memainkan gitar." Mark mengangkat tangannya.

Penjelasan Mark barusan membuat mata Haechan berbinar. "Whoaa benarkah? Mungkin lain kali kita bisa berkolaborasi."

Mark terkekeh melihat Haechan yang nampak bersemangat tentang gagasan kolaborasinya. _Kolaborasi?_ "Ya lain kali."

"Sudah larut. Ku rasa aku harus pulang." Ujar Mark sedikit menyesal melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di lengan kirinya.

"Secepat ini?" Haechan benar-benar tidak sadar dengan pertanyaannya barusan. _Mulut bodoh_. Haechan benar-benar merutuki mulutnya yang tidak bisa dikontrol. Menutup mulutnya dengan cepat. Dan sedikit menepuknya dengan kesal.

Mark yang memperhatikan gerak-gerik Haechan tertawa riang. Tangannya bergerak mengusak rambut Haechan. Oke kali ini Mark benar-benar tidak bisa menahan diri.

"Kau harus segera tidur." Ujar Mark sambil memundurkan tubuhnya berniat untuk pulang. Haechan ikut berdiri dan mengantarkan Mark menuju pintu depan. Mereka berjalan beriringan dengan tenang.

Kaki Haechan terasa berat enggan untuk mengakhiri malam ini dengan cepat. Menundukkan pandangannya pada langkahnya dengan wajah yang menyiratkan ke engganan.

Mark yang mencuri pandang sejak tadi pada Haechan merasa tidak tega akan hal itu. Bagaimanapun perubahan mood Haechan disebabkan oleh dirinya juga. Tapi Mark benar-benar harus mengakhiri malam ini. Sementara. Ya untuk sementara.

Mark menghentikan langkahnya dengan tiba-tiba. Mengarahkan tubuhnya pada Haechan yang dibalas hal serupa pula oleh pria manis itu. Haechan memandang Mark dengan tatapan bingung yang masih sarat akan kesedihan. "Kalau kau mau aku bisa menjemputmu besok malam di tempat lesmu. Bagaimana?"

Ya Mark harap dengan begini mood Haechan akan kembali bagus.

Pandangan Haechan berubah berbinar seperti sedia kala. Menganggukkan kepalanya dengan mantap dan menjawab pertanyaan Mark. "Ya tentu saja. Aku mau."

.

.

* * *

TURN BACK POINT

* * *

.

.

Haechan menutup pintu depan rumahnya setelah mengantarkan Mark untuk pulang. Hatinya berbunga-bunga sekarang. Bahkan senyuman tidak bisa hilang dari wajah manisnya.

"Perkembangan eh?" Tegur Taeyong yang terlihat berjalan mendekatinya bersama Jaehyun.

Haechan memutar matanya sekilas kemudian bersidekap menatap Taeyong dan Jaehyun. "Hyung kemana saja? Aku tau kalian berdua sedang dalam keadaan jatuh cinta dan benar-benar tidak bisa membendungnya. Tapi bisakah kalian tidak meninggalkanku begitu saja."

Keduanya tertawa menanggapi celotehan dari Haechan. Jaehyun mengusak rambut calon adik iparnya gemas.

"Maafkan aku. Hyungmu benar-benar memaksa dan aku tidak bisa menolaknya."

Taeyong melotot ke arah Jaehyun. Apa-apaan tunangannya itu. Melemparkan kesalahan pada dirinya. Padahal kan itu kesepakatan berdua. _Cih_.

"Aku bercanda baby."

Taeyong memutar matanya dan mengabaikan Jaehyun yang kali ini sudah melingkarkan tangan kekarnya pada pinggang rampingnya. Mengalihkan atensinya pada adik kesayangannya.

"Jadi bagaimana? Apakah ada perkembangan?" Tanya Taeyong dengan alis yang dinaik-naikkan.

Wajah Haechan merona merah digoda oleh Taeyong. "Apa sih hyung."

Taeyong dan Jaehyun yang melihat bagaimana wajah Haechan merona merasa puas. Setelahnya Jaehyun menegur tunangannya. "Baby berhenti menggoda adikmu."

"Tapi dia benar-benar menggemaskan Jae. Lihat lihat pipinya memerah!"

"Hyung!" Oke Haechan ingin menenggelamkan dirinya pada selimut tebalnya saat ini juga. Apa-apaan pipinya ini, merona tanpa bisa ditahan.

"Sudah jangan dengarkan hyungmu." Lerai Jaehyun.

Jaehyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tamu untuk mengambil barangnya. "Hyung akan menginap?" Tanya Haechan mengikuti bersama Taeyong.

"Tidak. Aku akan pulang."

Pamit Jaehyun setelah dirasa barangnya sudah masuk semua ke dalam tasnya. Menatap kakak beradik yang senantiasa berdiri di belakangnya untuk berpamitan. "Aku pulang dulu."

Jaehyun meangkahkan kakinya pada Taeyong. Meraih pinggang ramping Taeyong untuk kemudian mencium kening tunangannya itu dengan lembut. "Mm hati-hati di jalan." Jawab Taeyong setelah ciuman itu berakhir.

Mereka bertiga berjalan ke arah pintu depan. Jaehyun bersiap memasuki mobilnya sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya kembali menghampiri Taeyong. "Apa la –"

 _Chu_

Jaehyun meraih bibir cherry Taeyong dengan cepat dan menghadiahinya dengan ciuman lembut sarat akan perasaan memuja dan tidak mau berpisah.

Haechan yang melihatnya berdehem keras untuk mengingatkan bahwa di sini masih ada dirinya yang melihat. Yang benar saja. Haechan tau bahwa hyung dan tunangannya itu seringkali tidak tau tempat.

"Ku harap kalian tidak lupa kalau di sini masih ada aku." Tegur Haechan mengingatkan.

Membuat Jaehyun terkekeh disela ciumannya dan melepas bibir cherry Taeyong.

Taeyong menatap adiknya dengan tatapan menggodanya. "Kau iri ya? Oleh karena itu cepatlah punya kekasih."

"Sudah ku bilang aku akan punya kalau sudah saatnya."

Jaehyun tau bahwa Taeyong sangat menyayangi adiknya. Mereka berdua bisa jadi terlihat sebagai brother goals. Tapi terkadang juga terlihat saling menggoda satu sama lain. Membuatnya tidak dapat menahan tawa jika melihatnya. "Aku pulang sekarang." Pamit Jaehyun mengalihkan atensi kedua kaka beradik itu.

Jaehyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobilnya dan bersiap untuk pulang.

"Jangan lupa hubungi aku kalau sudah sampai." Lambai Taeyong mengantar kepergian Jaehyun.

Haechan mengakuinya. Mengakui bahwa hyungnya dan Jaehyun sangat cocok satu sama lain. Taeyong mungkin bisa jadi sangat dewasa saat bersama Haechan namun beda halnya jika sudah bersama Jaehyun. Sosok Jaehyun yang menenangkan, lembut dan dewasa nampaknya membuat Taeyong tergoda untuk berubah menjadi anak kecil yang haus akan perhatian. Jaehyun dapat meanjakan dan menjaga Taeyong dengan baik. Sangat baik. Membuat Haechan bersyukur hyungnya menemukan orang yang tepat.

Haechan dan Taeyong melangkahkan kaki mereka dengan beriringan menuju lantai atas untu istirahat di kamar masing-masing. Taeyong tetap mendesak Haechan dengan rasa penasarannya meskipun Taeyong sudah memperhatikan interaksi adiknya itu dengan Mark.

Ya menghilangnya Taeyong dan Jaehyun tadi memang disengaja. Taeyong berpikir mungkin ada baiknya meninggalkan Haechan dan Mark berdua agar mereka bisa mendekat satu sama lain. Dan nampaknya usahanya membuahkan hasil.

"Jadi apakah ada perkembangan?" Tanya Taeyong untuk kali ketiga. Aeyong benar-benar ingin mendengarnya langsung dari adik kesayangannya itu.

"Perkembangan apa yang hyung maksud?"

"Kau dan Mark tentu saja."

"Hyung tidak ada apa-apa antara aku dan Mark hyung. Kami hanya berteman. Ya setidaknya aku sedikit tau tentang dirinya barusan." Haechan tersenyum sekilas mengingat menit-menit yang dia habiskan bersama Mark beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Itu awal yang bagus." Tanggap Taeyong dengan nada gembira.

"Oh iya hyung sepertinya besok malam hyung tidak perlu menjemputku di tempat les."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Taeyong heran. Pasalnya adiknya itu sangat tidak bisa jauh darinya. Dan mengantar jemput Haechan adalah rutinitas bagi Taeyong. Mendengar adiknya tidak mau dijemput nampaknya membuat Taeyong merasa sedikit terusik.

"Mark hyung yang akan menjemputku." Aku Haechan dengan malu-malu.

Oke Taeyong tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Haechan akan menjawabnya dengan jawaban barusan. Senyum lebar Taeyong tidak dapat dibendung lagi. "Whoaa Lee Haechan! Aku tidak tau kau mengambil langkah secepat ini."

Haechan yang melihat hyungnya terlampau bahagia merasa tidak enak. Apa dia salah menyampaikan maksudnya? "Ini tidak seperti yang hyung pikirkan. Tadi itu Mark hyung menawarkan diri dan aku –"

"Whoaa daebak! Jadi Mark mulai mengambil langkah sekarang." Potong Taeyong. Haechan sudah pernah bilang kan kalau hyungnya itu sangatlah tidak sabaran. Dan itu sangat menjengkelkan.

"Hyung jangan berpikir sejauh itu." Tegur Haechan.

Haechan memang sedikit berharap. Tapi dia tidak mau harapannya jatuh begitu saja. Ini hal pertama baginya dan dia benar-benar menghindari yang semacam itu.

"Ya kita lihat saja nanti." Timpal Taeyong dengan smirk misteriusnya.

.

.

* * *

TURN BACK POINT

* * *

.

.

 _Ddrrtt drrtt_

Haechan mengambil ponselnya disaku celananya. Saat ini dia masih setia duduk di kursi grand piano tempat lesnya. Masih menunggu guru privatnya memilihkan lagu klasik milik maestro dunia untuk Haechan coba mainkan.

Haechan memandang ponselnya dengan bingung. Pesan dari nomor tidak dikenal.

 _Sudah selesai?_

– _Mark_

Mark? Mark hyung? Oh astaga! Haechan terlonjak dari tempat duduknya. Segera membalas pesan dari Mark.

 _Sebentar lagi._

Haechan masih memandang heran ponselnya. Berpikr dari mana Mark bisa mendapat nomor ponselnya. Ah ya. Pasti Taeyong hyung.

Beberapa saat kemudian masuk balasan pesan dari Mark.

 _Baiklah tunggu aku._

Haechan berniat membalas pesan itu. Tapi nampaknya harus mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat guru privatnya telah kembali menghampirinya dengan buku nada di tangannya.

.

.

* * *

TURN BACK POINT

* * *

.

.

Haechan sudah menunggu Mark dua puluh menit yang lalu di depan tempat lesnya. Menatap khawatir jalanan di depannya. Hujan mendadak turun dengan derasnya. Di jalanan sana terlihat dipenuhi oleh kendaraan yang berjalan sedikit lambat. Mungkin karena jarak pandang dihujan yang bisa dibilang sangat deras ini membatasi pandangan pengendara.

Haechan berkali-kali melihat pada jam tangannya dan merasa khawatir pada Mark yang tidak muncul juga.

 _Bbrrmm_

Sebuah motor merah berhenti di depannya. Si pengendara membuka helmnya dengan segera yang ternyata orang itu adalah pria yang ditunggu Haechan sejak tadi. Haechan tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa khawatirnya melihat keadaan Mark saat ini.

"Mark hyung. Kau basah kuyup!" Ujar Haechan menghampiri Mark yang masih setia berada di atas motornya.

"Maafkan aku. Mobilku harus masuk bengkel jadi aku membawa motorku." Mark membenarkan rambutnya dan menatap menyesal pada Haechan.

Hal ini benar-benar tidak terduga. Mobilnya mendadak tidak dapat digunakan dan mengharuskannya untuk dibawa ke bengkel dengan segera. Sayangnya mobilnya itu butuh waktu yang tidak dapat Mark toleransi untuk menjemput Haechan. Mau tidak mau Mark berakhir dengan memutar otaknya. Untung saja masih ada motor kesayangannya yang terparkir rapi di garasi rumahnya.

Dan hal tidak terduga setelahnya kembali terjadi. Ditengah perjalanan hujan mendadak turun dengan derasnya. Inginnya untuk berhenti, menunggu sampai hujan reda. Namun membayangkan Haechan menunggunya membuat Mark mau tak mau menerobos hujan lebat ini.

Mark melepas leather jacket hitamnya dan menyodorkannya pada Haechan dan menyisakan kaos putih polos tipis yang melekat pada tubuhnya. "Ini pakailah."

Haechan yang melihatnya tentu saja menolak. Mark sudah repot-repot menjemputnya. Kehujanan pula. Tentu saja Haechan tidak sampai hati membiarkan Mark bertambah basah kuyup. "Tapi Mark hyung –"

"Tak apa. Sudah terlanjur basah. Lebih baik kau yang pakai." Mark tersenyum menenangkan. Memberi pengertian bahwa dia benar-benar baik-baik saja.

Mark menyodorkan helm yang dibawanya untuk Haechan. "Ayo naik."

Tanpa menunggu lagi Haechan memakai leather jacket dan helm yang diberikan Mark. Kemudian menaiki motor tersebut.

"Pegangan yang erat. Kurasa aku akan ngebut." Mark memperingatkan sambil memakai helmnya.

Haechan tersentak mendengarnya. Dia gugup sekarang. Sangat gugup. _Oh Tuhan apa yang harus ku lakukan._

 _Jantung bodoh berhenti mendebar dengan menggila. Ini bukan saat yang tepat._ Haechan senantiasa meruntuki cara kerja jantungnya yang menurutnya sangat tidak wajar.

Haechan terdiam di tempatnya menggenggamkan tangannya dengan erat masih enggan berpegangan pada Mark.

Mark yang merasa Haechan tidak menanggapi perintahnya menarik tangan kanan Haechan untuk melingkar diperut ratanya. Di ikuti dengan menarik tangan kiri Haechan setelahnya.

Haechan merasakan wajahnya sangat panas sekarang. Jangan lupa pada debaran jantungnya yang semakin menggila seakan ingin meledakkan dadanya.

Mark mulai memacu motornya membelah jalanan Seocho dengan kencang. Membuat Haechan mau tidak mau semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Mark dan memeluknya semakin erat.

Debaran jantung yang tidak dapat ditahan oleh Haechan dirasa dapat dirasakan pula oleh Mark karena saat ini dadanya menempel dengan sempurna pada punggung kokoh Mark. Dan Haechan tidak dapat menahan rasa malunya karena hal itu. Namun apalah daya keadaan saat ini sangat tidak mendukung untuknya. Yang bisa Haechan lakukan setelahnya hanya menyembunyikan wajahnya di punggung kokoh milik pria tampan di depannya itu.

.

.

* * *

TURN BACK POINT

* * *

.

.

Beberapa menit berlalu terasa memakan waktu bertahun-tahun bagi Haechan. Baru disadarinya bahwa Mark menghentikan motornya di basement gedung yang tidak Haechan ketahui ini di mana.

Heachan mulai melepakan pegangannya pada perut Mark dan bertanya heran. "Kita di mana?"

"Apartemenku. Ku rasa akan sangat berbahaya untuk meneruskan ke rumahmu di tengah badai seperti ini. Jadi ku putuskan berhenti di tempat terdekat." Jelas Mark sambil melepas helmnya.

Mereka berdua turun dari motor. Mark membantu Haechan melepas helmnya dan menyipannya di atas motornya.

"Ayo masuk." Ajak Mark sambil meraih tangan Haechan tanpa sadar.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju lift yang akan membawa mereka ke atas –tapatnya lantai tujuh tempat apartemen Mark berada. Masih dengan tangan yang senantiasa saling menggenggam.

Pintu lift terbuka dan mereka berdua langsung masuk ke dalam. Terdiam sejenak mencoba menyesuaikan suhu tubuh mereka yang kedinginan pasca kehujanan. Mark dan Haechan melihat pantulan diri mereka pada dinding lift yang terbuat dari kaca. Sedikit berpikir ada yang aneh dari keadaan mereka sekarang. Lalu keduanya menatap satu sama lain setelahnya menurunkan pandangan meraka pada tangan mereka yang masih bertautan.

Haechan membolakan matanya kaget melihat tanganya dan Mark saling bertautan. Keduanya segera melepas tautan tangan itu setelah sadar. Mark menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan Haechan menjatuhkan matanya ke arah yang berlawanan dari tempat Mark berdiri saat ini sambil mengusap lengannya pelan. Ya Mark dan Haechan sama-sama sedang gugup sekarang.

Mark berdehem sejenak. "Maafkan aku."

"Ta –tak apa." Jawab Haechan masih dengan menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

Keduanya menjadi canggung sekarang. Kenapa lantai tujuh terasa memakan waktu yang cukup lama untuk Mark. Oke dia benar-benar merasa kegugupannya sekarang terlalu berlebihan dan tidak masuk akal.

Haechan merasa keadaan kali ini sangat tidak nyaman bagi keduanya. Membatnya berniat mencairkan suasana walaupun hanya dengan pertanyaan ringan. "Ku kira kau pulang ke rumah, hyung."

Mark melirik Haechan sekilas kemudian menatap kedepan kembali, berniat menjawab pertanyaan Haechan tanpa menatap kearah anak itu. Demi Tuhan Mark sangat gugup sekarang. Dan menatap mata Haechan bukan pilihan yang bijak untuknya saat ini.

"Karena jarak rumah dengan kantor yang sedkit memakan waktu sedangkan aku terkadang pulang larut jadi kuputuskan untuk memiliki satu unit di dekat sini. Paling tidak bisa ku gunakan saat aku benar-benar tidak bisa pulang." Jelas Mark mencoba tenang.

 _Ting_

Pintu lift terbuka menandakan mereka telah sampai di lantai tujuh. Mark melangkahkan kakinya lebih dulu diikuti dengan Haechan di belakangnya. Mark menghentikan langkahnya di pintu yang bertuliskan nomor 82. Mendial beberapa nomor password pada pintunya dan membuka pintu tersebut setelahnya.

Mark mempersilahkan Haechan masuk. Menyimpan sepatu mereka di tempatnya dan berganti dengan sandal rumah yang nyaman. Mereka berdua melangkahkan kaki menuju ruang tamu apartemen.

Mark berhenti dan memandang keadaan Haechan yang tetap basah kuyup meskipun sudah memakai leather jacketnya. Menatap Haechan menyesal karenanya.

"Maafkan aku kau jadi basah kuyup seperti ini."

Haechan melihat pandangan Mark pada tubuhnya dan ikut memperhatikan keadaannya saat ini. Benar dia basah kuyup sekarang. Tapi sepertinya dingin karena basah tidak dapat Haechan rasakan karena tubuhnya sedang menahan panas yang tidak wajar karena gugup dan malu sedari tadi.

"Ah tak apa sungguh. Aku malah yang merasa tidak enak padamu hyung. Maaf merepotkanmu."

"Aku tidak merasa direpotkan. Anggaplah rumah sendiri." Ujar Mark dengan senyum hangat miliknya.

 _Oh tidak jangan senyum itu_. Haechan merasa akan mimisan sekarang juga. Mark itu jarang tersenyum. Dan sekalinya tersenyum bisa membuat Haechan nyaris pingsan di buatnya.

Mata Haechan bergulir pada tubuh Mark yang sama basah kuyupnya dengan dirinya. Penampilan Mark saat ini benar-benar membuat wajah Haechan semakin memerah hebat. Lihatlah bagaimana kaos putih tipis basah itu mencetak tubuh bidang Mark dengan sempurna.

 _Haechan sadarlah!_

Haechan mengalihkan pandangannya dengan segera. Memegang dadanya dengan erat enggan menatap penampilan Mark lagi. Mark yang melihat gerak-gerik Haechan sedikit mengerti dengan situasi yang melanda mereka berdua saat ini.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat bersihkan tubuhmu." Ucap Mark memecah kegugupan antara mereka berdua.

Sejenak Mark merasa keputusannya kali ini benar-benar salah. Pertama, karena dia membawa motor di saat hujan badai melanda. Kedua, karena dia membawa Haechan ke apartemennya. Ketiga, demi Tuhan mereka basah kuyup sekarang dan jika diperbolehkan Mark akan mengumpat dengan segala macam umpatan melihat penampilan mereka yang benar-benar tidak baik untuk satu sama lain. Dan yang terakhir, karena mereka cuma berdua di sini.

Ya berdua.

.

.

.

TBC

Cuap-cuap Author

Kapal MarkHyuck udah mulai berlayar lalalaaa~ Chap ini ku kasih momen MarkHyuck yang lumayan banyak.

Masih ada yang menunggu? Semoga belum ada yang bosen ya.. Anyway, jadwal updateku gak menentu dikarenakan ada kesibukan sampe gak ada waktu buat sekedar berimajinasi huwee~ Tapi tetep ku usahakan update as fast as possible, oke. Mohon pengertiannya /bow/

Dan yeaaay akhirnya aku bisa update malem, meskipun larut banget /claps/ Karena menurutku waktu yang paling tepat buat baca FF adalah saat menjelang tidur. Setuju? Dan ku yakin fanfic addict hobi ngalong.

See you on the next chapter, readerdeul. Selamat menikmati SMTOWN Live in Seoul and please support Snowball Project. Saranghae pyeong~

.

Ah yang ini urget. Adakah yang tau kenapa akun shbup terhapus dari dailymotion? Pengen nangis aja bawaannya. Asupan NCT life in Osaka ku, cuma akun itu harapanku, just like TT. Lagi nyari-nyari link engsub yang lain tapi semua link mengarah padanya. Terus aku kudu gimana? /akubenerannangiskenceng/


	4. Chapter 4

**TURN BACK POINT**

Cast:

Mark Lee (24)

Lee Haechan/Donghyuck (22)

Nakamoto Yuta (24)

Lee Taeyong (26)

Jung Jaehyun (26)

Na Jaemin (22)

Lee Jeno (24)

Yunho - Haechan's Appa (48)

Jaejong - Haechan's Eomma (46)

Sehun - Mark's Appa (45)

Luhan - Mark's Eomma (44)

.

Genre:

Romance, Drama, Family

.

WARNING! YAOI AREA

If you haters, just go away. I'm not bother you so please don't bother me. This fanfiction is just for YAOI tolerate

.

HAPPY READING

.

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

Gugup

Mark tidak pernah membayangkan kalau dia akan dihadapkan dengan situasi seperti ini. Bagi pria sehat dan normal sepertinya, keadaan saat ini sangat tidak menguntungkan untuk pertahanan dirinya. Mungkin Mark sudah berkali-kali melihat orang dalam keadaan basah kuyup. Tapi entah kenapa ketika dihadapkan dengan Haechan, semuanya berbeda. Sangat jauh berbeda.

Haechan bisa jadi menggunakan baju lengkapnya yang bahkan terlihat sopan dan tertutup. Ditambah dengan leather jacket yang dia pinjamkan ke anak itu. Tampak kebesaran yang bahkan terlihat seperti menenggelamkan tubuh mungilnya. Tapi perpaduan dari semua itu tampak begitu profokatif bagi seorang Mark Lee. Orang lain mungkin akan berpikir apa menariknya. Tapi Mark malah tidak bisa melepaskan pandangan matanya dari pemandangan langka ini.

Mark mendadak merasa kerongkongannya kering. Dia menyadari –sangat menyadari bahwa dengan terus memandang sosok di hadapannya dapat membuat pertahanan dirinya roboh dengan segera. Dan Mark sangat menghindari hal itu.

Mark berdehem sekilas mencoba menjernihkan suaranya agar tidak terdengar serak. Mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke arah lain untuk menjernihkan pikirannya yang mulai keruh untuk kemudian melihat sosok manis itu lagi.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat bersihkan tubuhmu."

Untunglah Mark masih cukup rasional untuk tidak membiarkan keadaan seperti ini lebih lama lagi. Setidaknya Haechan harus memperbaiki penampilannya dulu agar Mark bisa bernapas lebih leluasa.

Haechan melihat tubuhnya sendiri dan teringat bahwa tidak ada satupun helai yang bisa diselamatkan untuk kemudian dia pakai lagi.

"Tapi bajuku –"

"Kau bisa memakai bajuku untuk sementara. Ya mungkin akan sedikit kebesaran di tubuhmu. Aku akan mengambilkannya. Tunggu di sini." Mark menjawabnya dengan cepat kemudian berlalu menuju wardrobe nya. Demi Tuhan yang Mark butuhkan saat ini hanyalah agar Haechan tampak lebih layak. Karena ketidak layakan Haechan saat ini adalah malapetaka bagi Mark.

Mark mengambil asal sepasang bajunya. Pilihannya jatuh pada sweater dan celana pendek. Hujan badai tentu akan membuat malam ini terasa lebih dingin dari biasanya dan Mark rasa memberi Haechan sweater adalah pilihan yang tepat untuk saat ini.

"Nah ini baju ganti dan handuknya. Ayo ku antar ke kamar mandi."

Mark berjalan lebih dulu menuju kamar mandi yang terletak di samping dapur minimalisnya. Diikuti dengan Haechan yang mengekor tanpa protes masih dengan kepala yang tertunduk enggan melihat Mark.

"Kutinggal ya." Ijin Mark pergi setelah memastikan bahwa yang semua Haechan butuhkan untuk membersihkan diri telah tersedia.

"Terimakasih Mark hyung."

.

.

* * *

TURN BACK POINT

* * *

.

.

Satu jam telah berlalu dan Haechan masih senantiasa berada di kamar mandi. Padahal kegiatannya membersihkan diri sudah selesai sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

Awalnya Haechan sangat menikmati acara berendamnya di air hangat yang telah Mark siapkan sebelumnya. Haechan bahkan melupakan kegugupannya yang entah hilang kemana. Tapi setelah dia melihat dan mengenakan baju yang diberikan Mark. Semuanya berubah.

"Aku harus bagaimana?" Haechan mondar-mandir di depan kaca besar yang langsung berhadapan dengan pintu.

"Sweater ini kebesaran dan –akh apa yang harus ku lakukan?"

Haechan cukup tau diri bahwa penampilannya saat ini bukanlah ide yang bagus. Haechan bahkan tidak pernah mengira bahwa perbedaan tubuhnya dan Mark akan sejauh ini. Lihatlah bagaimana sweater itu menenggelamkan tubuhnya dengan sempurnya. Potongan bahu tidak pada tempatnya hingga memperlihatkan kedua tulang selangkanya. Jarinya bahkan sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Jangan lupakan bahwa panjang sweater ini sudah mencapai setengah pahanya hingga celana pendek yang ia kenakan hanya terlihat sedikit karena panjangnya tepat di atas tempurung lututnya.

 _Toktok_

"Haechan, kau baik-baik saja?"

Ketukan pada pintu membuat Haechan terlonjak kaget disusul dengan suara pria yang sangat ingin ia hindari sekarang. Setidaknya Haechan harus memperbaiki penampilannya terlebih dulu baru kemudian memiliki cukup keberanian untuk menampakkan diri. Tapi bukankah saat ini dirinya tidak memiliki pilihan lain?

Haechan menarik napasnya dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Mengulangi kegiatan itu selama tiga kali hitungan dengan tangan yang senantiasa diletakkan di atas dada berharap dengan begitu ia bisa menormalkan detak jantungnya dengan segera.

"Iya Mark hyung sebentar lagi aku selesai."

"Baguslah, aku buatkan coklat panas untukmu."

Haechan membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah kaca besar dibelakangnya. Menatap matanya sendiri dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Tenanglah Lee Haechan. Kau harus tetap tenang. Malam ini akan cepat berakhir. Secepat kau berlari dari Jaemin. Ya benar"

Setelah dirasa kegugupannya telah berkurang, Haechan memutuskan keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Dengan pelan ia menghampiri Mark yang ternyata sudah mendudukkan dirinya di ruang tamu.

 _Ehem_

Haechan berdehem pelan untuk memberi tau Mark akan eksistensinya yang tentu saja ditanggapi dengan segera oleh pria itu. Mark menoleh ke arah datangnya Haechan. Namun setelah sosok Haechan tertangkap retinanya, Mark tau bahwa malam ini akan sangat berat untuk dilaluinya.

 _Oh Tuhan tidak kah yang tadi itu cukup?_

Mark tidak ingin bersikap setidak sopan ini, tapi ia benar-benar tidak bisa menahannya. Menahan matanya untuk tidak terpaku pada sosok manis yang berdiri sambil tertunduk dihadapannya. Hell, sudahkan Mark bilang bahwa Haechan merupakan godaan terberat yang datang dengan begitu mendadak?

Jujur saja Mark sangat tidak peduli dengan dunia sekitarnya. Terlebih lagi sampai terfokus pada penampilan seseorang. Sangat membuang-buang waktu. Tapi malam ini Mark mendapati dirinya dengan sangat suka rela membuang-buang waktunya hanya untuk memandang Haechan.

Dan sekali lagi rasionalitas Mark yang untungnya masih dapat mengusainya, kembali menyadarkan Mark akan ketidak sopanannya terhadap Haechan. Memperkokoh dinding pertahanannya yang nyaris runtuh tak tersisa. Karena percayalah dibalik sosok Mark Lee yang dingin dan acuh, tersimpan sisi gelap yang tidak terduga. Dan itu tidak akan baik untuk Haechan.

"O –oh Haechan."

"Maaf aku lama." Haechan bercicit pelan nyaris tidak terdengar oleh Mark.

Dan – _oh shit!_

Pandangan Mark bergulir pada tulang selangka Haechan yang mengintip samar-samar. Jangan lupakan juga kaki rampingnya yang begitu indah. Kepala Mark mendadak pening dibuatnya.

Mark tau bahwa ia berakhir dengan menelan bulat-bulat pilihannya. Menyesali memilih asal sweater dan celana pendek untuk Haechan kenakan tanpa berpikir panjang. Mark tak menyangka kalau jadinya akan seperti ini. Niatnya untuk memperbaiki keadaan malah berubah menjadi bumerang untuknya sekarang. Mark rasa dirinya harus mencoba dengan sangat keras untuk tetap fokus dan tidak kelepasan. Berharap malam ini berlalu dengan cepat.

"Tak apa. Duduklah."

Haechan melangkahkan kakinya pelan menghampiri sofa yang diduduki Mark dan memutuskan untuk duduk di samping pria tampan itu.

Aroma maskulin memasuki indra penciumannya tanpa permisi. Mengacaukan akal sehat Haechan dengan sangat lancang. Sekilas Haechan tergoda untuk memandang pria di sampingnya. Namun secuil otaknya memerintahkan untuk tidak melakukannya jika tidak ingin menyesal. Tapi tentunya godaan terasa jauh lebih besar saat ini untuk Haechan. Berakhir dengan dirinya yang mulai mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi senantiasa menunduk. Niatnya hanya melirik Mark dengan ekor matanya. Namun itu tidak cukup untuk Haechan saat ini. Haechan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Mark untuk melihat pria yang telah sukses membobol pagar pembatas yang ia bangun kokoh bertahun-tahun.

 _Oh jantungku, tidak lagi._

Bukannya menyesali apa yang dia lakukan, Haechan saat ini lebih kepada mensyukuri apa yang tersaji di hadapannya. Mark dengan rambut basahnya. Bajunya juga sudah berganti dengan T-shirt panjang polos yang lengannya digulung tidak mencapai siku, berbahan jatuh dan tipis kurasa, karena Haechan sangat yakin dapat melihat dada bidang pria tampan itu tercetak menggoda meskipun samar.

Otot lengan Mark terlihat menonjol dengan jantan dikarenakan posisinya yang saat ini menumpukan siku dengan tangan saling bertaut di atas pahanya. Rahang tegas dan mata tajam itu semakin sempurna jika dilihat dari samping. Betis itu juga.

 _Oh Tuhan, pasti Kau sangat bermurah hati saat menciptakan makhluk di sampingku ini._

"Kau lapar? Haruskah kita memesan sesuatu?" Tanya Mark memecah pikiran liar Haechan.

Haechan yang dihadapkan dengan mata tajam Mark nampaknya masih enggan untuk tersadar dengan sempurna. Nyatanya mata itu semakin menariknya untuk tetap memandang si prita tampan. Seakan Haechan menelusuri lorong-lorong tak berujung dalam mata itu tanpa bisa melarikan diri. Dan Haechan sangat menyukainya.

Mark heran melihat Haechan masih terdiam dengan mata yang memandang tepat pada matanya.

"Haechan?"

Kini suara berat itu sukses menyadarkannya. Haechan sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengembalikan kesadarannya yang masih melayang entah kemana.

"A –ah ya. Tapi kurasa dengan hujan badai seperti ini jasa antar tidak akan melayani hyung."

"Benar juga."

Mark dan Haechan kembali terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing. Mereka berdua merasa sangat cunggung sekarang. Kenyataan bahwa keduanya sedang dalam satu apartemen dan hanya berdua benar-benar memperburuk keadaan.

Sejujurnya gagasan untuk memesan makanan terasa menggiurkan untuk Haechan. Karena jujur saja perutnya merasa sangat lapar saat ini. Terlebih lagi ia habis kehujanan. Dan Haechan rasa hal serupa juga terjadi pada Mark. Membuatnya sedikit memutar otak agar perut mereka berdua terisi tanpa harus menunggu hujan badai reda. Karena sekali lagi mereka tidak memiliki pilihan.

"Mm apa hyung punya bahan yang bisa di masak?"

"Aku tidak terbiasa memasak di apartemen." Mark sedikit berpikir. "Tapi ku rasa ada beberapa persediaan bahan yang pernah mommy bawakan."

"Baiklah mari kita lihat."

Haechan berdiri dari duduknya diikuti dengan Mark. Sebelum kembali tersadar akan sesuatu yang penting.

"Tapi Haechan, aku tidak bisa memasak." Ujar Mark sambil mengusap tengkuknya kaku.

Haechan terkekeh sekilas. Mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur minimalis di apartemen tersebut yang tentu saja di ikuti oleh sang tuan rumah dari belakang.

"Aku yang akan memasak."

"Tapi kau tamuku, tidak seharusnya –"

Haechan membalikkan tubuhnya mendadak membuat Mark juga menghentikan langkahnya dengan sedikit kaget. Haechan meraih tangan Mark dan menariknya untuk duduk pada meja makan dekat pantry.

"Mark hyung tenang saja. Duduk diam di sini oke."

Kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju lemari pendingin untuk mencari bahan-bahan yang ia butuhkan. Sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk melihat isi lemari pendingin itu dengan seksama.

Oh ini tidak baik untuk Mark.

Bisakah Haechan sedikit sadar diri akan posisinya sekarang? Lihatlah bagaimana celana pendek yang dikenakannya semakin terangkat mempertontonkan pahanya akibat posisinya.

Mark membulatkan matanya dan mengalihkan pandangannya dengan segera agar tidak kelepasan. Demi Tuhan bocah itu benar-benar menguji pertahanan diri seorang Mark Lee.

"Haruskah aku membantu?" Tawar Mark dengan suara yang semakin berat masih dengan mengalihkan pandangannya enggan melihat Haechan.

"Tidak tidak biar aku saja. Anggap sebagai rasa terimakasihku karena sudah merepotkanmu."

Kini Haechan telah berdiri di balik pantry dengan beberapa bahan yang telah ia temukan. Bersiap untuk memasak makanan untuk mereka berdua dengan bahan seadanya. Jangan ragukan kemampuan Haechan dalam urusan dapur. Karena dengan memiliki eomma sekelas Jaejoong membuat Taeyong maupun Haechan menuruni bakat dari eomma mereka itu. Terkadang Jaejoong juga mengajak dua putra manisnya untuk menemaninya memasak, membuat keduanya sedikit banyak mengerti bagaimana cara menyulap bahan-bahan menjadi makanan layak makan. Sangat layak malah.

"Kau tanggung jawabku." Ucap Mark. Dan hal itu membuat Haechan terdiam merasakan getaran aneh pada hatinya.

Mark yang merasa Haechan berupah salah tingkah membenarkan perkataannya barusan.

"Ah maksudku orang tuamu dan Taeyong hyung mempercayakan dirimu padaku." _Mark pabo._

"Aku tau." Jawab Haechan dengan senyum malu. Sekilas Mark dapat melihat bagaimana kedua pipi itu merona entah karena apa. Membuatnya terpesona. Dan semakin gencar memandangi wajah HAechan yang menurutnya sangatlah menggemaskan.

Beberapa menit berlalu dengan Haechan yang sibuk dengan kegiatannya memasak dan Mark yang senantiasa mengamati kegiatan Haechan. Mark yakin bahwa dirinya sangat sering melihat mommy nya memasak, tapi entah kenapa melihat Haechan memasak merupakan pemandangan yang menarik untuknya. Bagaimana tangan mungil dan lentik itu bergerak cepat memotong bahan. Memasukkannya kedalam penggorengan. Dan mata bulat yang terlihat sangat fokus itu. Seakan seluruh perhatiannya tercurah habis pada kegiatannya saat ini.

Tanpa sadar Haechan telah menyelesaikan masakannya. Menaruh dua mangkuk di meja makan dan menyodorkannya pada Mark.

"Cobalah."

"Kau tidak makan juga?"

"Aku akan. Tapi setelah Mark hyung mencobanya."

Mark mulai meraih sendok untuk mencicipi hasil masakan Haechan. Mengangkat kedua alisnya ketika perpaduan rasa yang nikmat mulai menyebar pada indra perasanya. Oh Mark rasa akan ketagihan setelah menghabiskan semangkuk ini. Mengangkat kepalanya dengan segera, menoleh pada Haechan yang saat ini telah duduk di seberang dirinya untuk memberi tau bahwa bocah itu melakukan pekerjaannya dengan sangat baik.

"Ini enak!"

"Benarkah?" Tanya Haechan yang memang sedang menunggu Mark untuk berkomentar tentang hasil masakannya. Tangannya yang sejak tadi bertumpu pada meja makan dengan tidak sabar semakin memajukan tubuhnya menempel pada meja makan.

Senyum Haechan tidak dapat ditahan lagi. Merekah dengan begitu manis dan mata berbinar. Membuat Mark yang masih dalam keadaan terkesan dengan masakan Haechan mau tidak mau mengalihkan rasa terkesannya menjadi kekaguman pada wajah Haechan saat ini. _Manis_.

"Syukurlah."

.

.

* * *

TURN BACK POINT

* * *

.

.

Hujan tak kunjung reda dan Haechan sangat gelisah akan hal itu. Saat ini Mark dan Haechan sudah berada di ruang tamu kembali setelah membereskan peralatan setelah acara makan malam seadanya.

Mark yang melihat Haechan gelisah dalam duduknya sambil sesekali melihat pada ponselnya bertanya penasaran.

"Kenapa?"

Haechan mengalihkan atensinya pada Mark. Menceritakan apa yang membuatnya gelisah.

"Ponselku mati dan aku belum sempat mengabari Taeyong hyung."

"Biar aku yang menghubungi Taeyong hyung. Sementara charge ponselmu."

Mark merogoh ponsel yang disimpannya pada kantung celana. Mencari sebentar kontak Taeyong kemudian melakukan panggilan.

Tidak perlu menunggu lama karena Taeyong langsung mengangkatnya pada nada tunggu pertama.

"Ya Mark? Apa kau bersama Haechan?" Tanya Taeyong segera setelah menerima panggilan dari Mark.

Mark melirik ke arah Haechan dan ternyata Haechan juga tengah melihat penuh harap kegiatannya menelpon Taeyong.

"Ya Haechan bersamaku."

Menyodorkan ponselnya pada Haechan agar bocah itu berbicara sendiri dengan hyungnya.

"Hyung ini aku." Ucap Haechan sedikit antusias. "Maafkan aku. Aku terjebak badai hujan dan sekarang sedang berada di apartemen Mark hyung."

Ijinnya hati-hati sedikit khawatir telah membuat hyungnya cemas dengan keadaan dan keberadaanya. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa. Ck.

"Apartemen Mark?" Tanya Taeyong dengan nada memastikan. Membuat Haechan salah mengartikan bahwa Taeyong saat ini pasti sedang marah karena dia tidak menghubungi dan malah berakhir di apartemen Mark.

"Aku akan pulang secepatnya jika memungkinkan."

"Ah tidak tidak Haechanie. Lebih baik kau menginap saja di sana. Hyung rasa hujan badainya akan berlangsung lama." Potong Taeyong tiba-tiba membuat Haechan heran.

Bukannya hyungnya sedang marah? Taeyong yang biasanya tidak akan mengijinkan Haechan berdiam di tempat asing. Dan menurutnya apertemen Mark masuk dalam keriteria asing karena Haechan masih tetap pada pendiriannya bahwa mereka berdua masih belum sedekat itu.

"Tapi hyung –"

"Apa kau tidak kasihan Mark harus bolak-balik mengantarmu hujan-hujanan?" Potong Taeyong lagi. Haechan melirik Mark yang senantiasa menatapnya. Hyungnya ada benarnya juga.

"Tentu saja aku kasihan." Jawab Haechan dengan nada sepelan mungkin.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu dengarkan apa kata hyung, oke."

Haechan menganggukkan kepalanya yang pastinya tidak dapat dilihat oleh Taeyong. Haechan hanya merasa bingung harus bagaimana setelah ini.

"Baik-baiklah di sana."

"Baik hyung, selamat malam."

Haechan mengakhiri penggilannya kemudian menyerahkan ponsel milik Mark yang baru saja ia gunakan kepada pemiliknya.

"Terimakasih Mark hyung."

Keduanya kembali terdiam pada pikiran masing-masing. Mark mengalihkan pandangannya pada kaca besar yang belum ditutup tirainya sehingga menampakkan keadaan di luar yang masih senantiasa hujan badan. Mengusap kedua tangannya dengan sedikit khawatir.

"Tampaknya hujan badainya akan berlangsung lama. Lebih baik kau menginap saja."

Meskipun berdua bersama haechan dalam keadaan seperti ini adalah malapetaka bagi Mark. Tapi akan lebih malapetaka lagi jika dia memaksa mengantar Haechan pulang. Sejujurnya ia tidak yakin bisa mengantar Haechan pulang dengan keadaan selamat mengingat hujan badai terjadi semakin parah.

"Kau sudah bilang kan ke Taeyong hyung?"

Haechan menunduk gugup dan menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Bagus. Aku akan menyiapkan kamar untukmu."

Mark berdiri dari sofa yang didudukinya bersama Haechan. Membuat Haechan melihat gerak-gerik pria itu. Haechan memutuskan untuk membuntuti Mark kemana pun pria itu pergi. Dilihatnya Mark tengah membetulkan bantal dan selimut pada ranjang yang ia tebak pasti milik pria itu. Mark berjalan ke ruang samping kamarnya yang telah disulap menjadi wardrobe, keluar dengan membawa selimut ditangannya.

"Hyung tidur di mana?" Tanya Haechan heran. Pasalnya apartemen ini hanya memiliki satu kamar karena kamar satunya telah dialihkan fungsinya menjadi wardrobe.

Seketika Haechan membayangkan kalau mereka berdua akan tidur seranjang. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat wajah Haechan memerah parah. Demi Tuhan Haechan, tidak akan terjadi sesuatu di antara kalian. Jangan berpikir macam-macam!

"Di sofa."

Jawaban Mark membuat Haechan kaget dan tersadar dari fantasi liarnya.

"Lebih baik aku saja yang –"

"Tidak. Tentu saja aku tidak akan membiarkanmu tidur di sofa. Biar aku saja. Kau tamuku dan aku lebih tua darimu."

Dan Haechan rasa dia tidak dapat membantah sekarang. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain mengiyakan. Toh Mark ada benarnya, dirinya sedang membutuhkan tempat yang nyaman untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

"Baiklah."

Mark tersenyum melihat Haechan menuruti perintahnya yang tampak sangat manis. Membuatnya ingin mengusak rambut halus setengah kering itu. Tapi enggan karena Mark takut kelepasan melakukan yang lebih.

"Selamat malam, Haechan."

"Selamat malam, Mark hyung."

.

.

* * *

TURN BACK POINT

* * *

.

.

Jam di nakas sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 dini hari tapi nampaknya pria manis yang tengah bergulung di ranjang super nyaman dengan selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuh mungilnya masih enggan memejamkan matanya. Entah kenapa Haechan mendadak tidak bisa tidur sampai sekarang. Padahal biasanya ia akan tidur paling larut di jam 11 malam. Mungkin karena ini tempat asing.

Sayangnya Haechan memang memiliki kebiasaan tidak bisa tidur di tempat asing. Apalagi harus sendirian. Biasanya jika keluarganya berlibur dan mengharuskan untuk menginap di suatu tempat, Haechan tidak perlu khawatir karena akan ada Taeyong yang menemaninya.

Haechan mendudukkan dirinya dan bersandar pada dashboard ranjang. Tirai di kamar Mark yang terhubung langsung ke balkon tampak bergerak-gerak tertiup angin dari celah jendela. Mungkin benar badai hujan akan terjadi sepanjang malam. Membuatnya semakin tidak nyaman untuk sekedar memejamkan mata.

Haechan menyingkap selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuh mungilnya. Turun dari ranjang memakai sandal rumah yang nyaman. Pria manis itu memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar dan mencari segelas air. Mungkin jika beruntung, dia akan mendapati Mark masih dalam keadaan terjaga sehingga bisa menemaninya mengobrol sekedar untuk menemaninya melewati malam ini. Ya paling tidak sampai rasa kantuk menderanya.

Haechan berjalan ke arah dapur mengambil gelas di lemari atas pantry dan mengisinya dengan air minum yang telah tersedia pada meja makan. Membawa gelas berisi air tersebut menuju ruang tamu tempat Mark tidur malam ini.

Tapi nampaknya Haechan harus menelan bulat-bulat harapannya melihat Mark masih terjaga. Karena saat ini Mark telah terlihat terlelap di sofa panjang dengan selimut yang membungkus setengah tubuhnya. Membuat secuil perasaan sedih muncul karena hal itu. Haechan tetap berjalan menghampiri pria tersebut. terdiam sejenak kemudian memutuskan mendudukkan dirinya di depan sofa yang telah di lapisi dengan karpet bulu tebal.

 _Tampan_

Haechan tau –sangat tau kalau Mark Lee itu memang tampan. Tapi dirinya tidak pernah menyangka Mark yang dalam keadaan terlelap tampak jauh lebih tampan. Membuat Haechan betah untuk lama-lama memandangi wajah tegas itu yang kini terlihat tenang. Senyum senang tidak bisa ditahan lagi. Haechan merapatkan tubuhnya pada sofa untuk meletakkan tangannya guna menyangga kepalanya. Mungkin memandangi Mark Lee yang tertidur akan jadi hobi baru bagi Haechan.

Tanpa disadari kegiatannya itu membuat matanya terasa berat. Mungkin Haechan akan jatuh tertidur sebentar lagi. Tapi ia enggan berpindah, masih dengan posisinya terduduk di atas karpet bulu tebal dan mata yang senantiasa memandang ke arah Mark. Di sini lebih nyaman. Dan biarkan dirinya untuk tidur sebentar saja di sini.

Ya sebentar.

.

.

* * *

TURN BACK POINT

* * *

.

.

Mark menggeliatkan tubuhnya mencoba merubah posisi tidurnya. Tapi sesuatu terasa mengganjal di samping perutnya. Mark memicingkan matanya, mencoba membuka penuh matanya yang masih berat untuk melihat sesuatu itu. Tapi yang di dapatinya adalah kepala Haechan yang tidur bersandar pada sofa dengan posisi terduduk. Mark kaget bukan main. Kiranya apa yang dilakukan Haechan di sini, dalam keadaan seperti ini. Mencoba mendudukkan tubuhnya pelan tidak ingin mengusik tidur bocah itu.

Mark terdiam sejenak di posisinya. Memandang wajah Haechan yang nampak tertidur lelap dengan nyaman padahal posisinya sangat berbanding terbalik menurutnya.

Mark menurunkan tubuhnya hati-hati untuk kemudian berjongkok di depan bocah itu. Memandangi Haechan dengan senyum yang tidak dapat di tahan.

"Pasti akan sakit jika kau terus tidur diposisi ini." Ujar Mark pada Haechan yang tengah tertidur.

Mark memutuskan untuk memindahkan Haechan ke kamarnya. Meletakkan tangannya pada punggung dan tungkai kaki Haechan. Bukan perkara sulit mengangkat Haechan bagi Mark. Membawa bocah itu dalam gendongannya.

Setelah dirasanya Haechan telah berada diposisi yang pas, Mark pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Haechan, entah sadar atau tidak, menggesekkan kepalanya pada dada Mark seperti mencari kenyamanan. Membuat Mark terkekeh pelan akan tingkah Haechan yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan.

Masih dengan senantiasa memandangi wajah manis itu, Mark menggendong Hechan menuju ranjang yang berada di kamarnya. Menurunkan bocah itu dengan perlahan agar tidak mengganggu tidur lelapnya. Tak lupa Mark menarik selimut yang berada di bawah kaki Haechan untuk digunakan menutupi tubuh mungil itu. Badai hujan masih berlangsung membuat suhu terasa lebih dingin dari biasanya. Dan pasti Haechan merasa kedinginan.

Setelah semuanya selesai, Mark kembali terdiam. Masih dengan posisinya yang terduduk di tepi ranjang sambil memandangi wajah terlelap Haechan. Tergoda untuk mendekatkan dirinya menuju wajah manis itu dan berakhir dengan menumpukan tangannya pada sisi kepala Haechan. Mark merendahkan sedikit tubuhnya hingga membuat jaraknya begitu dekat dengan wajah Haechan.

Tangannya terangkat merapikan helai-helai rambut Haechan yang menutupi pelipis hingga mata. Mata tajam Mark bergulir mengamati mata terpejam itu. Hidung mungilnya. Dan berakhir pada bibir merekah menggoda yang sedikit terbuka. Pandangan matanya berubah sayu. Terlalu fokus memandang bibir semerah cherry tersebut. Sejenak muncul perasaan tergoda untuk mencicipinya. Pikirannya bawah sadarnya mulai menyuruh untuk melakukannya. Melakukan hal yang lebih pada Haechan. Menuruti hasrat terpendamnya.

Mark semakin mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir cherry Haechan. Namun sedetik kemudian akal sehatnya mengambil alih dengan segera. Membuat kepalanya berbalik arah sedikit ke atas dan berakhir mengecup kening Haechan agak lama. Mencoba menjernihkan pikirannya sejenak.

"Kau benar-benar godaan terbesar Lee Haechan."

.

.

* * *

TURN BACK POINT

* * *

.

.

Haechan menggeliatkan tubuhnya mencari kehangatan. Sedikit memicingkan matanya yang terkena pancaran sinar matahari dari sela-sela tirai. Membalikkan tubuhnya menjadi tengkurap membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam bantal dan semakin beringsut membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal.

 _Sudah pagi_

Tapi Haechan masih enggan kehilangan kenyamanan yang didapatnya dari perpaduan bantal, selimut dan ranjang.

 _Tunggu_

 _Apa kau bilang ranjang?_

Haechan membalik tubuhnya kembali terlentang. Sedikit mengerutkan keningnya tanda sedang berpikir. Seingat Haechan tadi malam dia memutuskan tertidur sebentar dalam keadaan duduk di karpet bulu tebal dan bersandar pada sofa yang Mark tiduri. Tapi kenapa sekarang –

 _Oh tidak_

Haechan mendudukkan segera tubuhnya melempar asal selimutnya dan menuruni ranjang dengan cepat untuk keluar dari kamar.

Mark yang saat itu sedang berada di pantry membuat kopi paginya menghentikan kegiatannya, melihat Haechan berlari keluar dari kamar dalam keadaan berantakan. Memandang Haechan dengan tangan yang ditumpukan pada tepi pantry.

 _Oh lengannya tampak begitu jantan_

Haechan mendadak pening dengan pemandangan pagi yang dilihatnya.

 _Tidak tidak Lee Haechan ini bukan saatnya_ –

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Nyatanya suara Mark yang rendah semakin membuat Haechan hilang akal. Masih dengan keterpukauannya yang senantiasa memandang Mark.

"Apa badanmu tidak sakit?"

 _Tidak aku dalam keadaan sangat baik pagi ini._

"Aku terbangun dan menemukanmu tidur terduduk di lantai sambil bersandar pada sofa yang ku tiduri."

 _Itu karena wajah terlelapmu menyita habis seluruh perhatianku._

"Katakan berapa lama kau diposisi itu."

Nada suara Mark terdengar lebih berat sekarang. Dan pandangan mata itu berganti dengan tajam. Mendekati Haechan yang senantiasa terpaku di tempat tanpa mengalihkan pandangan sedikitpun pada pria tampan itu. Membuat Haechan tersadar dari seluruh pikirannya. Menggaruk lengannya yang tidak gatal dengan gugup.

"Ah itu –"

"Jangan melakukan hal bodoh lagi." Potong Mark masih dengan nada kelewat tajamnya.

"Eh?"

"Jangan menyakiti dirimu sendiri, mengerti?"

Haechan sebenarnya tidak mengerti apa maksud dari ucapan Mark barusan. Apa hanya karena dirinya yang tertidur tidak tau tempat hingga membuat Mark merubah nadanya menjadi terkesan tidak suka. Mungkinkan Mark keberatan harus memindahkan tubuhnya?

.

.

* * *

TURN BACK POINT

* * *

.

.

Pagi itu Mark dan Haechan berakhir di meja makan, memakan sarapan buatan Mark berupa toast dan segelas susu untuk Haechan, kopi untuk Mark. Mereka menghabiskan sarapan masing-masing dalam diam tanpa adanya percakapan yang berarti.

Setelah insiden keterkejutannya tadi, Haechan memutuskan untuk membersihkan dirinya terlebih dahulu sebelum sarapan. Haechan sempat menyesali apa yang ia lakukan. Merutuki dirinya yang entah apa yang dipikirkannya tadi saat tiba-tiba mencari keberadaan Mark dalam keadaan yang sangat berantakan dan malah terdiam kaku saat melihat pria tampan itu.

Bel apartemen Mark berbunyi memecah keheningan antara keduanya. Sekilas mereka saling berpandangan sebelum Mark berdiri dari kursinya untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang bertamu ke apartemennya sepagi ini. Terlebih ini hari minggu. Dan biasanya Mark tidak mendapat tamu di akhir pekan.

Tanpa melihat layar intercom, Mark langsung membuka pintu apartemennya.

 _Tit_

Pintu terbuka menampakkan sosok yang sangat ia kenal dan Mark memandang heran sosok cantik itu. Tidak biasanya sosok itu berkunjung sepagi ini. Mungkin beberapa kali di akhir pekan ia akan datang tapi setelah semua urusan rumah selesai. Dan menurut Mark ini adalah terlalu pagi untuk menyelesaikan seluruh urusan rumah.

"Mommy? Sedang apa sepagi ini?"

Tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaan dari putra tampannya, Luhan langsung saja masuk ke dalam apartemen. Menyimpan sepatunya dan berganti dengan sandal rumah yang nyaman. Luhan mengedarkan matanya dan menemukan sosok yang dicarinya sedang berada di meja makan yang masih setia menikmati toast buatan Mark.

"Oh Haechanku yang manis."

Sapa Luhan langsung menghampiri Haechan dan mendudukkan diri di samping kursi meja makan yang Haechan tempati. Haechan yang tidak mengira kalau tamu Mark adalah Luhan kaget bukan main. Berniat menunjukkan kesopanannya dengan serta merta melepas toast yang berada di tangannya. Berdiri sejenak sambil membungkukkan badannya pada Luhan. Luhan yang melihat itu tersenyum memuji.

Haechan masih senantiasa berdiri. Masih dengan kekagetannya mendapati teman eomma nya tersebut. Terhitung, Haechan hanya sekali bertemu dengan Luhan. Dan dipertemukan lagi di sini dalam keadaan seperti ini membuat Haechan tak enak hati. Takut Luhan akan berpikir anak macam apa dia yang menginap di apartemen orang yang baru dikenalnya. Bahkan Haechan masih mengenakan pakaian Mark semalam yang menurutnya kurang sopan. Membuatnya gugup sedikit takut dengan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang akan terjadi setelahnya.

Luhan menarik tangan Haechan yang masih senantiasa berdiri untuk duduk kembali di tempatnya. Membawa kedua tangan Haechan ke dalam genggamannya. Membuat Haechan makin tidak paham dengan apa yang terjadi di sini.

"Kau sudah sarapan? Bagaimana? Apakah tidurmu nyenyak?" Tanya Luhan dengan antusias, senyum manis dan mata berbinar.

Mark yang baru sampai di meja makan memperhatikan tingkah mommy nya yang menurutnya akan membuat Haechan tidak nyaman.

"Mommy." Mark memperingatkan Luhan memandang dengan mata seakan berkata – _jangan mulai_.

"Ish aku sedang bertanya pada Haechanie jangan mengganggu." Tatapnya sengit memandang putranya.

Haechan sungguh dibuat bingung dengan kejadian yang sangat tiba-tiba ini. Mengusap lengannya dengan canggung kemudian kembali menatap sosok cantik di depannya itu.

"Ah itu ahjumma –"

"Tidak tidak. Jangan panggil aku ahjumma. Panggil mommy oke? Sama seperti Mark." Potong Luhan masih dengan mata berbinarnya.

"Mo –mommy? Ta –tapi "

"Kau tidak mau? Aku benar-benar sedih sekarang."

Luhan sangat yakin kalau dirinya telah memberikan tatapan memelas terbaiknya yang sangat ampuh digunakan kepada Sehun dan Mark. Dan Luhan harap reaksi Haechan akan sama dengan keduanya.

Haechan yang melihat tatapan memelas Luhan mendadak tidak enak hati. Dengan cepat ia mencoba menenangkan Luhan dan ingin mengutarakan maksudnya.

"Eh bukan begitu maksudku ahjum –"

Wajah Luhan semakin ditekuk dengan mata berkaca-kaca, hingga mata itu terasa siap kapan saja untuk meneteskan air mata.

Mark yang melihat kelakuan mommy nya berdecak kesal.

 _Ck, trik lama._

Haechan tentunya bukan orang yang akan setega itu membiarkan orang lain menangis karena dirinya. Terlebih orang itu adalah teman eommanya. Dan melihat Luhan dengan wajah sedihnya karena ia enggan memanggilnya mommy, membuat Haechan merasa jahat.

Haechan menghela napas sejenak. Sepertinya dia tidak memiliki pilihan lain kecuali mengiyakan keinginan Luhan.

"Baiklah, mommy." Panggil Haechan pada Luhan.

Mendengar Haechan memanggilnya mommy nampaknya membuat Luhan senang bukan main. Bahkan kini wajah Luhan yang tadinya mendung menjadi cerah kembali seperti awal kehadirannya tadi.

"Nah begitu baru benar, calon menantuku yang manis."

"Mom!" Tegur Mark dengan nada sedikit meninggi mendengar perkataan sang mommy barusan. Sedangkan Haechan hanya bisa terpaku kembali pada tempatnya masih berusaha mengatasi kekagetannya dengan mata membulat dan kerja jantungnya yang tidak bisa dikendalikan.

Haechan menundukkan wajahnya setelah di rasa wajahnya mulai panas dan ia sangat yakin sekarang wajahnya itu pasti sudah berubah warna menjadi merah padam.

Pemandangan Mark dan Haechan yang sama-sama merona hebat akibat perkataannya perihal calon menantu tampaknya menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagi Luhan. Membuatnya memekik dalam hati menahan dengan sangat kuat agar tidak kelepasan. Berusaha setenang mungkin untuk kembali menggoda keduanya. _Ya lakukan dengan pelan Luhan_.

Luhan memicingkan matanya memandang Mark dan Haechan bergantian ditambah dengan senyum menggodanya.

"Aey pipi kalian memerah."

.

.

* * *

TURN BACK POINT

* * *

.

.

Mereka kini sedang dalam perjalanan. Mark memutuskan untuk segera mengantar Haechan setelah kekacauan yang dibuat sang mommy. Dan syukurlah pihak bengkel yang menangani mobil Mark sudah mengantarkan mobilnya ke alamat apartemennya pagi tadi. membuatnya tidak harus menggunakan motor dengan kondisi yang secanggung ini. Sejujurnya Mark sungguh merasa tak enak hati karena kejadian tadi. Ia sangat khawatir kalau tindakan Luhan malah membuat Haechan tidak nyaman dan enggan kembali lagi.

Mark hanya merasa perlu mengenal Haechan lebih dalam. Dan dengan membuat Haechan nyaman adalah langkah awal untuknya. Tapi pagi ini semua terasa berantakan. Mommy nya datang dengan tiba-tiba, mengabaikannya dan langsung menghampiri Haechan seolah ia tau kalau Haechan memang sedang ada di apartemennya. Dan Mark yakin mommy nya memang tau oleh karena itu dia sengaja.

Mommynya mungkin pesandiwara yang ulung. Tapi ia tidak dapat membohongi Mark. Mark bukan orang bodoh yang tidak mengetahui apa yang keluarga Haechan dan keluarganya sendiri sedang lakukan. Haechan mungkin sepolos itu. Tapi berbeda dengan dirinya. Dari awal perkenalan itu Mark sudah curiga tapi tetap mengikutinya dengan tidak peduli seolah ia benar-benar tak tau apa-apa. Tapi nampaknya kini Mark terjebak pada permainan yang diikutinya. Mark menemukan dirinya mulai tertarik pada pesona seorang Lee Haechan. Di tambah kejadian semalam, membuatnya benar-benar merasa sudah kepalang tanggung untuk mundur.

"Maafkan mommy ku tadi."

Haechan menoleh ke arah Mark yang masih senantiasa fokus pada jalanan di depannya. Kembali mendudukkan kepalanya dan memainkan jari-jarinya gugup.

"Tak apa Mark hyung. Aku baik-baik saja."

Jika kerja jantung yang berlebihan dikatakan tidak baik. Maka Haechan memang sedang tidak dalam keadaan yang baik sekarang. Tapi anehnya ia merasa senang akan hal itu. Membayangkan kini ia dan Mark memanggil Luhan dengan sebutan yang sama. Di tambah dengan panggilan calon menantu yang Luhan tujukan padanya. Membuat Haechan tidak hentinya memerah merona.

Haechan memang sempat tidak nyaman. Tak nyaman karena memikirkan apakah Mark akan baik-baik saja dengan keadaan yang seperti ini. Terlebih tadi Mark sempat menyuarakan protesnya membuat Haechan sempat berpikir bahwa Mark mungkin saja terganggu akan hal itu. Tapi setelah beberapa saat dan Mark tidak protes lagi Haechan berpikir mungkin tidak apa-apa seperti ini. Toh yang meminta adalah Luhan sendiri. Dan ia harus tetap sopan pada teman eommanya itu. Termasuk dengan menuruti apa yang dimintanya.

"Kau bisa menolak kalau kau tidak nyaman."

"Tidak tentu saja. Lagi pula dengan begini aku jadi merasa lebih akrab dengan Luhan mommy. Mommy teman baik eomma jadi ku rasa itu suatu keharusan untukku."

Mobil Mark telah memasuki gerbang mansion keluarga Haechan. Tetap melanjukan mobilnya dan berhenti tepat di depan pintu masuk.

"Masuklah."

Haechan bersiap dengan semua barangnya. Membuka seat beltnya sebelum melihat ke arah Mark yang kini juga sedang melihatnya.

"Mark hyung hati-hati di jalan. Dan terimakasih untuk semalam." Pamit Haechan dengan senyum manis milikknya. Membuka pintu mobil dan menutupnya kembali. Berdiri menunggu sampai mobil itu hilang dari pandangannya sebelum memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Haechan menutup pintu rumahnya dengan pelan dan berbalik ingin segera menuju kamarnya. Masih dengan senyum merekah yang tidak bisa ditahannya mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam hingga tadi pagi. Namun nampaknya Haechan harus mengurungkan niatnya setelah melihat sosok yang berdiri menunggunya.

"Hyung kau mengagetkanku!"

Haechan yang baru saja membalikkan badan setelah menutup pintu harus menghentikan langkahnya dengan tangan yang memegangi dadanya kaget melihat Taeyong sudah berdiri dihadapannya dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada.

Haechan memicingkan matanya melihat ada satu sosok lagi yang berdiri di belakang hyungnya.

"Dan Na Jaemin sedang apa kau di sini?"

Jaemin yang ditanya langsung memajukan tubuhnya untuk sejajar pada posisi Taeyong berdiri.

"Aku berniat mengajakmu menemaniku mencari buku. Tapi yang ku dapatkan hanya Taeyong hyung. Dan tebak berita apa yang membuatku kaget?"

Haechan mulai memutar matanya malas tau akan apa yang terjadi setelah ini.

"Kau menginap di apartemen Mark hyung? Berdua? Astaga Lee Haechan tak ku sangka kau benar-benar mengalami kemajuan sepesat ini!"

 _Benar kan._

Jaemin mengatakannya dengan nada yang terlampau antusias, dan jangan lupakan senyum cerah merekah di wajahnya itu. Apakah kenyataan ia menginap di apartemen Mark adalah sebuah berita besar untuk seorang Na Jaemin? Mungkin iya. Dilihat dari betapa antusiasnya Jaemin waktu itu saat dirinya cerita. Dan bagaimana sahabatnya itu mendorongnya untuk melakukan tindakan-tindakan agar Mark juga menyukainya. Termasuk melibatkan Yuta yang tidak Haechan setujui.

"Jaem ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan." Haechan mencoba menjelaskan pada Jaemin namun kemudian matanya bergulir ke arah Taeyong.

"Dan hyung berhenti menatapku dengan senyuman menakutkan itu!"

Haechan pamit undur diri merasa akan sangat panjang jika ia harus meladeni dua orang terdekatnya ini. Mereka berdua akan sama-sama menjadi buas tak berperasaan jika sudah penasaran. Dan hal itu merupakan sesuatu yang Haechan hindari. Bukankah mereka menakutkan?

"Aku akan ganti baju."

Haechan melangkahkan kakinya cepat menuju lantai atas tempat kamarnya berada. Mengabaikan semua teriakan dari Taeyong maupun Jaemin yang masih saja mendesaknya untuk cerita. Menggodanya lebih tepatnya. Dan demi Tuhan Haechan sangat malu sekarang.

"Hey hey Haechanie! Kita belum selesai bicara!"

Setelah memastikan Haechan sudah hilang dari pandangannya, Taeyong membalikkan badan ke arah Jaemin yang berada di belakangnya. Disambut dengan pelukan sahabat adiknya itu sambil berjingkrak tidak karuan.

"Kyaaa Taeyong hyung, aku bahagia sekali!"

Taeyong yang mendengarnya juga segera memeluk Jaemin dengan sama bahagianya.

"Aku juga Jaeminie, akhirnya adikku tersayang dan Mark mengalami kemajuan!"

Jaemin melepas pelukannya dan beralih meraih tangan Taeyong.

"Kita harus merayakannya."

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Tidak tidak Jaeminie. Ini masih belum selesai. Kita harus berusaha lebih keras lagi sampai mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih."

"Benar juga. Call!"

Ingat dengan apa yang pernah Jaemin katakan tentang koalisi? Mereka benar-benar melakukannya. Bahkan dengan seluruh anggota keluarga. Bukankah itu sangat hebat?

.

.

* * *

TURN BACK POINT

* * *

.

.

Di sini lah Haechan. Berakhir bersama Jaemin di toko buku pusat perbelanjaan untuk menemani sahabatnya itu membeli buku. Meyusuri lorong bertuliskan manajemen yang memiliki beberapa rak panjang.

"Kau mencari buku apa?"

Masih dengan matanya yang meneliti tiap judul buku yang tertata rapi di rak, Jaemin menanggapi Haechan tanpa menoleh ke sahabatnya itu. Haechan pun hanya mengokori Jaemin memperhatikan apa yang sahabatnya sedang lakukan.

"Beberapa literatur untuk mendukung penelitianku."

Jaemin telah sampai pada ujung rak dan masih belum menemukan apa yang ia cari. Memutuskan untuk mencari di rak lainnya sebelum menoleh ke Haechan.

"Aku akan mencari ke sana."

Jaemin meninggalkannya begitu saja. Membuat Haechan menghela napas sejenak. Sebelum –

"Haechan."

Haechan seperti mendengar ada suara yang memanggilnya. Mengintip pada celah rak yang satu buku tebalnya telah diambil oleh seseorang di balik rak tempatnya berdiri. Merasa bahwa panggilan itu berasal dari sana.

"Yuta hyung."

"Wah kita bertemu lagi tanpa disengaja."

Tampak sosok yang dikenalinya sebagai Yuta –sunbaenya, memutari rak menuju tempat Haechan berada. Sedang Haechan menunggu dengan diam di tempat.

"Kau di sini? Mencari sesuatu?" Tanya Yuta segera setelah berada tepat di depan Haechan.

Haechan tampak melebarkan senyumnya melihat Yuta. Tak disangka dirinya bisa bertemu dengan seniornya lagi tanpa direncanakan. Haechan memang sempat mengirim pesan pada Yuta pada malam itu. Niatnya untuk memberi tau nomor ponselnya agar Yuta bisa membuat janji kapan saja. Tentunya berkat desakan dari Jaemin.

Dan belum sempat mereka membuat jani bertemu, malah sudah dipertemukan lagi dengan tidak sengaja. Apa ini takdir?

"Hanya mengantarkan temanku."

"Sunbae!"

Teriak seseorang pada Yuta dari ujung lorong _. Ah Jaemin rupanya_. Sepertinya Jaemin sudah menemukan buku yang ia cari terlihat dari tangannya yang membawa buku.

Haechan terkekeh melihat Jaemin. Benar dugaannya bahwa Jaemin pasti akan sangat histeris jika bertemu dengan seniornya itu. Perlu diketahui dulu Na Jaemin merupakan fans nomor satu dari Nakamoto Yuta. Dan betapa beruntungnya dia karena berada di satu klub yang sama dengan idolanya. Kabar baiknya lagi mereka bertiga jadi sangat dekat waktu itu. Membuat Jaemin sering menyebut dirinya sebagai lucky fans.

"Nah itu jaemin."

"Oh hai Jaemin. Lama tidak bertemu." Sapa Yuta pada Jaemin yang membuat juniornya itu berlari mendekat dengan tidak sabaran.

"Oh astaga sunbae sudah sangat lama sekali. Aku merindukanmu."

Yuta terkekeh mendengar Jaemin masih saja menyebutnya sunbae. Merasa sudah lama sekali Yuta tidak mendengarnya. Yuta dulu sangat memaksa agar Jaemin memanggilnya hyung. Toh mereka dapat dikatakan dekat waktu itu. Tapi bagi Jaemin, Yuta memiliki tingkatan yang berbeda sehingga dirasanya panggilan sunbae terasa lebih pantas untuknya. Hingga sampai pada Yuta yang mengancam Jaemin dengan tidak mau bicara lagi dengan anak itu. membuat Jaemin mau tidak mau membiasakan diri memanggil Yuta dengan sebutan hyung.

"Jangan terlalu formal Jaem."

"Mian."

Jaemin makin menatap Yuta dengan mata berbinar. Meneliti penampilan sunbaenya itu dari ujung rambut ke ujung kaki. Menyadari bahwa idolanya itu semakin tampan dan dewasa sekarang. Namun masih ada senyum menawan yang dulu sempat membuat Jaemin jatuh hati.

"Yuta hyung kau terlihat semakin tampan sekarang." Puji JAemin secara terang-terangan. Membuat Yuta tertawa geli akan hal itu.

"Na Jaemin ku adukan kau ke Jeno hyung." Ancam Haechan melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang menurutnya masih saja sangat berlebihan mengagumi Yuta padahal sekarang ia sudah memiliki kekasih.

Jaemin melirik Haechan dengan tajam dan sedikit memperingatkan sahabatnya itu untuk menutup mulut. "Coba saja kalau berani."

Jaemin mengalihkan atensinya kembali pada Yuta. "Yuta hyung sedang apa?"

 _Whoaa Na Jaemin kau benar-benar menakjubkan._

Haechan tau kalau sahabatnya mudah sekali merubah mood nya. Lihatlah bagaimana Jaemin berkata sinis padanya dan beberapa detik setelahnya kembali berkata manis pada sunbaenya. Membuat Haechan sedikit kesal karenanya. Tolong ingatkan Haechan untuk benar-benar mengadukan Jaemin pada Jeno nanti.

"Mencari beberapa buku."

Jaemin tampak menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa ingin repot-repot mengerti. Masih terlalu sibuk mengagumi sosok tampan di depannya itu.

Yuta yang melihatnya membiarkan maklum. Jaemin memang selalu seperti ini jika bertemu dengannya.

"Kalian mau makan bersamaku?" Tawar Yuta memandang keduanya bergantian.

"Tentu aku mau!"

Jaemin yang menjawabnya. Terlampau antusias. Terlampau cepat. Hingga tidak membiarkan Haechan sempat berpikir. Membuat Haechan menghela napas berat.

 _Hah_. Jaemin memang suka seenaknya.

.

.

* * *

TURN BACK POINT

* * *

.

.

Satu jam telah berlalu yang ketiganya habiskan untuk makan siang. Yuta memilih tempat berupa café yang menjual makanan berat maupun gudapan ringan karena ia yakin bersama dengan dua orang juniornya di masa kuliah ini tidak akan memakan waktu yang sedikit. Maka ia putuskan mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk sekedar mengobrol panjang. Memesan menu kecil setelah beberapa karbo berat yang telah mengisi lambung sekedar untuk memperpanjang waktu mereka di tempat ini.

Obrolan mereka banyak diselingi tawa. Tak jauh dari cerita nostalgia masa kuliah hingga saling melempar pertanyaan perihal keadaan masing-masing sekarang. Dan Jaemin lah yang paling antusias. Tentu Yuta akan menanggapinya dengan senang hati. Tapi bagi Haechan terkadang Jaemin itu sedikit berlebihan. Membuatnya masih tetap dengan gerutuannya.

 _Awas saja akan ku adukan._

"Aku ke kamar mandi sebentar." Pamit Jaemin pada Yuta dan Haechan.

Sepeninggal Jaemin, Yuta mengalihkan atensinya secara penuh pada Haechan. Merasa senang dapat bertemu dengan junior kesayangannya itu. terlebih kini mereka hanya berdua.

"Jaemin masih saja seperti itu."

Haechan yang mendengarnya tertawa riang. "Maafkan dia hyung."

"Tidak tidak. Aku senang melihatnya. Tapi aku jadi tidak enak sendiri pada kekasihnya."

Haechan tadi sempat menegaskan pada Yuta kalau Jaemin sudah memiliki kekasih super tampan bernama Jeno. Membuat Jaemin menyuarakan protesnya tidak suka karena Haechan membocorkan statusnya.

Yuta menumpukan tangannya pada meja dan menyangga kepalanya. Semakin intens memandang Haechan. Haechan yang dipandang seperti itu tentu saja merasa gugup. Membuatnya lebih memilih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jadi apakah kau juga telah memiliki kekasih sekarang?"

"Eh?" _Pertanyaan macam apa itu?_

"Pria yang waktu itu bersamamu di acara Bussines Fair itu –"

Pipi Haechan mendadak merah mendengar Mark disebut-sebut. Membuatnya menyanggah dengan cepat sebelum jantungnya kembali menggila.

"Ah tidak tidak. Aku kan pernah mengenalkannya padamu sebagai temanku waktu itu."

"Ya waktu itu." Yuta mengingat dengan jelas apa yang Haechan katakana waktu itu. Menyebut pria itu sebagai temannya. Baginya tidak masalah selama mereka berdua belum saling memiliki. Bukankah itu berarti lampu hijau masih berlaku untuknya?

Yuta tersenyum memandang Haechan dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. "Syukurlah kalau begitu."

"Eh?" Haechan mengernyit heran.

"Syukurlah karena aku sepertinya masih memiliki kesempatan."

Haechan kaget mendengar pengakuan Yuta barusan. Dirinya bukanlah orang bodoh yang tidak tau dengan makna tersirat seperti itu. Ditambah Yuta mengatakannya dengan sangat jelas. Membuat Haechan merasa tidak nyaman di tempat duduknya. Mencoba membenarkan letak kursinya. Namun sayang karena terlalu terburu-buru membuat sikunya terantuk siku kursi yang terbuat dari kayu keras.

"Akh."

"Haechan hati-hati!"

Yuta berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Mendekat pada Haechan yang tampak memegangi sikunya menahan sakit. Berjongkok di samping kursi Haechan untuk melihat siku itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Yuta sedikit khawatir meskipun yang Haechan alami hanya terantuk siku kursi.

Yuta memegang siku Haechan dan mulai mengamatinya. "Apa sakit?"

Haechan merasa tindakan Yuta terlalu tiba-tiba dan dia belum bisa mengontrol dirinya dengan benar. Tidak merespon apa yang Yuta lakukan dan hanya membiarkan Yuta bertindak mengamati sikunya.

Haechan yang sadar bahwa posisi mereka berdua yang terlampau dekat sekarang mendadak menjadi gugup. Mencoba melepaskan tangan Yuta yang masih setia pada sikunya dengan halus.

"Ta –tak apa Yuta hyung, aku baik-baik saja."

Di sisi lain, terlihat dua pria tampan dengan setelan formalnya tampak memasuki café tempat ketiganya berada. Salah satu pria tampan yang memiliki tatapan tajam tampak mengedarkan pandangannya mencari tempat duduk yang pas membiarkan satu lainnya memilih menu. Pria tampan itu menghentikan pandangannya pada meja paling pojok dekat jendela tempat Haechan dan Yuta berada. Merasa mengenali kedua sosok tersebut.

 _Haechan? Dan bukankah itu Yuta?_

Sayangnya yang pria itu lihat saat ini adalah keadaan yang dapat membuatnya salah paham. Karena siapapun orang yang melihatnya pasti akan menyimpulkan kalau Yuta merupakan sosok kekasih perhatian terhadap pasangannya. Dan mereka salah. Salah besar. Seperti apa yang terjadi pada pria tampan pemilik mata tajam itu.

 _Apa mereka memang sedekat itu?_

Wajah Mark –pria tampan itu seketika mengeras melihat pemandangan yang tertangkap mata tajamnya. Membuatnya merasa terbakar entah untuk alasan apa.

"Lucas ayo kita cari café yang lain saja."

Tanpa mengindahkan Lucas yang masih sibuk melihat papan menu untuk memesan makanan, Mark melangkahkan kakinya untuk segera keluar dari tempat itu.

"Eh tapi tadi kan kau bilang ingin makan spaghetti di sini."

"Tidak jadi. Aku tidak berselera." Membuka pintu café dengan tidak sabaran dan melangkah cepat dengan aura dingin menuju mobilnya.

Lucas yang melihat itu mau tidak mau mengikuti Mark. Mencoba berpikir kemungkinan yang membuat Mark berubah pikiran. Tidak biasanya Mark seperti ini.

"Aneh sekali."

.

.

* * *

TURN BACK POINT

* * *

.

.

Setelah acara makan siangnya dengan Lucas, Mark kembali ke kursi kebesaran ruang kerjanya. Mendudukkan dirinya sambil berpikir akan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang dilihatnya tadi di café.

Sungguh pemandangan Haechan yang menghabiskan waktu makan siangnya bersama Yuta membuat Mark terusik sekarang. Bahkan ia tidak berselera lagi dengan makan siangnya. Membuat Lucas yang memang sangat suka makan berakhir dengan menghabiskan makanan Mark.

Pintu ruang kerja Mark terbuka mengalihkan atensi Mark dari pikiran-pikiran rumitnya. Mengenali sosok paruh baya yang telah ia hubungi beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Paman kim aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untukku." Ucapnya langsung dengan nada kelewat dingin.

"Apapun tuan muda."

"Carikan informasi tentang pria bernama Nakamoto Yuta. Segera. Dan pastikan informasi yang kau dapat tidak tertinggal sedikitpun." Lanjut Mark dengan penuh penekanan.

"Baik tuan muda akan saya laksanakan."

Sepeninggal orang kepercayaan keluarga Lee itu, Mark kembali pada pikirannya tentang sosok yang sangat ingin ia ketahui. Memutar kursinya ke belakang hingga kini ia menghadap kaca besar yang memperlihatkan jalanan Seocho yang sedikit lenggang.

"Nakamoto Yuta."

Mungkin benar perasaan terusik sejak Mark bertemu Yuta pertama kali di acara Business Fair waktu itu. Pria itu memang sangat mengganggu. Menandainya sebagai calon musuh yang ternyata terasa benar adanya sekarang. Dan Yuta tidak pernah tau dengan siapa ia berurusan. Menerobos teritorial yang entah sejak kapan Mark tandai. Satu yang perlu Yuta ketahui dan Mark dengan sangat senang hati akan mengenalkan diri. Bahwa seorang Mark Lee tidak pernah berbaik hati pada musuhnya. Terlebih pada seseorang yang menyentuh miliknya.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Cuap-cuap Author

Ada beberapa yang mau aku sampaikan.

Maaf karena ini merupakan waktu terpanjang aku buat update. Udah lewat 8 hari dan aku bener-bener menyesal membuat kalian menunggu. Di tambah aku yang masih gak bisa nentuin jadwal tetap upload. Pengennya sih paling gak seminggu dua kali lah. Tapi keadaanku sekarang benar-benar gak bisa buat merealisasikan itu. Mohon pengertiannya ya.

Soal chapter 3 kemaren, too many typos and I'm so sorry about that. Aku selalu punya kesulitan saat proses final editing. Masih aja ada typo yang lolos. Dan itu sangat mengganggu, iya kan? Kenapa perlu final editing? Karena aku orangnya kalau udah berimajinasi jari suka jalan sendiri, fokus ke keyboard tanpa liat ke layar wkwk

Ada yang bikin aku bahagia banget. Tebak apa? Pastinya yang pertama karena dari sekian viewers masih ada yang bersedia corat-coret di kolom review. Kalian yang terbaik! Dan yang kedua karena dari beberapa yang bersedia corat-coret di kolom review, ada author-author kesukaanku. Aaakh aku baper di notice tapi dalam keadaan tulisan yang masih kayak begini. Maafkan aku. Aku bakal berusaha buat belajar lagi, ngasih yang lebih baik lagi, jadi jangan sungkan-sungkan buat menuangkan kritik dan saran ya. Aku welcome kok orangnya. Bagi yang udah sempet ngasih kritik, makasih banget. Semoga aku bisa lebih memuaskan di chapter-chapter selanjutnya.

For everyone who want to know me more, please contact me. Mungkin mau nyampein sesuatu yang gak enak kalo disampein lewat kolom review. Atau mungkin berbagi imajinasi buat project ku selanjutnya haha

.

That's all. Please love MarkHyuck more. See you on the next chapter. Saranghae pyeong~


	5. Chapter 5

**TURN BACK POINT**

Cast:

Mark Lee (24)

Lee Haechan/Donghyuck (22)

Nakamoto Yuta (24)

Lee Taeyong (26)

Jung Jaehyun (26)

Na Jaemin (22)

Lee Jeno (24)

Yunho - Haechan's Appa (48)

Jaejong - Haechan's Eomma (46)

Sehun - Mark's Appa (45)

Luhan - Mark's Eomma (44)

.

Genre:

Romance, Drama, Family

.

WARNING! YAOI AREA

If you haters, just go away. I'm not bother you so please don't bother me. This fanfiction is just for YAOI tolerate

.

It has been so long for an update. Please kindly re-read previous chapter if it's needed

HAPPY READING

.

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

Jaemin mengendarai mobilnya membelah jalanan Seocho dengan pelan. Untunglah jalanan Seocho saat ini sedang lenggang karena jam makan siang kantor telah berakhir sekitar satu jam yang lalu. Jadi ia tidak akan mendapat umpatan protes dari pengendara lainnya karena kecepatannya menyetir.

Jaemin sedikit heran dengan perubahan sahabatnya sepulang dari café tempatnya menghabiskan waktu bersama senior mereka beberapa saat lalu. Jaemin tau Haechan memang pendiam. Dia hanya akan berbicara panjang jika menurutnya itu perlu. Tapi kediaman Haechan saat ini sangat aneh untuk Jaemin. Membuatnya tidak bisa menahan rasa khawatir dan penasarannya. Pasalnya Jaemin hanya meninggalkan Haechan dan Yuta beberapa menit ke kamar mandi, setelah ia kembali, malah menemukan aura aneh antar keduanya.

Mungkin Yuta memang tampak seperti sediakala masih dengan senyum lebar menyenangkannya, namun Haechan –Jaemin tidak tau apa yang membuat sahabatnya itu jadi sediam ini. Bahkan ia tak henti-hetinya menundukkan kepalanya seperti enggan membuat kontak mata dengan Yuta. Padahal Yuta terus mengajak Haechan berbicara. Menjadikan Jaemin berinisiatif untuk menimpali candaan Yuta tersebut agar suasana antar ketiganya tidak menjadi canggung.

Kediaman Haechan terus berlanjut bahkan setelah Yuta tidak ada. Membuat Jaemin sangat yakin bahwa sesuatu pastilah telah terjadi. Haechan yang biasanya akan meramaikan mobil Jaemin dengan suara merdunya, kini malah enggan mengucapkan satu kata pun. Senantiasa mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela mobil dengan tatapan kosong. Yang demi Tuhan, sungguh membuat Jaemin tidak tahan.

"Chan kenapa kau diam saja?" Akhirnya Jaemin bertanya dengan nada khawatirnya setelah beberapa menit memikirkan apa yang salah dengan sahabatnya itu. Sesekali Jaemin akan mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan di depannya ke arah kursi sampingnya. Tempat Haechan berada.

Jaemin memang sengaja memelankan laju mobilnya, karena Jaemin harap ia dapat memberikan waktu yang cukup agar Haechan paling tidak mau membuka suara. Tapi sepertinya ia harus menelan bulat-bulat harapannya itu. Membuatnya mau tak mau bertanya pada sahabatnya itu.

Haechan yang saat itu masih setia melihat keluar jendela mobil dengan pikiran yang kian berkecamuk, mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Jaemin. Merespon pertanyaan Jaemin yang tidak tertangkap sama sekali olehnya.

"Huh?"

Jaemin semakin memandang Haechan dengan khawatir. Lihatlah, bahkan sahabatnya itu tidak mendengarkan pertanyaan kekhawatirannya barusan. Seserius itukah sampai-sampai Haechan mengabaikannya seperti ini? Jelas sekali jika memang ada hal yang mengusik sahabatnya itu. Membuatnya menghela napas dengan sabar dan mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Haechan yang kali ini telah sepenuhnya fokus mendengarkan Jaemin menggeleng dengan cepat dengan mata yang mulai gelisah. Haechan tau selamanya ia akan menjadi buku yang terbuka gamblang dan mudah dibaca untuk seorang Na Jaemin. Tapi bolehkah Haechan berharap kali ini Jaemin tidak tau? _Nampaknya tidak._

"Ah tidak tidak."

Jaemin yang mendengar jawaban Haechan menghela napas jengah. Kapan Haechan akan berhenti mencoba menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya? Karena itu akan sangat percuma. Jaemin tau –selalu tau, bahkan kali ini pun, bahwa ada hal yang tidak beres dengan sahabatnya itu.

Berkali-kali Jaemin menegaskan bahwa Haechan bisa berbagi apa saja pada Jaemin, sama seperti yang sering Jaemin lakukan padanya. Menjadikan satu sama lain sebagai tenpat mencurahkan segalanya. Tapi Haechan tetap tidak bisa segamblang dirinya. Ia selalu berpikir bahwa ia dapat mengatasi semuanya sendiri, memendamnya dan tidak mau repot-repot menceritakannya karena ia takut membebani orang lain.

Jaemin sadar bahwa Haechan selalu butuh sedikit paksaan agar ia mau terbuka akan apa yang telah terjadi padanya. Dan membuat Haechan buka suara bukan perkara yang sulit untuk Jaemin. Ia hanya harus menjadi lebih keras kepala dari sahabatnya itu.

Jaemin berpikir sejenak sebelum mendadak memutuskan untuk membelokkan mobilnya menuju taman. Memarkirkan dengan benar mobilnya yang tentunya mengundang tanda tanya besar bagi Haechan. Setelah memastikan mobilnya telah terparkir dengan sempurna dan mematikannya, Jaemin melepas seat beltnya dengan tidak sabaran dan menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah Haechan.

"Chan, kau tidak bisa membohongiku." Ujar Jaemin menatap Haechan dengan tatapan tajam memaksanya. Haechan yang ditatap demikian hanya tersenyum getir dan menundukkan kepalanya.

Haechan benci ini. Ketika ia bersikeras untuk tetap diam namun keadaan membuatnya tidak bisa mempertahankan keterdiamannya.

"Kau benar." Cicit Haechan pelan nyaris tidak terdengar oleh Jaemin.

Jaemin membenarkan posisi duduknya. Menahan diri agar tidak terlalu mengintimidasi sahabatnya itu. karena akibatnya akan sangat buruk. Jangankan bercerita, bahkan Haechan mungkin saja tidak mau membuka suara.

"Katakan, ada apa? Apa sesuatu terjadi saat ku tinggal tadi?" Ujar Jaemin dengan suara lembut dan tatapan menenangkannya.

Haechan jelas makin gelisah dengan pertanyaan Jaemin. Meskipun kini sahabatnya itu telah mengganti nada memaksa tidak sabarannya dengan lembut dan tatapan menenangkannya. Tapi tetap saja terasa sulit untuk Haechan. Bukan enggan, Haechan malah tergoda untuk menceritakan segalanya pada Jaemin, hanya saja Haechan merasa takut. Bagaimanapun juga Jaemin merupakan sahabat satu-satunya bagi Haechan. Dan pilihan untuk menyakiti hati Jaemin tidak pernah terlintas dibenaknya. Menurutnya kenyataan yang terjadi antaranya dan Yuta, bukan merupakan kabar baik untuk Jaemin. Bahkan mungkin saja bisa menyakiti sahabatnya itu.

Tapi melihat bagaimana Jaemin menatapnya penuh harap, membuat Haechan semakin tidak tega. Membuatnya mau tidak mau meyakinkan diri dan mulai membuka suara. Mengabaikan reaksi yang akan Jaemin tunjukkan nantinya. Tak apa. Jika Jaemin marah, maka Haechan bersumpah dengan sekuat tenaga akan menenangkannya.

Haechan mulai mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap mata Jaemin dengan tatapan sendunya.

"Itu, Yuta hyung –" Haechan menggantungkan perkataannya mencoba mengumpulkan keberanian.

 _Haruskah aku mengatakannya?_

Jaemin masih diam menatap Haechan. Enggan mengeluarkan suara lagi. Hanya menunggu sahabatnya itu melanjutkan kalimatnya. Hal itu tak ayal membuat Haechan menundukkan wajahnya kembali, tidak tahan melihat Jaemin. Memainkan jemarinya secara random. Tanda bahwa ia sedang gelisah.

"Ku rasa dia menyukaiku." Cicit Haechan dengan pelan.

"Apa?" Tanya Jaemin memastikan. Bukannya Jaemin tidak mendengar apa yang Haechan katakan barusan. Meskipun sahabatnya itu mengatakannya dengan nada pelan dan ragu-ragunya, Jaemin masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Hanya saja Jaemin perlu memastikan. Karena ia tidak pernah menyangka hal itu masuk ke dalam kemungkinan jawaban yang Haechan berikan padanya.

"Tadi saat kau ke kamar mandi dia sempat membahas tentang Mark hyung. Dan saat ku tegaskan bahwa kami hanya berteman dia malah mengatakan –" Haechan menggantungkan perkataannya kembali. Membuat Jaemin menahan napas karena rasa penasaran dan tidak sabar. Haechan menghembuskan napas berat untuk kemudian menyudahi perkataannya.

" –mengatakan kalau dia masih memiliki kesempatan."

"Hah? Yuta hyung?" Tanya Jaemin masih tidak yakin dengan apa yang didengarnya. Oke bolehkah Jaemin meragukan kinerja telinganya saat ini? Karena sungguh, Jaemin tidak menyangka bahwa takdir akan menuliskan kisah hingga seperti ini.

Seat belt Haechan yang masih terpasang nampaknya terasa mengikat erat tubuhnya hingga sulit bernapas. Membuatnya ikut melepasnya, sama seperti apa yang Jaemin lakukan. Dan mengarahkan tubuhnya untuk memandang tepat pada sahabatnya itu. Memulai segala penjelasannya mengingat Jaemin hanya diam terpaku setelah ia menuntaskan perkataannya. Apakah seharusnya dari awal Haechan tidak perlu mengatakannya saja?

"Jaem apa kau marah?" Haechan memandang sahabatnya dengan sendu dan nada khawatirnya.

Jaemin terlihat diam menerawang, berkecamuk dengan pikirannya yang entah apa Haechan tidak dapat menebaknya. Sebelum sesaat kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya pelan untuk menghilangkan segala pikiran rumitnya dan kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya pada Haechan.

"Aku? Untuk apa aku marah?" Jaemin mengernyit tidak mengerti atas pertanyaan Haechan.

Menurut Jaemin Haechan mendadak berubah menjadi bodoh hingga menanyakan hal yang tidak masuk akal seperti itu. Karena semenyebalkan apapun Haechan, Jaemin akan selalu berakhir memakluminya. Marah? Hal itu bahkan tidak pernah terlintas sama sekali dibenak Jaemin. Dan lagi pula untuk apa Jaemin marah?

"Kau kan suka sekali dengan Yuta hyung." Jawab Haechan dengan hati-hati dan wajah gelisahnya. Membuat Jaemin tidak bisa menahan untuk tertawa keras menyadari apa yang membuat sahabatnya itu gelisah dan sempat enggan membuka suara adalah karena khawatir tentang tanggapannya.

 _Hah yang benar saja_.

Jaemin tau bahwa Haechan terkadang suka mengkhawatirkan hal yang tidak perlu. Dan berapa kali pun Jaemin mengatakan pada Hechan untuk mengabaikan rasa tak enaknya itu, akan selalu berakhir dengan Haechan yang mengulanginya lagi dan lagi. Membuat Jaemin berpikir, sahabatnya itu terlalu baik hati hingga terlihat bodoh.

Jaemin menghentikan tawanya melihat Haechan yang semakin murung melihatnya. Berdehem sejenak untuk menghilangkan tawanya dan mulai meluruskan kesalah pahaman Haechan.

"Haechanie kau seperti tidak tau aku saja. Aku sudah memiliki Jeno hyung. Untuk apa aku melirik pria lain? Maksudku melirik dalam artian –ya kau tau kan apa maksudku."

Haechan masih senantiasa memandang Jaemin dengan mata bulat polos muramnya. Membuat Jaemin menahan diri sekuat tenaga untuk tidak mengusak gemas sahabatnya itu dan hanya memekik keras dalam hati.

 _Kau itu menakutkan tapi kenapa bisa terlihat begitu menggemaskan?_

"Suka ku pada Yuta hyung itu hanya sebatas penggemar dan idolanya. Tidak lebih." Jelas Jaemin dengan mata yang menyiratkan sebuah keseriusan. Membuat Haechan yang mendengarnya bernapas lega. Bersyukur bahwa hal buruk itu hanya terjadi dipikirannya. _Kau memang bodoh Haechan sampai meragukan Jaemin._

"Syukurlah."

Jaemin mengernyit curiga. "Apa kau bilang? Kau bersyukur karena tidak punya sainga–"

"Jaem berhenti berpikir macam-macam. Kau kan tau sendiri siapa yang ku sukai." Potong Haechan dengan segera. Menghentikan Jaemin dengan segala buruk sangkanya.

"Lalu?" Tanya Jaemin masih dengan nada menghardiknya.

Haechan memutar matanya jengah sebelum melanjutkan penjelasannya. Sahabatnya itu memang tak sabaran sekali. Selalu saja berpikir pendek tanpa mendengarkan penjelasannya terlebih dahulu.

"Maksudku, syukurlah karena kau hanya menyukai Jeno hyung. Dia sudah dalam kategori sempurna sekali untukmu."

Haechan yang secara tidak langsung memuji kekasih miliknya, membuat Jaemin tidak bisa menahan senyum lebarnya. Kenyataan bahwa pria sempurna itu adalah miliknya nampaknya membuat Jaemin berbangga diri.

"Iya lah Chan. Kau ini bagaimana. Aku tidak sebodoh itu untuk bermain di belakang Jeno hyung." Jaemin menepuk pelan dadanya.

Maeskipun Jaemin tipikal orang yang mudah untuk bergaul, bahkan penggemarnya banyak berkeliaran di luar sana, tak sedikit pula yang menyukainya menawarkan diri menjadi kekasihnya. Tapi sayang mata Jaemin kini hanya tertuju pada Lee Jeno. Sosok hangat penuh pesona yang memiliki segala bentuk perhatian yang Jaemin dambakan.

Jaemin memicingkan matanya sambil bersidekap. Menatap Haechan dengan mata selidiknya. "Jujur saja, kau berpikir yang tidak-tidak kan tentangku?"

 _Jackpot_

Nyatanya dugaan Jaemin 100% benar adanya. Membuat si pelaku hanya memperlihatkan deretan gigi putih rapinya tak berdosa.

"Dasar menyebalkan."

Jaemin mempoutkan bibirnya lucu berpura-pura merajuk. Membuat Haechan tertawa senang karenanya. Sebelum mengembalikan percakapan ke yang seharusnya. Nampaknya Jaemin perlu memastikan sesuatu.

"Jadi Yuta hyung menyukaimu?"

Haechan menerawang sejenak, menghembuskan napas lelah dan kembali menekuk wajahnya.

"Itu yang ku tangkap."

"Lalu kau bagaimana?" Tanya Jaemin penasaran. Membuat Haechan entah untuk ke berapa kalinya menghela napas dengan berat, kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela mobil menatap nyalang taman Seocho tempat mereka berada sekarang.

"Entahlah Jaem. Aku bingung harus bagaimana sekarang. Sungguh ini terlalu tiba-tiba."

Jujur saja, kemungkinan bahwa Yuta memiliki perasaan padanya tidak pernah terlintas sedikit pun dibenak Haechan. Haechan memang sangat menyukai sosok seniornya tersebut. Bahkan ia akan sangat dengan senang hati dan sukarela menghabiskan waktu berlama-lama dengan Yuta. Tapi itu bukan cinta. Haechan hanya menganggap Yuta sebagai sosok kakaknya. Sama seperti Taeyong. Tapi semua berbeda saat dirinya dihadapkan pada Mark. Tanpa perlu ditanya pun, Haechan selalu tau perbedaan keduanya.

Haechan tau setelah hari ini mungkin saja akan merubah hubungan antaranya dan Yuta. Haechan bingung harus bagaimana. Disatu sisi ia tidak ingin menghindari Yuta, tapi di sisi lain Haechan tidak bisa membohongi dirinya bahwa secara tidak langsung sikapnya akan berubah dengan sendirinya terhadap pria Jepang itu.

.

.

* * *

TURN BACK POINT

* * *

.

.

Haechan menghampiri Jaejoong yang saat ini tengah berkutat di dapur memasak hidangan jamuan makan malam. Tentunya dengan beberapa maid yang membantu, dengan sang eomma sebagai chef utama.

"Eomma."

Jaejoong yang mendengar panggilan dari si bungsu menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak. Menyambut kedatangan putra kecil manisnya.

"Hai sayang."

Setibanya Haechan di samping Jaejoong, tangannya meraih piring kosong lainnya yang telah disiapkan untuk mulai membantu sang eomma menata hidangan yang telah dibuatnya. Tidak seperti jamuan makan malam biasanya, malam ini Jaejoong memasak lebih awal dengan jumlah yang lebih banyak dan menu yang beragam. Ia memang sempat mendengar calon kakak iparnya akan ikut bergabung malam ini. Tapi melihat persiapan yang dilakukan oleh sang eomma, Haechan berpikir mungkin saja jamuan kali ini lebih penting, bukan hanya sekedar makan malam bersama. Dan sayangnya Haechan tidak tau itu apa.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Haechan akhirnya menyampaikan rasa penasarannya pada Jaejoong sambil sesekali mengalihkan pandangannya dari piring-piring menuju sang eomma. Membuat Jaejoong ikut menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap si bungsu.

"Hyungmu?" Tanya Jaejoong memastikan.

Haechan hanya mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan sang eomma. Memandang Jaejoong dengan tatapan penasaran yang sarat akan kekhawatiran di sana.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Sedikit sedih tidak dapat memberikan jawaban yang di inginkan oleh si bungsu. Memutuskan untuk kembali pada kegiatannya menata beberapa hidangan yang selesai dimasaknya pada piringnya masing-masing.

"Entahlah. Eomma tidak ikut campur tentang hal itu. Kau tau kan Appamu sangat susah untuk dibantah. Mungkin Taeyongie sedikit tertekan akan hal itu."

Jaejoong sedikit menerawang. Sejak kedatangannya dua hari yang lalu, kedua putra manisnya memang terlihat bahagia. Tapi jelas sekali di sisi lain putra sulungnya terlihat tertekan entah karena sebab apa. Jaejong sudah mencoba untuk menanyakannya pada Taeyong, tapi putra sulungnya itu hanya menghadiahinya sebuah senyuman manis dan mengatakan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja. Sebagai seorang ibu, Jaejoong tentu saja tau apa yang salah dengan putranya. Meskipun Taeyong enggan mengatakan, tapi Jaejoong bisa merasakannya. Dan keterdiaman Taeyong nampaknya membuat ibu dari dua orang putra yang sama manisnya dengan dirinya itu khawatir.

Jaejoong sempat bertanya pada Yunho. Karena ia tau, diam-diam sang suami sering menghubingi putra sulung mereka. Tapi Yunho enggan menjawab rasa penasarannya. Sang suami hanya mengatakan untuk menyiapkan segala sesuatu untuk jamuan malam ini, karena nampaknya malam ini akan ada percakapan yang sedikit serius.

"Aku tidak suka melihat Taeyong hyung sedih." Haechan berujar lirih dengan wajah murung membuat Jaejoong mau tidak mau memfokuskan atensinya kepada si bungsu. Meraih tangan kanan Haechan, menghadapkan tubuh mungil putra manisnya agar menghadap penuh padanya. Sebelum meyakinkan sang putra dengan menggenggam kedua tangannya lembut.

"Percayalah sayang, eomma dan appa juga sama halnya denganmu."

Jaejoong memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada si bungsu. Ia selalu tau kala kedua putranya ataupun suaminya sedang dalam keadaan seperti ini, maka yang harus ia lakukan pertama kali adalah memberikan senyum terbaiknya. Karena ia yakin senyumannya mampu menghantarkan paling tidak kelegaan bagi kedua putra dan suaminya.

Haechan tersenyum simpul. Mendengar sang eomma berkata demikian membuat ia setidaknya merasakan ada kelegaan tersebar di hatinya.

"Apa Jaehyun sudah datang?" Tanya Jaejong mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sepertinya sudah."

Sebelum turun tadi, Haechan menutup tirai kamarnya dan sempat melihat mobil sang calon kakak ipar telah terparkir rapi di halaman rumahnya. Mungki saja saat ini Jaehyun sedang bersama dengan Taeyong.

"Appamu?"

"Masih berada di ruang kerjanya, ku rasa."

Jaejoong mengangguk mengerti. Mengangkat mangkuk besar berisi sup dari pantry untuk ditata pada meja makan.

"Kalau begitu panggilkan appa ya. Eomma akan menyelesaikan ini." Pinta Jaejong pada Haechan dengan senyum manisnya.

"Baik eomma."

.

.

* * *

TURN BACK POINT

* * *

.

.

Kelimanya telah berkumpul di meja makan saat ini. Terlihat sang kepala keluarga dengan aura berkuasanya duduk di tengah ujung meja. Dengan sang istri dan si bungsu di samping kanannya. Dan calon menantu serta si sulung di samping kirinya.

Tidak seperti jamuan makan malam biasanya, bukan merasa sedang berada di meja makan, Haechan merasa malam ini lebih seperti sedang berada di meja persidangan. Aura hangat yang biasanya menguar, lenyap entah kemana. Haechan tau bahwa sang appa terkenal dingin dan menakutkan. Tapi semua akan berbeda jika berhubungan dengan keluarganya. Dan Haechan tidak tau kemana larinya sosok hangat sang appa.

Belum lagi ketika ia melihat Taeyong. Hyung tersayangnya itu nampak tidak seceria biasanya. Sedangkan sang eomma dan Jaehyun tetap dengan ketenangannya.

 _Apakah di sini hanya dirinya yang mengkhawatirkan keadaan yang tengah berlangsung?_

"Jaehyun, ku dengar proyekmu di Jeju sudah selesai."

Yunho membuka pembicaraan di tengah jamuan yang dirasa Haechan sangat mencekam. Jaehyun menghentikan kegiatannya menyantap hidangan dan memandang hormat pada sang calon mertua.

"Iya abonim. Tinggal menunggu peresmian."

"Baguslah. Dan kau tentu ingat dengan perkataanmu waktu itu." Lanjut Yunho masih dengan kegiatannya menyendok hidangan pada piringnya ke dalam mulutnya. Sesekali ia memandang si calon menantu dengan ekor matanya yang tajam.

"Tentu abonim. Tapi aku menyerahkan semuanya pada Taeyong. Dari awal aku tidak pernah keberatan kalau harus menikahi Taeyong secepatnya."

Jaehyun melirik Taeyong di sampingnya yang sedari tadi hanya diam mengunci rapat suaranya. Menunduk dalam enggan memperlihatkan wajahnya. Dan hanya mengaduk makanannya tanpa berniat memakannya seperti tidak berselera.

"Jadi bagaimana Tae?"

Kini Yunho menghentikan kegiatannya. Menaruh sumpitnya pada tempatnya dan memandang meminta kepastian pada sang putra sulung. Taeyong sangat tau bahwa cepat atau lambat Yunho akan menanyakan hal itu. Tapi tetap saja Taeyong merasa belum siap. Membuatnya mengangkat wajah menatap sang appa dengan gelisah.

"Aku –"

"Appa rasa tidak ada alasan lagi untukmu menundanya." Potong Yunho tidak ingin mendengar alasan lagi dari putranya.

Demi Tuhan, Yunho hanya menginginkan anaknya segera menikah agar dirinya bisa sedikit bernapas lega karena akan ada seseorang yang dapat ia percaya untuk melanjutkan tugas Yunho menjaga putranya. Yunho sadar bahwa ia dan Jaejoong tidak pernah bisa memberikan perhatian penuh pada kedua putranya. Dan kenyataan itu membuatnya tidak tenang setiap saat. Apalagi proyeknya di China yang menyebabkan dirinya dan sang istri harus mengorbankan waktu untuk bertemu dengan kedua putra mereka secara intens.

Yunho mungkin memiliki beberapa orang kepercayaannya untuk menjaga Taeyong dan Haechan selama ia tidak ada. Tapi tetap saja Yunho tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa khawatirnya. Dan Yunho rasa, menyerahkan Taeyong pada Jaehyun dapat mengatasi rasa khawatirnya tersebut. Jaehyun merupakan sosok yang tepat untuk putra sulungnya. Yunho dapat mempercayainya tentu saja. Membuatnya ingin secepatnya meresmikan keduanya. Tapi nampaknya Taeyong enggan untuk memenuhi keinginannya itu.

"Tapi appa, aku –Haechanie .."

Haechan mengangkat wajahnya yang sejak tadi menunduk tenang menyimak sambil menikmati jamuan malamnya. Haechan tau bahwa dibalik setiap alasan Taeyong pasti terselip namanya. Membuatnya merasa tidak enak hati mengetahui kenyataan bahwa selamanya sang hyung akan selalu mengutamakannya di atas kebahagiaannya sendiri.

"Hyung berhenti mengkhawatirkanku secara berlebihan. Aku akan baik-baik saja, sungguh. Aku sudah besar hyung." Ujar Haechan menatap lembut sang hyung. Meyakinkannya dengan tatapan mata yang serius.

Taeyong mendadak gusar mendengar sang adik berkata demikian.

"Tapi tetap saja kau adik kecilku. Dan kalau aku menikah dengan Jaehyun –"

Jaehyun meraih tangan kiri Taeyong yang nampak tegang meremas pahanya. Berniat menenangkan tunangannya itu. Membuat Taeyong menghentikan kalimatnya dan beralih menatap Jaehyun.

"Sayang kau tau kau selalu memiliki pilihan. Jika kau ingin tetap tinggal di rumah ini maka aku akan menurutinya." Ucap Jaehyun menenangkan. Tentu ia tak sampai hati melihat Taeyong tertekan hanya karena gagasan pernikahan. Jaehyun akan melakukan segalanya demi kebahagiaan Taeyong. Dan berjanji akan menuruti apapun itu asal Taeyongnya bahagia.

Taeyong meletakkan tangan kanannya di atas tangan Jaehyun dan mulai memberikan pengertian pada tunangannya itu.

"Tidak tidak Jaehyun. Itu tidak benar." Taeyong menggeleng keras tidak setuju dengan gagasan Jaehyun.

"Taeyong ada benarnya Jae. Sebagai seorang istri tentunya Taeyong harus ikut pulang bersamamu. Terlebih kau adalah anak tunggal. Kami juga tak sampai hati membiarkanmu yang harus mengikuti Taeyong." Tengah Jaejoong.

Taeyong menundukkan kepalanya. Merasa tertekan dengan pilihan yang ada. Disatu sisi ia ingin memenuhi keinginan sang appa. Tapi di sisi lain ia tidak bisa meninggalkan Haechan begitu saja.

"Berikan aku waktu sedikit lagi. Aku perlu memikirkan ini lebih dulu."

"Sayang, jangan memaksakan diri." Jaehyun mengusap lembut jemari Taeyong yang kini terasa sedingin es.

"Aku minta maaf terus menundanya. Aku janji akan memberi keputusan secepatnya. Maafkan aku."

Setelahnya Taeyong berdiri dari tempatnya. Melepas genggaman tangan Jaehyun. Membungkuk sopan pada semua orang yang berada di meja makan sebelum meninggalkan jamuan makan malam tersebut.

Rahang Yunho mengeras mendapati kenyataan bahwa sang putra sulung masih tetap dengan sikap keras kepalanya. Yunho memang sering menghubungi Taeyong. Menanyakan perkembangan hubungannya dengan Jaehyun. Dan sesekali akan menyuruhnya untuk segera menikah. Tapi putranya tersebut selalu memberikan alasan untuk menundanya. Dan kini Yunho tidak sedang dalam toleransi untuk menerima alasan lagi. Membuatnya memutuskan untuk bersikap tegas dan sedikit egois pada Taeyong.

Haechan sendiri hanya dapat melihat kepergian sang hyung dengan tatapan sendu tanpa bisa mencegahnya. Merasa bersalah karena secara tidak langsung semua ini terjadi karena dirinya.

"Hyung."

.

.

* * *

TURN BACK POINT

* * *

.

.

"Kopimu."

Jaejoong menyodorkan secangkir cairan kafein hitam pekat di meja kerja tempat sang suami berkutat dengan tumpukan berkas yang nampaknya tidak sama sekali menarik perhatian sang pria matang dengan kacamata bacanya.

"Terimakasih."

Jaejoong tidak akan menyerah begitu saja meskipun Yunho sedang dalam mode tidak ingin dibantah. Niatnya adalah berbicara dengan sang suami tentang kejadian saat jamuan makan malam beberapa saat tadi. Toh semarah apapun sang suami, ia akan menjadi satu-satunya yang selamat dari amukan seorang Lee Yunho. Menjadikannya alasan kuat untuk tetap berdiri menantang dan berbicara tanpa keraguan.

"Sayang tidak kah kau merasa sedikit keterlaluan pada Taeyong?"

Masih dengan kegiatannya membaca berkas dan sesekali membubuhkan tanda tangan di atasnya, Yunho menjawab sang istri seperlunya tanpa repot-repot memandang istri cantiknya yang sejak tadi berdiri di samping kursi kebesarannya tersebut.

"Bagian mana yang kau sebut keterlaluan?

Jaejoong memandang Yunho dengan tatapan sendu yang pastiya tidak dilihat sama sekali oleh suaminya itu. Mengutarakan kekhawatirannya dengan nada pelan yang sendu.

"Kau memaksanya. Taeyong tertekan."

Oke Jaejoong mulai naik pitam sekarang. Lihatlah bagaimana sang suami tetap bersikukuh dengan berkas yang tidak lebih menarik dari pada dirinya. Membuatnya menggebrak meja, berteriak marah mencoba mengalihkan atensi suaminya.

"Lee Yunho, tatap aku jika sedang berbicara!"

Yunho menghela napas berat mencoba sesabar mungkin menghadapi tingkah istrinya yang sepertinya sedang tidak dalam kondisi yang baik.

"Aku sedang menangani beberapa kontrak, sayang." Ujar Yunho dengan sabar sambil menatap sang istri lembut dibalik kacamatanya.

"Persetan dengan pekerjaanmu! Hentikan sekarang, kita perlu bicara."

 _Hah, Jaejoong yang marah memang tidak bisa dibantah._

Tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah, Yunho akhirnya menghentikan pekerjaannya. Menutup beberapa map dan menyimpan pena yang digunakan di atasnya. Sebelum berdiri dari kursi kebesarannya menghampiri sang istri yang kini tengah melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menghadiahi Yunho dengan tatapan tajam terbaik miliknya.

"Kenapa kau pemarah sekali malam ini?"

"Itu karena kau menyebalkan!"

Jaejoong semakin mendelik tajam. Bukannya terlihat menakutkan, Jaejoong malah terlihat begitu menggemaskan di mata Yunho. Jangan tanya mengapa ia dikaruniai dua putra manis menggemaskan karena keduanya merupakan titisan sempurna dari istri cantiknya ini. Terkadang ia berpikir mengapa dua-duanya harus mewarisi Jaejoong bukan dirinya. Namun kemudian Yunho selalu menemukan dirinya tersenyum bersyukur melihat kedua putra manisnya yang merupakan jiplakan nyata dari Jaejoong yang tak ayal membuatnya tidak pernah lupa untuk jatuh cinta tiap harinya.

"Baiklah, kau menang. Kita bicara di sini atau mau pindah ke ranjang?"

Tangan Yunho merambat melingkari pinggang ramping sang istri sambil menariknya mendekat. Membuat Jaejoong waspada usahanya gagal dan malah berakhir termakan rayuan sang suami.

"Lee Yunho jangan macam-macam. Aku serius."

"Aku juga serius Lee Jaejoong." Timpal Yunho dengan tidak ingin mengalah.

Jaejoong mendorong pelan tubuh sang suami agar memberinya sedikit jarak untuk tetap berpikir jernih.

"Aku tidak mau tau, kau harus meminta maaf pada Taeyong dan bilang padanya kalau kau tidak mempermasalahkan tentang pernikahan itu lagi."

Wajah Yunho mengeras mendengar perkataan sang istri. Demi Tuhan, bisakah istrinya menuruti keputusannya kali ini? Sungguh Yunho sedang tidak ingin dibantah kali ini.

"Kita tidak sedang bernegosiasi tentang hal itu."

Jangan sebut dirinya Lee Jaejoong jika berhadapan dengan suami arogannya saja gentar. Karena semenakutkan apapun seoran Lee Yunho, Jaejong adalah satu-satunya orang yang akan tetap berdiri menantangnya.

"Kau pikir aku sedang bernegosiasi? Apa dalam kepalamu hanya ada bisnis dan bisnis? Aku menyuruhmu Lee Yunho dan aku sedang tak ingin dibantah."

Yunho semakin memicingkan matanya tajam mendengar perkataan sang istri.

"Kenapa kau memanggil namaku seperti itu sedari tadi? Aku tidak suka."

Yunho menghembuskan napas lelahnya. Melepas kacamata yang masih bertengger di batang hidungnya. Menyimpannya di atas meja kerja sebelum menatap ke dalam mata istrinya secara langsung. Memberi pengertian dengan nada lembut agar sang istri mau mengert.

"Dengar, sayang. Aku memang selalu menuruti semua keinginanmu. Tapi tidak untuk kali ini. Aku menyayangimu, begitu pula kedua putra kita. Dan yang ku lakukan pada Taeyong adalah salah satu bentuk kasih sayangku padanya. Mungkin kau atau Taeyong berpikir aku memaksakan kehendakku. Tapi itu semua semata-mata untuk kebahagian Taeyong, sayang. Ku mohon mengertilah. Kau kan juga tau apa alasanku."

Jaejoong luluh mendengar sang suami terdengar putus asa. Membuatnya mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Yunho. Mendekap tubuh tegap pria matang tersebut dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang yang nyaman milik sang suami.

"Tapi Taeyong terlihat tertekan, sayang. Aku tidak tega."

Tangan kekar Yunho menyambut tubuh sang istri. Mendekapnya ke dalam pelukan yang hangat.

"Taeyong hanya terlalu menyayangi Haechan sampai lupa bahwa ia punya kebahagiaan yang perlu ia perjuangkan. Taeyong hanya perlu memantapkan dirinya untuk bisa melepas adiknya, sayang." Jelas Yunho yang kini telah meletakkan dagunya di pucuk kepala istri cantiknya.

"Aku merasa bersalah sekarang. Ini karena kita yang terlalu sibuk hingga membuat Taeyong merasa bertanggung jawab atas Haechan. Aku ibu yang buruk." Sesal Jaejong sambil mendongak memperlihatkan raut sedihnya yang demi Tuhan tidak Yunho sukai.

"Aku tau kedua putraku dengan baik." Tangan Yunho bergerak mengusap kening Jaejoong. "Mereka mengerti, sayang. Jangan pernah merasa menjadi ibu yang buruk bagi mereka."

Setelahnya Jaejoong dapat merasakan kecupan lembut dari bibir sang suami mendarat di keningnya. Membuatnya menutup mata meresapi kelegaan yang ada. Yunho selalu bisa menenangkannya. Menghilangkan segala gundahnya dan berakhir dengan ia yang selalu percaya dengan semua keputusan yang suaminya ambil. Karena Jaejoong yakin kebahagiaan dirinya dan kedua putranya sama menjadi prioritas bagi suaminya.

.

.

* * *

TURN BACK POINT

* * *

.

.

Setelah dirinya melarikan diri di tengah jamuan makan malam, Taeyong mengasingkan diri di kamarnya. Menghabiskan waktu dengan berdiri di depan jendela yang dibiarkan terbuka membuat angin malam yang dingin memhempas kegelisahannya. Setidaknya dengan di temani taburan bintang di atas sana dapat membuat Taeyong sedikit tenang. Mengabaikan tubuhnya yang kini mungkin saja telah berubah sedingin es. Namun tetap diabaikannya.

Taeyong sadar bahwa sikapnya beberapa saat lalu yang meninggalkan jamuan makan malam begitu saja sangatlah tidak sopan. Terlebih sang appa yang nampak tidak dalam keadaan terbaiknya untuk memaklumi Taeyong. Tapi apa boleh buat. Yang Taeyong inginkan hanya waktu untuk sendiri sekarang.

Teringat akan Jaehyun, Taeyong merasa bersalah meninggalkan pria itu begitu saja. Tidak mengantarkannya pulang sampai depan pintu rumah seperti biasanya. Dan hanya melihat dari jendela kamarnya di lantai dua, mobil sang tunangan melaju keluar menuju pagar rumahnya. Jaehyun bahkan sempat mengirimi Taeyong pesan singkat berpamitan untuk pulang. Tapi keadaannya sekarang membuat Taeyong enggan bahkan hanya untuk sekedar membalas pesan.

Taeyong telah membicarakan ini sebelumnya dengan Jaehyun. Tapi tunangannya itu cenderung lebih tenang menghadapinya. Membuat Taeyong menjadi uring-uringan merasa kalau Jaehyun tidak membantu sama sekali. Dan setelah renungan yang Taeyong lakukan. Ia tau bahwa sikapnya terhadap Jaehyun adalah salah. Taeyong sepenuhnya sadar bahwa Jaehyun akan selalu memperjuangkannya, menuruti semua keinginannya, termasuk menunda pernikahan. Mengabaikan seluruh keinginannya sendiri. Tapi bolehkah Taeyong bersikap egois kali ini? Karena ia benar-benar tidak bisa memilih.

 _Cklek_

"Hyung."

Taeyong menoleh ke arah pintu kamarnya yang kini terbuka menampakkan sosok sang adik.

"Haechanie."

Setelah peraduan batin sekitar setengah jam lamanya yang hanya dilewati Haechan dengan mondar-mandir di depan kamar sang hyung, menimbang-nimbang apa yang harus dilakukan, Haechan memutuskan untuk memberanikan diri berbicara dengan hyungnya tersebut. Terlepas Taeyong sedang membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri atau tidak. Haechan akan tetap pada pendiriannya untuk bicara.

"Boleh aku tidur bersamamu malam ini?"

Taeyong terkekeh mendengarnya. Menutup jendela kamarnya beserta tirai berlapis yang menghiasi dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju ranjang miliknya. Menyibak selimut tebalnya sebelum menaiki ranjang tersebut dan mempersilahkan sang adik untuk bergabung bersamanya.

"Kemarilah."

Haechan yang mendengar ajakan dari sang hyung segera menutup pintu kamar, menaiki ranjang dan bergelung nyaman di bawah selimut yang sama.

Haechan menunggu Taeyong ikut berbaring bersamanya. Dan tanpa menunggu lagi Haechan segera memeluk sang hyung. Memulai sikap manjanya sebagai si bungsu.

"Hyung, aku sangat merindukanmu."

"Kita bertemu setiap hari." Ucap Taeyong sambil mengelus rambut madu halus Haechan.

Haechan yang awalnya menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dekapan nyaman sang hyung, menengadahkan kepalanya untuk menunjukkkan wajah merajuknya.

"Tapi tetap saja aku akan selalu merindukanmu kalau kau tidak ada disampingku."

Taeyong terkekeh memandang Haechan yang kini telah mulai menunjukkan sikap manjanya. Lihatlah bibir love-shape itu kini terpout lucu. Belum lagi mata bulatnya yang berbinar. Mengundang Taeyong untuk mengusak kepala sang adik dengan gemas.

"Adikku kenapa sangat menggemaskan."

Haechan kembali memeluk Taeyong dengan nyaman.

"Aku mungkin akan sangat sulit lepas darimu. Terlebih hyung adalah sosok pengganti appa dan eomma bagiku. Aku menyayangimu hyung. Sangat." Haechan memberi jeda sedikit pada kalimatnya.

"Tapi ku rasa tanggung jawabmu padaku sudah selesai."

"Huh?" Taeyong menjauhkan tubuh sang adik yang bergelung nyaman di dekapannya untuk menjauh agar Taeyong dapat melihat wajahnya. Memastikan apa yang dikatakan Haechan.

"Hyung mungkin akan selalu menganggapku sebagai adik kecilmu hingga hyung seolah lupa kalau aku sudah mulai tumbuh dewasa. Aku tidak mau hyung memaksakan diri. Mungkin beberapa tahun yang lalu, meskipun appa dan eomma jarang memiliki waktu untukku, aku akan baik-baik saja, karena aku masih memiliki hyung. Tapi sekarang, kalaupun setelah hyung menikah nanti aku tidak bisa serumah lagi dengan hyung, aku akan tetap baik-baik saja." Jelas Haechan dengan panjang. Matanya bahkan telah memancarkan keseriusan dan ketenangan yang tak pernah Taeyong lihat sebelumnya. Membuat Taeyong tidak tau harus bersikap bagaimana terhadap sang adik, hanya membalas dengan pandangan sendu miliknya.

Mungkin benar kalau dirinya menutup mata sejauh ini. Tapi bolehkah Taeyong terus menutup mata agar bisa bersama dengan adiknya? Rasanya mengakui kalau Haechan dapat hidup dengan baik tanpanya seiring kedewasaannya membuat Taeyong merasa ada ketidak relaan dihatinya.

"Haechanie .."

"Bukankah appa dan eomma selalu mengajarkan kita untuk mandiri. Dan hyung juga seperti itu meskipun terkadang hyung masih suka memanjakanku. Hyung pasti tau kalau kita tidak mungkin bisa selamanya seperti ini. Jangan menjadikan aku penghalang untuk kebahagiaanmu hyung, aku akan sangat bersalah akan hal itu. Lagi pula apa hyung tidak kasihan dengan Jaehyun hyung? Tampaknya Jaehyun hyung ingin secepatnya memilikimu seutuhnya." Lanjut Haechan menjelaskan. Kali ini disertai nada merajuk kala ia membawa nama tunangan milik sang hyung.

Awal Taeyong menjain kasih dengan Jaehyun memang sempat membuat Haechan yang kala itu masih labil uring-uringan tidak jelas. Menuduh Jaehyun terlalu memonopoli hyung tersayangnya dan tidak memberikan ruang baginya. Sesekali hal itu membuat Taeyong mendadak sakit kepala. Mendamaikan kedua orang tersayangnya terasa sangat sulit. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, entah apa yang telah Jaehyun lakukan untuk mengambil hati Haechan, adiknya berubah menjadi suka sekali mendempeti kekasihnya itu. Bahkan tak jarang ia yang berubah menjadi lalat pengganggu kala ketiganya menghabskan waktu bersama.

"Haechanie kau tau kau tidak seperti itu. Kau adalah salah satu kebahagiaan untuk hyung."

"Tapi aku merasa buruk akan hal itu hyung. Ku mohon mengertilah."

Haechan memberikan sorot mata memohon terbaiknya yang demi Tuhan sungguh membuat Taeyong tidak tahan. Inginnya menuruti apa keinginan sang adik. Tapi Taeyong masih merasa ada yang mengganjal dihatinya yang menyebabkan dirinya tidak tenang untuk meninggalkan sang adik dan memutuskan menikah dengan Jaehyun.

Dengan lembut Taeyong mengusap halus surai Haechan. "Lalu kalau bukan hyung siapa yang akan menjagamu?"

"Hyung mulai lagi. Sebegitukah tidak percayanya hyung padaku?" Haechan mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda merajuk. Hyungnya ini benar-benar –kapan ia akan sadar bahwa Haechan sudah cukup dewasa sekarang?

"Bukan begitu maksud hyung, hanya saja –"

"Aku janji akan mendapatkannya segera." Potong Haechan sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah langit-langit kamar.

Taeyong mengernyit heran dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh adiknya barusan. "Apa?"

Haechan melihat ke arah Taeyong kembali. Memberikan sorot mata serius yang ia miliki. "Jika yang hyung minta adalah agar aku segera memiliki kekasih, aku akan memilikinya. Segera."

Taeyong mendadak kesal degan perkataan Haechan. _Apa-apaan itu tadi? Haha yang benar saja._

 _Pletak_

"Akh! Sakit hyung!"

Teriakan Haechan tersebut disebabkan oleh jitakan sayang di kening yang Taeyong hadiahkan dengan senang hati.

"Bicaramu –ya Tuhan kepalaku."

Taeyong memijat pelan kepalanya sekilas sebelum menghadiahi Haechan tatapan tajamnya. Memulai segala ocehannya karena kebodohan adiknya.

"Kau kira hyung akan menyerahkanmu pada pria sembarangan. Sebelum kau menjadikan seseorang sebagai kekasih, kau harus mendapat ijin dari hyung terlebih dahulu, kau mengerti?"

"Ish sebenarnya siapa yang menjalin hubungan disini." Gerutu Haechan pelan yang sayangnya masih dapat didengar oleh Taeyong.

"Haechan aku masih mendengarmu."

"Iya maaf."

Haechan merubah posisi dari berbaring menjadi duduk menghadap Taeyong. Masih tidak menyerah kembali mencoba meyakinkan hyungnya itu.

"Tapi aku bersungguh-sungguh hyung. Dengan ada atau tidaknya kekasih, aku tetap bisa menjaga diri. Aku janji akan baik-baik saja."

Taeyong mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Begitukah?"

"Eum!" Angguk Haechan dengan mantap.

"Sepertinya kau ingin sekali hyung keluar dari rumah ini." Ujar Taeyong dengan sedih yang suskses membuat Haechan menjadi kalang kabut.

"Hyung! Kau tau kan maksudku tidak –"

Taeyong terkekeh, menarik lengan Haechan untuk kembali berbaring di sampingnya. Membawa tubuh mungil sang adik untuk didekapnya kembali. "Hyung tau. Hyung hanya bercanda."

Kaeduanya saling terdiam menikmati kenyamanan yang akhir-akhir ini jarang mereka rasakan.

"Apa kau akan bahagia?" Tanya Taeyong memastikan.

"Selama hyung bahagia, aku juga akan bahagia."

Taeyong melepas dekapannya dan menatap dalam mata Haechan. Mencoba mencari jawaban dalam tatapan Haechan dan hanya menemukan adanya keseriusan di sana. Membuatnya mulai membangun keyakinan bahwa apapun langkah yang dipilihnya setelah ini, tidak akan membuat baik dirinya ataupun Haechan tersakiti.

"Baiklah jika itu yang kau mau."

Setelahnya Haechan mendapati Taeyong kembali dengan senyum manis favoritnya. Membuatnya tidak dapat membendung kebahagiaannya. Karena selamanya, senyum Taeyong adalah hal yang paling Haechan ingin jaga.

"Terimakasih Haechanie."

Haechan kembali mendekap tubuh Taeyong bersyukur karena usahanya untuk meyakinkan hyungnya itu berhasil. "Aku sayang Taeyongie hyung."

Taeyong terkekeh mendengarnya. Mengusak surai milik sang adik dengan gemas dan ikut mendekap tubuh mungil itu.

"Tidurlah."

Usapan nyaman yang diberikan oleh Taeyong pada punggungnya, nampaknya membuat Haechan tidak dapat menahan matanya untuk terbuka lebih lama lagi. Nyatanya tidur bersama Taeyong adalah salah satu hal favorit untuknya. Entah mantra apa yang dilafalkan oleh hyungnya itu, yang Haechan tau Taeyong selalu bisa menenangkannya meskipun di tengah kegelisahan. Menyerah dengan kenyamanan yang menyergapnya dan menyambut mimpi indah yang kian menghampirinya.

"Kelak hyung akan sangat merindukan bisa memelukmu seperti ini."

.

.

* * *

TURN BACK POINT

* * *

.

.

Keesokan malamnya, Taeyong memaksa Jaehyun untuk kembali mengunjungi rumahnya tanpa memberi tau ada apa. Jaehyun yang tidak tau menau tentunya datang dengan terburu-buru sepulang dari pekerjaannya di kantor pusat di Seoul karena mengira ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada tunangannya itu. Terlebih Taeyong tidak membalas pesannya atupun mengangkat panggilannya sama sekali setelah jamuan malam kemarin. Membuat Jaehyun memikirkan sekelebat hal buruk mungkin saja telah terjadi.

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, Jaehyun bergegas turun dan disambut dengan Taeyong yang ternyata sudah berdiri menunggu kedatangannya di depan pintu rumah. Mendekat ke arah tunangannya itu dengan segera. Mengabsen dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki mengamati jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Taeyong. Tapi syukurlah ketakutannya tersebut hanya terjadi di dalam pikiran buruknya. Nyatanya Taeyong masih dengan kesempurnaannya, malah sekarang tunangannya itu tengah menghadiahi Jaehyun sebuah senyum manis merekah dari bibir semerah cherry favoritnya.

Tanpamengatakan sepatah kata pun, Taeyong menarik tangan Jaehyun tergesa menuju ruang keluarga yang saat ini tengah terdapat Yunho dan Jaejoong beserta Haechan yang sedang memainkan grand pianonya.

Haechan yang melihat kehadiran sang hyung beserta tunangannya tentu saja menghentikan permainannya. Begitu pula Yunho yang tengah sibuk dengan tablet berisi garis-garis sahamnya, dan Jaejoong yang tengah membaca majalah fashion langganannya.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya." Ucap Taeyong dengan mantap. Mengundang atensi dari Yunho, Jaejoong, Haechan bahkan Jaehyun yang masih tidak paham dengan keadaan saat ini.

"Aku bersedia menikah secepatnya." Lanjut Taeyong dengan mantap. Membuat Jaejoong memekik tertahan. Sedangkan Yunho dan Haechan tersenyum dengan bahagianya. Berbeda dengan Jaehyun yang merasa ini terlalu tiba-tiba. Namun kenyataan bahwa pria cantiknya bersedia untuk meresmikan hubungan mereka tak ayal membuat hati Jaehyun menghangat.

"Oh Taeyongie! Sayang anak kita –" Jaejong memekik bahagia dan dihadiahi pelukan hangat oleh sang suami.

Jaehyun meraih tangan tangan Taeyong. Menggenggamnya lembut sebelum mendekap tubuh mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya. Dikecupnya kening Taeyong sedikit lama. Mencurahkan luapan perasaan bahagianya yang tidak dapat ia bendung lagi.

"Terimakasih sayang."

Haechan tersenyum haru melihat keluarganya berbahagia. Bersyukur karena setidaknya ia dapat membuat sang hyung memantapkan niatnya. Mungkin setelah ini kedua orang tuanya masih dengan kesibukannya pada bisnis mereka. Begitu pula dengan hyungnya yang akan mulai membangun keluarga kecilnya bersama pria pilihannya. Tapi Haechan berjanji, apapun yang terjadi nantinya, meskipun perlahan orang yang disayanginya mulai menjalani hidup masih-masing tanpa dirinya, Haechan akan tetap bahagia. Agar menjadi alasan mereka untuk sama bahagianya.

.

.

* * *

TURN BACK POINT

* * *

.

.

Tanggal pernikahan telah ditetapkan. Undang telah disebarkan. Dan segala kebutuhan yang diperlukan telah disiapkan. Tinggal menunggu janji suci kedua mempelai di hadapan Tuhan.

Taeyong menjadi pihak paling antusias setelah malam itu. Membuat Haechan bersyukur akhirnya sang hyung mendapat kebahagiaan yang diimpi-impikannya. Haechan akui Jaehyun memang sosok sempurna untuk melengkapi Taeyong. Menempatkan Taeyong di atas segala-galanya. Dan Haechan sangat bersyukur akan hal itu. Setelah pernyataan Taeyong yang bersedia menikah secara tiba-tiba, Yunho segera menghubungi keluarga Jaehyun untuk kemudian bertemu membahas tentang hari baik pelaksanaan pernikahan putra mereka.

Seperti rencana semula, upacara pemberkatan dan pesta pernikahan akan dilakukan di resort baru milik Jaehyun di Jeju. Membuat seluruh keluarga harus datang lebih awal untuk ikut serta mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya. Sayangnya Haechan tidak bisa ikut keberangkatan seminggu yang lalu karena ia perlu mengurus beberapa berkas di kampusnya. Sehingga baru bisa melakukan penerbangan ke Jeju dua hari sebelum acara.

Berbicara tentang penerbangan, Haechan memiliki pengalaman buruk terhadapnya. Sewaktu ia berumur 7 tahun, penerbangan yang Haechan bersama kedua orang tuanya ambil mengalami pendaratan darurat dikarenakan kerusakan sayap kiri pesawat. Untung saja saat itu sang pilot dapat menanganinya dengan baik meskipun sempat diwarnai kepanikan dari seluruh penumpang beserta awak kapal. Dan bersyukur dalam kejadian tersebut dapat dihindari jatuhnya korban. Namun nampaknya hal tersebut tidak berakibat baik bagi kondisi psikis seorang Haechan kecil. Membuatnya memiliki phobia akan penerbangan, ketinggian dan goncangan. Yang sialnya ketiganya masih menjadi mimpi buruk bagi Haechan sampai saat ini.

Sialnya lagi, penerbangan kali ini harus ia tempuh seorang diri. Awalnya Jaemin berjanji menemani Haechan. Tapi kemudian rencana itu batal karena ia harus menyambut kedatangan kedua orang tuanya yang baru saja pulang dari Amerika. Tentu Haechan tak sampai hati tetap memaksa Jaemin untuk ikut penerbangan bersamanya. Menjadikannya harus memberanikan diri mengambil penerbangan pagi ini seorang diri.

Haechan sempat tergiur dengan tawaran Jaemin dan Jeno untuk melakukan penerbangan besok sore. Namun ia juga tidak sampai hati membuat Taeyong menunggu kehadirannya yang sudah terlewat beberapa hari. Harusnya Haechan menemani Taeyong menjelang hari-hari pernikahannya, seperti yang hyungnya minta. Tapi apalah daya ia terjebak oleh kewajiban yang tidak bisa ditinggal begitu saja. Taeyong memaklumi tentu saja. Tapi tetap saja Haechan merasa sedikit bersalah akan hal itu. Menjadikannya memaksakan diri hari ini untuk melakukan penerbangan seorang diri. Toh Seoul ke Jeju hanya membutuhkan waktu sekitar satu jam. Dan Haechan yakin bisa bertahan. _Ya semoga saja._

Haechan memasuki pesawat dengan detak jantung terlalu keras. Menduduki tempat duduk pesawat yang tampak nyaman –yang sayangnya tidak terasa nyaman sama sekali mengingat ia harus menangani ketakutannya seorang diri kali ini. Memainkan jemarinya secara random dengan bola mata yang bergulir mencari ketenangan. Sesekali ia akan memejamkan matanya erat mencoba sekuat tenaga menenangkan diri, tapi semua itu terasa percuma.

"Permisi."

Masih dengan matanya yang senantiasa terpejam, Haechan merasakan kehadiran seseorang dibangku sampingnya. Haechan rasa ia pastilah terlalu ketakutan sekarang hingga merasa familiar dengan aroma maskulin seseorang di sampingnya tersebut. Tapi setidaknya aroma itu berhasil membuat ketakutan Haechan sedikit berkurang. Mencoba menikmatinya dan kembali bernyanyi dengan suara kecil untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Oh sepertinya Haechan mulai berhalusinasi sekarang. Setelah aroma, kini suara berat seseorang itu pun terdengar familiar untuknya. Membuatnya memutuskan membuka mata untuk memastikan sesuatu.

Seorang pria yang nampak telah duduk nyaman dibangku penumpang sampingnya tertangkap mata bening Haechan. Celana bahan dongker yang panjangnya hanya sebatas dua senti di atas mata kaki. Sepatu van touvel dengan warna senada yang terlihat cocok. Pria itu mengenakan kaos longgar tebal secerah senja di sore hari dengan kerah yang terasa menghimpit lehernya. Jangan lupakan surai hitamnya yang tampak dibiarkan berantakan membuat kesan menggiurkan tanpa bisa di tahan. Dan kacamata hitam yang terlihat arogan.

Masih tetap dengan keterpakuannya, Haechan terdiam dibangkunya sambil memandang penuh minat tanpa bisa mengalihkan atensinya. Si pria tampan yang tampak arogan tersebut mengangkat tangannya bergerak melepaskan kacamata hitamnya dan menampakkan manik hitam tajam miliknya.

 _Deg_

 _Pria itu .._

"M –Mark hyung. Sedang apa –"

"Penerbangan menuju Jeju tentu saja." Mark menghadiahi Haechan dengan senyum tipis penuh pesonanya. Membuat Haechan yang memang sedang linglung semakin linglung dibuatnya. Oke ini terlalu tiba-tiba. Dan sejak kapan surai itu berubah menjadi hitam legam? Yang demi Tuhan malah membuat Haechan semakin sulit bernapas dengan benar.

"Huh?"

"Mungkin kau tidak diberitahu. Taeyong hyung memberikan tiket penerbangan padaku. Sekalian menemanimu." Jelas Mark melihat tatapan penasaran dari Haechan yang tampak menunggu penjelasan.

"Taeyong hyung bilang kau punya pengalaman buruk pada penerbangan. Dan akan sangat berbahaya membiarkanmu melakukan penerbangan sendirian."

 _Hah_. Taeyong memang akan selalu melakukan segala cara untuk mendekatkan keduanya. Disela kesibukannya mengurus pernikahan, nampaknya hyungnya itu masih tidak menyerah tentang gagasan membuat Mark dan Haechan menjalin hubungan. Oh ayolah, situasi yang menyebabkan dirinya harus menghabiskan waktu berdua atas campur tangan Taeyong sangat tidak baik untuk kinerja jantungnya. Dan tidakkah hyungnya itu mengerti tentang kesulitannya bahkan hanya sekedar untuk bernapas dengan benar? Kenapa juga Mark harus bersedia ditempatkan dalam kondisi seperti ini? Haechan sangat yakin bahwa Mark cukup pintar untuk menebak apa yang telah direncanakan oleh Taeyong. Tapi melihat pria tampan itu terlihat tenang dan mengikuti saja tanpa menolak, membuat Haechan merutuki dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa bersikap sama tenangnya seperti apa yang dilakukan oleh pria tampan itu.

Pemberitahuan akan pesawat mereka yang hendak lepas landas membuat Haechan mendadak tegang. Meremas kuat sabuk pengaman yang telah dipakainya. Demi Tuhan detik-detik lepas landas terasa paling menakutkan bagi Haechan. Pikirannya telah berkelana membayangkan hal-hal buruk yang mungkin saja terjadi. Memaksanya mengingat kembali kejadian 15 tahun silam. Haechan memejamkan matanya, mengepalkan tangannya dengan tubuh bergetar pelan dan keringat dingin yang tak bisa ditahan.

Mark yang melihatnya tentu merasa khawatir dengan keadaan Haechan. Bahkan Haechan sudah tidak merespon panggilannya. Hanya tetap bergetar ketakutan dalam duduknya. Membuatnya tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain meraih tangan Haechan dan menggenggamnya erat menyadarkan Haechan akan eksistensinya.

"Tenanglah."

Haechan menatap Mark dengan mata yang bergetar ketakutan nyaris menangis. Mark yang tidak tega melihat Haechan sebegitu ketakutannya, menarik tubuh ringkih itu ke dalam pelukannya. Berharap dengan begitu Haechan akan sedikit merasa tenang dan melupakan ketakutannya.

Keduanya masih dalam posisi saling memeluk. Haechan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Mark seperti mencari perlindungan. Sedangkan Mark tak hentinya membisikkan kalimat penenang pada Haechan. Meyakinkannya bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Beberapa menit berlalu, pesawat yang mereka tumpangi telah lepas landas dengan sempurna, meninggalkan goncangan yang sempat terasa dan mulai terbang dengan stabil. Mark melepas pelan pelukannya melihat Haechan yang tampaknya sudah sedikit lebih tenang sekarang.

"Kau baik?"

Haechan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Mark dan kembali duduk dengan nyaman dibangkunya. Mark memperhatikan bagaimana mata bulat jernih itu bergerak gelisah meskipun Haechan sudah terlihat tenang. Membuatnya meraih tangan mungil Haechan untuk kembali digenggamnya.

"M –Mark hyung .."

"Pastikan kau menggenggam tanganku selama perjalanan. Setidaknya ini akan membuatmu merasa tenang."

Haechan tertegun memandang manik hitam tajam milik Mark kemudian beralih pada tangannya yang kini saling bertautan dengan milik pria tersebut. Mengangguk dengan patuh pada kalimat yang Mark lontarkan.

Setelahnya Mark bersandar nyaman di kursinya, memasang kacamata hitamnya kembali yang nampak arogan. Dan mengambil sebuah buku yang sengaja ia bawa untuk dibaca.

"Terimakasih, Mark hyung." Ucap Haechan dengan pelan yang hanya dibalas dengan deheman pelan oleh Mark.

Jantung Haechan terasa berdetak semakin menggila. Bukan karena rasa takutnya. Tapi karena sikap yang ditujukan Mark kepadanya. Membuatnya merasa gelisah tapi tidak dapat menyembunyikan perasaan nyamannya. Mungkin penerbangan tak akan menjadi semenakutkan biasanya asalkan ada Mark yang menemaninya. Haechan sedikit banyak mensyukuri apa yang telah Taeyong lakukan hingga mendatangkan pangeran berkuda putih penyelamat baginya.

Setengah jam penerbangan mereka telah berlangsung. Berarti kurang lebih setengah jam lagi pesawat yang mereka naiki akan mendarat di Jeju. Mark menoleh ke samping kirinya, menemukan si pria manis yang entah sejak kapan telah menarik atensinya telah tertidur nyaman bersandar dibahu lebarnya. Tangan mereka masih senantiasa saling bertautan.

Mark memiringkan kepalanya. Mengamati bagaimana wajah terlelap Haechan selalu tampak indah di matanya. Jangan lupakan bibir love-shape semerah cherry sedikit terbuka menghembuskan napas hangat yang langsung bersibobrok dengan wajah Mark. Membuatnya tergoda untuk semakin menyelami pemandangan indah dihadapannya itu. Tangan Mark terangkat menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang menutupi wajah cantik Haechan hingga membutnya lebih leluasa untuk mengagumi wajah itu.

"Kenapa kau cantik sekali saat tertidur."

Persetan dengan kalimat 'kau bukan pria sejati' yang sering Lucas lontarkan setelah tau bahwa ia menyukai sosok cantik dan manis di sampingnya ini. Mark sadar bahwa ia memang telah jatuh hati pada Haechan. Tapi ia masih enggan mengatakan ketertarikannya pada pria manis itu dan bersikukuh dengan usahanya menyembunyikan perasaannya dengan sangat baik. Nyatanya memuja Haechan secara diam-diam seperti saat ini merupakan hal favorit bagi Mark sekarang. Menunggu waktu yang lebih tepat sambil memantapkan perasaan masing-masing untuk mengatakannya secara gamblang. Kedua pihak keluarga juga nampaknya begitu mendukung keduanya untuk menjalin hubungan hingga melakukan tindakan-tindakan kekanakan. Tapi Mark ingin melakukannya dengan caranya sendiri. Menolak untuk terlalu terburu-buru dan membiarkan segalanya mengalir dengan apa adanya. Menarik Haechan secara perlahan, mengikatnya dan menjadikan Haechan miliknya dengan usahanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

 _Author's Corner_

Hai~ Slitherginger is back. It's been a while. I'm so sorry TT

27 hari telah terlewati dan TBP baru update hari ini. Aku sempet khawatir kalian bakal lupa sama cerita terakhirnya kayak apa makanya diawal aku tegesin "read the previous chapter if it's needed". Kita refresh berjamaah ya wahai jemaat Markhyuck shipper tersayang~

Alhamdulillah sekarang aku agak longgar jadi bisa ngebut nulis ff lagi. Aku sulit tidur akhir-akhir ini kalian tau kenapa? Selain efek kesibukanku yang tiada akhir, faktor lainnya adalah karena tiap kali buka hp liat aplikasi FFN aku stress, buka laptop liat folder project FFN aku stress, apalagi buka akun sampe liat komenan aku tambah stress inget sama tanggungan yang belum kelar juga, just like TT. Kalian bener-benar jadi alarm otomatis buatku, jinjaro.

Bagi kalian yang udah baca My Muse beserta cuap-cuapnya, kalian pasti tau alasan kenapa TBP baru update sekarang. Malah nyampah kan jadinya di FF lain, maafkeun. Dan Bicara soal chapter ini, sejujurnya tingkat kepuasanku gak setinggi file yang hilang. Tapi ya sudahlah, udah terlanjur hilang, gabisa dibalikin juga. Orang nulis emang gitu, gabisa sama persis meskipun dari otak dan tangan yang sama. Dan sebagai permintaan maafku pada kalian yang telah setia menunggu update ff ku ini, aku udah nyiapin 3 chapter TBP ready for update /clapsclaps/ I really work hard for this TT

Nah, updatenya kapan? Hmm lemme think first, besok? Lusa? Atau tiga hari lagi mungkin? Hihi. Mari kita lihat respon kalian dulu, okay.

Anyway soal comeback NCT Dream yang tinggal menghitung hari. Pastinya kalian udah pada liat teasernya Haechan kan? Sumpah ya seriusan kenapa sih dia hobi banget bikin aku berfantasi liar! He is so damn sexy even on the cutest purest thing he ever do! Membuatku pengen bikin sesuatu yang eerr .. haha sepertinya beberapa chap TBP yang udah aku tulis butuh sedikit rombakan.

Seperti biasa cuap-cuapku selalu panjang, semoga tidak mengganggu kalian. See you next. Salam Markhyuck shipper. Saranghae pyeong~


	6. Chapter 6

**TURN BACK POINT**

Cast:

Mark Lee (24)

Lee Haechan/Donghyuck (22)

Nakamoto Yuta (24)

Lee Taeyong (26)

Jung Jaehyun (26)

Lucas (24)

Na Jaemin (22)

Lee Jeno (24)

Yunho - Haechan's Appa (48)

Jaejong - Haechan's Eomma (46)

Sehun - Mark's Appa (45)

Luhan - Mark's Eomma (44)

.

Genre:

Romance, Drama, Family

.

WARNING! YAOI AREA

If you haters, just go away. I'm not bother you so please don't bother me. This fanfiction is just for YAOI tolerate

.

HAPPY READING

.

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

Taeyong merasakan sebuah tangan perlahan merambat dipinggang rampingnya. Menariknya ke dalam dekapan hangat yang nyaman. Disusul dengan sebuah dagu yang bertumpu indah dibahu sempitnya.

Taeyong menyimpan ponsel yang baru saja ia gunakan untuk melakukan panggilan ke dalam saku celana. Meletakkan tangannya di atas lengan kekar prianya da menikmati terpaan napas hangat yang menerpa leher putih jenjangnya, menghantarkan getaran aneh yang entah sejak kapan disukainya.

Beberapa menit lalu, Jaehyun meninggalkan Taeyong di kamarnya untuk membersihkan diri. Tapi setelahnya, pria tampan yang telah mapan itu tidak menemukan sosok tercintanya di tempat yang sama. Membuatnya mengitari villa pribadinya dengan pakaian yang telah berganti kaos tipis putih polos, celana satin warna gelap dan handuk kecil dikepalanya.

"Dari siapa?"

Tangan Taeyong bergerak melonggarkan pelukan lengan kekar yang melingkupi tubuhnya. Membalikkan badan untuk kemudian meraih handuk di kepala Jaehyun untuk membantu prianya mengeringkan rambut basahnya.

"Jaemin."

Jaehyun mendorong pelan tubuh Taeyong hingga terantuk pagar besi balkon. Menikmati wajah cantik calon istrinya dengan background lautan dangkal lepas di bawah sana. Keduanya merupakan perpaduan yang sempurna di mata Jaehyun.

Seminggu sejak pasangan Jaehyun Taeyong beserta keluarga menginjakkan kaki di Jeju tepatnya pada resort baru milik Jaehyun, Pria tampan bertubuh kekar itu langsung memboyong Taeyong ke villa pribadinya di atas tebing curam, tepat di samping resort utama. Ingin Taeyong berada di kamar terpisah dengan Jaehyun sebelum mereka meresmikan pernikahan, tapi nampaknya Jaehyun tidak mentolerir adanya negosiasi dari pria cantiknya lagi. Tetap memaksa sang pujaan hati untuk tinggal berdua di hunian yang terpisah dari keluarga yang lain. Dalihnya ingin menikmati momen berdua karena belakangan mereka memang jarang bertemu disebabkan kesibukan masing-masing. Seakan setelah ini mereka akan jarang bertemu saja. Tapi bukankah setelah menikah Jaehyun akan memiliki akses penuh untuk menempeli Taeyong kapanpun ia mau? Sekali lagi itu semua hanya alibi Jaehyun semata. Karena menurut Jaehyun kesempatan tidak boleh disia-siakan. Dan setiap waktu yang ada harus dimanfaatkan. Berhubung sang calon mertua telah memberikan ijin penuh terhadap putra sulungnya, membuat Jaehyun berani mengambil langkah sejauh ini.

"Kau mengerjai Haechan lagi?" Tanya Jaehyun.

Taeyong terkekeh. Menghentikan kegiatannya mengeringkan rambut Jaehyun dan meletakkkan handuk kecil itu di atas pagar pembatas balkon. Beralih meletakkan kedua tangannya di leher sang calon suami dengan tangan Jaehyun yang masih setia berada dipingganya.

"Aku menyebutnya mendekatkan."

Jaehyun berdecih geli. Menyentil dahi Taeyong pelan dan direspon dengan ringisan pura-pura sakit.

"Kau dan otak licikmu .."

Jaehyun menggantungkan kalimatnya. Mendekatkan wajah tampannya ke arah wajah cantik Taeyong. Dan berbisik menggoda tepat di depan bibir tipis merah milik calon istrinya tersebut.

" –aku menyukainya."

.

.

* * *

TURN BACK POINT

* * *

.

.

Pesawat yang ditumpangi Mark dan Haechan telah mendarat sempurna di Jeju tepat pukul 10. Keduanya bergegas menuju pintu keluar dengan mendorong masing-masing troli berisi barang bawaan mereka. Mark mengedarkan pandangannya pada deretan penjemput yang telah berjejer di balik pagar pembatas jalur keluar para penumpang. Mengenali salah satunya untuk kemudian menghampiri pria paruh baya yang merupakan staff di resort Jaehyun yang telah dikenalnya beberapa bulan terakhir.

"Mari tuan muda. Saya akan mengantarkan anda ke resort."

Haechan sendiri sejak tadi hanya diam mengekori ke manapun Mark membawanya. Sesampainya di mobil yang akan membawa mereka menuju resort, Mark mengambil alih troli milik Haechan membantu pria paruh baya yang bertugas menjemput mereka memasukkan barang bawaan mereka ke dalam bagasi belakang mobil.

Jarak antara bandara dan resort membutuhkan waktu kurang lebih 15 menit. Sepanjang perjalanan Haechan tak henti-hentinya membulatkan mata mengagumi betapa indahnya pesona alam Jeju.

Haechan makin tak bisa menahan bibirnya untuk terbuka kala mobil yang mereka tumpangi telah memasuki gerbang masuk resort. Disambut oleh deretan pohon rindang dan terpaan sinar matahari yang mengintip dari celah-celahnya. Setelahnya terlihat hamparan bunga conola dengan tebing curam yang membatasinya dari hamparan laut dangkal. Lalu terlihat bangunan megah bergaya europian menyambutnya maniknya di atas sana.

Sesampainya di halaman parkir resort, mereka masih harus berjalan kaki menuju hunian yang telah di siapkan khusus oleh Jaehyun untuk para tamu pentingnya. Menyusuri jalan setapak yang terbuat dari batuan alam mempesona dengan pohon-pohon tropis yang mengiringinya. Jalan setapak terputus, digantikan dengan pasir pantai berwarna putih gemerlap diterpa sinar matahari. Menuju bibir pantai dan disambut jalan setapak lagi yang kali ini terbuat dari kayu kokoh dengan ukiran rumit membentang sejauh lautan dangkal yang di atasnya telah dibangun hunian-hunian seperti pondok-pondok terapung. Mata Haechan berbinar indah melihatnya. Membuat Mark terkekeh mengagumi betapa polos dan menggemaskannya Haechan saat ini.

"Silahkan."

Kini mereka telah sampai di depan kamar dengan atas nama mereka. Berada dipaling ujung di sayap kiri hunian, terpisah dari yang lain, dengan pemandangan yang lebih eksotis.

"Resort utama ada ditepi tebing atas sana." Jelas pria paruh baya itu. "Untuk tamu-tamu khusus, Tuan Jaehyun secara pribadi menyiapkan hunian di sini agar lebih nyaman. Semoga anda menyukainya."

Haechan tersenyum puas, memuji hunian yang akan di tempatinya selama empat hari ke depan yang khusus di pilihkan oleh calon kakak iparnya. "Terimakasih."

"Selamat beristirahat. Saya permisi." Pria paruh baya membungkukkan tubuhnya pamit undur diri setelah merasa tugasnya telah selesai. Meninggalkan Mark dan Haechan berdua masih berdiri di tempatnya masing-masing.

Mark menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah Haechan. Melihat Haechan yang tersenyum lembut masih dengan keterpesonaannya pada tempat ini. Tapi kentara sekali kalau tubuh mungil itu butuh istirahat pasca penerbangan yang pastinya terasa begitu melelahkan baginya. Menunda acara berkelilingnya untuk langsung bertemu dengan kedua calon mempelai. Mempersilahkan pria manis yang bersamanya untuk masuk ke dalam kamar. Karena Mark sangat yakin Haechan membutuhkan itu sekarang.

"Masuklah. Kamarku ada disebelah. Aku akan menjemputmu di jam 1." Ucap Mark dengan hangat yang membuat Haechan mengangguk patuh mengagumi betapa pria tampan itu mengerti kondisinya seharian ini.

.

.

* * *

TURN BACK POINT

* * *

.

.

Tepat pukul 1 siang hari, Haechan keluar dari kamarnya. Disambut dengan keberadaan Mark yang telah berganti pakaian dengan yang lebih santai. Bersandar di pagar pembatas jalan setapak yang tebuat dari kayu kokoh di depan kamar miliknya.

Mark menegakkan tubuhnya melihat Haechan mulai menghampiri dirinya. Menunggu pria manis itu berdiri sejajar di tempatnya sekarang untuk kemudian berjalan pelan memulai acara berkeliling mereka.

"Apakah kita akan langsung bertemu Taeyong hyung dan Jaehyun hyung?" Tanya Haechan memecah keheningan.

Mark menimbang sebentar. Melihat jam tangan yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya.

"Mau berjalan-jalan sebentar?" Tawar Mark.

Haechan mengernyitkan dahinya. Bukannya Taeyong dan Jaehyun telah menunggu kedatangan mereka? Lalu kenapa Mark malah mengulurnya?

Mark yang melihat Haechan sedikit berpikir, mulai menjelaskan. "Jaehyun hyung bilang mereka sedang mengurus sesuatu."

Meraih ponselnya yang baru saja berbunyi menandakan pesan masuk. Menyampaikan isi pesan yang diperolehnya dari Jaehyun pada Haechan. "Mungkin sekitar satu jam lagi mereka akan fitting baju."

Haechan menganggukkan kepalanya paham. Toh tidak ada salahnya berkeliling sebentar. Hitung-hitung menenangkan diri pasca penerbangan yang selalu terasa menakutkan baginya. Ia sangat membutuhkannya sekarang.

"Baiklah."

Mark membawa langkah kakinya menyusuri pantai. Jalan yang berbeda dari yang mereka tempuh tadi. Mengundang Haechan untuk bertanya kemana pria tampan itu membawanya kali ini. "Kita mau kemana?"

"Aku akan membawamu mengelilingi resort."

Haechan melirik Mark yang masih berjalan santai sambil memasukkan kedua tangan kokohnya ke dalam saku celana. Menghabiskan waktu berjalan berdua diiringi deburan ombak yang makin menambah manis suasana. Haechan tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya karena bisa melalui waktu-waktu tak terduga seperti sekarang ini. Terlebih lagi, Mark sendiri yang berinisiatif mengajaknya.

Beberapa menit berlalu dengan keterdiaman masing-masing namun tak bisa dipungkiri dapat menghantarkan perasaan hangat pada keduanya yang diam-diam saling memendam perasaan. Hingga tak terasa Langkah kaki mereka sampai di depan sebuah tebing curam. Mark masih melanjutkan langkah kakinya yang senantiasa diekori oleh Haechan menuju balik tebing. Menemukan deretan anak tangga landai setapak menuju ke atas tebing. Yang sukses membuat Haechan kembali terpesona. Memuji bagaimana sang arsitektur resort ini memanfaatkan segala keindahan yang ada.

"Mark hyung sepertinya mengenal dengan baik tempat ini." Haechan mengutarakan isi pikirannya.

Mark menoleh ke arah Haechan, memulai menjelaskan sambil terkekeh pelan. "Ya, aku sesekali kemari. Menjadi investor tempat ini mengharuskanku melakukannya."

"Benarkah?" Haechan tidak dapat menahan mata cantiknya untuk membulat yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan sekarang bagi Mark. Tangannya terangkat mengusak surai halus milik Haechan dengan senyum menawan miliknya. Yang demi Tuhan membuat jantung Haechan terasa melompat dari tempatnya. Membuat wajahnya memerah tanpa bisa ditahan.

 _Selalu saja seperti ini._

Tak terasa langkah kaki mereka telah mencapai ujung tangga. Haechan mengedarkan pandangannya mengagumi apa yang terdapat di atas tebing curam ini. Hamparan bunga conola berwarna kuning menyambut manik indahnya. Ditemani hembusan angin yang membuat bunga-bunga itu bergoyang seperti menyambut kedatangan mereka berdua.

"Whoaaa tempat ini indah!" Manik Haechan membulat berbinar. Sungguh ia tidak menyangka di Jeju akan mendapatkan pemandangan seindah ini. Mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Mark yang ternyata juga sedang menatapnya. Tersenyum semanis mungkin membuat si pria tampan terpesona bukan main. Sebelum mendengar pujian yang disertai kekehan pelan dari Haechan.

"Kau menjalankan uangmu di tempat yang tepat, Mark hyung."

Mark lagi-lagi tersenyum menawan. Entah harus berapa kali Haechan bersyukur hari ini karena Tuhan nampaknya sedang berbaik hati membiarkannya menikmati pesona dari pangeran berkuda putihnya. Yang tak henti membuatnya terpesona jatuh hati lagi dan lagi.

Mark membawa Haechan melanjutkan langkah mereka mengikuti jalan setapak yang sepertinya menuju resort utama di depan sana.

"Syukurlah jika kau menyukainya."

Haechan mengangguk antusias. Mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Merekam dengan benar apa yang telah membuatnya terpesona hari ini. Pemandangan dari atas sini indah. Dan kehadiran Mark disampingnya nyatanya makin menyempurnakannya.

"Eum! Aku selalu memimpikan tinggal di tempat seindah ini."

Mark memandang Haechan yang tengah tersenyum cerah. Membuat mata mereka saling bertemu pandang menyiratkan sesuatu yang mendalam antar keduanya. Menikmati bagaimana debaran jantung mereka sama menggila.

"Haruskah aku membuatkan satu untukmu?"

"Huh?" Mata Haechan mengedip lucu mendengar apa yang baru saja Mark ucapkan. Meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut namun hanya dihadiahi senyuman oleh pria tampan itu. Melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan Haechan yang masih senantiasa berdiri di tempatnya karena keterkejutannya.

Mark yang telah melangkah beberapa meter menghentikan kakinya, menoleh ke belakang tempat Haechan berada. Melihat bagaimana pria manisnya terpaku lucu dengan mata berkedip polos.

"Ayo kita ke resort utama. Jaehyun hyung sudah menunggu." Ujar Mark menyadarkan keterpakuan Haechan.

.

.

* * *

TURN BACK POINT

* * *

.

.

Malam harinya, seluruh keluarga beserta teman terdekat berkumpul di tepi pantai menikmati acara barbeque party. Sedikit bersantai setelah seminggu terakhir disibukkan dengan persiapan pernikahan yang tiada henti.

"Pemberkatan dilakukan lusa pagi di Catedral tepi pantai. Lalu pesta akan dilakukan malamnya di resort utama." Yunho memberitahukan acara inti kepada semua orang yang ikut berkumpul.

Taeyong yang baru saja bergabung dengan membawa sepirng daging hasil pekerjanya, mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping Jaehyun dan meremas tangan lebar pria yang sebentar lagi akan resmi menjadi suaminya.

"Kau gugup?" Tanya Jaehyun menanggapi genggaman tangan Taeyong.

Taeyong memandang mata teduh Jaehyun. Menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu lebar itu masih dengan tangan yang kini makin memeluk erat lengan pria tampan itu. "Tentu saja. Tapi asal bersamamu ku kira tak masalah."

Lucas yang kala itu hendak mengambil danging di depan Taeyong mau tidak mau melihat aksi kedua calon mempelai yang tanpa malu lagi saling menempeli satu sama lain.

"Hey hey calon pengantin tolong tahan sebentar hormon kalian sampai lusa."

Jaehyun terkekeh mendengan protesan Lucas. Mencoba membela diri dari apa yang dilakukannya bersama Taeyong. "Besok kami tidak akan bertemu, jadi wajar."

"Ya, besok kalian harus menghabiskan seharian penuh untuk pesta lajang." Ujar Jaejoong sambil menuangkan squash buatannya ke gelas milik Yunho. Dihadiahi dengan ucapan terimakasih dari sang suami.

"Haruskah kita melewatkan pesta itu?" Kini Taeyong kembali membuat pergerakan. Mengulurkan tangan lentiknya menuju pipi kanan milik Jaehyun untuk mengarahkan wajah tampan itu memandang wajahnya yang masih senantiasa terkulai indah dibahu lebar miliknya.

Lucas masih mengamati bagaimana kedua pasangan itu tidak dapat menahan diri barang sebentar saja. Membuatnya memekik heboh mencoba menyadarkan Jaehyun dan Taeyong dari ketidak layakan tindakan mereka di depan semua orang. "Oh mataku!"

Jaehyun tertawa keras. Meraih tangan Taeyong terlepas dari wajahnya dan menjauhkan kepala itu dari bahunya. Menyuruh sang calon istri untuk duduk tegak dan dihadiahi tatapan tidak suka dari Taeyong.

Akhir-akhir ini Jaehyun memang merasa Taeyong sedikit lebih manja padanya. Ingin selalu menempeli tubuhnya di manapun mereka berada.

Taeyong mendengus sebal menatap Lucas yang dicapnya sebagai pengganggu acara 'mari bermesraan' nya malam ini. "Bilang saja kau iri. Cepatlah menyusul Lucas."

Lalu manik indah turunan dari Jaejoong itu memandang ke arah pria tampan lainnya yang sedari tadi hanya diam menyimak. Sedikit menunjukkan senyum menggodanya. "Dan kau juga, Mark."

Lucas menyender lemas di tempat duduknya. Nyatanya perkataan Taeyong barusan sangat menyakiti harga dirinya. Ia mempesona tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak akan tertarik pada pria tampan sekelas Lucas? Tapi sayangnya belum ada yang menarik dimatanya.

"Jangankan menyusul hyung, calon saja kami tidak punya." Ujar Lucas dengan nada memelas.

"Aey jangan salah Lucas. Asal kau tau, mommy sudah mendapatkan calon menantu idaman mommy." Kini Luhan yang ikut mengangkat suara. Mengundang tatapan penasaran dari seluruh orang yang duduk mengelilingi meja. Terkikik geli melihat semua orang menunggu penjelasan lebih lanjut darinya.

Lucas mendekatkan tubuhnya pada meja. Mencondongkannya ke arah Luhan yang saat ini duduk di depannya.

Ini tidak baik. Lucas tidak boleh kalah langkah dari Mark. Mau ditaruh di mana wajahnya sebagai pria pencinta penuh pesona?

"Benarkah mom?"

"Iya!" Pekik Luhan yang antusias. Sebelum melayangkan manik rusanya menuju putra tampannya yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan tajam mengerti ke mana arah yang sang mommy ambil setelah ini. Menghadiahi Mark dengan smirk licik yang entah sejak kapan mommynya itu miliki.

"Iyakan Haechan?"

Uhuk

Haechan yang kala itu sedang menyumpitkan sepotong daging ke dalam mulutnya mendadak tersedak mendengar Luhan membawa-bawa namanya. Taeyong membantu menepuk pelan bahu sang adik dan menyodorkan segelas minuman untuk mendorong daging itu meluncur masuk.

Setelah dirasa daging tersebut telah tertelan sempurna. Haechan mengangkat wajahnya menatap Luhan dengan mata membulat tidak mengerti. "Huh?"

Luhan memekik gemas. Meraih tangan Jaejoong yang kala itu tepat berada di sampingnya untuk ditarik secara bar-bar. "Ugh kenapa kau bisa memiliki anak semenggemaskan ini sih Joonie hyung! Boleh ku bawa pulang tidak?"

Jaejong menghardik tidak setuju dengan permintaan Luhan. Melepas tarikan tangan Luhan dan menatap tajam istri dari rekan kerja suaminya itu.

"Enak saja! Resmikan dulu."

Mata Luhan berbinar. Menatap Jaejoong dengan penuh kesungguhan sebelum menyanggupi apa hal yang sangat diimpi-impikannya. "Secepatnya."

"Mom!" Kali ini Mark tidak dapat diam lagi. menegur sang mommy agar berhenti menggodanya dan Haechan. Lihatlah bahkan kedua wajah itu sama-sama memerah menyadari semua tatapan dan tawa menggoda dari seluruh orang yang berada di sana.

"Kalian benar-benar menggemaskan."

.

.

* * *

TURN BACK POINT

* * *

.

.

Mark dan Haechan tengah berjalan pelan menuju kamar mereka masing-masing. Menikmati setiap detik kebersamaan mereka, ditemani dengan hembusan angin laut malam yang menghantarkan deburan ombak pelan dan pemandangan pantulan cahaya bulan dipermukaannya..

"Tidak nyaman ya?" Mark akhirnya membuka suara memecah keheningan antara mereka berdua.

Sejak aksi menggoda para orang terdekatnya di acara barbeque party barusan, Haechan mendadak diam. Bahkan pria manis itu akan segera mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain jika secara tidak sengaja saling bertemu pandang dengan Mark. Mark juga masih bisa melihat bagaimana wajah itu berubah bersemu merah dengan mudahnya. Membuatnya menerka bahwa Haechan pasti sedang menahan rasa malunya atas kejadian tadi. Dan berjalan berdua dengan Mark nampaknya makin memperparah keadaannya.

"Huh?"

Mark memandang Haechan –memandang lamat-lamat wajah manis itu untuk mengetahui bagaimana reaksi Haechan saat ia menyebutkan apa yang mengganjal dihatinya malam ini.

"Keluarga kita."

Pikiran Haechan dipaksa menerawang ke kejadian beberapa saat lalu ketika Luhan menyebutnya sebagai menantu idaman yang disambut dengan anggukan dan tawa setuju dari seluruh keluarga.

Wajah Haechan yang tadi sempat memerah kini kembali memerah akibat ulah Mark yang menurutnya sangat tidak tau situasi karena dengan senang hati mengingatkannya kembali. Haechan mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah samping enggan menunjukkan wajah merah konyolnya pada pria yang ia sukai. Sungguh Haechan sangat mau saat ini.

"A –ah itu .."

Mark tersenyum tipis melihat bagaimana Haechan tampak menggemaskan berusaha keras menyembunyikan kegugupannya yang nyatanya terlihat sangat jelas bagi Mark. Lihatlah bahkan cara bicaranya berubah menjadi tergagap.

"Ku harap kita bisa lebih dekat lagi."

"Huh?"

Haechan kaget bukan main. Ia secara reflek menghentikan langkah dan diam terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. Jantungnya seakan berhenti secara tiba-tiba dan setelahnya dipaksa bekerja dengan menggila lagi dan lagi.

Mark ikut menghentikan langkahnya. Menatap dalam mata membulat Haechan dengan pandangan yang memancarkan keseriusan –yang diharapkannya dapat Haechan pahami. Menikmati manik menghanyutkan masing-masing dengan diiringi detak jantung bahagia dan perasaan seperti terdapat kupu-kupu tak kasat mata berterbangan diperut mereka satu sama lain.

Mark menghadiahi Haechan dengan senyum termanis miliknya yang jarang ditunjukkannya. Membuat Haechan makin tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menangani keterpesonaannya. Sebelum memutuskan untuk mengakhiri pertemuan mereka malam ini. Dan beranjak dari tempat itu meninggalkan Haechan seorang diri yang masih mencoba keras mengais napas dan mengambil alih kembali kesadaran.

"Selamat malam, Haechan."

.

.

* * *

TURN BACK POINT

* * *

.

.

Sehari sebelum pernikahan. Kedua calon mempelai memutuskan untuk melakukan pesta lajang masing-masing. Taeyong menghabiskan waktunya bersama sang adik dan Jaemin –sahabat adiknya yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri. Menunggu datangnya satu orang lagi yang kabarnya hari ini baru mendarat di pulau Jeju bersama sang kekasih.

Sebuah mobil berhenti di seberang jalan. Setelahnya nampak pria manis keluar dengan kemeja longgar, celana pendek, topi lebar dan kaca mata hitam. Haechan yang mengenali sosok sahabatnya segera berdiri dan melambaikan tangan. Menyerukan nama sahabatnya tersebut agar mengetahui keberadaan mereka berdua yang saat ini saling bersebrangan.

"Na Jaemin!"

Jaemin melepas kacamata hitamnya. Tersenyum cerah seperti biasanya dan melambai ke arah dua orang yang telah menunggunya. Menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri sebelum menyebrangi jalan raya yang cukup ramai siang ini. menghampiri Taeyong dan Haechan yang sedang duduk santai di meja out door sebuah café.

"Haechanie. Oh Taeyong hyung!" Jaemin memeluk mereka berdua secara bergantian sesampainya di sana.

Haechan mencubit lengan Jaemin pelan, mengerucutkan bibirnya sebelum mengutarakan suara protes pada sahabatnya itu. "Tega sekali kau baru sampai hari ini."

Jaemin yang melihatnya jelas tertawa geli. Lihatlah bukankah Haechan terlihat sangat menggemaskan saat ini? Membuatnya mencubit gemas pipi gembil sahabatnya itu.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak punya pilihan lain."

Jaemin melirik Taeyong yang menahan tawanya. Mengerlingkan matanya mengingat rencana mereka beberapa hari yang lalu yang lagi-lagi berhasil dengan sempurna.

Jaemin mendudukkan dirinya di bangku kosong samping Haechan. Memajukan tubuhnya hingga menempel pada meja dan bertanya antusias pada keduanya secara bergantian. "Jadi kita akan pesta lajang seharian ini?"

Taeyong memang telah menghubunginya. Meminta Jaemin untuk datang lebih awal demi ikut serta dalam pesta lajangnya. Taeyong benar-benar menginginkan menghabiskan waktu bertiga dengan kedua adiknya itu sebelum resmi menyandang marga Jung di depan namanya.

"Kau tidak sedang dalam program diet kan?" Tanya Taeyong dengan mata memicing. Pasalnya dari mereka bertiga, Jaemin lah yang paling cerewet soal pola makan. Mungkin Taeyong juga sama pedulinya dengan Jaemin tentang proporsi badan. Tapi Taeyong akan lebih sering kalap melupakan programnya. Dan itu disebabkan oleh Jaehyun yang memang hobi sekali makan.

Sedangkan Haechan, tolong jangan bicarakan soal program diet padanya. Menurut Haechan program 'mari membuat diri sendiri kelaparan' itu sangatlah tidak ada manfaatnya. Untuk apa kita bersusah payah menahan makan hanya demi tubuh ideal? Jika kesan sang kekasih yang mereka khawatirkan, Haechan berani bersumpah bahwa tubuh Taeyong dan Jaemin selalu terlihat kurus dan mengesankan meskipun banyak kalori yang mereka makan. Lagi pula Jaehyun dan Jeno bukan tipe orang yang memaksa kekasihnya untuk menjaga tubuh proporsionalnya. Semua itu hanya keluar dari pikiran bodoh keduanya semata.

"Aku sedang. Tapi abaikan saja. Kita harus bersenang-senang hari ini." Jaemin berjanji pada dirinya sendiri akan mentolerir semuanya hari ini.

"Ck, kenapa kalian selalu mengkhawatirkan berat badan kalian? Makan ya makan saja." Ujar Haechan jengah sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya menghadiahi tatapan sulit dipercaya pada keduanya.

"Kau akan tau jika Mark telah resmi jadi kekasihmu." ujar Jaemin tak mau kalah.

Haechan menegakkan tubuhnya memandang kesal Jaemin yang selalu saja membawa-bawa nama Mark dalam bahasan mereka.

"Astaga Na Jaemin mulutmu!"

Mengundang tawa keras dari Taeyong dan Jaemin.

Nyatanya menggoda Haechan, membuatnya memekik frustasi dengan pipi memerah menahan malu, adalah hal paling menyenangkan untuk Jaemin maupun Taeyong.

.

.

* * *

TURN BACK POINT

* * *

.

.

Jaehyun, Jeno, Lucas dan Mark berjalan pada lorong menuju sebuah ruangan khusus dalam resort utama, yang telah dipilih Jaehyun untuk menghabiskan pesta lajangnya.

"Apa kita akan minum banyak malam ini?" Lucas bertanya dengan antusias.

Jaehyun mengedikkan bahunya. "Jika itu yang kalian mau."

Membuka pintu ruangan yang berada di depannya yang ternyata merupakan sebuah bar mewah nan elegan. Dindingnya terbuat dari kaca memperlihatkan keindahan gemerlap lampu-lampu di pinggir pantai yang mulai dinyalakan karena hari beranjak petang.

"Tapi hilangkan wanita dari daftar acara kita." Lanjut Jaehyun yang melihat mata berbinar Lucas. Sukses mendapat protesan dari adik tingkat sewaktu kuliahnya itu.

"Ah wae!"

"Karena dari kita berempat hanya kau yang masih bebas, Lucas." Kini Jeno yang membuka suara. Diikuti dengan anggukan Jaehyun.

Lucas menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa merah yang berada di ruangan tersebut. Menatap tidak suka pada Jeno dan Jaehyun yang sepertinya melupakan kenyataan lain. "Mark juga, jika kalian lupa."

"Tapi setidaknya Mark bisa menjaga dirinya dengan baik .."

Jeno melirik rekan kerjanya yang kali ini telah berdiri di depan kaca besar. Memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana. Dan melayangkan pandangannya menuju pemandangan lepas pantai di bawah sana.

" –Dan tertarik pada seseorang nampaknya membuatnya kian arogan." Jeno mengeluarkan smirk menggoda yang tentunya tidak dapat dilihat oleh Mark.

Mark itu dingin dan sangat tidak peduli dengan sekitar. Apalagi tertarik pada seseorang. Demi Tuhan sejauh Jeno mengenal Mark karena perusahaan mereka yang menjalin kerja sama, Jeno sama sekali tidak pernah melihat pria itu tertarik pada seseorang. Dan kala ia mengetahui rekan kerjanya itu ternyata menyukai sahabat dari kekasihnya, membuat dirinya terperangah bukan main.

 _Ternyata seorang Mark Lee bisa jatuh cinta juga._

Jaehyun ikut mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping kiri Lucas yang diikuti oleh Jeno di samping kanannya. "Aku punya tamu lain malam ini. Ku harap kalian tidak keberatan."

"Tidak masalah untuk kami." Jawab Lucas seadanya sambil meraih gelas tinggi yang baru saja dibawakan oleh seorang bar tender ke meja depan mereka.

Terdengar langkah kaki menggema semakin mendekat ke arah ruangan tempat mereka berada. Setelahnya nampak sosok lain memasuki ruangan itu dengan senyum ramah menyenangkannya.

"Ah itu dia." Ucap Jaehyun yang kali ini mampu menarik atensi Mark dari dunianya sendiri. Membalikkan tubuhnya untuk mengenali siap tamu Jaehyun kali ini.

"Hai semuanya. Perkenalkan, Nakamoto Yuta."

Mata Mark seketika menggelap. Menatap tajam ke arah Yuta dengan pandangan tidak suka miliknya. Kenapa dari semua kemungkinan tamu yang Jaehyun miliki, harus pria berdarah Jepang itu yang datang?

Yuta di sini. Di tempat yang sama dengan dirinya dan Haechan. Berarti ada kesempatan pria itu mendekati miliknya. Tentu ini bukan kenyataan yang baik untuk Mark.

"Aku menghadiri undangan Jaehyun hyung lebih awal. Jadi ku rasa tidak ada salahnya ikut ke dalam pesta lajang, benarkan?" Manik Yuta kini menatap lurus ke arah Mark. Keduanya saling bersibobrok dengan pandangan tajam. Bedanya Yuta masih dengan senyum ramahnya sedangkan Mark dengan wajah datarnya. Menguarkan aura gelap masing-masing. Yang Demi Tuhan sanggup membuat semua orang di ruangan ini mengusap tengkuk mereka.

Jeno beringsut mendekati Lucas. Berbisik dari balik kepala rekan kerjanya itu.

"Apa kau merasakan ruangan ini semakin panas?"

Lucas bersandar pada tempat duduknya. Menumpukan kaki kanan ke atas kaki kiri, melipat tangannya di depan dada dan memandang kedua pria yang saling melempar tatapan yang sulit diartikan itu dengan pandangan menilai miliknya. Mencoba membaca situasi yang ada. Sebelum menanggapi apa yang sempat Jeno utarakan.

"Percayalah Jeno, ini akan menjadi malam terpanas yang pernah ada."

Lucas berdehem sekilas berharap dapat memutus ketegangan antar keduanya, namun sepertinya nihil. Karena kedua pria tersebut masih bertahan dengan aura tidak mau kalahnya. Menarik tangan Jaehyun untuk mendekat dan membisikkan sesuatu yang sempat terlintas dibenaknya.

"Hyung sepertinya kau ingin sekali membuat dua orang ini saling beradu pukulan."

Jaehyun tertawa mendengar pikiran konyol Lucas.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi. Aku yakin mereka berdua sama-sama bisa menahan diri."

Jaehyun tau keduanya sedang terlibat dalam perebutan sesuatu. Dan sayangnya sesuatu itu adalah calon adik iparnya. Jangan tanya dari mana ia tau. Karena calon istrinya tak pernah menyembunyikan apapun yang diketahuinya. Bukan tanpa alasan Jaehyun mengundang Yuta untuk ikut serta dalam pesta lajang mereka. Jaehyun yang memang sudah sangat sayang sekali dengan Haechan memutuskan untuk sedikit melihat-lihat, menilai keduanya.

"Oh aku benar-benar merinding, sungguh!"

Lucas berteriak tidak jelas yang diabaikan oleh ke empat pria lainnya.

.

.

* * *

TURN BACK POINT

* * *

.

.

Akhirnya hari bahagia Jaehyun dan Taeyong pun tiba. Kini Taeyong berada di ruangannya telah selesai dengan tuxedo warna putih dengan potongan yang manis lengkap dengan riasan yang makin membuat wajah cantiknya semakin cantik. Membuat semua orang akan terpesona melihatnya.

Pintu ruangan yang di tempati Taeyong terbuka. Menampakkan sosok sang appa yang telah berpakaian hitam formal dengan sebatang bunga terselip di saku dadanya.

Taeyong berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Menyambut kedatangan sang appa yang selalu terlihat tampan dan sempurna dimatanya. Yunho memeluk tubuh mungil putra sulungnya. Mengecup pucuk kepala Taeyong berkali-kali. Sebelum menarik tubuh sang putra sedikit menjauh. Memegang kedua bahu sempit itu untuk dilihatnya mata indah turunan dari sang istri.

"Maafkan appa banyak membebanimu, sayang."

"Appa." Manik Taeyong mulai berkaca-kaca mendengar sang appa berbicara demikian. Mengingat betapa sang appa telah membesarkan dan menjaganya dengan sangat baik hingga saat ini.

Tangan lebar Yunho beralih membingkai wajah cantik sang putra. Menghalau Taeyong yang nampak menahan keras air mata. "Appa hanya ingin kau bahagia."

Taeyong mengangguk mantap. Tidak ada yang salah dari cara sang appa membesarkannya. Nyatanya Taeyong sangat bersyukur dapat dilahirkan dalam keluarga ini, terlepas betapa sibuknya sang appa. Tapi Taeyong dapat memakluminya. Mensyukuri apa yang telah dimilikinya dan menyayangi sang appa tanpa keraguan.

"Aku mengerti. Aku sangat menyayangimu, appa. Terimakasih atas segalanya."

Pintu ruangan itu kembali terbuka. Kini menampakkan sosok sang eomma bersama adik tersayangnya.

"Kalian tidak berniat menangis bersama sebelum pemberkatan kan?" tatapan selidik Jaejoong di arahkan kepada Yunho dan Taeyong secara bergantian. Menebak keduanya pasti tengah terlibat dalam bahasan yang mengharukan.

"Eomma." Taeyong beralih meraih tubuh Jaejoong untuk dipeluknya erat.

Jaejoong mendekap tubuh putra sulungnya ke dalam pelukan hangat menenangkan. Mengusap dengan gerakan tangan yang lembut punggung sempit yang selama ini ikut menjaga sang adik dengan sangat baik kala ia dan Yunho tak ada.

"Kau harus menjaga riasanmu, mengerti?"

Taeyong menjauhkan tubuhnya dan mengangguk mantap menuruti perintah Jaejoong.

"Hyung cantik." Kini pujian keluar dari mulut sang adik. Taeyong terkekeh pelan. Menarik tangan adiknya untuk mendekat dan dirangkulnya bahu sang adik dengan sayang.

"Haechanie."

Jaejoong melihat jam dinding yang terpasang pada ruangan itu. Berdehem sejenak untuk mengingatkan bahwa waktunya sudah tiba dan menghentikan acara haru keluarga kecilnya tersebut. "Baiklah, eomma dan Haechan akan melihatmu di barisan depan. Dan Lee Yunho buang jauh-jauh wajah sedih itu!"

Jaejoong tidak bisa menahan tawa gelinya melihat bagaimana wajah sang suami ditekuk dengan sedih. Seminggu yang lalu ia memaksa Taeyong untuk cepat menikah, dan sekarang ia malah sedih seperti enggan melepaskan putra sulungnya. _Hah benar-benar._

"Aku hanya tidak menyangka putra sulungku akan segera dimiliki orang lain." Yunho menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Jaejoong.

 _Mulai lagi._

Sejujurnya beberapa hati terakhir suaminya itu berubah menjadi sosok melankolis. Selalu mengatakan betapa sedihnya ia kala menyadari sang putra akan dimiliki pria lain.

Sering mengutarakan kalimat seperti _'Bagaimana jika ia merindukan Taeyong?'_ atau _'Bagaimana jika Jaehyun membawa Taeyongnya pergi jauh?'_ bahkan _'Bagaimana jika ia tidak dapat menemui Taeyong lagi?'_ Yang sungguh membuat Jaejoong geram mendengar celotehan Yunho yang sangat tidak masuk akal.

Mereka mengenal Jaehyun dengan baik. Dan sangat mengerti bahwa kemungkinan itu tidak akan terjadi. Tapi katakanlah saat ini Yunho sedang berda pada titik terbawahnya. Membuatnya tertekan dan terus mengucapkan hal-hal omong kosong yang membuat Jaejoong harus dengan sabar membujuk suaminya itu.

Jaejoong menegakkan tubuh sang suami. Memaksa manik itu untuk menatapnya. Memberikan senyum terbaiknya yang ia harap dapat menenangkan kegelisahan Yunho.

"Kau ayah terhebat, sayang. Segeralah bersiap. Aku menunggumu di depan."

Setelahnya Jaejoong dan Haechan meninggalkan ruangan itu meninggalkan Yunho dan Taeyong berdua.

Yunho menarik napas kuat-kuat. Hari ini putranya yang menikah tapi kenapa dirinya yang gugup bukan main?

"Kau siap?" Tanya Yunho mengulurkan tangan lebarnya dan disambut dengan uluran tangan Taeyong.

"Tidak pernah lebih siap dari hari ini."

Yunho menuntun Taeyong keluar dari ruangannya dan menuju pintu depan Catedral.

"Baiklah, ayo kita menuju pangeran berkuda putihmu." Taeyong tersenyum manis kea rah Yunho. Melingkarkan tangannya ke lengan sang appa untuk memulai prosesi pernikahannya.

Pintu Catedral terbuka diiringi alunan melodi pemberkatan yang terdengar indah. Sosok paling cantik hari ini terlihat berjalan anggun dengan tangan digenggaman sang appa. Jung Yunho dengan wajah stoic nya menghantarkan sang purta sulung dengan langkah pelan tapi pasti menuju pria tampan bertoxido putih senada di depan altar sana. Taeyong tidak dapat menahan senyum harunya. Tersenyum manis menatap tepat pada Jaehyun yang juga sedang menatap terpesona padanya.

Langkah keduanya telah sampai ke tempat Jaehyun berdiri menanti tepat saat melodi indah yang menghantarkannya berhenti. Yunho menggenggam tangan Taeyong dengan lembut sebelum kemudian menyerahkannya pada tangan Jaehyun.

"Jaga putraku dengan baik."

"Aku berjanji dengan hidupku, abonim."

Yunho berbalik, berjalan menuju satu kursi kosong di samping sang istri yang berada di sayap kanan deretan bangku paling depan Catedral. Diambut dengan senyuman manis Jaejoong dengan tangan yang mengusap punggung tangannya dengan lembut. Berusaha menenangkan sang suami.

"Sayang, kau adalah ayah terbaik."

Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan sendu disertai senyum tipis miliknya. "Kau menghiburku?"

"Aku tidak. Aku mengatakan yang sejujurnya. Lihatlah di depan sana putra kita bahagia." Ucap Jaejoong meyakinkan. Dan dibalas dengan kekehan pelan dari Yunho. Menatap Taeyong dan Jaehyun yang saat ini tengah mengikat janji mereka.

"Kau benar."

Atensi Jarjoong beralih ke putra bungsunya kali ini. Menatap sang putra yang juga tengah tersenyum haru memandang sang hyung di depan sana.

"Kau juga bahagia, Haechanie?"

Haechan memandang Jaejoong dengan mata berbinar bahagia. Menjawab pertanyaan dari eommanya dengan anggukan mantap.

Jaejoong yang melihatnya ikut tersenyum puas. Mengusap lembut lengan sang putra sebelum membisikkan sesuatu ditelinganya. "Kau akan merasakannya kelak."

Haechan tersenyum malu. Menundukkan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah membayangkan dirinya berada diposisi yang sama seperti apa yang tengah Taeyong alami saat ini. Kemudian maniknya tergiur untuk bergulir ke deretan bangku sayap kiri Catedral. Mencuri pandang pada sosok pria tampan dengan setelan formalnya yang tampak menawan. Berharap mungkin saja suatu hari Tuhan berbaik hati mengabulkan keinginannya untuk bersanding dengan pria yang telah mencuri hatinya itu.

 _Mark_

.

.

* * *

TURN BACK POINT

* * *

.

.

"Kau harus terlihat menawan." Ujar Jaemin segera setelah Haechan keluar dari kamar mandi untuk menganakan baju yang dipilihkannya. Mengeluarkan sekotak peralatan dari dalam tasnya untuk kemudian menarik Haechan mendekat.

Saat ini Jaemin sedang berada di kamar Haechan. Setelah acara pemberkatan dan sesi foto keluarga, sahabatnya itu langsung menariknya menuju kamar miliknya. Berdalih bahwa mereka berdua memerlukan persiapan yang matang. Terlebih bagi Haechan. Jaemin tidak mau sahabatnya itu tampil apa adanya seperti biasa di pesta malam nanti. Bukan berarti Haechan tidak mempesona kala ia dalam keadaan biasanya. Haechan mempesona tentu saja. Bahkan dalam kondisi berantakannya sekalipun. Dan semua orang pasti setuju akan hal itu. Hanya saja, menurut Jaemin malam ini haruslah menjadi malam yang istimewa untuk sahabatnya itu.

"Kenapa aku harus?"

Haechan berusaha menjauhkan tangan Jaemin dengan peralatan yang tidak pernah diketahuinya untuk sahabatnya itu poleskan pada wajahnya.

Persetan dengan semua riasan itu. Haechan benar-benar tidak menyukainya.

"Karena kau harus terlihat menawan malam ini!"

"Kau berbelit-belit Jaem."

Jaemin masih bersikeras dengan aksi _'mari membuat Haechan menawan'_. Menarik tangan Haechan diam dikedua sisi tubuhnya, menghadiahi sahabatnya itu dengan delikan tajam agar tetap diam diposisinya.

Haechan mengeluh kekanakan. Sahabatnya itu akan sangat terlihat menakutkan baginya jika sedang dalam mode memaksanya. Dan entah kenapa perlawanan yang Haechan lakukan selalu saja gagal. Membuatnya berakhir dengan menyerahkan diri membiarkan Jaemin melakukan hal sesuka hatinya.

"Nah selesai." Jaemin memaksa Haechan berdiri menghadapnya. Memandang Haechan dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki dengan tatapan menilai. Sebelum menepuk kedua tangannya puas dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Kau manis sekali Haechanie!"

Haechan kini tampak mempesona dengan kemeja putih bertuliskan barisan kalimat dan tinta-tinta abstrak di dasarnya. Dilengkapi dengan dasi dongker kecil yang dihiasi rantai yang menghiasi kerah luarnya dan beberapa lagi menghiasi pergelangan tangannya, jangan lupakan beberapa cincin perak yang melingkari jari mungilnya. Haechan mengenakan celana pendek di atas lutut bermotif garis putih dan hitam beserta ikat pinggang yang ujungnya dibiarkan menggantung begitu saja.

Lihatlah bagaimana tangan Jaemin merubah surai Haechan yang biasanya terlihat rapi menjadi berantakan menimbulkan kesan seksi tak tertahankan. Serta coretan tinta hitam diperbatasan kelopak mata indah itu yang membuat tatapannya berubah profokatif. Dan terakhir, bibir semerah cherry yang seakan berteriak menggoda setiap orang yang melihatnya untuk mendekat mencicipinya.

Haechan yang polos kini telah berubah menjadi Haechan sosok lain yang lebih menggoda. Dan Jaemin bangga dengan hasil kerjanya.

Jaemin berdiri dari duduknya di tepi ranjang Haechan. Menghampiri sahabatnya dan memegang kedua bahu itu untuk membuat Haechan memperhatikannya dengan benar.

"Sekarang dengarkan aku. Aku akan berangkat lebih dulu bersama Jeno hyung. Dan kau tunggu Mark hyung menjemputmu. Kau mengerti?"

Haechan menatap tidak suka gagasan yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh Jaemin. Meraih tangan Jaemin untuk memulai rajukannya.

 _Kali ini tidak lagi._

"Kenapa aku tidak berangkat bersamamu saja?" Protes Haechan dengan nada tidak sukanya.

Jaemin melipat tangannya di depan dada, menjauhkan tubuhnya dan menatap Haechan dengan tatapan tajam tidak mau dibantah.

"Tidak boleh! Pokoknya kau harus berangkat dengan Mark hyung. Dan tak ada penolakan."

Haechan menghembuskan napasnya lelah. Jaemin bukan orang yang bisa diajak bernegosiasi dalam hal seperti ini. Membuatnya mau tidak mau menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pandangan malas yang dialihkan ke arah lain.

"Pintar."

Jaemin beranjak memakai coatnya karena dinginnya malam ini akan terasa menusuk baginya. Mengambil tasnya dan bergegas untuk keluar dari kamar Haechan.

"Sampai jumpa, Haechanie. Dan semoga sukses."

Jaemin segera menutup pintu kamar Haechan. Meninggalkan Haechan dengan gerutuan kesalnya yang tidak dapat ia tahan lagi.

"Hah. Apa-apaan itu? Semoga sukses? Dia kira aku akan melakukan ujian atau apa. Cih menyebalkan."

Haechan mengerucutkan bibirnya dan melemparkan tubuhnya ke atas sofa single yang tersedia di kamar tersebut. Sebelum mendengar ketukan dari balik pintu kamarnya.

 _Pasti Mark hyung._

Haechan berlari menuju kaca besar yang dapat menampakkan refleksi seluruh tubuhnya. Mengamati penampilannya dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

"Baiklah, mari percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Jaemin. Ya, kau benar Haechan."

Haechan bertindak menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Memantapkan hatinya bahwa tidak ada yang salah dengan penampilannya malam ini. Bagaimanapun juga kini Haechan telah berubah menjadi sosok yang akan peduli dengan kesan yang diberikannya pada Mark.

Haechan meraih coatnya dan bergegas menghampiri pintu kamarnya.

 _Benar, itu Mark._ Lelaki tampan itu tampak menunggunya di depan pintu kamar.

Seperti biasa, wajah tampan Mark selalu berhasil membuat Haechan terpesona. Haechan mengamati bagaimana penampilan Mark saat ini. Kemeja licin berwarna hitam dilengkapi sebuah jas kasual berwarna dongker. Di pergelangan tangan kirinya terlihat jam tangan metalik. Mark mengenakan celana bahan senada dengan atasannya. Dan jangan lupakan rambut hitam legamnya yang disisir asal. Hingga Haechan tidak mampu lagi menahan pujiannya dalam hati.

 _Kenapa dia selalu tampak tampan._

"Siap?" Tanya Mark membuyarkan keterpesonaan Haechan.

Haechan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pasti untuk membalas pertanyaan tersebut.

"Baiklah ayo." Ujar Mark masih diam di tempat seperti menunggu Haechan melakukan sesuatu.

Haechan memandang Mark dengan tatapan tidak mengerti. "Apa?"

Mata tajam Mark mengedik pada lengan kirinya yang telah sedikit ditekuk, memberi ruang untuk sebuah tangan melingkarinya.

Mengerti dengan apa yang Mark maksud, wajah Haechan mendadak memerah tanpa bisa di tahan. "Haruskah?"

"Tentu saja. Ini etika, menandakan kau membawa pasangan ke pesta."

Haechan mendelikkan matanya. _Apa dia bilang?_

"Pa –pasangan?"

Nyatanya Mark mengatakannya dengan nada berat kelewat datar. Tapi sanggup membuat jantung Haechan berdetak tidak karuan.

 _Apakah Mark tidak bisa berhenti membuat jantungnya bekerja dengan menggila barang sedetik saja?_

.

.

* * *

TURN BACK POINT

* * *

.

.

Mark dan Haechan telah sampai di Ball room resort utama. Keduanya nampak serasi seperti pasangan sungguhan dengan tangan Haechan yang senantiasa melingkar pada lengan kokoh Mark. Haechan tidak bisa lagi menahan wajahnya untuk tetap tegak. Demi Tuhan ia malu. Serasa semua tatapan tamu beralih pada kedatangan mereka berdua.

Haechan menundukkan wajahnya dan hanya mengikuti kemana Mark membawanya. Hingga beberapa orang yang nampaknya rekan kerja dari pria tampan di sampingnya itu mendekat untuk menyapa. Haechan yang canggung tentu saja melepas kaitan tangannya. Sedikit menjaga jarak dengan Mark yang sayangnya membuat dirinya terpisah karena kerumunan tamu yang semakin padat.

Haechan mengedarkan pandangannya untuk menemukan sosok itu lagi. Namun nihil. Semua orang terasa sama dengan setelan jas formalnya. Membentuk kerumunan masing-masing entah membicarakan apa.

"Haechan."

Haechan menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya. Menemukan seorang pria tampan yang mengenakan kemeja warna biru muda dengan garis tegak dongker sepanjang kancingnya yang telah terbuka memperlihatkan dada bidangnya, dilengkapi dengan vest senada sebagai outer, dipadukan dengan celana bahan licin. Membuat penampilannya terlihat sempurna.

Haechan mengenalinya. Pria yang minggu lalu secara tidak langsung menyatakan ketertarikan padanya.

"Yuta hyung, kau disini?" Tanya Haechan dengan keterkejutannya.

Bertemu Yuta di tempat ini bukan merupakan kenyataan yang menyenangkan untuk Haechan. Pasalnya Haechan masih tidak tau harus bagaimana bersikap kepada senior yang dikaguminya itu. Mungkin sebelumnya Haechan akan sangat dengan senang hati mendempeti pria Jepang itu, tapi sekarang semuanya terasa berbeda. Seperti ada tembok tak kasat mata yang Haechan bangun diantara mereka. Enggan membiarkan Yuta untuk makin mendekatinya.

"Ya. Aku rekan kerja Jaehyun, tentu aku diundang."

Yuta mengamati penampilan Haechan malam ini. Pria manisnya terlihat makin mempesona, sangat sempurna. Membuatnya tidak bisa menahan senyum dan tatapan memunjanya.

"Mau berdansa denganku?" Ajak Yuta setelah mendengar alunan melodi mengalun santai dalam ruangan.

Haechan terkejut dengan ajakan Yuta. Jangankan berdansa, menatap Yuta saja terasa sulit untuknya sekarang. Haechan kembali mengingat bahwa ia datang bersama Mark, mencoba mencari keberadaan pria itu untuk dijadikan alasan menolak Yuta.

"Huh? Aku –"

"Ayolah."

Tapi seakan mengabaikan seluruh penolakan yang akan Haechan lontarkan, Yuta menarik tangan Haechan untuk mengikutinya. Membawanya ke arah tengah ruangan yang telah di isi oleh beberapa pasangan yang juga memutuskan untuk menikmati alunan lagu bersama.

Yuta bukannya tidak tau bahwa Haechan kini merasa tidak nyaman dengannya. Mungkin karena kesalahan mulutnya yang mengungkapkan ketertarikannya tanpa bisa ditahan. Tapi Yuta benar-benar tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi. Membuat Haechan sadar bahwa sikap yang selama ini Yuta tujukan padanya bukan sikap yang sama ketika ia memperlakukan orang lain. Tapi karena pria Jepang itu menaruh hati padanya.

.

.

* * *

TURN BACK POINT

* * *

.

.

Haechan berdiri di tengah ruangan seorang diri. Menolehkan kepalanya kesegala arah, meneliti tiap kerumunan orang yang mampu dilihatnya, mencari apakah paling tidak ada seseorang yang ia kenal untuk diajak bicara. Namun nihil. Di tempat asing ini semua orang terasa asing bagi Haechan. Membuatnya yang memang tidak begitu menyukai keramaian merasa tidak nyaman.

Beberapa menit yang lalu seseorang menghampiri Yuta yang kala itu tengah menghabiskan waktu dengan Haechan, membisikkan sesuatu yang sepertinya merupakan hal yang penting hingga pria Jepang itu dengan berat hati harus mengakhiri kebersamaannya dengan Haechan.

"Haus."

Haechan melangkahkan kakinya menuju mini bar yang terdapat di sudut ruangan. Mencoba mendapatkan segelas yang diharapnya bisa menghilangkan dahaganya. Beberapa pelayan terlihat sibuk berkeliling membawa nampan berisikan gelas-gelas tinggi untuk para tamu. Haechan mendudukkan dirinya. Mengambil asal gelas berisi cairan dan menghabiskannya dalam sekali teguk. Haechan meringis merasakan cairan tersebut seperti membakar tenggorokannya, tapi anehnya ia tidak dapat menahan rasa hausnya, dan nampaknya apa yang baru saja ia minum membuatnya menginginkan cairan itu lagi dan lagi.

Tak terasa sembilan gelas telah kosong. Haechan mengambil gelas ke sepuluhnya sambil memegangi kepalanya yang entah kenapa terasa berputar.

"Ugh! Kenapa kepalaku jadi pusing?"

Haechan menggelengkan kepalanya berharap pusing di kepalanya hilang. Tapi rasa berputar itu masih enggan menjauh darinya. Membuatnya tidak tahan lagi untuk tetap menahan berat kepalanya dan berakhir menumpukan kepalanya di atas meja mini bar di depannya tersebut.

"Oh astaga Haechanie!"

Haechan mendengar pekikan suara yang terasa familiar di belakang tubuhnya. Inginnya menoleh, tapi sayangnya kepalanya terlalu berat untuk diajak bekerja sama.

Sang pelaku teriakan menarik tubuh Haechan hingga duduk dengan tegap. Membingkai wajah yang kini berubah memerah itu dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. Menepuk pelan pipi Haechan karena dirasa pria manis itu tidak meresponnya sama sekali.

"Hey apa yang terjadi padamu?" Tanya seseorang itu dengan nada khawatir yang sangat kentara.

Haechan membuka matanya yang terasa berat. Berusaha keras memandang si pelaku yang ternyata adalah Taeyong.

"Hyung."

Taeyong memeriksa keadaan Haechan dengan seksama. Bertanya penuh khawatir pada adiknya itu. "Kau mabuk? Kau minum ap –"

Sebelum ia melihat deretan gelas kosong di depan sang adik. " –astaga!"

Taeyong melebarkan mata bulatnya. Tidak mempercayai apa yang telah sang adik lakukan. Sepuluh gelas? Yang benar saja.

Sepanjang umurnya menjaga Haechan, demi Tuhan ia tidak pernah membiarkan adiknya itu mendekati cairan laknat tersebut. Dan malam ini, entah apa yang menyebabkan sang adik sampai harus berakhir di sini dengan deretan gelas kosong dan kesadaran yang sudah melayang, membuat Taeyong tidak bisa menahan geram.

"Hyung –hik hyung." Rancauan Haechan mengundang atensi Taeyong.

Haechan yang memang sudah terlihat tidak sanggup menahan tubuhnya untuk tetap duduk tegap, menyandarkan berat tubuhnya pada bahu sempit Taeyong.

Tangan Taeyong mengepal. Menarik lengan Haechan untuk menatapnya dan berkata penuh penekanan menyiratkan kemarahan yang disertai kekhawatiran.

"Kau harus istirahat. Ayo kembali ke kamarmu."

Haechan menarik lengannya yang di genggam oleh Taeyong. Menyandarkan tubuhnya pada meja mini bar dan kembali meraih gelas kesepuluhnya yang masih tersisa cairan separuhnya.

"Ti –hik tidak mau hyung. Aku masih –hik haus."

Taeyong menggeram marah. Merebut gelas dalam genggaman Haechan dan menaruhnya jauh agar tangan sang adik tidak dapat meraihnya lagi.

"Kau mabuk Haechan! Ayo –"

"Ada apa sayang?"

Sebuah suara dari balik punggungnya membuat Taeyong membalikkan tubuhnya. Menatap seseorang yang sangat ia kenali suaranya di luar kepala. Mencoba mencari pertolongan dari seseorang tersebut.

Beberapa saat lalu Jaehyun dan Taeyong tengah berbincang menyambut para kolega Jaehyun. Tapi mendadak sang istri melepaskan apitan tangannya pada lengan Jaehyun dan berjalan menjauh tanpa sepatah kata pun. Jaehyun yang melihatnya tentu saja cemas, mengingat Taeyong mendadak bertingkah aneh. Membuatnya pamit undur diri pada sang tamu dan memutuskan untuk mengikuti sang istri hingga maniknya menangkap sesuatu yang nampaknya membuat istrinya geram.

"Jae, Haechan mabuk." Adu Taeyong pada pria yang baru saja resmi mesnjadi suaminya.

Jaehyun yang mendengarnya mengalihkan atensinya pada sang adik ipar yang telah terkapar di bangku balik tubuh sang istri. Mengambil gelas yang masih terisi setengah cairan berada tidak jauh dari tubuh Haechan. Mengendus aromanya sejenak untuk mengenali situasi yang terjadi saat ini.

"Wine. Berapa gelas yang ia minum?" Tanya Jaehyun kepada bartender yang sedang bertugas di balik meja.

Bartender itu hanya diam menyaksikan bagaimana sang nyonya menahan marah. Jika saja ia tau kalau pria manis yang duduk terkapar ini adik ipar tuannya, ia tidak akan membiarkan Haechan semabuk ini. Tapi memang tugasnya hanya menyiapkan minuman untuk para tamu tanpa harus mengidentifikasi siapa tamu tersebut.

"Ini sudah gelas ke sepuluh tuan."

"Haechan cukup! Lepaskan gelas-gelas itu!" Taeyong berteriak marah melihat Haechan masih bersikeras meminum habis gelas ke sepuluhnya. Menyuruh sang bartender untuk menyingkirkan jauh-jauh gelas yang ada.

"Ayo bangun."

Taeyong memutar kursi Haechan, menariknya untuk berdiri dari kursinya yang masih saja mendapat penolakan keras dari sang adik.

"Ah hyung –hik aku ti –hik dak mau!"

"Sayang." Jaehyun melerai keduanya. Berniat menggantikan Taeyong yang nampak kesusahan. Sebelum tangan seseorang menyangga tubuh Haechan yang hampir saja limbung akibat aksi saling tariknya.

"Biar aku saja hyung." Tawar seseorang tersebut yang ternyata adalah Mark

Mark menegakkan badan Haechan. Membiarkan pria manis itu menumpukan berat badannya pada tubuh tegapnya.

"Kamar kami bersebelahan. Lagi pula hyung masih harus menyambut tamu yang datang."

Beberapa saat lalu, Mark bertemu dengan beberapa rekan kerjanya yang ternyata menghadiri acara yang sama. Membuatnya terlibat dalam perbincangan kecil tak lepas dari bisnis mereka.

Mark terpisah dari Haechan sesaat setelah mereka berdua memasuki ruangan pesta. Salahkan kerumunan orang yang tampak begitu banyak. Salahnya juga tidak memperhatikan pria manisnya dengan baik. Niatnya untuk mencari keberadaan Haechan setelahnya namun selalu terhalangi dengan beberapa orang yang menyapa dan mengajaknya berbicara singkat. Membuatnya harus mengurungkan niatnya mencari Haechan barang sebentar yang nyatanya tidak memakan waktu sebentar. Meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Haechan akan baik-baik saja di sini sampai urusannya selesai.

Mata tajamnya menangkap kericuhan di sudut ruangan tempat mini bar berada. Mengenali sosok mempelai pengantin tampak sedang beradu mulut dengan seseorang yang terkapar lemah. Mark yang penasaran, akhirnya mendekatkan dirinya menghampiri tempat Taeyong disusul dengan Jaehyun yang nampak telah sampai duluan. Sampai matanya menangkan seseorang yang dicarinya berada dalam keadaan yang tidak di sangka-sangka.

Mark yang khawatir mempercepat langkahnya untuk mendekat. Melihat kedua kakak beradik tersebut terlibat aksi saling menarik. Dan kemudian menyebabkan tubuh mungil pria manisnya limbung hilang keseimbangan. Untunglah Mark dapat meraih tubuh itu dengan cepat. Menahannya dan melihat kekacauan yang diperbuat Haechan.

"Mark ada benarnya sayang." Ujar Jaehyun mengusap punggung sang istri yang terasa masih tegang.

Masih dengan kekhawatirannya, Taeyong enggan melepas sang adik. "Tapi Haechan –"

"Percayakan pada Mark." Bujuk sang suami.

Taeyong menatap manik Jaehyun mencoba membujuk sang suami agar mau menuruti keinginannya yang dibalas dengan tatapan tajam menenangkan seperti mengatakan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Membuat Taeyong mau tidak mau akhirnya melepas tubuh sang adik. Mempercayakannya pada Mark.

"Baiklah. Jaga adikku baik-baik."

"Aku mengerti hyung."

.

.

* * *

TURN BACK POINT

* * *

.

.

Mark tidak pernah tau kalau ia akan berada pada posisi ini. Menangani orang mabuk merupakan kali pertama bagi seorang Mark Lee. Dan –oh Tuhan kenapa harus Haechan? Mark tidak ingin mengeluh, hanya saja akan sangat sulit mengendalikan pertahanan dirinya yang kokoh –yang sayangnya mudah goyah bahkan dengan Haechan yang masih sadar sekalipun.

Tapi rasa kekhawatirannya lebih mendominasi saat ini. Jaehyun dan Taeyong jelas tidak bisa mengantar Haechan karena malam ini merupakan malam bahagia mereka. Beberapa keluarga juga nampaknya tengah sibuk berbincang di family corner. Meminta beberapa staff mungkin akan menjadi pilihan terakhir yang paling buruk. Mark juga tidak tau kemana perginya Jaemin dan Jeno. Lucas sahabatnya mungkin saja sedang tebar pesona, dan Mark tidak akan membiarkan Haechan menjadi salah satunya. Yuta? Oh ayolah kau bercanda? Mark bersumpah tidak akan memberi kesempatan pria Jepang yang telah ia tandai sebagai musuhnya itu untuk mendekati Haechan barang sedikitpun. Membuatnya dari segala kemungkinan yang ada, melemparkan diri ke tepi pembatas pertahanan dirinya.

Setidaknya biarkan Mark membuat perjanjian terlebih dahulu pada dirinya sendiri, memantapkan dirinya, apapun yang terjadi setelah ini, akal sehatnya haruslah berada di atas gairah keparatnya. Ya mari berdo'a saja.

Untuk keselamatan Haechan tentu saja.

Awalnya Mark hanya membantu memapah tubuh Haechan yang berjalan kian serampungan. Tapi setelah beberapa meter berjalan, nampaknya pria manis itu sudah tidak bisa menahan kakinya untuk tetap tegak berdiri lebih lama lagi. Membuat Mark dengan jiwa pria sejatinya menggendong Haechan di punggung lebarnya.

"Hik –Mark hyung."

Haechan yang saat ini berada di punggung Mark tidak hentinya menggerakkan tubuhnya kesana kemari. Membuat Mark harus berkali-kali membenarkan posisi gendongannya agar tubuh itu tidak terjatuh. Tubuh Haechan menggeliat tidak karuan seperti cacing kepanasan. Bahkan baju yang dikenakan keduanya terasa sudah sama kusutnya sekarang akibat tangan Haechan yang cenderung tidak mau diam.

"Mark hyung –hik Mark hyung tampan."

Satu lagi hal yang mengejutkan. Masih dengan rancauan khas orang mabuk, Haechan terlihat sangat mengerikan karena ia akan secara gamblang mengungkapkan isi hatinya. Dan melakukan sesuatu sesuai kemauannya tanpa malu-malu lagi. Sungguh setelah malam ini Mark bersumpah tidak akan membiarkan Haechan menyentuh alkohol lagi barang sedikitpun. Apa lagi harus bersama pria lain. Mark tidak sanggup membayangkannya.

Haechan mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Mark. Memajukan kepalanya dari balik punggung pria tampan tersebut. Bersikeras ingin melihat wajah tampan kesukaannya. Mark menghembuskan napas pelan dan menolehkan wajahnya ke arah kepala Haechan. Tebak apa yang ia dapat? Wajah Haechan tepat tersaji menggiurkan di hadapannya bahkan hidung mereka sudah saling menempel sekarang.

Haechan tertawa bahagia dengan mata sendu khas orang mabuk. Juga wajahnya yang kian memerah membuat Mark nyaris hilang akal dibuatnya. Bahkan di saat-saat seperti ini Mark masih sempat berpikir bahwa Haechan sangatlah menggoda.

 _Mark dan gairah keparatnya._

Pria tampan yang tembok pertahanannya kian menipis itu berdehem sebentar untuk menjernihkan pikirannya. Berharap dengan begitu ia dapat kembali mempertebal dinding pertahanan dirinya. Membenarkan posisi Haechan di punggungnya agar wajah Haechan menjauh dari wajahnya.

"Jangan banyak bergerak." Perintah Mark yang tentu saja tidak didengarkan sama sekali oleh Haechan. Masih dengan tingkah semaunya.

Sepuluh menit berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak yang terasa memakan waktu berabad-abad, akhirnya Mark sampai di depan kamar Haechan. Mencari akses kamar tersebut yang untungnya dengan mudah ia temukan di saku coat milik Haechan yang tadi sempat Taeyong sampirkan. Bergegas membuka pintu tersebut dan menutupnya, menghadang udara dingin malam menusuk kulit untuk ikut masuk ke dalam.

Mark mendekati ranjang besar super nyaman dan menidurkan Haechan di sana. Tak lupa melepas coat dan sepatu yang Haechan kenakan, agar pria manisnya dapat tidur dengan lebih nyaman. Meninggalkan kemeja putih dengan tulisan kalimat dan coretan tinta abstrak di dasarnya sebagian telah keluar dari himpitan celana selutut berikat pinggang itu. Sekilas Mark dapat melihat perut rata Haechan mengintip dengan samar. Membuatnya membelalakkan mata nyaris keluar.

 _Oh tidak lagi!_

 _Demi Tuhan, Mark tahan dirimu!_

Mark mengalihkan pandangannya untuk mengembalikan akal sehatnya. Memutuskan untuk segera keluar dari kamar yang sama sekali tidak menjanjikan sebuah ketahanan lebih lama lagi bagi seorang Mark Lee. Sebelum –

–sebuah tarikan membuatnya kembali beralih.

Tangan Mark di tarik oleh Haechan. Mark yang memang saat itu tidak siap sama sekali terlihat hilang keseimbangan dan mendarat di atas pria manis itu. Untunglah ia masih memiliki reflek yang baik sehingga kedua tangannya berakhir bertumpu di samping kepala Haechan hingga ia tidak menindih tubuh mungil itu. Namun hal yang tak diduga-duga terjadi.

Haechan bertindak lebih dengan melingkarkan tangannya di leher Mark. Membuat Mark membelalakkan matanya penuh antisipasi. Menarik pria tampan itu untuk lebih dekat ke arahnya hingga menyebabkan Mark limbung menekuk tangannya menjadi bertumpu pada siku. Jarak antara keduanya semakin dekat. Mungkin dengan sedikit dorongan lagi, keduanya akan saling meniadakan jarak dengan sangat tidak berarti.

"Mark hyung –hik jangan pergi." Rancau Haechan yang menatap tepat ke dalam mata Mark dengan tatapan sayu.

Mark tertegun. Mengamati bagaimana wajah manis dan cantik itu memerah menggoda. Mata bulatnya yang timbul tenggelam dibalik kelopak mata indahnya. Hidung mungil dan bibir love-shape merekah semerah cherry. Mengundang gairahnya muncul ke permukaan menari-nari menertawakan Mark yang sampai saat ini tidak mampu bertindak lebih jauh.

"Aku menyukai –hik Aku menyukai M –Mark hyung –hik."

 _Deg_

"Haechan –"

Nyatanya pernyataan Haechan disela ketidak sadarannya itu membuat jantung Mark kian bekerja dengan tidak karuan. Memandang wajah Haechan dalam, mencari sesuatu. Berakhir dengan ia yang menemukan dirinya sendiri semakin hanyut ke dalam pesona seorang Lee Haechan.

"Hyung cium aku."

 _A –apa?_

Permintaan Haechan membuat wajah Mark seketika memerah. Tidak sanggup menahan panas akibat godaan Haechan yang tiada henti.

Haechan kembali bertindak di luar nalar. Tangan mungilnya beralih dari leher menuju ke kerah kemeja Mark yang dilengkapi dengan dasi. Menariknya dengan tidak sabaran membuat Mark tercekik dan berakhir dengan menyerah mengikuti arah tarikan Haechan.

 _Chu_

Tindakan berani Haechan sukses membuat kedua bibir itu saling menempel meniadakan jarak antar keduanya. Mark yang awalnya kalang kabut masih degan ketertegunannya, ditark ke permukaan kesadarannya setelah bibir Haechan mulai bergerak di atas bibirnya dengan gerakan seperti seorang amatir.

Dinding pertahanan diri Mark runtuh tak tersisa.

Akal sehatnya terhempas terkubur di dasar bumi paling dalam.

Digantikan dengan pusaran gairah yang menghempasnya tak tau aturan. Membuatnya terlena, lupa akan etika kesopanannya dan hanya menuruti kemana gairah tersebut menuntunnya.

Ini semua salah Haechan yang dengan sangat lancang melemparkan diri menggodanya.

"Kau benar-benar menguji pertahanan diriku Lee Haechan."

Mark mulai mengambil alih ciuman. Bergerak menghisap kedua belah bibir Haechan secara bergantian dengan sangat tidak sabaran. Tangan kanannya bahkan sudah menyerah dari tumpuannya. Mengarahkan ke leher jenjang menggoda milik pria manis di bawahnya, menariknya untuk semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Tidak sampai di situ, kini tangan Mark mulai bekerja melucuti kancing kemeja Haechan yang memang sudah berantakan. Memperlihatkan leher dan tulang selangkanya yang terlihat menggoda.

Mata tajam Mark semakin menggelap. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi pria tampan itu langsung mendaratkan ciumannya ke arah leher jenjang tersebut. Mengakibatkan lenguhan-lenguhan tak tahan dan rancauan yang semakin tidak karuan dari Haechan –yang Demi Tuhan terasa semakin membakar gairah seorang Mark Lee.

"Ngh!"

Lenguhan menggoda semakin menggelitik di telinga Mark. Membakar akal sehatnya sampai tak tersisa. Menariknya untuk semakin melakukan hal yang lebih dari ini.

"Akh! Mark hyung –ngh"

Mark kalap. Pada akhirnya janji untuk tetap tegak berdiri dengan dinding pertahanan yang kokoh harus ia telan mentah-mentah. Melemparkan dirinya ke jurang gairah yang menggodanya untuk berenang-renang di dalamnya. Persetan dengan etika kesopanan yang sempat ia tamatkan benar-benar pada dirinya sendiri selama bertahun-tahun. Malam ini ia benar-benar tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Tidak setelah Haechan menariknya dengan sangat kuat ditengah ketidak sadarannya yang membuat Mark limbung luluh lantak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

 _Author's corner_

Ayo main tebak-tebakan, kira-kira Mark kelepasan gak ya kali ini?

HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA

Kapan mereka jadian? Do'akan pintu hati Mark biar cepet dibukakan.

Jangan lupa tulis sesuatu dikolom komentar.

Untuk update selanjutnya mungkin akan memakan waktu semingguan karena aku harus ikut pelatihan. Huhu maafkan aku. Semoga kalian sabar menunggu.

See you on the next chapter. Salam MarkHyuck shipper. Saranghae pyeong~


	7. Chapter 7

**TURN BACK POINT**

Cast:

Mark Lee (24)

Lee Haechan/Donghyuck (22)

Nakamoto Yuta (24)

Lee Taeyong (26)

Jung Jaehyun (26)

Lucas (24)

Na Jaemin (22)

Lee Jeno (24)

Yunho - Haechan's Appa (48)

Jaejong - Haechan's Eomma (46)

Sehun - Mark's Appa (45)

Luhan - Mark's Eomma (44)

.

Genre:

Romance, Drama, Family

.

WARNING! YAOI AREA

If you haters, just go away. I'm not bother you so please don't bother me. This fanfiction is just for YAOI tolerate

.

HAPPY READING

.

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

"Kau benar-benar menguji pertahanan diriku Lee Haechan."

Mark mulai mengambil alih ciuman. Bergerak menghisap kedua belah bibir Haechan secara bergantian dengan sangat tidak sabaran. Tangan kanannya bahkan sudah menyerah dari tumpuannya. Mengarahkan ke leher jenjang menggoda milik pria manis di bawahnya, menariknya untuk semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Tidak sampai di situ, kini tangan Mark mulai bekerja melucuti kancing kemeja Haechan yang memang sudah berantakan. Memperlihatkan leher dan tulang selangkanya yang terlihat menggodanya untuk mengeksploitasinya habis-habisan.

Mata tajam Mark semakin menggelap. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi pria tampan itu langsung mendaratkan ciumannya ke arah leher jenjang milik Haechan. Mengakibatkan lenguhan-lenguhan tak tahan dan rancauan yang semakin tidak karuan dari Haechan.

"Ngh!"

Lenguhan menggoda semakin menggelitik di telinga Mark. Membakar akal sehatnya sampai tak tersisa. Menariknya untuk semakin melakukan hal yang lebih dari ini.

"Akh! Mark hyung –ngh"

Haechan menikmatinya. Maniknya timbul tenggelam menikmati apa pun itu yang Mark lakukan pada tubuhnya. Bibir ranumnya tak henti terbuka menyuarakan lenguhan-lenguhan kenikmatan yang demi Tuhan makin membakar gairah Mark.

Mark makin membenamkan kepalanya pada leher Haechan. Memberanikan diri menggigit-gigit kecil perpotongan leher menggoda itu. Dibalas dengan uluran kedua tangan Haechan yang memeluk kepala Mark seolah menyuruhnya untuk terus melakukan apa yang tengah ia lakukan.

Kegiatan mencumbunya masih berlanjut. Lenguhan kenikmatan Haechan yang makin nyaring nyatanya makin mendorong Mark untuk berbuat lebih dan lebih lagi.

 _Terkutuk lah suara menggoda itu._

Tangan kokohnya meraih pinggang Haechan menghalau pria manis di bawahnya untuk tidak bergerak bagai cacing kepanasan. Dan membiarkan Mark melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik. Satu hisapan kuat diperpotongan leher yang dilakukan oleh Mark membuat tangan Haechan tak bisa tinggal diam. Terangkat meraih surai belakang Mark dan mulai menjambaknya seiring lenguhan yang makin menjadi.

Mark tersadar dari gairahnya. Menghentikan apa yang diperbuatnya masih dengan kepala yang senantiasa terbenam diperpotongan leher Haechan. Nyatanya tarikan tangan Haechan pada surainya terasa mengembalikan kesadaran Mark. Memadamkan api gairahnya meskipun lolongan menuntut untuk tetap dipuaskan oleh Haechan masih menggelitik ditelinganya. Haechan bahkan tengah memohon pada Mark untuk melanjutkan apa yang telah ia lakukan.

Tapi Mark enggan. Bagai mendapat tamparan keras di pipi tak kasat mata yang membuat hatinya ikut berdenyut sakit.

Cukup sampai di sini ia melewati batas.

Mark menghormati Haechan. Berjanji menjaganya dengan sebaik mungkin. Namun nyatanya apa yang baru saja ia perbuat seakan menampar keras harga dirinya. Melecehkan Haechan? Terlepas pria manisnya sendiri yang meminta. Tapi Mark tau ini salah. Haechan sedang dalam pengaruh alkohol jadi wajar pria manis itu bertindak di luar kedali. Dan jika Mark memanfaatkan kesempatan itu, terkutuklah ia.

Memikirkan bagaimana nanti jika ia harus mendapati manik kesukaannya memandang benci kearahnya atau bahkan tatapan kecewa dari orang-orang yang telah mempercayakan Haechan padanya, Mark tidak siap untuk itu.

Mark meraih tangan Haechan yang masih senantiasa mengukung kepalanya. Menegakkan tubuhnya menumpu pada lengan kokoh tanpa harus menindih Haechan. Mengangkat kepalanya melihat betapa sayunya manik menggoda di bawahnya dengan napas yang terengah-engah pasca kegiatan panas yang baru saja mereka berdua lakukan.

"Hah, aku nyaris gila."

Mark menatap tajam ke dalam manik Haechan. Mencoba mengais pecahan kesadarannya. Merekam benar-benar kesalahan yang ia lakukan. Mark menggelengkan kepalanya, mengusap wajahnya kasar untuk mengembalikan akal sehatnya dan mengubur gairahnya dalam-dalam.

"Tidak. Aku memang sudah gila."

Mark beranjak dari atas tubuh Haechan tanpa ada perlawanan lagi dari bocah itu. Nampaknya kesadaran Haechan sudah mulai hilang. Digantikan dengan napas teratur menandakan pria manisnya telah terlelap masuk ke dalam alam mimpi.

Mark melihat ke arah Haechan, mengamati bagaimana baju Haechan telah kusut berantakan dan terbuka di sana sini. Tangannya mengais selimut tebal di bawah kakinya yang tadi sempat ia tendang untuk menutupi seluruh tubuh provokatif itu. Duduk di pinggir ranjang mengamati bagaimana damainya wajah pria manisnya dalam tidur lelapnya. Tangan Mark terangkat menuju surai Haechan yang acak tak karuan yang membuatnya terlihat semakin menggoda hingga Mark kalap.

Pandangan Mark yang awalnya menggelap kini menjadi memandang sendu ke arah Haechan. Dada kirinya bagai dihujam ribuan jarum tak kasat mata. Penyesalan sudah memenuhinya hingga sampai ke ubun-ubun.

"Maafkan aku."

Mark berdiri dari duduknya. Membenarkan bajunya yang sama berantakannya. Tangan Haechan nampaknya melakukannya dengan sangat baik. Mengerikan. Membayangkan bagaimana pria manisnya yang tenang dan patuh berubah menjadi seganas itu kala mabuk. Sungguh, Mark bersumpah tidak akan membiarkan Haechan menyentuh alkohol lagi. Tidak akan pernah. Membayangkan bagaimana jika Haechan mabuk bersama dengan pria lain membuat emosinya naik tanpa bisa ditahan.

Mark tidak ingin membayangkannya. Itu adalah mimpi buruk.

 _Drrtt ddrrtt_

Getar ponsel membuyarkan pikiran rumit milik Mark. Merogoh saku celananya untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang melakukan panggilan selarut ini.

 _Taeyong hyung is calling…_

Mark merasa di tampar untuk kedua kalinya.

Belum larut rasa bersalahnya pada Haechan, kini ia harus menghadapi Taeyong.

Bagaimana bisa ia menghadapi Taeyong setelah apa yang ia perbuat pada adik tersayangnya? Mark yakin jika Taeyong tau mungkin saja ia akan datang mencincangnya habis tanpa ampun.

Taeyong mungkin memang telah mempercayakan Haechan pada Mark dan bahkan sangat mendukung hubungan mereka berdua. Tapi pasti melecehkan sang adik tidak masuk ke dalam salah satu kemungkinan yang Taeyong harapkan.

Ini semua salah gairah keparatnya. Mengambil alih akal sehatnya dan memaksa Mark harus hilang kendali. Dan kini Mark menyesal. Sangat.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Mark memutuskan menggeser tombol hijau ke arah samping.

"Mark, Haechan baik?" Tanya Taeyong segera setelah Mark mengangkat panggilannya.

Mark masih mendengar riuh suara di seberang sana. Nampaknya Taeyong masih di tengah pesta tapi mencuri kesempatan untuk sekedar mengadakan panggilan memastikan keadaan sang adik. Taeyong pasti sangat khawatir saat ini. Bagaimana pun juga ia tau bahwa kakak tingkatnya itu sangat menyayangi sang adik lebih dari apa pun. Dan hal itu sukses membuat Mark makin merasa bersalah dibuatnya.

"Ya, Taeyong hyung." Jawab Mark dengan seadanya.

Taeyong menjauhkan ponselnya memandang aneh pada panggilan yang ia lakukan.

 _Apa Mark sudah tidur? Apa ini sudah terlalu larut?_

"Kau baik? Kenapa suaramu serak?"

Mark gelisah mendengarnya. Mencari jawaban yang tepat. Tidak mungkin jika ia mengaku sekarang. Keadaan sangat tidak memungkinkan untuk pengakuan dosanya. Inginnya tetap tenang tapi sialnya malah membuatnya terdengar gugup seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"A –ah tidak."

Taeyong kembali berceloteh tentang keadaan Haechan di seberang panggilan. Namun tidak juga mendapat respon dari Mark. Membuat Taeyong lagi-lagi menjauhkan ponselnya, kembali memerikasa apakah panggilannya terputus. Namun layar ponselnya mengatakan tidak. Detik panggilan masih terus berjalan, lalu kenapa Mark hanya diam di seberang sana?

"Mark kenapa kau diam? Kau benar-benar baik? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Tanya Taeyong yang kini mulai khawatir membayangkan sesuatu telah terjadi.

Mark menelan ludahnya susah payah. Mengusap wajahnya kasar untuk memulai menjelaskan kepada Taeyong.

"Tidak Taeyong hyung. Aku hanya, hanya –aku minta maaf."

Taeyong mengernyit di seberang sana yang tentunya tdak dapat Mark lihat. Tidak mengerti ke mana arah pembicaraan pria tampan itu.

"Untuk?"

"Hanya ingin minta maaf." Lirih Mark.

Taeyong makin mengernyitkan dahinya dalam. _Mungkin Mark kelelahan_. Mencoba berbaik sangka memikirkan semuanya baik-baik saja. Memutuskan untuk segera menutup panggilannya agar Mark dapat istirahat dan mengembalikan kesadarannya.

"Sepertinya kau butuh istirahat juga Mark. Terimakasih sudah mengantar Haechan. Ku tutup."

 _Pip_

Panggilan telah terputus. Tapi Mark masih senantiasa menempelkan ponselnya ditelinga kanannya.

 _Kau bodoh Mark Lee._

Setelah cukup lama merutuki dirinya sendiri, Mark memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Segera membereskan kekacauan yang ada.

Saat ini ia sangat butuh mengguyur seluruh tubuhnya dengan air dingin. Mendinginkan kepalanya dan sisa gairah keparatnya di bawah sana.

.

.

* * *

TURN BACK POINT

* * *

.

.

Suara debur ombak terdengar mengalun menenangkan. Membuat tubuh mungil yang masih senantiasa betah dalam gulungan selimut tebalnya, tambah membenamkan kepalanya dalam bantal. Disusul angin pantai yang berhembus menghantarkan hawa dingin sepagi ini.

 _Angin?_

Haechan menghembuskan napasnya tidak suka. Mengernyitkan alisnya dan mulai menurunkan selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya menjadi sebatas pinggang.

Haechan memaksa maniknya untuk terbuka. Mencoba memahami apa yang terjadi. Berakhir dengan mengernyit mendapati sinar matahari pagi menerpa tepat diwajahnya dari sela tirai yang bergoyang karena diterpa angin.

Sejak kapan jendela kamarnya terbuka? Seingatnya selama dua hari di sini Haechan tidak pernah membuka jendela sepagi ini, karena udara pagi hari di pantai Jeju sangat mengerikan bagi seorang Lee Haechan yang memang tidak begitu tahan dingin.

 _Tunggu dulu, kamar?_

Haechan menegakkan tubuhnya bersandar di dashboard ranjang. Gerakannya terlalu terburu-buru mengakibatkan kepalanya berputar hingga perutnya terasa ikut teraduk karenanya.

 _Bagaimana ia bisa berakhir dikamarnya? Seingatnya –_

"Ugh." Haechan memegang kepalanya yang kini kian berputar.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kepalaku .."

Haechan memejamkan manik setengah terbukanya untuk sedikit membiasakan diri. Karena dirasanya dengan mata terbuka makin memperburuk kondisinya. Semua yang dilihatnya menjadi berputar dan memiliki bayangan masing-masing. Mengaduk isi perut Haechan dan memaksanya untuk keluar. Haechan menahan tangannya di depan mulut. Membekapnya dan menghalangi rasa mualnya.

 _Perasaan asing macam apa ini?_

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Suara berat yang lembut menghampiri gendang pendengaran Haechan. Membuat Haechan makin mengernyitkan dahinya dalam.

 _Kenapa ia tidak juga dapat menangkap situasi di pagi hari ini?_

Haechan memaksa maniknya untuk terbuka. Melihat ke arah sumber suara dan menemukan sosok pria tampan yang telah mencuri hatinya tengah berdiri dengan balutan kemeja putih bergaris biru muda dan celana jeans sedikit robek di lutut berwarna senada.

Diberkatilah Haechan mendapat pemandangan seindah ini di pagi harinya.

Haechan masih terpaku memandang Mark yang tengah berdiri mengamatinya. Memiringkan kepalanya sedikit berpikir karena menurutnya ada hal aneh yang masih tidak ia sadari di sini. Maniknya mulai menyapu seisi ruangan yang dapat ia kenali sebagai kamarnya selama di Jeju. Lalu –

"Mark hyung, apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku?" Haechan memandang Mark dengan mata yang mengerjap menggemaskan.

Kombinasi antara Mark dan kamarnya adalah hal yang baru untuk Haechan. Meskipun Haechan menyukainya, tapi bukan kah ini aneh?

Mark memasukkan lengan kiri berjam tangannya ke dalam saku celana. Bertanya pada Haechan dengan nada memastikan.

"Kau tak ingat?"

"Huh?"

Haechan memiringkan kepalanya makin tak mengerti. Sepagi ini, dalam keadaan baru terbangun dari tidurnya dan nyawa yang masih berpencar entah ke mana, Mark sudah menyuruhnya menggunakan otaknya. Lagi pula apa-apaan pertanyaan itu? Membuat kepala Haechan yang masih berputar tidak karuan menjadi makin buruk saja.

Mark mendengus jengah. Sebertinya pria manisnya belum mengingat malam panas yang nyaris membara mereka tadi malam. Berbalik meraih cangkir putih dimeja samping sofa yang tadi sempat dipesannya pada staff resort untuk diberikan pada Haechan. Berjalan mendekati ranjang Haechan, meraih kepala milik pria manis menggemaskan itu untuk diusap lembut surainya, lalu menyodorkan cangkir berisi cairan yang mengeluarkan kepul asap tipis dan aroma menenangkan.

"Lupakan saja. Ini teh mint untuk meredakan hangovermu."

Haechan mengulurkan tangannya menerima cangkir yang diberikan Mark. Namun matanya senantiasa memandang pria tampan dihadapannya dengan pandangan terpesona.

"Bersihkan dirimu. Ku tunggu kau di depan. Kita sarapan di resort utama." Pamit Mark dengan senyum tipis lembutnya.

Haechan masih senantiasa terpaku di tempatnya meskipun sosok tampannya sudah hilang dibalik pintu. Sampai aroma menggiurkan yang berasal dari cangkir yang berada ditangannya menyadarkannya dari keterpakuannya. Haechan menundukkan kepalanya. Melihat ke arah cangkir yang berisi cairan kuning kehijauan bening menampakkan refleksi wajahnya dengan samar yang terlihat berantakan.

Memalukan.

Haechan memukul kepalanya pelan.

Bisa-bisanya ia melupakan bagaimana penampilan tak layaknya saat bangun tidur di depan Mark. Apa yang akan dipikirkan oleh pria tampan itu nanti? Hah pasti harga jualnya sudah anjlok sekarang di mata Mark.

Haechan menghembuskan napasnya pelan. Mencoba mengabaikan segala pikiran rumitnya yang makin rumit akhir-akhir ini. Meminum cairan dalam cangkir putih itu dengan perlahan menikmati kehangatan yang sedikit demi sedikit menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Teh mint memang selalu menjadi yang terbaik di pagi hari.

Rasa berputar dikepalanya perlahan menghilang. Membuat Haechan bernapas lega dibuatnya berkat Mark dan secangkir teh paginya. Haechan tersenyum merona. Bukankah Mark itu pria yang sangat perhatian? Haechan makin jatuh hati dibutanya.

Haechan menyibak selimut yang masih membungkus setengah tubuhnya. Beranjak dari ranjang menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri mengingat Mark menunggunya bersiap untuk ikut sarapan.

Haechan mencuci wajahnya sekilas. Berharap dengan begini kesadarannya akan sepenuhnya terkumpul. Menumpukan tangan mungilnya dipinggiran washtafel dan memandang ke arah kaca besar di depannya.

Ia masih mengenakan bajunya semalam.

 _Ah benar, tadi malam pesta pernikahan Taeyong hyung dan Jaehyun hyung._

Hanya saja kerah kemejanya sudah tidak terkancing dengan benar lagi. Dua kancing teratasnya telah terbuka menampakkan leher putih mulusnya yang nampaknya sudah ternoda.

Haechan mengernyit dalam. Membuka kancing ketinganya untuk menyibak lebih lebar lagi, memastikan bercak merah samar yang sempat dilihatnya yang mengintip di balik kemejanya. Haechan menghadap agak ke samping. Menurunkan bahu kemejanya dan mempertontonkan bahu putihnya. Disambut dengan bercak merah itu yang makin terlihat jelas.

"A –apa ini?"

Tangan mungil Haechan terangkat menyentuh ke arah bercak merah diperpotongan lehernya. Mengamatinya dengan seksama. Berharap itu coretan lipstick Jaemin atau apa pun itu yang bisa dihilangkan.

Namun nihil. Bercak merah itu masih ada.

Haechan kalang kabut. Kini tangannya bergerak membuka keran washtafel, membasuh bercak merah itu dengan air yang ditampungnya ala kadar ditangan mungilnya menuju perpotongan leher. Tapi bercak merah itu tetap tidak mau menghilang.

"Tidak tidak, jangan bilang –"

Haechan bukannya tidak tau dengan bercak merah itu. Sedikit banyak berteman dengan Jaemin membuat otaknya terkontaminasi dengan hal-hal berbau asusila. Tapi kan ini, bagaimana bisa ia –

Haechan menatap tajam pantulan dirinya di cermin. Mengamati seluruh tubuhnya dan mulai memaksa otaknya untuk bekerja keras mengingat apa yang telah terjadi hingga membuatnya memiliki tanda ini.

"Ayo Haechan ingat dengan benar."

Haechan cukup dibuat frustasi karenanya. Menggigit bibirnya kuat mendapati kemungkinan kebodohan yang telah ia lakukan. Tangannya meraih surai madu halusnya dan mulai menjambaknya pelan.

 _Ku mohon tidak._

Potongan demi potongan kejadian semalam mulai memasuki otak cemerlang Haechan seiring kesadaran yang semakin memenuhinya. Membombardirnya dengan kenyataan yang sangat tidak ia harapkan.

Tarikan tangan mungil Haechan pada surainya kian mengerat. Matanya berubah nyalang memandang betapa mengenaskan wajah frustasinya saat ini. Sebelum berteriak keras merutuki ingatannya tentang apa yang telah dilakukannya semalam.

"AAAARGH! HAECHAN BODOH APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN! MATI SAJA KAU!"

.

.

* * *

TURN BACK POINT

* * *

.

.

Mark dan Haechan berjalan beriringan menuju resort utama. Haechan tak hentinya menundukkan wajahnya yang terasa panas menahan malu. Sedangkan Mark, pria tampan itu tetap tenang seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa diantara mereka.

Haechan menggigit bibirnya gugup. Haruskah ia membuka suara? Alih-alih membuka suara, Haechan malah lebih memilih menenggelamkan dirinya di lautan. Demi Tuhan Haechan sangat malu sekarang.

Tak terasa kediaman mereka berdua membuat keduanya telah memasuki resort utama. Mark dan Haechan memasuki ruang jamuan untuk menikmati acara sarapan mereka. Yang tanpa disangka sudah terdapat pasangan pengantin baru Jaehyun dan Taeyong disalah satu meja bundar yang ada. Ia juga dapat melihat Jaemin ikut bergabung dalam meja yang sama dan nampaknya sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang lucu melihat bagaimana mereka bertiga tertawa bersama.

Jaemin tanpa sengaja melayangkan pandangannya ke pintu masuk dan mendapati Haechan berdiri canggung di samping Mark. Jaemin tertawa geli mendapati sahabatnya tampak serasi bersanding bersama Mark. Dan bukankah itu sebuah kemajuan? Karena keduanya sering terlihat datang bersama selama berada di sini.

Tanpa menunggu lagi Jaemin segera melambaikan tangan menyuruh Haechan untuk ikut bergabug bersama mereka. Mark yang juga melihatnya, melirik pada Haechan sekilas. Menyuruh pria manis itu untuk mengikuti apa yang Jaemin suruh tanpa dirinya. Karena Mark lebih memilih menikmati secangkir kopi hitamnya bersama Lucas di pojok ruangan. Haechan mengangguk melihat Mark mulai berjalan meninggalkannya. Syukurlah ia tidak harus menghabiskan sarapan paginya bersama Mark. Setidaknya Haechan dapat sedikit bernapas lega sambil menyiapkan hatinya sebelum memberanikan diri menghadapi pria tampan itu lagi.

Haechan melangkahkan kakinya pelan menuju meja yang berisi Jaehyun Taeyong dan Jaemin. Taeyong menarik kursi kosong disampingnya. Menepuk kursi itu untuk menyuruh Haechan duduk di sana.

"Haechanie, kau baik?" Tanya Taeyong dengan pandangan khawatir segera setelah Haechan duduk di kursinya.

Haechan mengangguk. Menghadiahi Taeyong dengan senyum manisnya. Meyakinkan sang kakak bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja.

Taeyong terlihat menghembuskan napasnya lega. Merilekskan bahu tegangnya sekilas sebelum mengangkat tangan kirinya menuju kepala Haechan.

 _Pletak_

"Argh! Kenapa hyung memukul kepalaku?" Haechan mengaduh. Mengusap kepalanya dengan mata memelas pada Taeyong. Ini masih pagi, dan kakaknya itu melakukan kekerasan padanya sepagi ini?

"Kau itu benar-benar .." Taeyong menahan geramannya. Menghasilkan gemertak giginya yang saling bergesekan.

"Untung appa dan eomma tidak tau. Jika tau, matilah kau."

Oke Haechan rasa pagi ini ia akan mendapat ceramah yang cukup panjang dari sang kakak. Taeyong selalu saja seperti itu. Tidak pernah bisa menahan bibir tipisnya untuk berceloteh panjang lebar. Hal itu semata-mata sebuah bentuk kegelisahannya. Alih-alih karena marah, Taeyong lebih kepada merasa khawatir. Itulah yang membuat Taeyong makin tertarik untuk menyampaikan wacana panjang lebar pada sang adik jika dirasa perlu. Bahkan ia yakin eomma mereka kalah cerewet dari pada Taeyong.

Taeyong bersidekap di tempatnya. Memandang Haechan dengan mata melotot berpura-pura marah –yang demi Tuhan malah terlihat menggemaskan di mata Jaehyun maupun Jaemin. Keduanya menahan tawa geli. Melihat bagaimana Haechan menunduk patuh di tempatnya selagi Taeyong menyelesaikan rentetan kata ajaibnya.

"Begitu kau bilang akan baik-baik saja huh? Baru ku tinggal sebentar tanpa pengawasan saja sudah berakhir dengan mabuk berat. Kau mau ku pukul lebih keras?"

Haechan memberanikan diri mengangkat wajahnya. Meraih lengan Taeyong dan mulai merajuk meminta pengampunan.

"Hyung, yang semalam itu tidak sengaja."

Taeyong menarik lengannya yang dirangkul oleh Haechan. Masih tetap pada keputusannya untuk bersikap tidak mudah pada sang adik.

"Tapi ketidak sengajaanmu adalah mimpi buruk bagiku."

Haechan menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajah dan memandang Taeyong dengan mata yang dibuat lebih memelas lagi. Berharap kali ini dapat meluluhkan sang kakak.

"Aku akan lebih berhati-hati lagi setelah ini. Aku janji."

 _Hah,_ bagaimana Taeyong tidak luluh dengan mata berbinar menggemaskan itu? Membuat Taeyong tidak memiliki pilihan lain, hanya menghembuskan napas kesal karenanya. Pada akhirnya Taeyong memang tidak akan pernah bisa marah pada Haechan. Rasa sayangnya pada sang adik jauh lebih besar mengalahkan segalanya.

"Ku harap begitu."

Jaehyun menghampiri Haechan, berdiri di belakang kursinya dan menyodorkan jus jeruk yang baru saja ia ambil dari meja minuman. Jaehyun berinisiatif melakukannya mengingat Taeyong tidak memberi kesempatan pada Haechan bahkan untuk sekedar mengambil minumnya dan malah sibuk dengan ocehan panjangnya. Menggelengkan kepalanya dengan senyum geli, memahami bagaimana kebiasaan sang istri.

Jaehyun meletakkan gelas bening tinggi berisi jus jeruk di depan Haechan melalui uluran tangan panjangnya di balik punggung sang adik Ipar. Jaehyun masih senantiasa berdiri di tempatnya. Dahinya berkerut kala mata tajamnya tidak sengaja menangkap sesuatu aneh di balik kerah kemeja Haechan yang kali ini tertutup rapat. Jaehyun memicingkan pandangannya memastikan apa yang didapatnya. Pandangannya mendadak berubah lebih tajam menyadari apa yang coba Haechan sembunyikan. Membuat kedua pria manis lainnya mengikuti kemana arah pandangan Jaehyun.

Jaemin membolakan matanya tidak percaya. Bercak merah itu memang tengah mengintip samar mengingat kerah kemeja yang dipakai Haechan sedikit bergeser karena gerakannya bersama Taeyong tadi.

Mata runcing Jaemin secara otomatis langsung melihat ke arah Taeyong.

 _Ini bisa gawat._

Benar sekali Taeyong saat ini tengah mengerutkan dahinya dalam. Mencoba mengenali apa yang disembunyikan sang adik di balik kerah kemejanya yang telah menjadi pusat atensi dari tiga orang lainnya dimeja mereka.

"Tunggu dulu. Haechan kemari, lehermu –"

Haechan hanya menoleh dengan polosnya. Masih belum paham dengan apa yang membuat atensi ketiganya tertuju padanya. Jaemin mulai gusar. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu. Karena demi Tuhan ini tidak akan berakhir baik jika Taeyong mengetahuiya. Bisa-bisa Haechan atau bahkan Mark –perkiraan Jaemin sebagai si pelaku yang menyebabkan ini semua, tidak akan selamat dari Taeyong.

Semua orang tau, Taeyong adalah pihak pertama yang paling gencar mendekatkan Haechan dan Mark. Tapi tentunya Taeyong tidak akan tinggal diam jika hal-hal kelewat batas seperti ini terjadi pada sang adik mengingat betapa posesifnya ia pada Haechan.

Jaemin dengan cepat berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Berlari ke arah bangku Haechan dan menarik legan sahabatnya itu untuk berdiri menjauh dari jaungkauan Taeyong yang sukses mendapat kernyitan dalam dari pria cantik yang telah resmi menjadi istri Jaehyun itu.

"Taeyong hyung, ku rasa aku harus membawa Haechan pergi. Ada urusan mendadak." Ucap Jaemin dengan tergesa. Menyembunyikan Haechan dibalik punggungnya.

Haechan hanya menghadiahi Jaemin dengan tatapan tidak mengerti. Urusan? Seingat Haechan, mereka tidak sedang memiliki urusan apa pun.

Jaemin memandang Haechan dengan senyum memaksanya. Memaksa Haechan untuk mengangguk mengiyakan segala sandiwara yang keluar dari bibirnya. Setelahnya tangannya mulai menarik tangan sahabatnya untuk meninggalkan ruang jamuan tersebut.

"Eh? Tapi sarapan kalian –"

"Kami sarapan di luar." Teriak Jaemin sambil melambaikan tangan di ambang pintu ruangan.

Pandangan Jaehyun menggelap. Ia tentu tidak bodoh untuk mengenali apa yang coba Haechan sembunyikan mengingat ia sering melakukan hal yang serupa pada Taeyong. Tangan besarnya bergerak menuju bahu sempit Taeyong dan menenangkan istrinya itu dari keterkejutannya. Ia harap istrinya belum memahami apa yang terjadi. Karena Jaehyun yakin istrinya akan semakin membuat runyam hal ini. Jaehyun bersikeras menyembunyikan semuanya, memastikan sang istri melupakan apa yang sempat menjadi bahan pertanyaan baginya dan melakukan apa yang menurutnya perlu secara diam-diam.

Kali ini Jaehyun lah yang akan mengurus semuanya.

.

.

* * *

TURN BACK POINT

* * *

.

.

Mark memasuki ruang pertemuan resort setelah mendapat pesan dari Jaehyun jika akan di adakan pertemuan mendadak para pemegang saham. Mark mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan yang terlihat sepi, hanya berisi mereka berdua.

"Hyung, kenapa hanya ada kita berdua?"

Jaehyun yang awalnya menikmati pemandangan di luar jendela besar transparan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Mark. Menatap tajam pria yang lebih muda itu dengan pandangan mengintimidasi miliknya. Kini Jaehyun telah berubah ke mode serius dengan aura penguasanya.

"Menurutmu kenapa?"

Jaehyun mendekat ke arah meja pertemuan. Menarik kursi utama di ujung meja dan mendudukinya dengan arogan. Jaehyun menumpukan kedua tangannya pada sandaran tangan dan mulai menyangga dagunya dengan tangan kanannya. Senantiasa memandang Mark yang masih berdiri ditempatnya dengan senyum mengerikan yang mulai diperlihatkannya.

"Istriku akan berteriak marah jika tau kalau aku masih saja mengurusi pekerjaan di saat bulan madu kami. Tapi mengatakan bahwa aku menemuimu untuk berbicara sesuatu akan semakin membuat Taeyong bertanya. Dan aku tidak ingin ia tau."

Jaehyun menjeda kalimatnya. Memandang Mark yang masih diam terpaku seperti tengah berusaha memahami sesuatu.

"Aku kemari diam-diam. Ingin bicara berdua denganmu, Mark Lee."

Jaehyun mengedikkan dagunya pada kursi di hadapannya. Menyuruh Mark untuk segera duduk yang tentunya dituruti tanpa penolakan oleh pria tampan itu.

"Kau pasti tau apa yang akan kita bicarakan. Mengingat alasanku memanggilmu karena urusan pekerjaan adalah sebuah kamuflase." Tanya Jaehyun misterius.

Jaehyun yakin Mark cukup pintar untuk menyadari situasi yang terjadi saat ini. Dan melihat bagaimana Mark masih tetap tenang disela aura intimidasi yang ia keluarkan, sedikit banyak membuat Jaehyun tersenyum memuji.

"Haechan?" Tanya Mark dengan nada tenang.

Jaehyun menegakkan tubuhnya. Bersandar dengan santai. Puas akan kecepatan cara kerja Mark memahami situasi yang ada.

"Ku harap kau punya alasan yang bagus."

Mark memandang Jaehyun sedikit lama. Menimbang apakah ada baiknya jika ia menceritakan segalanya? Mark tidak ingin membela diri karena disini memang ia yang salah. Dan memutuskan untuk melemparkan dirinya secara suka rela ke kandang singa menyiapkan diri untuk diterkam ataukah tidak.

"Maafkan aku."

Pandangan Jaehyun mendadak menggelap tidak puas dengan apa yang Mark ucapkan.

"Aku kemari tidak untuk mendengar kata maafmu. Pejelasan Mark. Aku butuh penjelasan."

Mark masih diam ditempatnya. Tidak berniat melanjutkan pembelaannya. Hanya membiarkan Jaehyun menyerangnya dengan nada yang semakin lama semakin bertambah tajam.

"Kau tentu tau kan Haechan merupakan sosok berharga kami. Dan pagi ini aku mendapati sesuatu yang cukup mengejutkan."

Jaehyun tersenyum meremehkan. Sedikit geram mengingat bagaimana pagi tadi ia mendapati sesuatu yang coba disembunyikan dibalik kerah kemeja adik iparnya yang sungguh Jaehyun tidak harapkan sama sekali untuk terjadi. Setelahnya pria yang telah resmi menjadi kakak ipar Haechan itu langsung menjadikan Mark sebagai tersangka. Berakhir di tempat ini, berniat menuntut penjelasan dari pria yang lebih muda dengan sedikit peringatan untuk menegaskan batasan yang ada.

"Hyung, ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan." Mark mulai membuka suara. Pikirannya kembali menerawang pada kejadian tadi malam. Rasa bersalah kembali menyergapnya tanpa bisa ditahan. Memenuhinya dengan bayangan betapa Haechan akan sangat kecewa padanya setelah ini.

"Aku mungkin memang melakukan sesuatu pada Haechan. Tapi sungguh aku tidak sampai merusaknya. Setidaknya akal sehatku kembali mengambil alih di saat yang tepat. Maafkan aku Jaehyun hyung" Mark mnjelaskan sekenanya dengan nada penuh rasa bersalah miliknya.

Tatapan tajam milik Jaehyun dirasa makin menusuknya. Menguarkan aura dingin yang membuat sekujur tubuh Mark bergidik yang dengan susah payah ditahannya enggan untuk menunjukkannya.

"Kau harus ingat Mark, kami mempercayakan Haechan padamu. Tapi bukan berarti kau dapat melakukan hal sesuka hatimu." Ujar Jaehyun dengan dingin.

"Aku tau kau mencintainya. Tapi tahanlah. Bukankah sampai saat ini pun kau belum bisa menjadikannya kekasihmu? Kau benar-benar lambat."

Jaehyun menyunggingkan smirk menakutkan miliknya. Menyerang Mark dengan kata-kata yang lebih tajam dari sebelumnya.

"Dan kenyataan bahwa seseorang yang nyatanya bukan kekasih dari adik iparku dengan berani menyentuhnya, membuatku sedikit marah dan kecewa. Terlebih itu dirimu Mark. Bukankah itu sebuah kejutan?"

Jaehyun memajukan tubuhnya. Menumpukan kedua tangannya pada meja di depannya dan memastikan Mark mendengar dan memahami setiap kata yang keluar dari bibirnya. Jaehyun tentu sangat mendukung hubungan antara Mark dan Haechan. Tapi kenyataan yang didapatinya adalah sebuah pengecualian. Dan Jaehyun sangat tidak menyukainya.

"Aku mengenalmu dengan baik. Dan aku percaya kau dapat menjaga Haechan dengan baik. Mungkin semalam adalah masa sulit untukmu menahan diri. Tapi kau harus tau bahwa dalam keadaan apa pun itu kau harus bisa mengendalikan dirimu."

Mark mengerti. Semua yang dikatakan oleh Jaehyun adalah karena kakak yang telah lama dikenalnya itu mengkhawatirkan adik iparnya dengan sangat. Mungkin seluruh keluarga yang ikut mendukung hubungan mereka berdua akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang Jaehyun lakukan. Tapi pria itu memilih untuk menyembunyikan semuanya dan mengambil alih seorang sendiri. Bahkan dari istrinya. Menggertaknya, memperingati batasan yang telah Mark langgar tadi malam.

Mark mengangguk menanggapi semua yang diutarakan Jaehyun. Ia salah, dan Mark mengakui hal ini. Menelan semua ucapan Jaehyun bulat-bulat. Menamatkannya lamat-lamat. Dan mendoktrin dirinya untuk bersikap lebih jantan lagi setelah ini. Walau situasi akan seberbahaya tadi malam atau mungkin lebih. Mark harus menahannya.

"Aku mengerti hyung. Aku tidak akan kelepasan lagi. Maafkan aku."

.

.

* * *

TURN BACK POINT

* * *

.

.

Jaemin menarik Haechan dengan tergesa ke deretan gazebo tepi tebing berpembatas. Mendudukkan dengan paksa tubuh sahabatnya itu dengan ia yang berdiri tegas di depannya. Kedua tangannya telah diletakkan dipinggang masing-masing. Menatap Haechan dengan tatapan tajam penuh aura menghakimi.

"Katakan padaku, apa yang terjadi semalam."

Masih dengan napas yang terengah, Haechan menatap Jaemin dengan pandangan tidak mengerti. Mencoba menarik tangan Jaemin untuk ikut duduk tenang yang dibalas penolakan keras oleh sahabatnya itu. Demi Tuhan kedatangan mereka yang sedikit gaduh sudah menjadi tanda tanya bagi beberapa pengunjung yang juga ikut memadati area gazebo untuk menikmati sarapan pagi mereka.

"Jaemin apa yang kau maksud?"

Jaemin menarik tangannya dari usaha Haechan meraihnya. Menjauhkan tubuhnya agar Haechan tidak bisa meraihnya lagi. Masih tetap menatap sahabatnya itu dengan pandangan lebih tajam lagi menunggu penjelasan.

"Chan kau tidak bisa membohongiku. Dan aku bukan orang bodoh yang tidak tau tanda apa dilehermu itu."

 _Deg_

 _Rupanya karena itu._

Haechan mulai gelisah dalam duduknya. Tangannya reflek memegang perpotongan lehernya. Menyembunyikan apa yang tidak seharusnya diketahui orang lain termasuk Jaemin. Apa terlihat begitu jelas? Seingatnya kemeja berkerah yang ia pakai telah cukup menutupi tanda merah dilehernya.

"I –itu"

Haechan mencoba mencari alasan seperti alergi atau mungkin digigit serangga?

 _Maksudmu serangga besar macam Mark Lee?_

Oh ayolah. Jaemin terlalu pintar dalam urusan seperti ini. Dan akan sangat tidak mungkin mengelabuhinya dengan seribu alasan milik Haechan sekali pun.

Jaemin memutar matanya jengah melihat Haechan yang sepertinya tengah berpikir keras menemukan alasan yang bagus untuk mengelabuhinya. Tidak sabar menunggu lama lagi dan memutuskan untuk menyuarakan rasa penasarannya.

"Kau melakukan sesuatu dengan Mark hyung?"

Haechan meremas celana pendek sebatas paha bawahnya. Bibirnya ia gigit kuat-kuat. Matanya melihat ke segala arah mencari ketenangan. Menjawab apa yang sempat dituduhkan oleh Jaemin barusan. Tapi sayangnya setiap kata yang ia keluarkan terdengar gagap. Jelas sekali menandakan kalau dirinya tengah gugup bukan main saat ini.

"Itu memang se –sesuatu. Ta –tapi itu tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan."

Jaemin menghembuskan napasnya keras-keras. Menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan Haechan coba jelaskan.

"Bagaimana tidak seperti yang ku bayangkan? Melihatnya saja membuat otakku berkelana membayangkan malam panas yang kalian lalui bersama tadi malam." Gertak Jaemin dengan nada kelewat keras. Tak ayal membuat semua pasang mata yang berada di sana mengalihkan atensi mereka ke arah Haechan dan Jaemin.

 _Jaemin sungguh salah menegajaknya bicara di tempat ini._

Haechan segera berdiri dari duduknya. Kedua tangan mungilnya bekerja membekap bibir tipis Jaemin rapat-rapat.

"Na Jaemin mulutmu! Ya Tuhan! Apa aku terlihat semurah itu dimatamu?"

Haechan mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah seluruh pengunjung dengan senyum canggung menyiratkan permohonan maaf atas keributan kecil yang mereka berdua sebabkan. Menarik Jaemin untuk duduk tenang dan mulai membuka dekapan tangannya setelah dirasa sahabatnya itu sudah mulai tenang.

"Ya untuk saat ini." Ujar Jaemin sambil mendekap kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menampakkan senyum menggodanya.

"Tapi aku berharap sungguhan terjadi sesuatu."

Demi Tuhan Haechan ingin sekali mendorong Jaemin dari atas tebing ini saking kesalnya dengan mulut berbisanya. Untung saja Jaemin merupakan sahabat kesayangan satu-satunya bagi Haechan. Jika tidak, maka Haechan akan sangat serius dengan ucapannya barusan.

Haechan menghadiahi Jaemin dengan tatapan tajamnya. "Aku tidak seperti dirimu yang suka membuat Jeno hyung melakukan hal-hal tidak senonoh padamu."

Jaemin mengibaskan tangannya. Pembicaraan mereka mulai melebar. Dan Jaemin tidak akan membiarkan Haechan mengalihkan pembicaraan kali ini. Ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus sahabatnya itu jelaskan bukan?

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan Haechan. Aku bertanya padamu. Dan kau harus menceritakannya secara detail."

Jaemin makin merapatkan duduknya pada Haechan. Membuat Haechan makin merasa terpojok karenanya. Haechan mengangkat tangannya untuk menghadang tubuh Jaemin dan memberi jarak antara mereka berdua.

Siapa yang tidak gugup kalau ditanya seperti itu? _Dasar Jaemin tukang paksa._

"Oke oke. Tapi singkirkan dulu semua pikiran bejatmu."

Masih bersikeras dengan rasa penasarannya, nada Jaemin masih sama terdengar tidak sabaran. Kembali mendesak Haechan untuk memulai penjelasannya.

"Aku tidak bisa. Tapi aku akan mencoba tidak menyuarakannya. Bagaimana?"

Jaemin diam di tempatnya. Memandang tepat ke manik Haechan dengan mata berbinar.

"Jadi?"

 _Hah_

Haechan menghela napas lelah. Pada akhirnya Haechan memang tidak akan pernah bisa menang saja seperti itu.

Haechan memandang Jaemin dengan pandangan malasnya. Memulai acara menjelaskan berita besar antara ia dan Mark semalam –menurut Jaemin.

"Semalam aku mabuk."

Jaemin melebarkan matanya. Berdiri dari duduknya dengan segera. Dan berteriak kesetanan pada Haechan.

"APA? LEE HAECHAN KAU SUDAH BOSAN HID –mmpph!"

Entah sudah ke berapa kali Haechan harus membekap mulut besar Jaemin. Menarik lengan sahabatnya itu dengan keras untuk kembali duduk tenang dan memberi peringatan keras atas sikap sahabatnya yang berlebihan itu sedari tadi.

"Kecilkan suaramu bodoh! Kita mejadi pusat perhatian."

Jaemin mengabaikan peringatan Haechan dan malah menghadiahi sahabat manisnya dengan senyum bangga miliknya.

"Whoaa seorang pria baik-baik terlalu lurus macam Lee Haechan ternyata bisa seperti itu juga. Aku sungguh terkesan."

Haechan menatap Jaemin nyalang. Memicingkan matanya tak suka karena sahabatnya itu seakan menutup telinga dan hanya terfokus pada hal-hal tidak senonoh.

"Itu tidak segaja, Jaemin. Aku haus dan meneguk sembarang cairan yang berada di dalam gelas tanpa tau isinya."

"Jadi kau mabuk?" Tanya Jaemin meyakinkan.

Haechan menganggukkan kepalanya sekilas. "Aku mabuk."

Mata Jaemin kian melebar penasaran. Tubuhnya telah dicondongkan ke arah Haechan untuk menuntut penjelasan lebih lanjut. "Lalu?"

Haechan terdiam sejenak. Pikirannya mulai melayang ke kejadian tadi malam. Mengingat dengan betul setiap kejadian yang mampu diingatnya disela ketidak sadarannya.

"Lalu Mark hyung yang mengantarku ke kamar."

Sikap Jaemin makin berubah antusias mendengar kata 'kamar' keluar dari bibir Haechan.

 _Whoa sepertinya ceritanya akan menarik._

"Oke kamar."

Haechan memandang Jaemin, memberikan sahabatnya itu peringatan untuk tidak membayangkan hal yang lebih jauh lagi. Karena Haechan sangat yakin kalau saat ini bayangan Jaemin pastilah sedang berkelana ke hal kotor yang tidak-tidak.

"Jaem ku tegaskan sekali lagi padamu, kalau aku tadi malam sedang mabuk. Kau dengar?"

Jaemin mengedikkan bahunya sekilas. Melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menghadiahi Haechan dengan senyum menggoda dan alis yang dinaik-naikkan.

"Aku dengar. Tapi itu tidak mengurangi poin pentingnya."

Haechan menghembuskan napas lelah untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Pandangannya nyalang dan mulai menerawang pada kejadian tadi malam. Mengerutkan dahinya mencoba mengingat sedetail mungkin dan menyampaikan sebaik yang ia bisa pada Jaemin agar sahabatnya itu tidak semakin berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

"Aku tidak begitu mengingat dengan jelas apa saja yang ku katakan. Tapi aku ingat bagaimana aku dan Mark hyung berakhir di ranjang."

Mata Jaemin membulat. Tanpa sengaja mengulang kata yang menggelitik ditelinganya dengan keras-keras.

"RANJANG?"

Oke bagaimana Jaemin tidak histeris jika Haechan membawa-bawa ranjang dalam ceritanya. Coba sebutkan siapa yang tidak akan berpikir macam-macam jika berada diposisi Jaemin saat ini.

"Astaga Na Jaemin! Aku ingin sekali menyumpal mulut besarmu itu."

Wajah Haechan memerah sempurna menahan malu. Mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling yang ternyata benar telah kembali mengundang perhatian dari semua pengunjung yang berada di sana. Semua orang menghadiahi keduanya dengan tatapan tidak percaya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Bahkan ada yang sampai menutup mulutnya yang menganga. Pasti mereka telah berpikir yang tidak-tidak mendengar kata 'ranjang' yang sempat diteriakkan Jaemin keras-keras. Haechan tak hentinya merutuki mulut Jaemin yang tidak bisa di jaga sama sekali.

Jaemin yang mengerti bahwa iya sudah kelewatan kali ini, menghadiahi orang-orang yang dilihatnya dengan cengiran minta maaf. Memusatkan atensinya kembali pada Haechan dan mulai bertanya lagi. Kali ini dengan suara yang cukup pelan. _Sadar diri rupanya._

"Apa kau bilang? Ranjang?"

Haechan mengangguk gugup. Dan wajahnya mulai bersemu merah, malu. Mengingat bagaimana bodohnya ia yang berbuat sesuatu sesukanya di luar nalar.

"Sepertinya akohol banyak mempengaruhiku. Aku bertindak diluar nalar. Menarik Mark hyung untuk melakukan hal lebih. Dan –dan berakhir dengan kami yang saling bercumbu."

"Kalian bercinta?"

Haechan membulatkan matanya kaget. Apa-apaan itu tadi? Yang benar saja. Bercinta heh? Membayangkannya saja tidak pernah apa lagi melakukannya. Terlebih bersama Ma –mark hyung. Oke kali ini pikiran liarnya sungguh sukses membuat wajahnya sendiri memanas.

"Tidak tidak, tentu saja tidak!"

Haechan menatap Jaemin dengan memelas sebelum kembali melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Mark hyung menyudahinya. Dan setelahnya aku tidak ingat lagi. ku rasa aku sudah jatuh terlelap."

Jaemin menjauhkan badannya menatap Haechan dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Stelahnya bertepuk tangan bangga dan tersenyum menggoda.

"Whoaa, Mark hyung benar-benar menahan dirinya dengan baik." Jaemin terkikik geli membayangkan apa yang terjadi semalam.

Bukankah ini bertambah menarik? Siapa sangka Mark dan Haechan akan dihadapkan pada situasi seperti itu.

Jaemin menepuk pundak Haechan antusias dan berkata dengan nada bangganya.

"Bagus Haechanie. Kau sudah melakukan hal yang benar."

Haechan berdecih. Menyingkirkan tangan Jaemin dari bahunya dan menatap tajam sahabtanya itu.

"Benar kepalamu."

 _Jaemin selalu saja seperti itu._

 _Ddrrtt ddrrt_

Getar singkat terasa dari saku celana pendeknya. Membuyarkan seluruh rasa kesal Haechan terhadap Jaemin.

Haechan meraih ponselnya untuk melihat si pengirim pesan.

 _Temui aku di depan lobi siang nanti. Kita perlu bicara. –Mark_

Pesan dari Mark. Pria yang menjadi bahan perbincangan panas mereka.

Demi Tuhan Haechan belum siap untuk ini. Haechan tidak tau harus meletakkan wajahnya di mana. Ini benar-benar memalukan. Membayangkan yang terjadi saja sukses membuat wajah Haechan kelewat merah tak biasa.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jaemin yang melihat sahabatnya terdiam pasca melihat isi pesan pada ponselnya.

"Mark hyung." Jawab Haechan asal. Masih dengan pandangan tertuju pada ponsel dan berpikir keras harus membalas apa.

Jaemin menengokkan kepalanya ikut melihat ke arah ponsel Haechan.

"Dari Mark hyung? Ada apa?"

Haechan menyodorkan ponselnya ke arah Jaemin. Agar sahabatnya dapat melihat sendiri isi pesan dari Mark. "Meminta bertemu. Ada yang ingin dibicarakan." Ujar Haechan membeo.

Mata Jaemin seketika berubah berbinar memandang Haechan dengan penuh harap.

"Whoaa ini kabar besar Chan! Mungkin saja Mark hyung akan menyatakan perasaannya padamu!"

Tidak mau dibumbung lebih tinggi lagi, Haechan menanggapi perkataan Jaemin dengan lesu.

"Jaem jangan terlalu berhayal."

Dibalas dengan gelengan keras dari Jaemin mencoba memberi keyakinan bagi sahabatnya itu. Haechan memang kadang-kadang butuh dorongan keras untuk urusan seperti ini. Entah kenapa sahabatnya itu akan cenderung kehilangan seluruh kepercayaan dirinya. Dan Jaemin sangat tidak suka akan hal itu. Bagaimana pun juga, Haechan itu menarik dilihat dari segi mana pun. Dan ia sangat yakin 100% bahwa Mark pastilah sama tertariknya dengan Haechan. Hanya saja keduanya sama-sama bodoh untuk mengakuinya.

"Aku tidak. Bersugestilah yang baik maka hal-hal baik itu akan menghampirimu."

Haechan melirik Jaemin dengan ekor matanya. Menghembuaskan napas lesu dan tidak bersemangatnya.

"Entahlah Jaem. Aku masih malu sekarang. Bisakah aku tidak menemuinya dulu?" Tanya Haechan mencoba mencari dukungan untuk melarikan diri. Haechan hanya merasa belum siap menghadapi pria tampan itu. Setidaknya ia butuh waktu untuk bersembunyi sedikit lebih lama.

Jaemin berdecih kesal. Tangannya terangkat dan menyentil pelan dahi Haechan.

"Bodoh. Untuk apa kau mengulur waktu. Memang ada bedanya sekarang atau besok? Aku mengenalmu dengan baik Haechanie, dan aku bersumpah itu tidak akan ada bedanya."

Haechan menghela napas berat. Ia tidak pernah meragukan ucapan Jaemin. Karena ia yakin Jaemin akan lebih memahaminya dari pada Haechan sendiri. Menatap nyalang laut dangkal di bawah sana dan mulai memikirkan apa yang harus ia perbuat setelahnya.

"Kau benar."

.

.

* * *

TURN BACK POINT

* * *

.

.

Di sinilah Haechan. Berakhir di depan lobi resort utama tempat yang dijanjikan oleh Mark. Menunggu sosok itu yang sampai sekarang belum muncul juga. Tapi hal itu dirasa wajar karena Haechan memilih datang lebih awal.

Haechan menundukkan wajahnya. Memainkan jarinya random mencoba mengumpulkan keberanian untuk bertemu dengan Mark sebentar lagi. Bagaimana pun juga Haechan masih merasa malu bukan main tentang kejadian tadi malam. Dan nampaknya tujuan Mark memintanya bertemu adalah untuk membicarakan hal itu.

Seseorang menepuk bahunya dari belakang. Membuat Haechan menolehkan kepalanya melihat siapa gerangan si pelaku. Dan manik jernihnya menemukan Yuta berdiri di sana, dengan senyum menyenangkan seperti biasa.

"Yuta hyung?" Sapa Haechan yang juga sama tersenyum.

Nampaknya rasa canggungnya pada Yuta sedikit tergerus digantikan oleh rasa gelisahnya pada Mark. Dan alih-alih melarikan diri dari Yuta, saat ini Haechan akan dengan sangat senang hati memilih untuk melarikan diri dari Mark.

 _Yang tadi malam itu benar-benar sukses menjungkir balikkan seorang Lee Haechan._

"Kebetulan. Aku baru saja bertanya kamarmu pada resepsionis. Syukurlah kita bertemu di sini." Ujar Yuta dengan antusias.

Haechan mengernyitkan dahinya samar.

 _Kamarku? Untuk apa?_

Melihat bagaimana Haechan tampak berpikir, Yuta memberikan senyum manis terbaiknya. Meraih tangan mungil itu dalam genggamannya yang sukses membuat Haechan kaget bukan main. Wajah Haechan merona samar. Terlepas tak ada sama sekali perasaannya untuk Yuta lebih dari seorang sosok kakak yang dikaguminya. Haechan mungkin memang tau kalau seniornya itu menaruh hati padanya tapi mendapati Yuta memberanikan diri menggenggam tangannya sedikit membuat diri Haechan gugup bukan main.

"Ayo ikut aku jalan-jalan."

Masih dengan keterkejutannya, Haechan mencoba menolak ajakan Yuta mengingat ia berdiri di sini adalah untuk menunggu sosok pria lain. Dan mendapati Yuta yang datang lebih dulu menghampirinya bukannya Mark, membuat Haechan bingung harus melakukan apa.

"Tapi yuta hyung –"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mau menghabiskan waktu bersamaku?" Potong Yuta dengan nada sedikit memelasnya.

Haechan memang tipikal orang terlalu baik. Dan melihat bagaimana seseorang kecewa atau sedih karenanya membuatnya merasa tidak enak hati. Haechan akan selalu dengan senang hati melemparkan diri mengorbankan segala kepentingannya jika dirasa itu perlu. Dan situasi saat ini nampaknya membuat Haechan merasakan seperti berada di ujung tebing. Disatu sisi ia sudah membuat janji dengan Mark meskipun hatinya berteriak untuk melarikan diri saja, dan di sisi lain Yuta datang menawarkan tempat pelarian yang menggiurkan. Tapi Haechan tetap pada keputusannya memilih Mark dan tidak bersikap terlalu memberi harapan pada Yuta. Haechan mulai membuka suara mencoba menyampaikan alasannya untuk menolak ajakan Yuta.

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja .."

Yuta bukannya tidak tau jika pria manis di hadapannya sedang mencari alasan untuk menolak. Tapi ia tetap bersikukuh dengan keegoisannya dan tidak memberikan Haechan meskipun berupa sela kecil untuk sekedar menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Ayolah Haechan. Ku dengar ada festival di dekat sini. Akan ada banyak hal menarik."

"Tapi aku –"

Yuta kembali menutup mata dan telinganya. Tersenyum lebar dan menarik genggamannya pada tangan Haechan. Menarik pria manis yang dicintainya sejak lama itu untuk berjalan mengikuti langkah kakinya tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Haechan.

"Ayo."

Yuta tau ini salah. Terlalu memaksakan kehendaknya. Dan Yuta juga tau Haechan mengikutinya bukan karena ia setuju tapi karena ia merasa tidak enak untuk menolak dan sudah kepalang tanggung untuk memutusnya di sini. Membuat Yuta melebarkan senyumnya. Mencoba menutup mata dengan jarak tak kasat mata yang mulai Haechan bangun. Berusaha keras mengikisnya dan hanya memonopoli Haechan sebanyak yang ia bisa.

.

.

* * *

TURN BACK POINT

* * *

.

.

Lucas berjalan keluar dari resort utama dengan clutch kesayangannya. Undangan Jaehyun adalah jelmaan paket liburan bagi Lucas. Menikmati waktunya dengan benar sebelum kembali ke Seocho dengan segudang kesibukannya. Ia bisa cepat tua jika hanya mengurusi urusan kantor bukan?

Langkah kaki Lucas berhenti tepat di depan pintu lobi. Mendapati sosok sahabatnya tengah berdiri di depan lobi seperti menunggu seseorang.

Lucas segera menghampiri Mark dan menepuk bahu kokoh itu agar menyadari keberadaannya.

"Mark apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Mark sempat antusias membalikkan tubuhnya berharap sosok yang di tunggunya lah yang akan muncul. Tapi ternyata malah Lucas. Membuat wajah Mark seketika berubah masam.

"Menunggu Haechan." Jawab Mark malas.

Lucas mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar jawaban Mark barusan.

"Haechan tadi bukannya pergi bersama Yuta?" Tanya Lucas tidak yakin sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Mark mengerutkan dahinya tidak suka mendengar pertanyaan yang terdengar bagai sebuah pernyataan dari sahabatnya itu. mencoba bertanya meyakinkan, berharap dengan begitu ia akan mendengar kabar yang lebih baik dari itu.

"Yuta?"

Lucas memicingkan matanya sekilas mengingat dengan betul yang sempat dilihatnya dari balkon lantai dua tempatnya menghabiskan waktu bersama beberapa wanita cantik tadi.

Lucas mengangguk mantap. Dan memberikan jawaban yang sangat tidak diharapkan oleh Mark.

"Iya aku melihatnya."

Rahang Mark mengeras.

 _Kenapa harus pria Jepang itu lagi?_

Instingnya memang tidak pernah salah. Wajar jika Mark merasa terancam setiap kali Yuta berada di tempat yang sama dengannya dan Haechan. Terbukti, pria itu akan selalu mengganggunya, mengusiknya, dan bermain api diperbatasan kepemilikannya.

Lucas yang melihat rahang Mark mengeras sedikit banyak merasa bersalah. Lucas tentu sangat paham situasi antara keduanya. Dan apa yang baru saja ia katakan nampaknya sukses membuat Mark geram. Membuatnya bergidik ngeri karena kesalahan yang tak sengaja ia lakukan. Merutuki mulutnya yang berkata seenaknya tanpa dipikirkan terlebih dahulu.

Lucas berdehem sejenak. Memutar otaknya untuk meredam amarah Mark yang sudah terlanjur mulai naik ke permukaan. Ini akan sangat buruk jika dibiarkan. Membuatnya dengan segala pemaksaan yang diberanikan, menarik lengan sahabatnya untuk dibawa ke tempat yang memang tengah ia tuju.

"Sudah. Ayo ikut aku saja. Kita bersenang-senang."

Ya semoga saja dengan ini Mark akan sedikit mendingin, melupakan segala amarahnya yang makin membumbung tinggi mencapai ubun-ubun.

.

.

* * *

TURN BACK POINT

* * *

.

.

Mark memutar malas bola matanya. Menemani Lucas berkeliling memang sangat melelahkan. Sahabatnya itu memang tipikal orang yang tidak bisa diam. Matanya akan langsung berbinar jika melihat sesuatu yang menurutnya menarik. Begitu pula dengan urusan percintaan. Membuatnya terkesan bermain-main dan membuat semua pria maupun wanita yang terjebak ke dalam pesonanya menghela napas kecewa karena hanya dijadikan tempat persinggahan sementara.

 _Itu merupakan harga yang setimpal karena dengan berani melemparkan diri ke dalam pesona seorang Lucas._

Mark berdiri di depan stan yang menjual sumpit dengan ukiran-ukiran rumit yang terlihat mahal. Menunggu Lucas yang kini telah sibuk melihat satu persatu untuk memilih sepasang yang akan dibelinya. Lucas penggila barang-barang bernilai estetika. Ia akan dengan suka rela menghamburkan uang hasil kerja kerasnya demi mendapatkan barang tersebut berapapun harganya. Membuat Mark sempat berpikir mungkin saja otak Lucas sudah berpindah ke tempurung lututnya. Menurut Mark kerasionalan sahabatnya itu memang mendekati nol. _Proved._

Mark berulang kali melirik pada jam tangan yang melingkar di lengan kirinya. Merasa waktu berharganya sangat terbuang sia-sia hanya karena ajakan Lucas. Harusnya Mark tau bahwa bersenang-senang menurut Lucas adalah membuang waktu untuknya. Di tengah kebosanan yang melanda, manik tajam Mark tidak sengaja melihat ke arah jembatan kayu yang menghubungkan tempatnya berdiri dengan stan-stan festival lainnya di seberang sungai kecil. Mata tajamnya memicing, memastikan dua orang yang tertangkap retinanya. Menemukan sosok pria manis yang ditunggunya beberapa saat lalu bersama dengan si pria Jepang –rivalnya. Bukankah ini mengejutkan?

Rahang Mark kembali mengeras setelah amarahnya sedikit reda beberapa saat lalu. Langkah kakinya secara otomatis menghampiri ke arah mereka berdua. Memutuskan untuk menyapa dan menyampaikan kelancangan pria Jepang itu yang telah menyeret pria manisnya.

Yuta nampak tengah menggoda Haechan, tersenyum dengan bahagianya. Sedangkan Haechan menikmati gula kapasnya dengan wajah yang sedikit bersemu merah karena digoda.

Jiwa kepemilikan Mark yang posesif menggeram marah.

 _Haechan tidak boleh merona karena pria lain. Terlebih lagi itu karena Yuta._

Mark berhenti tepat di balik punggung keduanya. Mengeluarkan suara bagai geraman singa jantan buas yang teritorialnya telah diusik oleh pejantan lain.

"Disini kau rupanya."

Merasa mengenali suara yang menjadi candunya beberapa bulan terakhir. Membuat Haechan langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan diikuti oleh pria Jepang di sampingnya.

"Mark hyung."

Mark berdiri angkuh di tempatnya. Memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana. Mengabaikan panggilan Haechan yang nampak gelisah mendapati kehadirannya di sini dan hanya memandang tajam ke arah Yuta.

Yuta yang menyadari bahwa dirinya telah mulai memancing amarah seorang Mark Lee, mendengus geli. Balik menatap Mark dengan tatapan sama tajamnya.

Haechan melihat keduanya secara bergantian. Memandang penuh antisipasi melihat aura keduanya yang mendadak menjadi menggelap. Tubuh Haechan meremang, makin gelisah di tempatnya. Memaksa dirinya untuk memikirkan cara membuat keduanya paling tidak berhenti mencoba saling membunuh lawannya dengan tatapan masing-masing.

Haechan mulai membuka suara bermaksud menjelaskan kenapa dirinya tidak datang pada janjinya bersama Mark dan malah berakhir di sini bersama Yuta. Siapa sangka Mark akan ada di tempat yang sama? Bukankah takdir benar-benar sedang mencoba mempermainkan dirinya? Haechan tidak pernah menginginkan berada diposisi serumit ini. Tapi semuanya memang terjadi dengan tidak terduga. Dan berakhir dengan Haechan yang tidak tau harus berbuat apa untuk tidak menyakiti salah satunya.

"Mark hyung maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud –"

"Nakamoto."

Ucapan Haechan dipotong oleh Mark. Lelaki tampan itu nampak mengabaikan keberadaannya, hanya terfokus pada Yuta. Membuat Haechan tertohok mengira pasti Mark sangat kecewa saat ini padanya. Dan mengabaikan Haechan adalah salah satu yang dipilihnya untuk menahan betapa geramnya ia.

Yuta tersenyum mengejek. Balik menyapa Mark dengan pandangan tajam yang tak mau kalah.

"Hai Mark Lee, kita bertemu lagi."

Yuta melirik sekilas ke arah Haechan yang berdiri di samping kirinya. Tatapan pria manisnya kini telah sepenuhnya tertuju pada Mark. Membuatnya tersenyum kecut mendapati kenyataan bahwa ia telah kalah telak dari pria bermarga Lee itu.

Yuta mengerti sekarang, kemana hati Haechan berlabuh. Tapi bolehkah Yuta bersikeras menggantung harapannya di atas sana?

Yuta kembali membutakan dirinya. Memfokuskan kembali atensinya pada rivalnya yang senantiasa mengeluarkan aura membunuh yang pekat. Mencoba sedikit bermain sebelum pria manis yang dicintainya direnggut darinya sepenuhnya.

"Kau ada perlu dengan Haechan? Sayangnya Haechan sedang menghabiskan waktu bersamaku. Jadi urungkan niatmu."

Lengan kiri Yuta dengan berani meraih pinggang Haechan. Menariknya mendekat ke arah tubuh bidangnya. Haechan mendelikkan matanya kaget. Memandang Yuta dengan tatapan tidak percaya dan kegugupan yang semakin kentara. Tapi sialnya tubuh Haechan tidak dapat melakukan penolakan apa pun. Hanya mematung diam menerima seluruh perlakuan pria jepang itu. Menimbulkan geraman menakutkan keluar dari bibir tipis Mark.

 _Tangan itu. Tangan lancang itu. Berani-beraninya –_

Mark merasa ia sedang ada diambang batas toleransinya. Amarahnya sudah mencapai ubun-ubun. Jika saja pandangan dapat membunuh, maka dapat dipastikan Yuta sudah tergolek tidak bernyawa saat ini.

Yuta menyunggingkan senyum kemenangannya. Nyatanya Haechan yang hanya diam saja masih berusaha mengatasi keterkejutannya hingga tak mampu memberikan perlawanan pada apa yang Yuta lakukan, membuat dirinya dibumbung tinggi merasa menang telak dari seorang Mark Lee. Ya setidaknya untuk saat ini.

"Begitukah?" Mark membuka suara dengan nada rendah menyeramkan. Melirik ke arah lengan Yuta yang dengan posesif mengukung tubuh mungil prianya. Beralih ke arah mata Yuta yang seakan beneriakkan kemenangannya dan menyuruhnya untuk segera enyah dari sini.

Haechan tersadar dari keterpakuannya. Tangan mungilnya bergerak meraih lengan Yuta dan melepaskan kukungan itu dengan sopan. Manik jernihnya kembali terpusat pada Mark. Mencoba menjelaskan kesalah pahaman yang nampaknya semakin memburuk diantara mereka.

"Mark hyung aku –"

Mark menyerah. Seluruh tubuhnya merasa panas tidak dapat menahan lebih lama lagi. Dan melihat Haechan membuatnya semakin terluka mengenaskan nyaris tak tertolong. Memutuskan untuk menyerang pria manisnya dengan kalimat tajam yang menyiratkan betapa terlukanya ia saat ini.

"Tampaknya kau menikmati waktumu."

Haechan memandang Mark dengan sendu. Mata jernihnya telah berubah berkaca-kaca. Menahan lelehan cairan hangat yang sebentar lagi mungkin saja akan terjatuh. Mendapati Mark menatapnya dengan tatapan terluka nampaknya juga melukai hati Haechan. Haechan tidak suka dengan hal itu.

 _Tidak jangan katakan itu._

"Kalau begitu aku permisi."

 _Ku mohon hentikan._

Mark membalikkan badannya. Berjalan menjauh dari tempat Haechan dan Yuta berdiri. Punggungnya terlihat kokoh dan arogan. Tapi Haechan tau ada luka di sana.

Haechan meloloskan air matanya mendapati Mark yang menyerah begitu saja. Meninggalkannya dengan segudang rasa bersalah dan membiarkan kesalah pahaman antara mereka begitu saja.

"Tidak, Mark hyung tunggu –"

Kaki kecil Haechan nyaris berlari mengejar pria tampannya. Tapi kemudian genggaman Yuta pada tangannya menghalau semuanya.

"Haechan ayo kita lanjutkan."

Haechan menatap Yuta dengan pandangan memelasnya. Memastikan Yuta melihat bagaimana ia terluka saat ini.

"Tapi Yuta hyung, aku harus –"

Yuta meraih kedua pipi Haechan. Menghapus lelehan air mata itu dari pipi gembil pria manisnya. Hatinya tercebik sakit melihat bagaimana Haechan menangisi pria lain di depan matanya. Menunjukkan bahwa hatinya telah dimiliki oleh pria lain. Dan yang paling membuat Yuta meregang kesakitan lagi adalah karena keegoisannya lah yang membuat Haechan menangis.

Yuta mengalihkan tatapannya menghindari manik Haechan. Mengubur dalam-dalam rasa bersalah dan sakitnya. Menggenggam erat tangan Haechan berharap pria manis itu tau bahwa ia juga sama tersakitinya di sini. Menarik tangan mungil itu pelan ke arah sebaliknya dari arah perginya Mark.

"Ayo aku ingin kesana."

.

.

* * *

TURN BACK POINT

* * *

.

.

Haechan yang gelisah tanpa sadar menggigit kuku ibu jarinya. Berjalan mondar-mandir di depan pintu lobi resort utama sambil melihat setiap orang yang melewatinya. Mewanti-wanti kalau saja salah satu dari mereka adalah sosok yang sedang dicarinya –Mark.

Sepulang dari acara berkeliling di festival berkat paksaan dari Yuta, dan mengingat bagaimana Mark menemukan mereka berdua dengan rahang mengeras tidak suka, sedikit banyak mengganggu pikiran Haechan hingga saat ini. Terlebih Mark meninggalkannya begitu saja dengan tatapan terluka.

Haechan takut. Takut Mark marah. Takut Mark kecewa. Takut Mark terluka.

Bagaimana pun juga Mark yang lebih dulu membuat janji dengannya. Dan dengan bodohnya Haechan menuruti ajakan Yuta untuk pergi dengannya. Salahkan pria Jepang itu yang terlalu memaksa. Membuat Haechan yang memang tipikal orang terlalu baik, tidak dapat menolak ajakan tersebut. Dan malah berakhir dengan dirinya menyesal setengah mati memikirkan reaksi Mark setelahnya.

Apalagi dengan kejadian tadi di mana Yuta yang dengan lancang memperlihatkan sikap posesifnya dengan mengukung pinggangnya tepat di depan mata Mark yang bodohnya lagi Haechan tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa untuk menghentikannya. Membuat kesalah pahaman antara mereka berdua semakin memburuk. Meninggalkan luka dihatinya maupun pria yang dicintainya.

 _Haechan bodoh._

Haechan tak henti merutuki dirinya sendiri. Mengumpat dalam hati dengan segala macam umpatan yang ditujukan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Ia memutuskan menunggu Mark di tempat yang sempat dijanjikan oleh pria tampan tersebut. Mengingat ponsel Mark tidak dapat dihubungi sejak sore tadi. Puluhan panggilannya tidak diangkat. Begitu pula dengan pesan-pesan panjangnya yang menanyakan keberadaan pria tampan itu yang sepertinya diabaikan oleh si pemilik.

Apakah Mark sangat marah hingga tidak mau bahkan untuk sekedar mengangkat panggilannya atau membalas pesannya? Hal itu tak ayal membuat hati Haechan makin merana, menahan sakit akibat kebodohannya sendiri.

Hari semakin petang. Jam di pergelangan tangan Haechan telah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. tapi pria yang sejak sore tadi di carinya tidak juga menampakkan batang hidungnya. Bahkan kaki Haechan sudah tidak kuat menunggu sambil berdiri menopang tubuhnya lebih lama lagi. Empat jam sudah ia berdiri tanpa kepastian seperti orang bodoh di sini.

Beberapa staff yang mengenalinya sebagai adik ipar Jaehyun menanyakan apa yang sedang dilakukannya di sini. Menawarkan untuk menunggu di dalam karena udara akan terasa semakin dingin di malam hari. Tapi Haechan tetap dengan keputusannya menunggu Mark di tempatnya berdiri. Mengabaikan tubuhnya yang mulai terduduk lelah di deretan anak tangga landai dan mendekap tubuh ringkihnya seorang diri. Mencoba menghalau udara dingin menusuk kulitnya yang terasa sangat percuma. Pakaian Haechan masih sama dengan tadi pagi. Masih dengan kemeja lengan pendek dan celana sepahanya. Tak ayal membuatnya meringkuk semakin kedinginan.

Mata Haechan mulai sendu. Sepertinya seluruh keberuntungannya menjauh darinya hari ini. Demi Tuhan Haechan hanya berharap menemukan Mark secepatnya. Menjelaskan semuanya yang mungkin saja menjadi kesalah pahaman yang semakin memburuk untuk pria tampan itu.

"Mark hyung." Ujar Haechan lirih lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Beberapa menit setelahnya masih ia lalui dalam penantian tak berujungnya. Hidungnya sudah mulai memerah. Tubuhnya menggigil pelan. Terlihat sekali Haechan tengah kedinginan saat ini. Tapi ia enggan beranjak dari tempatnya bahkan untuk sekedar masuk ke dalam resort dan menghangatkan tubuhnya barang sebentar. Pikiran yang senantiasa berputar-putar mengganggunya, bagaimana jika Mark hyung tiba-tiba datang dan aku tidak ada di sini? Membuatnya menahan diri diambang ketidak tahanannya demi seorang Mark Lee.

Mata Haechan berubah sayu. Nampaknya kantuk mulai menyergapnya. Matanya kian memberat. Haechan memutuskan untuk menutup matanya sebentar untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang lelah. Bahkan jauh lebih lelah. Ia butuh Mark untuk mengobatinya. Meskipun hanya dengan melihat sosok itu saja akan sangat lebih dari cukup untuk Haechan saat ini.

Sebuah coat tersampir di bahu sempit Haechan. Menghalau udara dingin yang semakin menusuk kulitnya. Merasakan kenyamanan yang secara tiba-tiba menyergapnya, membuat Haechan kembali terjaga. Mengangkat kepalanya dari lipatan tangan yang ia tumpukan pada lutut dan mulai mendongakkan kepala menghadap sosok pria yang tengah berjongkok di dasar tangga lebih rendah darinya.

"Sedang apa kau sendirian disini?"

Haechan membulatkan matanya dengan mata yang kembali berkaca-kaca siap meneteskan air mata entah untuk yang keberapa kali hari ini.

Akhirnya sosok yang ia tunggu muncul juga. Haechan reflek berdiri dari duduknya di ikuti dengan Mark yang melakukan hal yang sama. Mulai membombardir Mark dengan pertanyaan yang sangat menyiratkan betapa penantiannya terasa begitu lama bagi Haechan.

"Mark hyung! Kau kemana saja? Aku mencarimu."

Mark hanya tersenyum memandang Haechan yang nampak tidak sabaran. Mata bening kesukaannya sedikit memerah. Terlihat cairan yang tadi sempat menggenang di pelupuk matanya telah sukses turun membasahi pipi gembil kesukaanya. Membuat Mark merasa bersalah karenanya.

Mark mengangkat tangannya menagkup kedua pipi Haechan yang terasa dingin. Tangannya bergerak menghapus lelehan air mata yang sempat turun tanpa bisa ditahan. Mark merutuki dirinya yang dengan tega mengabaikan seluruh panggilan serta pesan dari pria manis dihadapannya ini. Ia tidak sampai berpikir bahwa sikapnya akan membuat Haechan seterluka ini. Berakhir dengan ia yang menyiksa dirinya sendiri dengan menunggu Mark yang bersikap egois di tengah malam yang dingin, seorang diri.

Haechan memejamkan matanya. Menikmati betapa usapan lembut Mark pada kedua pipinya mampu megenyahkan segala kegelisahan dihatinya. Hatinya menghangat begitu juga dengan tubuhnya yang ikut merasakan hal yang serupa. Haechan menikmati setiap detiknya. Mengais tetesan obat bagi hatinya yang terluka berkat kedatangan pria tampannya.

Haechan mulai membuka maniknya. Keduanya terlibat saling tatap dengan pandangan sama dalam menyiratkan perasaan tak kasat mata.

Haechan menatap ke arah Mark dengan penuh penyesalan yang ditahannya seharian ini. Mencoba menjelaskan kesalah pahaman terjadi.

"Mark hyung aku –"

"Mau menyusuri pantai bersamaku?" Mark memotong perkataan Haechan.

Mark tentu tau bahwa pria manisnya berniat untuk menjelaskan tentang bagaimana janji mereka gagal siang tadi, juga tentang kejadian yang sempat membuatnya tidak dapat menahan emosinya dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang uring-uringan sejak sore tadi. Mark masih belum siap untuk mendengarnya. Apa pun itu alasannya, setiap kali nama Yuta Haechan sebut, hal itu sukses membuat hati Mark seperti dihujami ribuan jarum tak kasat mata. Dan Mark sangat tidak menyukainya.

"Huh?"

Haechan mengerjapkan matanya tidak mengerti. Apakah Mark tidak marah? Kenapa pria itu malah mengajaknya untuk jalan-jalan seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa antara mereka. Ataukah Mark menghindari penjelasannya?

"Mau atau tidak?" Tawar Mark lagi melihat bagaimana Haechan memandangnya dengan tatapan heran.

Haechan melirik jam tangan di pergelangan tangannya. Jarum pendeknya telah berada di tepat angka sembilan. Menatap Mark kembali untuk meyakinkan.

"Selarut ini?"

"Apa salahnya?"

Setelahnya Haechan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Hanya membiarkan Mark membawanya kemana pun pria tampan itu mau.

Mark tersenyum sekilas. Membalikkan tubuhnya dan mulai berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak menuju pantai yang tentu saja di ekori oleh Haechan.

Haechan memainkan jarinya dengan gelisah. Pasalnya semenjak beberapa menit berlalu hanya diwarnai kesunyian antara mereka berdua. Nampaknya Mark masih bersikeras mengabaikannya hingga enggan mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Membuat Haechan memutuskan untuk membuka suara lebih dulu. Mengutarakan sesuatu yang mengusiknya sejak tadi. Ia di sini untuk meluruskan sesuatu kan?

"Mark hyung soal yang tadi itu aku –"

"Tidak perlu menjelaskannya. Aku tidak mau dengar apa-apa tentang Yuta." Potong Mark masih dengan keputusannya untuk tidak mendengar apa-apa lagi tentang pria Jepang yang sudah ia tandai sebagai rivalnya.

Terlepas itu kabar baik atau sebaliknya, Mark hanya merasa tidak suka jika nama Yuta disebut oleh Haechan. Hanya membiarkan kesalah pahaman yang terjadi tetap apa adanya seperti itu. Membiarkan hatinya tetap terluka tentang kejadian hari ini tanpa berniat mencari obatnya bahkan dari Haechan yang menawarkan diri sekali pun.

Haechan menundukkan kepalanya. Memandang setiap langkah kecil yang ia ambil dengan penuh rasa penyesalan. Hatinya berdenyut sakit mendapati usahanya untuk menjelaskan ditolak oleh Mark.

 _Apakah sebegitu tidak pentingnya dirinya untuk Mark?_

"Ma –maafkan aku."

Keheningan kembali menghampiri keduanya. Demi Tuhan apakah Mark berniat melakukan ini sepanjang malam? Hanya mengajak Haechan berjalan –terus berjalan tanpa berniat mengucapkan sepatah kata pun dan mengabaikan pria manis itu.

Haechan mulai memutar otaknya untuk memecah keheningan kembali.

Baiklah. Jika Mark enggan maka biarkan Haechan yang melakukannya.

Seketika benak Haechan melayang ke kejadian kemarin malam yang sukses membuat pipinya memerah tanpa bisa di tahan. Apakah baik jika ia membicarakan hal itu sekarang? Tapi jika tidak, kapan lagi ia memiliki kesempatan untuk meluruskannya. Lagi pula Haechan merasa harus meminta maaf agar tidak ada kecanggungan antara keduanya.

Haechan berdehem sejenak. Mencoba menjernihkan suaranya. Dan mencari keberanian untuk membuka suara, atau paling tidak agar suaranya tidak terdengar bergetar kali ini. Demi Tuhan Haechan sangat malu.

"Mm soal yang kemarin malam .."

Belum selesai Haechan menjelaskan. Mark mendadak menghentikan langkah kakinya. Membuat Haechan yang mengekor tepat di samping agak ke belakang ikut menghentikan langkah kaki kecilnya mendadak. Menatap Mark yang saat ini tengah menatapnya dalam.

"Kau mengingatnya?"

Pertanyaan Mark membuat Haechan mendadak gugup. Wajahnya kembali memerah bahkan lebih merah dari sebelumnya.

Haechan menguatkan dirinya. Mendoktrin untuk tetap mengambil langkah apa pun yang terjadi.

 _Jangan melarikan diri lagi Haechan. Kau hanya harus mengatakannya. Dan semuanya akan selesai._

Nyatanya tak semudah apa yang Haechan doktrinkan pada dirinya. Segala sesuatu tentang pria tampan di hadapannya akan selalu sulit bagi Haechan.

Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang. Wajahnya kian memanas. Memutuskan untuk segera menyuarakan kalimatnya yang terdengar tergagap tanpa sebab. Ingat, Mark selalu membuat Haechan gugup bukan main.

"Aku –aku .."

"Kau benar-benar menguji pertahanan diriku Haechan." Mark lagi-lagi memotong perkataan Haechan yang kali ini dihadiahi dengan kernyitan tidak mengerti oleh pria manis itu.

"Huh?"

Mark memandang pria manis dihadapannya dengan tajam. Haechan selalu bisa menjungkir balikkan seorang Mark Lee dengan sangat lancang. Setelah amarah yang tadi sempat dipancingnya, kini Haechan juga memaksa Mark mengingat bagaimana gairah keparatnya mengambil alih dirinya kemarin malam. Demi Tuhan Mark tidak bisa menahan diri lebih lama lagi sekarang.

Mark mengeluarkan tangannya yang sejak tadi tersimpan di saku celana dan hanya membiarkan kedua tangan itu menggantung disebelah tubuhnya. Ia melangkah lebih dekat ke arah tubuh Haechan dan mulai berbicara serius. Memberikan peringatan pada pria manis itu.

"Kau perlu tau bahwa aku bukan pria dengan pertahanan diri yang kuat. Aku juga bisa kelepasan sewaktu-waktu. Aku marah, sangat marah melihat betapa Yuta terobsesi memilikimu. Hari ini benar-benar sukses membuatku melampiaskan amarahku pada hal yang tidak perlu." Mark menggantungkan kalimatnya. Mengganti tatapan tajam yang sempat dihadiahkannya pada Haechan dengan tatapan yang lebih lembut.

"Dan soal yang kemarin malam, aku minta maaf. Harusnya aku tidak mengambil kesempatan dalam ketidak berdayaanmu."

Haechan balik memandang mata Mark dengan tatapan sendu. Menyanggah apa yang baru saja di katakan oleh Mark dan melemparkan dirinya sebagai dalang dibalik kejadian malam kemarin maupun seharian ini.

"Tidak Mark hyung. Yang kemarin malam itu sedikit banyak aku juga ikut andil. Jika saja aku dapat mengendalikan tubuhku untuk tidak berbuat yang tidak-tidak, mungkin saja kau tidak akan kelepasan."

Haechan mengambil napas dengan terengah. Menguatkan hatinya dan menghalau air matanya yang hendak menetes lagi.

"Dan soal Yuta hyung. Aku harap kau tidak salah paham. Aku sanggup menjelaskan segala yang kau minta. Jadi ku mohon dengarkan aku."

Haechan menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan nada yang cukup lirih. Tidak dapat menahan tubuhnya lagi yang bergetar ketakutan melihat Mark dengan terluka berkata demikian. Namun karena jarak antara keduanya yang sangat dekat, membuat Mark masih bisa mendengar setiap kata yang Haechan sampaikan dengan sangat jelas. Haechan kembali kepada kebiasaannya yang senang sekali menyembunyikan wajah dengan menunduk dalam jika ia sedang gugup atau merasa bersalah. Mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat untuk memberi kekuatan pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak kembali menangis. Mencoba dengan keras menghindari tatapan tajam yang masih tidak berubah dari sosok Mark.

Tangan Mark terangkat meraih dagu Haechan untuk ia angkat agar pandangan pria manis itu kembali tertuju padanya.

"Haechan .." nadanya berubah lembut begitu pun dengan pandangannya. Mark mengamati wajah mempesona itu yang kini berubah sendu. Bagaimana raut wajah Haechan yang saat ini tengah menahan rasa bersalah sekaligus tangisnya. Wajah manis itu memerah menggoda dengan alasan lain yang berhasil membuat Mark kembali goyah.

Mark memutuskan untuk menyudahi segala kesakitannya. Membuka diri menerima obatnya yang dengan suka rela menawarkan diri.

"Mungkin setelah ini kau akan marah padaku, tapi aku tidak akan menyesali apa yang ku lakukan."

Haechan menatap Mark tidak mengerti. "Apa yang –"

Belum sempat Haechan menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Mark dengan sangat berani menarik tubuh ringkih Haechan ke dalam dekapannya. Mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua dan –

 _Chu_

Berakhir dengan memutus jarak antara mereka berdua.

Sudah sampai pada titik ini. Mark tidak dapat menahannya lagi. Hanya membiarkan dirinya mengecup bibir merah merekah Haechan yang entah sejak kapan terasa selalu memanggilnya untuk dicicipi.

Sebut saja Mark gila. Bahkan setelah kejadian tadi malam. Dan dengan ceramah panjang lebar yang tadi sempat diberikan oleh Jaehyun. Mark dan jiwa pria sejatinya selalu menyerah, tunduk berlutut pada pesona seorang Lee Haechan. Tapi setidaknya kali ini Mark telah mengultimatum dirinya sendiri untuk tidak melakukan hal lebih dari ini.

Pikirannya berkelana, disela ciumannya yang makin mengeksploitasi bibir ranum dalam lumatan-lumatan memabukkan. Tangannya bahkan telah ikut andil meraih leher Haechan untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Begitu pula kedua tangan Haechan yang kini telah berakhir didada Mark. Mengusap dada bidang itu pelan dan meremas kemejanya menahan gejolak yang muncul tak terbendung lagi.

Manik kelam Mark terbuka disela kegiatannya, mendapati bagaimana manik Haechan tertutup rapat menikmati setiap detik lumatan mereka. Bolehkah kini Mark berharap bahwa Haechan sepenuhnya mau menjadi miliknya? Terlepas apa yang yang dikatakan Haechan kemarin malam tentang pria manis itu yang mengaku menyukainya. Ataupun hari ini ketika Yuta menunjukkan dengan sangat gamblang bahwa ia juga menginginkan hal yang sama dengannya. Tapi Mark masih meragukannya karena Haechan kala itu tengah dalam pengaruh alkohol. Dan sore tadi saat pria manisnya tidak menolak sama sekali perlakuan dari Yuta. Maka dengan besar hati kali ini Mark telah memutuskan untuk berjalan maju. Memutus ciumannya perlahan untuk mengambil apa yang sangat ia inginkan.

Masih dengan napas yang terengah-engah, Haechan memandang manik Mark dengan sayu. Menikmati bagaimana mata kelam Mark memandangnya dengan lembut dan menenggelamkannya dalam perasaan tak kasat mata.

Mark kembali membuka bibirnya membuat Haechan waspada dengan apa yang hendak Mark katakan setelahnya yang akan membuka pintu ruang hati keduanya Melepaskan perasaan yang selama ini menyesakkan dada berteriak untuk segera diungkapkan.

"Aku mencintaimu Lee Haechan."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

 _Author's corner_

Maafin ya karena ini udah lewat empat hari dari jadwal update yang sudah dijanjikan. Ada sedikit rombakan dan penambahan beberapa scene. Sama pemilihan potongan sebelum ketemu kata TBC yang sedikit aku naikkan yang harusnya dari chapter selanjutnya hihi. Seriusan ini chapter terpanjang 10,5K sampe gumoh-gumoh yang finishing ulang. Anyway, makasih buat yang udah membombardirku dengan something like 'kapan update' dan 'ayo cepetan update', kalian sukses membuatku susah tidur /supergiggles/

Oke sepertinya bakal ada protes besar-besaran gara-gara si Mark yang lagi-lagi nanggung. Mark itu imannya kuat. Gaakan kelepasan sebelum ia pikir udah saatnya untuk melepaskan /giggles/

Ingin naik rate? Hmm sepertinya kalian perlu mencekokiku sesuatu yang liar. Karena sejujurnya keinginan selalu ada tapi apalah daya wkwkwk

Jangan ada yang membenci Yuta. Karena Yuta hanyalah pria yang sedang jatuh cinta. Sepakat?

Udahan ah. See you on the next chapter. You have to know this "your comment is my moodbooster", so please write down what's your mind below, aku akan sangat-sangat menunggu.

Salam Markhyuck shipper. Saranghae pyeong~


	8. Chapter 8

**TURN BACK POINT**

Cast:

Mark Lee (24)

Lee Haechan/Donghyuck (22)

Nakamoto Yuta (24)

Lee Taeyong (26)

Jung Jaehyun (26)

Lucas (24)

Na Jaemin (22)

Lee Jeno (24)

Yunho - Haechan's Appa (48)

Jaejong - Haechan's Eomma (46)

Sehun - Mark's Appa (45)

Luhan - Mark's Eomma (44)

.

Genre:

Romance, Drama, Family

.

WARNING! YAOI AREA

If you haters, just go away. I'm not bother you so please don't bother me. This fanfiction is just for YAOI tolerate

.

HAPPY READING

.

* * *

Chapter 8

* * *

Mark memutus tautan bibirnya dari bibir menggoda Haachan. Meninggalkan napas terengah dari pria manis yang sedang berusaha keras menahan kakinya untuk tidak melemas. Untunglah ada kedua lengan Mark yang membantunya menopang berat tubuhnya. Hingga Haechan tidak perlu bersusah payah mencoba untuk tetap tegak berdiri.

Haechan memandang manik Mark dengan sayu. Menikmati bagaimana mata kelam Mark memandangnya dengan lembut dan menenggelamkannya dalam perasaan tak kasat mata.

Mark mulai membuka bibirnya, membuat Haechan waspada dengan apa yang hendak Mark katakan setelahnya. Mungkin saja sesuatu yang akan membuka pintu ruang dihati keduanya, melepaskan perasaan yang selama ini menyesakkan dada dan berteriak untuk segera diungkapkan.

"Aku mencintaimu Lee Haechan."

 _Akhirnya –_

Akhrinya Mark mengambil selangkah lebih dekat. Mengungkapkan perasaan yang telah lama ia sadari namun tetap ditahan dalam hati.

Jantung Haechan berdetak makin keras. Wajahnya bertambah merah tanpa bisa ditahan. Bahkan kini ia dapat merasakan seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu tak kasat mata tengah berterbangan menggelitik perutnya. Maniknya tidak dapat beralih barang sekejap pun dari tatapan lembut milik Mark. Menenggelamkannya dalam labirin yang tidak memiliki barang sedikit pun celah untuk Hechan melarikan diri.

"Mark hyung –"

Belum sempat Haechan menyelesaikan kalimatnya, lengan kiri Mark kembali menarik tubuh Haechan makin mendekat dengan tubuh bidangnya. Mengukung tubuh mungil itu dengan sangat posesif. Mark menundukkan kepalanya sedikit untuk mempertemukan manik tajamnya dengan manik bulat milik Haechan. Sebelum menyuarakan ketidak sabarannya sekali lagi dengan nada yang semakin berat dari pada sebelumnya.

"Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Aku mencintaimu."

Haechan makin mendalami manik tajam milik Mark. Mencoba mencari adanya keseriusan di sana. Dan ya, Mark memiliki segala yang Haechan butuhkan untuk meyakinkan dirinya.

Lalu apa lagi yang Haechan cari?

Haechan tau sejak ia menyadari bahwa Mark berhasil mencuri hatinya, kapan pun itu, Haechan akan dengan suka rela melemparkan dirinya ke dalam pelukan pria tampan dihadapannya ini.

Bagaimana Haechan bisa menolak jika jiwa dan raganya memuja dan berteriak menginginkan Mark?

"Aku –"

"Hey Mark, Haechan! Sedang apa kalian di sini?"

Teriak sebuah suara beberapa meter di belakang tubuh Haechan. Mark menggeram dalam hati.

 _Cobaan macam apa lagi ini? Demi Tuhan siapa yang dengan sukarela mengantarkan kepalanya untuk Mark penggal saat ini? Beraninya mengganggu waktunya bersama Haechan!_

Mark melayangkan manik tajamnya melewati pundak Haechan. Melihat dua sosok yang ia kenal perlahan mendekati tempatnya dan Haechan tengah berdiri sekarang.

"Jeno." Ujar Mark dengan nada terlampau dalam.

Haechan membalikkan tubuhnya. Menghadap ke arah sumber suara untuk melihat sosok yang baru saja Mark sebut namanya. Setelah retinanya menangkap sosok itu dengan benar, Haechan mengerutkan keningnya kala menyadari bahwa pria itu tidak sendiri, tapi bersama kekasihnya.

"Jaemin?"

Jeno dan Jaemin berjalan semakin mendekat. Dengan Jeno yang antusias dan Jaemin yang seperti tengah berusaha menahan langkah Jeno. Tapi tentu tenaga yang dimiliki Jaemin kalah jauh dengan Jeno bukan?

Jeno meraih tangan Jaemin yang masih senantiasa mencoba menarik lengan kirinya. Melepas tangan itu dan beralih digenggamnya. Menarik Jaemin yang masih senantiasa meronta untuk mengikutinya berjalan lebih dekat menuju tempat Mark dan Haechan berada.

"Kalian sedang apa?" Tanya Jeno dengan nada kelewat antusias menemukan dua sosok yang dikenalnya tengah berdua di pinggir pantai menuju hunian mereka.

Haechan lebih dulu sadar. Lengan kiri Mark masih senantiasa mengukung pinggang rampingnya. Belum lagi kejadian yang baru saja terjadi antara mereka berdua, membuat wajah Haechan yang masih semerah kelopak mawar terlihat samar diterpa cahaya bulan yang meremang.

Haechan mencoba keras mengendalikan dirinya sebelum mulai menjelaskan apa yang tengah terjadi diantara dirinya dan Mark. Sialnya, niat Haechan terlihat lebih tenang malah berujung dengan dirinya yang tergagap menandakan kegugupannya dengan sangat kentara.

"K –kami hanya –"

"Berjalan-jalan." Potong Mark segera.

Mark melepaskan lengannya dari pinggang Haechan. Sebelum memasukkan telapak tangannya ke dalam saku celana miliknya.

Haechan terkejut, memandang ke arah wajah Mark dengan perasaan campur aduk. Bagaimana bisa pria tampan itu terlihat setenang ini setelah apa yang terjadi pada mereka berdua? Yang sedikit banyak membuat Haechan merasa kesal karenanya.

"Y –ya berjalan-jalan." Ujar Haechan kemudian membeo perkataan Mark.

Jeno memiringkan kepalanya, mengingat dengan betul jam saat ia dan Jaemin yang memutuskan kembali ke kamar miliknya beberapa menit lalu. Harusnya saat ini sudah cukup larut untuk acara 'mari berjalan-jalan'. Dan sungguh pantai bukan pilihan yang baik mengingat angin malam di sini cukup dingin hingga dapat membekukan tulangmu.

"Ini sudah sangat larut." Ujar Jeno menyampaikan keheranannya.

Mark memandang Jeno dengan datar. Sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya sekilas.

"Ku rasa kau benar. Haechan kau tak apa kembali ke kamarmu seorang diri? Ada hal yang harus ku urus di resort utama." Ujar Mark masih senantiasa memandang Jeno sengit dan berbicara pada Haechan tanpa berniat melihat pada pria manisnya.

Demi Tuhan Mark tengah geram saat ini. Entah karena kegiatannya bersama Haechan yang gagal. Atau karena emosinya yang belum kunjung reda sejak sore tadi. Entahlah.

Mark hanya merasa bahwa ia butuh ketenangan saat ini. Dan tetap bersama Haechan bukan pilihan yang baik mengingat semua telah hancur berantakan.

"Ya, aku bisa kembali ke kamarku sendiri." Jawab Haechan dengan nada menyiratkan kesedihan dan tidak suka karena Mark kembali mencoba untuk menghindarinya setelah apa yang terjadi barusan.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi."

Setelahnya Mark melangkahkan kakinya mantap menuju arah resor utama. Mengundang tatapan lirih penuh kekecewaan dari Haechan.

Jaemin mengetahuinya dengan sangat jelas. Tampaknya benar kedatangan mereka memang telah merusak sesuatu yang penting antara keduanya.

"Aku juga permisi." Pamit Haechan menyentak Jaemin dan Jeno.

Jaemin gelisah. Mencoba melepaskan tangannya yang masih senantiasa digenggam oleh Jeno. Berniat paling tidak dirinya dapat membuat Mark dan Haechan mengurungkan niat masing-masing untuk berpisah dan kembali melanjutkan apa yang seharusnya mereka lanjutkan.

"H –hey tunggu dulu –kalian berdua, YAK!" Jaemin berteriak frustasi. Tapi nampaknya hal itu tidak dapat mengurungkan niat keduanya untuk meninggalkan tempat mereka berada sebelumnya. Keduanya hanya tetap mengambil langkah cepat dengan arah yang berlawanan.

Bahu Jaemin terkulai lemah. Maniknya melihat bergantian ke arah Mark dan Haechan tidak tau lagi harus berbuat apa untuk mencegah mereka berdua. Tapi sepertinya memang benar bahwa momen penting malam ini telah gagal. Meskipun Jaemin tidak tau pasti apa yang tengah Mark dan Haechan lakukan atau bicarakan di sini, selarut ini. Tapi Jaemin dengan insting tajamnya yakin bahwa pastilah mereka terlibat sesuatu yang penting. Dan keberadaan dirinya dan Jeno tidak seharusnya ada di sini, mengganggu mereka.

Jaemin menggeram. Mengeratkan giginya hingga terdengar bunyi gemertak mengerikan.

Jaemin melempar tatapan tajam tak sukanya pada jeno yang belum paham juga dengan situasi yang tengah terjadi. Menghempaskan tangannya hingga genggaman Jeno terlepas. Kemudian dengan tidak sabaran, Jaemin memukul dada Jeno dengan tidak aturan hingga sang empu mengerang menahan sedikit nyeri karena ulah sang kekasih.

"Jeno hyung bodoh! Sungguh aku ingin sekali mencekikmu sekarang juga!"

Bahkan tangan Jaemin telah diarahkan menuju surai kekasihnya itu. Mencoba paling tidak dapat mencabut beberapa helai surai milik Jeno sebagai pelampiasan bagaimana kesalnya ia sekarang.

"Hey hey, hentikan. Ada apa denganmu, sayang?"

Jeno meraih kedua tangan Jaemin dan digenggamnya erat. Mencoba menghalau tangan itu kembali bertindak brutal dengan memukul atau menjambak rambutnya.

Karena sungguh, Jaemin yang tengah marah tidak pernah berakhir baik untuk Jeno.

Jaemin mendelikkan matanya lebar, membuka bibir sama lebarnya, memandang tidak percaya ke arah kekasih tampannya.

"Kau baru saja menggagalkan momen penting antara Haechan dan Mark, dan kau masih bisa bertanya ada apa! Kau benar-benar menyebalkan! Dasar pria tidak peka!"

Masih dengan ketidak sadarannya akan situasi yang ada, Jeno berusaha membela dirinya.

"Memangnya apa yang salah? Aku hanya menyapa mereka."

Jaemin menghembuskan napasnya kasar. Memandang Jeno tidak percaya.

 _Aku tidak pernah tau kekasihku akan sangat semenyebalkan ini._

"Lupakan. Malam ini aku tidur di kamarku, SENDIRI. Kau dengar?" Ujar Jaemin dengan penuh penekanan.

Jaemin sadar membuat Jeno mengerti saat ini adalah sebuah kemustahilan. Membuatnya menyerah dan memendam rasa kesalnya seorang diri. Berniat mendiamkan kekasihnya paling tidak sampai ia dapat menenangkan dirinya dari kekesalannya pada kekasih tampannya itu.

Jeno membulatkan matanya kaget. Apa ia salah dengar? Kenapa tiba-tiba –

Kemudian retinanya menangkap gerakan Jeamin yang mulai melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat dan terlihat marah berjalan meninggalkan dirinya seorang diri.

"Hey kenapa seperti itu? Ayolah itu bukan –Jaemin, sayang! Tunggu!"

Malam itu berakhir dengan Jeno yang mengekori Jaemin, mengemis meminta pengampunan. Bahkan sekalipun Jaemin menutup rapat kamarnya enggan menerima Jeno untuk ikut masuk, pria tampan itu masih di sana, mengetuk pelan pintu masih berusaha membujuk Jaemin dengan nada suara seakan kehilangan harapan.

 _Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada tubuh yang akan menghangatkan ranjangmu malam ini, Jeno._

.

.

* * *

TURN BACK POINT

* * *

.

.

Setelah kejadian semalam, Mark memutuskan untuk mengambil penerbangan dini hari –lebih awal dari penerbangan yang seharusnya ia lakukan bersama Haechan. Memaksa Lucas untuk ikut serta bersamanya dengan alibi bahwa pekerjaan di kantor mereka telah menumpuk dan menunggu untuk segera diselesaikan. Untungnya Lucas percaya dengan mudahnya pada semua perkataan Mark.

Sebenarnya apa yang dikatakan Mark pada Lucas hanyalah sebuah omong kosong belaka. Ada beberapa alasan yang membuat Mark mengambil keputusan tersebut. Pertama, karena ia masih belum bisa mengendalikan amarahnya dengan baik jika melihat Haechan yang mana langsung mengingatkannya pada kejadian kelancangan Yuta siang kemarin. Kedua, karena pengakuan dosanya yang telah melecehkan Haechan dan kembali mencium pria manis itu dengan keadaan keduanya yang sama sadar. Dan ketiga, karena ia belum siap menerima kemungkinan jika pria manis yang berhasil memporak-porandakan hatinya itu menolaknya setelah kegagalannya dikarenakan kehadiran Jeno dan Jaemin.

Tentu Mark telah berpikir ratusan kali sebelum memutuskan meninggalkan Haechan pagi ini. Mengingat Taeyong sangat mempercayakan sang adik padanya atas segala bentuk trauma yang dimiliki Haechan pada penerbangan. Tapi kali ini, biarlah ia melarikan diri. Hanya untuk kali ini. Toh Mark sudah memastikan bahwa Jaemin dan Jeno akan berada pada penerbangan yang sama dengan Haechan. Paling tidak, ada seseorang yang dapat Mark percaya untuk menggantikannya menjaga Haechan dengan baik untuk sementara.

Tepat jam 9 pagi Mark berakhir dengan teriakan Lucas karena sesampainya di kantor malah mendapati semua omong kosong dari sahabatnya itu. Apa dia bilang? Ingatkan Lucas bahwa pagi buta tadi Mark memaksanya untuk ikut kembali ke Seocho secepatnya dengan alasan pekerjaan. Dan lihat sekarang, bahkan Lucas tidak dapat menemukan satu pun pekerjaan yang urgent dalam waktu dekat.

 _Untung kau sahabat baikku, Mark._

Akhirnya Mark yang mulai jengah dengan teriakan dan ocehan panjang Lucas, memilih menceritakan alasan sebenarnya dibalik omong kosongnya. Menjelaskan dengan rinci apa yang telah terjadi antara dirinya dengan Haechan termasuk gangguan kedatangan Jeno dan Jaemin yang menggagalkan semuanya.

"APA KAU BILANG!" Teriak Lucas tidak tanggung-tanggung.

Mark sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya dan mengusap telinganya barang kali setelah ini aset pendengaran berharganya mendadak rusak gara-gara teriakan Lucas yang kelewat kencang. Untunglah ruang kerja Mark dilengkapi dengan sistem peredam suara yang baik hingga teriakan Lucas barusan tidak sampai mengganggu beberapa staff yang tengah bekerja dekat dengan ruangannya.

"Kau menyatakan perasaanmu, bahkan kau men –menciumnya, tapi tidak memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihmu?" Lucas mengulangi apa yang telinganya tangkap sepanjang cerita sahabatnya itu.

Mark yang mendengarnya hanya mengedikkan bahu acuh dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya mempelajari kontrak kerja untuk kemudian memutuskan perlu ataukah tidak ia membubuhkan tanda tangannya pada surat berharga itu.

"Aku tidak memikirkannya. Dan tadi malam itu mendadak Jeno dan Jaemin muncul begitu saja." Bela Mark dengan enteng.

Lucas berdiri dari tempat duduknya tepat di hadapan kursi kebesaran Mark. Menatap sahabatnya itu dengan nyalang dan menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya.

"Mark, aku tidak tau kau akan sebodoh ini. Sungguh, begini kau sebut dirimu pria sejati huh?"

Lucas tau sejak pertama kali ia mengenal Mark di Kanada, pria itu tidak menunjukkan ketertarikannya sama sekali pada urusan percintaan. Padahal Mark tergolong mahasiswa yang populer sama sepertinya. Bagaimana tidak? Mark tampan, pintar dan juga kaya. Terasa sangat masuk akal jika pada saat itu ia dinobatkan menjadi pria paling diminati seantero kampus bukan?

Tapi sayangnya di tengah banyaknya pujian dan ketertarikan, Mark hanya akan membalasnya dengan aura dinginnya. Membuat semua orang yang mengincarnya harus menelan buat-bulat keinginan mereka untuk memiliki pria itu. Jangankan memiliki, bersanding pun terasa mustahil. Karena Mark hanya akan memperbolehkan orang-orang pilihannya untuk berada disampingnya. Dan Mark cukup selektif akan hal itu.

Mark meletakkan berkasnya dengan jengah. Beralih menatap tajam Lucas.

"Lucas, jangan memancing emosiku."

"Kau yang sudah memancing emosiku sialan! Kau benar-benar –hah!"

Lucas menggebrak meja Mark kemudian mencoba menahan diri membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah sofa yang memang disediakan dalam ruang kerja CEO muda itu. Menghempaskan tubuhnya dengan kencang dan memijit kepalanya yang terasa mendadak pening.

Mark menghela napas. Berdiri dari kursi kebesarannya dan menghampiri sahabatnya yang nampaknya bisa meledak sewaktu-waktu.

Lucas yang melihat Mark mulai mendekat kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. Melipat kaki kanannya pada kaki kiri dengan tangan yang bersidekap di depan dada. Mencoba kembali mengintimidasi Mark agar pria itu sadar bahwa apa yang telah dilakukannya benar-benar kesalahan besar.

"Ku katakan padamu ya Mark. Kau akan menyesal –sangat menyesal jika Yuta lebih dulu mengambil langkah."

"Tapi aku sudah mengatakan perasaanku pada Haechan, tidakkah itu cukup?"

Mark memang payah. Dan sialnya Lucas melupakan hal itu.

"Hey dude. Menyatakan dan meminta itu berbeda. Meskipun Haechan tau perasaanmu tapi kau tetap tidak punya hak akan dirinya. Dan ya, secara tidak langsung Haechan masih berstatus available saat ini."

Mark masih senantiasa bergeming di tempatnya. Memperhatikan setiap ucapan Lucas lamat-lamat.

"Tidakkah kau berpikir bahwa yang kau lakukan ini sama saja dengan memberi Yuta peluang?" Tanya Lucas.

Mungkin benar apa yang dilakukannya bukanlah tindakan pria sejati. Tapi Mark benar-benar tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Dan kini ketakuktannya semakin menjadi akibat sikap tak sopannya kemarin malam. Mark memang tidak pernah menyesali telah mencium Haechan. Tapi kini ia mendapati dirinya memiliki ketakutan yang entah karena apa. Ia takut Haechan akan menjauhinya setelah ini. Dan itu bukan kenyataan yang baik untuk Mark yang baru kali ini mengalami ketertarikan yang berlebihan pada seseorang.

"Ku sarankan padamu ya Mark. Cepat minta Haechan untuk jadi kekasihmu. Jika perlu lamar dia, nikahi dia, maka batas teritorial yang kau bangga-banggakan itu akan resmi atas namamu. Kau dengar?"

Mark mengusak kasar rambutnya lalu menelungkupkan wajahnya pada telapak tangan dengan siku yang telah ia tumpukan pada lututnya.

"Ini tak semudah yang kau ucapkan Lucas."

Lucas memutar bola matanya jengah.

 _Mark dan seribu alasannya._

"Hah terkadang aku menyesal memiliki teman yang sangat buta akan urusan percintaan. Lihatlah aku. Kau butuh belajar dari pakarnya. Dan Lucas adalah cerminan paling sempurna untuk itu."

Lucas menuntaskan kalimatnya dengan penuh percaya diri. Menepuk dadanya yang dibusungkan untuk memastikan Mark mengerti bahwa pria seberbakat dirinya tidak semestinya Mark abaikan.

Mark mendengus kesal. Sebelum mengutarakan kalimat ejekan yang terasa lebih masuk akal dari pada ucapan Lucas barusan.

"Pakar playboy yang kau maksud?"

Tidak terima dengan penilaian Mark akan dirinya, Lucas menyanggahnya dengan alasan terbaik miliknya.

"Hey aku hanya belum menemukan yang cocok untuk ku ajak serius!"

Memang benar adanya Lucas suka bermain. Tapi ia tidak sampai hati menyakiti lawan bermainnya dengan sangat. Lucas selalu bermain aman. Memulainya dengan rayuan dan mengakhirinya dengan kesepakatan. Itu tidak melanggar peraturan kan? Toh kedua belah pihak sama-sama mengerti. Ya terlepas intensitas berganti pasangannya yang kelewat sering.

Mark mendengus tidak setuju. "Cih. Sama saja."

Lucas kembali menyenderkan tubuhnya pada sofa dengan nyaman. Mengibaskan tangannya ke arah Mark membiarkan sahabatnya itu masih setia dengan pikirannya tentang Lucas. Percayalah, membuat Mark merubah penilaiannya adalah hal yang sia-sia. Mark adalah seorang ideologis akut. Dan berdebat dengannya hanya akan membuang-buang waktu berharganya.

"Ya terserahmu saja. Tapi ingat apa yang ku katakan tentang cepat bertindak. Kau memiliki kekuasaan Mark. Memaksakan kehendak itu hal yang mudah untukmu. Gunakanlah kemampuanmu itu."

Mark mengikuti apa yang dilakukan oleh Lucas –menyenderkan tubuhnya pada sandaran sofa. Menengadahkan kepalanya yang bertumpu pada sandaran tersebut dengan nyaman. Menatap langit-langit ruangannya dengan pandangan sendu.

"Kau tau Haechan adalah pengecualian."

Lucas harus mengiyakannya.

Itu memang benar. Sejauh ia berteman dengan Mark, baru kali ini Lucas melihat sahabatnya itu menjadi begitu lembut dan mulai mengedepankan orang lain. Lucas sempat bertanya-tanya sehebat apa sosok yang telah merebut hati pria dingin yang tidak pedulian ini? Nyatanya, setelah ia melihat Haechan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, Lucas tau bahwa seluruh yang dibutuhkan Mark ada pada sosok pria manis itu.

Mark kembali memikirkan perkataan Lucas tentang 'kekuasaan' dan 'memaksakan kehendak'. Kalaupun Mark harus menggunakannya, ia tidak akan melakukannya pada Haechan. Tapi mungkin perlu ia coba pada seseorang.

"Ku rasa kau ada benarnya." Ujar Mark setelahnya.

Mark menegakkan tubuhnya. Menatap Lucas dengan pandangan yang lebih serius. Berhasil menarik perhatian sahabatnya.

"Aku akan melakukannya. Tapi sebelum itu .."

Mark menggantungkan kalimatnya. Memikirkan sesuatu sebentar kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan disertai smirk tipis yang demi Tuhan sukses membuat Lucas bergidik tanpa alasan.

"Aku harus melakukan sesuatu lebih dulu."

.

.

* * *

TURN BACK POINT

* * *

.

.

"Kau siap?" Tanya Taeyong yang tengah menatap khawatir sang adik.

Malam tadi ia mendapati kabar dari Mark bahwa pria yang dipercayanya untuk menjaga Haechan itu harus melakukan penerbangan terlebih dahulu. Meninggalkan sang adik yang untungnya masih bersama pasangan Jeno-Jaemin yang ikut dalam penerbangan yang sama. Hal itu setidaknya dapat membuat Taeyong sedikit bernapas lega karenanya.

Taeyong memandang sosok adik manisnya dengan menyesal.

"Maafkan hyung tidak bisa menemanimu."

Jaehyun yang kala itu memang berada tepat di samping Taeyong, meraih pundak sempit milik sang istri dan mendekapnya, mengusapnya lembut, mencoba menenangkan.

"Hyung bicara apa? Tentu saja hyung harus tetap di sini. Hyung sudah menjadi istri dari seorang Jung Jaehyun. Dan jangan pernah mengecewakan kakak iparku dengan lebih memperhatikanku dari pada dia. Hyung dengar?" Ujar Haechan dengan nada memaksa seakan tidak mau dibantah.

Jaehyun tersenyum lebar melihat sang adik ipar kembali membelanya, dan dibalas dengan kedipan mata oleh Haechan.

Tangan Taeyong bergerak meremas kemeja yang Jaehyun kenakan. Menatap sang adik masih dengan rasa khawatirnya. "Tapi –"

"Hyung sudah berjanji padaku." Potong Haechan segera tidak ingin mendengar lagi alasan panjang dari sang kakak.

Taeyong menghela napasnya menyerah. Salahkan bibirnya yang mengiyakan seluruh bentuk tuntutan Haechan menjelang pernikahannya. Tapi pria cantik itu tidak memiliki pilihan untuk berkata tidak saat melihat sang adik makin menekuk wajah dan bersiap untuk menangis.

 _Dasar bayi besar._

"Iya iya, aku tau."

Taeyong berganti melayangkan tatapannya pada dua sosok di belakang sang adik.

"Jaemin, Jeno, aku titip Haechan. Kalian tau kan kalau satu jam dalam pesawat tidak akan berakhir baik untuk Haechan?"

Jaemin terkekeh sedangkan Jeno masih setia dengan wajah tenangnya.

"Ya tentu saja. Aku mengetahuinya dengan baik, Taeyong hyung. Serahkan pada kami." Ujar Jaemin meyakinkan yang membuat Taeyong tersenyum puas.

Taeyong bergerak melepas kukungan lengan Jaehyun pada pundaknya. Berjalan mendekat ke arah Haechan dan meraih tubuh itu untuk di dekapnya.

"Sesampainya di rumah, mungkin kau akan seorang diri." Ujar Taeyong sedih mengingat sekarang dirinya tidak lagi bisa menemani sang adik.

Haechan terkekeh sekilas sebelum menyanggah perkataan Taeyong barusan.

"Ada banyak pelayan, hyung."

Taeyong melepas pelukannya. Menjauhkan tubuh mereka sedikit, masih dengan tangan yang kini memegang kedua bahu Haechan. Memaksa sang adik untuk memperhatikannya.

"Aku tau. Jangan terlalu lama berdiam diri di kamarmu. Keluarlah, menghabiskan waktu bersama Jaemin atau –atau bersama Mark mungkin?" Goda Taeyong diakhir kalimat yang sukses membuat Haechan merengek.

"Hyung!"

Bicara tentang Mark, Haechan tidak tau apa yang terjadi dengan pria tampan itu. Pasalnya setelah kejadian berpisahnya mereka di pinggir pantai tadi malam, Mark tidak lagi menghubunginya. Dan Haechan sendiri merasa sangat malu untuk menghubungi pria tampan itu lebih dulu.

Haechan susah tidur. Tetap terjaga bahkan sampai burung camar mulai beterbangan di atas huniannya. Sedikit banyak kejadian malam tadi benar-benar sukses membuat pria manis itu gelisah dan berdebar bukan main.

Haechan menunggu jamnya menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi di mana biasanya Mark akan mengetuk pintu kamarnya untuk mengajaknya pergi sarapan bersama. Tapi sosok yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya pagi tadi malah sahabatnya –Jaemin. Membombardirnya dengan pertanyaan panjang tentang kejadian semalam.

Inginnya dapat menemukan sosok yang sangat ingin dilihatnya siang ini. Tapi lagi-lagi Haechan harus menelan kekecewaan saat staff resortlah yang menjemputnya di kamarnya. Membawakan barangnya menuju resort utama disambut dengan kakak tersayang dan suaminya yang akan mengantarkannya menuju bandara.

Sepertinya keberuntungan kembali menjauhinya. Membuat Haechan berubah menjadi tidak semangat meskipun senyum tipis senantiasa ia sematkan pada wajah manisnya.

"Aku bercanda. Tapi sedikit serius." Ujar Taeyong sambil terkekeh pelan puas menggoda sang adik.

Setelahnya terdengar pengumuman keberangkatan dari pengeras suara bandara. Penerbangan menuju Seoul.

"Nah panggilan untuk kalian. Masuk lah. Hati-hati di jalan." Pesan Taeyong sambil mengusap surai Haechan dengan lembut.

Tatapan Haechan berubah sendu. Menatap wajah cantik kakaknya dengan keengganan untuk berpisah meskipun sebelumnya ia sempat bersikukuh menyuruh Taeyong untuk hidup baik tanpanya. Tapi nyatanya, sama seperti yang Taeyong rasakan, Haechan juga merasakan hal yang sama, penuh keraguan untuk tetap baik seperti biasanya kala sang kakak di sampingnya.

"Aku akan sangat merindukanmu, hyung."

Taeyong meraih tubuh Haechan kembali. Mengusap punggung sempit itu dengan lembut untuk menenangkan sang adik. Meyakinkan bahwa meskipun setelah ini mereka tidak lagi bersama, percayalah Taeyong masih sama seperti sediakala, akan selalu ada untuk adik tersayangnya.

"Hubungi aku lebih sering kalau begitu."

Haechan menganggukkan kepalanya mantap.

"Aku akan."

.

.

* * *

TURN BACK POINT

* * *

.

.

Mobil sedan mewah hitam khas mobil dinas kantor berhenti di depan lobi sebuah gedung tujuh lantai dengan interior yang sarat akan nilai estetika. Tentu saja, karena memang gedung ini adalah galeri baru milik seseorang yang akhir-akhir ini namanya cukup melejit menarik perhatian kalangan atas yang gila akan sesuatu bernilai estetika.

Seorang pria paruh baya dengan setelan kantor berwarna hitam keluar lebih dulu. Memutari mobil untuk membuka pintu penumpang yang berhadapan langsung dengan pintu masuk gedung. Disusul dengan keluarnya seorang pria muda tampan pemilik aura dingin dengan kemeja hitam licinnya dan coat panjang yang asal disampirkan dibahu bidangnya. Jangan lupakan kacamata hitam yang membuat auranya menjadi semakin angkuh khas penguasa.

"Kau yakin ini tempatnya?" Sang pria angkuh bertanya tanpa menoleh pada pria paruh baya. Tetap menatap lurus pada pintu masuk gedung tersebut entah dengan tatapan apa yang tersembunyi dibalik kacamata hitam tersebut.

"Iya tuan muda."

Keduanya melangkah pasti masuk ke dalam gedung dan menghampiri meja resepsionis guna mengkonfirmasi maksud kedatangan mereka. Pria paruh baya berjalan mendahului, berbicara sesaat pada sang resepsionis, dibalas anggukan mengerti beberapa saat kemudian dan mulai melangkah mempersilahkan kedua tamunya tersebut untuk naik ke lantai lima tempat karya-karya ekslusif si pemilik galeri yang biasanya hanya digunakan untuk menjamu mata para tamu kelas VVIP.

Sang tamu memasuki ruangan tersebut. Meminta pada pria paruh baya yang menemaninya untuk ikut meninggalkan ruangan ini bersama sang resepsionis. Meninggalkannya seorang diri karena ia butuh berbicara hanya empat mata dengan sang pemilik.

Beberapa menit menunggu. Pintu ruangan kembali terbuka. Menampakkan sosok pria lainnya dengan celana putih longgarnya dan kemeja berwarna serupa yang ujungnya dimasukkan secara asal. Tapi malah ketidak rapiannya itulah yang mengundang kesan liar dibalik wajah ramah menyenangkannya itu.

"Wah wah ada tamu kehormatan rupanya." Sapa pria tersebut.

Langkah kakinya semakin melangkah mendekat ke tempat berdirinya sang tamu saat ini.

"Apa gerangan yang membuat seorang Mark Lee datang ke galeriku?" Tanya pria itu kemudian.

Mark –si pria dingin menoleh ke asal suara dan mulai membuka kacamata hitamnya memperlihatkan mata tajamnya yang menyala pada sosok pemilik galeri lukisan ini –Nakamoto Yuta.

"Hanya ingin menyapa." Jawab Mark asal.

Yuta terkekeh sekilas sebelum tersenyum sedikit mengejek pada tamunya tersebut.

"Menyapa? Tapi ku rasa kita tidak sedang dalam hubungan yang sedekat itu."

"Ya, tapi mulai sekarang kau harus mulai mengenalku dengan baik."

Mark tidak pernah berbohong tentang dirinya yang akan dengan senang hati mengenalkan diri pada musuh-musuhnya. Karena inilah caranya mengintimidasi. Memberi peringatan pada siapapun itu bahwa jika kau berurusan dengan Mark Lee maka jangan harap dapat menyentuh kemenangan. Karena kemenangan adalah mutlak miliknya. Dan tidak pernah ada kata kalah dalam kamusnya.

"Haechan?" Yuta bertanya dengan nada yang kelewat ringan. Menebak apa sebenarnya tujuan dari temunya hingga repot-repot mengunjungi galerinya. Karena sejauh yang dapat Yuta tangkap, Mark bukanlah tipikal orang yang tertarik pada estetika yang diagung-angungkan oleh Yuta.

Mark memandang Yuta penuh minat setelah nama Haechan dibawa oleh Yuta ke dalam pembicaraan mereka.

Yuta mengelurkan smirknya.

"Percayalah Mark, aku tau apa yang coba kau sembunyikan sejak awal." Yuta memasukkan kedua tangannya pada saku celana longgarnya dan memutar badan menghadap sebuah lukisan agung berbingkai emas siluet seseorang yang tampaknya sedang coba mereka berdua perebutkan.

"Dan ku rasa kita menyukai orang yang sama, bukan begitu?"

Mark melirik lukisan tersebut dengan ekor matanya sekilas sebelum kembali menatap tajam pria kelahiran Jepang itu.

"Ku peringatkan padamu Nakamoto, aku bukan tipikal orang yang sabar, dan harusnya kau mundur dari sekarang."

Yuta yang mendengarnya terkekeh sekilas. Memutuskan untuk memutar badan kembali menatap sang tamu yang mulai menampakkan keangkuhannya.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kita sama."

Yuta membalas tatapan angkuh tersebut dengan tatapan menantang miliknya.

"Haruskah kita berkompetisi sekarang?" Tanya Yuta semakin sengit.

Mark yang mendengarnya jelas menggeram marah. Dasar bedebah sialan. Berani-beraninya ia bertindak tidak tau diri dengan penuh keyakinan seperti itu.

"Aku tidak sedang bermain. Dan Haechan terlalu berharga untuk dijadikan mainan." Geram Mark dengan nada rendahnya. Memperingatkan Yuta bahwa apapun yang tengah ia pikirkan saat ini adalah sebuah kesalahan besar.

"Well, aku tidak berniat bermain. Hanya saja, sepertinya kau harus menelan bulat-bulat gertakanmu. Karena aku tidak akan mundur lagi .."

Yuta tersenyum menolehkan kepalanya kearah lukisan favoritnya dan kemudian menatap kembali pada Mark.

"Tidak setelah aku menyesali tidak mengambil langkah sejak dulu."

 _Mark tertampar oleh kenyataan._

Kenyataan bahwa Yuta nyatanya lebih dulu menyukai Haechan terasa seperti sebuah tamparan keras untuk Mark. Seolah pria Jepang itu tengah mengikrarkan bahwa Mark lah yang berulah di sini, dengan mencoba merebut apa yang lebih dulu Yuta inginkan.

Tapi bukankah urusan dapat – mendapatkan hati seseorang tidak dapat diukur dengan siapa yang lebih dulu atau tidak? Hati selalu mempunyai caranya sendiri untuk memilih. Dan Mark sedari awal ia menyadari bahwa dirinya tertarik pada Haechan, mencintai Haechan, dan ingin memiliki Haechan, bertekad untuk tetap memperjuangkannya. Terlepas apapun hambatan yang akan menghadangnya. Tentunya Yuta tidak termasuk dalam pengecualian. Jadi sangatlah wajar kalau Mark akan tetap melawannya, menggilasnya, jika pria itu masih menginginkan apa yang sangat ia inginkan.

Manik Mark seketika menggelap dengan aura pekat yang semakin kentara. Kedua pria matang yang sedang jatuh cinta itu saling melempar tatapan tajam terbaik mereka. Mencoba mengintimidasi sang lawan. Tapi tentunya kedua belah pihak tak ada yang mau mengalah. Diakhiri dengan Mark yang mengeluarkan suara beratnya seperti singa jantan yang menggeram marah.

"Baiklah. Mari kita lakukan secara jantan."

.

.

* * *

TURN BACK POINT

* * *

.

.

"Jeno hyung?" Tanya Haechan pada Jaemin yang tengah duduk disampingnya.

Mereka kini tengah berada di perpustakaan fakultas mereka. Pagi tadi Jaemin datang diantar supirnya ke kediaman milik keluarga Haechan. Menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar yang sudah sangat dihapalnya luar kepala. Membangunkan sahabatnya itu dan memaksanya segera bersiap untuk ikut pergi dengannya ke kampus.

Haechan mengerang setengah hati tidak tega melepas gulungan selimut tebalnya. Demi Tuhan, ia butuh istirahat pasca kepulangannya kemarin dari Jeju. Tapi nampaknya Jaemin tidak membiarkan keinginan Haechan terjadi begitu saja dengan mudah.

Sejujurnya Haechan enggan berangkat karena memang ia tidak memiliki keperluan lagi di Kampus. Hanya saja Haechan tidak sampai hati ketika Jaemin datang memintanya untuk ditemani ke perpustakaan fakultas mereka, mencari beberapa bahan dan memperbaiki revisi tugas akhirnya sebelum penyerahan.

Jaemin tampak membereskan barang-barangnya. Memasukkan laptop dan note kecil miliknya ke dalam ransel yang ia bawa. Menumpuk beberapa buku yang sempat digunakannya untuk kemudian dikembalikan ke rak yang seharusnya.

"Eum. Ajakan makan siang." Angguk Jaemin membenarkan pertanyaan Haechan dan memberitahukan apa yang baru saja sang kekasih katakan di seberang panggilan.

"Kalau begitu pergilah." Ujar Haechan sambil melihat kegiatan Jaemin.

Jaemin berhenti dari kegiatannya. Mengangkat tubuhnya dari kursi yang tengah ia duduki dan mulai meraih ransel yang akan dibawanya.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Tentu saja kita pergi bertiga." Jaemin mengoreksi kalimat Haechan.

Jeno hendak melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan meja tempat keduanya menghabiskan waktu beberapa jam yang lalu, dengan harapan bahwa Haechan akan mengikutinya. Tapi kemudian sahabatnya itu kembali mengangkat suara, masih enggan berdiri dari tempatnya.

"Jika Jeno hyung bersedia membayar milikku juga, ya, aku mau." Ujar Haechan dengan ringan sambil memandang Jaemin dari tempatnya duduk.

Jaemin memutarkan bola matanya. Haechan selalu punya cara untuk membuat Jaemin mengurungkan ajakannya. Tapi maaf saja, masalah uang yang bahkan sekedar untuk makan tidak akan pernah menjadi masalah besar untuk Jaemin ataupun Jeno. Bahkan Jaemin akan dengan sangat senang hati menggesek kartu hitamnya untuk memanjakan sahabatnya itu. Tapi sayangnya Haechan bukan orang seperti itu. Karena ya, Jaemin yakin isi kartu milik Haechan pastilah tidak kalah dengan miliknya.

Hanya saja, Haechan perlu memutar otak cemerlangnya lebih baik lagi untuk membuat Jaemin atau pun Jeno berubah pikiran.

"Tentu saja! Serahkan padaku."

Kini Jaemin meraih tangan Haechan. Menariknya dengan tidak sabaran karena sahabatnya itu masih setia dengan posisi duduknya.

Haechan terkekeh. Meraih tasnya dan mengikuti langkah Jaemin menuju pintu keluar perpustakaan.

"Setidaknya itu tidak membuatku terlalu menyedihkan." Ucap Haechan lirih pada dirinya sendiri.

Jaemin mengernyit mendengar samar suara Haechan. Menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap Haechan yang tepat berada beberapa langkah dibelakangnya.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu Haechanie?"

Haechan sedikit kaget. Mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah untuk menghilangkan kecurigaan Jaemin. Mempercepat langkahnya untuk mengalihkan perhatian sahabatnya itu.

"Ah tidak tidak. Ayo kita ke depan."

Kini mereka berdua telah berada di dalam mobil Jeno dengan pria tampan itu di balik kemudi. Jaemin duduk di samping kekasihnya tentu saja. Meninggalkan Haechan sendiri di bangku penumpang belakang mereka.

 _Ya selalu seperti ini._

Dan sepertinya ia harus memantapkan hati, sedikit bersabar. Mengingat satu mobil dengan pasangan ini akan membuat matanya mendadak sakit.

"Haechan, ku dengar kau tengah mempersiapkan tes lisensi mengemudimu." Tanya Jeno memecah keheningan. Melihat ke arah Haechan dari kaca tengah mobil.

Haechan sempat heran mendengar Jeno menanyakan hal itu. karena itu bukan lah sesuatu yang penting yang sampai Jeno pun perlu ketahui. Tapi haruskah ditanya lagi dari mana Jeno mengetahuinya? Tentu saja kekasih cerewetnya.

 _Mulut Jaemin memang tidak bisa diandalkan._

Haechan mengedikkan bahunya acuh. Menyenderkan tubuhnya dengan nyaman di bangkunya sambil melayangkan pandangan keluar jendela mobil.

"Ya, hyung. Sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi Taeyong hyung yang akan mengantar jemput ku. Jadi ku pikir aku akan membutuhkannya." Jelas Haechan.

"Sudah ku bilang, kau butuh kekasih, bukan lisensi."

Dahi Haechan berkerut dalam.

 _Jaemin –_

"Bilang sekali lagi, ku pukul kepalamu dengan buku tebalku." Hardik Haechan dengan pandangan malas yang kini telah ia hadiahkan ke Jaemin.

Jaemin terlihat sedikit melonggarkan sabuk pengamannya. Memutar tubuhnya ke samping sekedar untuk melihat wajah Haechan di bangku belakangnya.

"Aku serius Haechan, kau tidak lihat aku? Jeno hyung akan selalu ada kala aku butuh tumpangan, menemaniku saat aku kesepian, dan yang paling penting perhatian. Kau benar-benar kurang perhatian dan kasih sayang." Ujar Jaemin yang terdengar seperti sebuah ejekan bagi Haechan.

"Astaga Na Jaemin!" Teriak Haechan mulai kesal.

Kenapa sahabatnya itu suka sekali membuatnya kesal? _Tolong ingatkan Haechan kalau itu adalah seorang Na Jaemin._

Baiklah Jeno mulai jengah sekarang.

 _Mereka mulai lagi._

"Ya ya, terserah kalian saja. Tapi bisakah kalian berhenti bertengkar sekarang? Aku tidak yakin akan dapat melerai kalian jika sedang menyetir begini. Atau paling tidak membawa kita bertiga dengan selamat sampai tujuan, itu akan sangat sulit." Lerai Jeno dengan nada tidak sukanya.

Jeno memang sering di buat heran dengan kelakuan dua orang sahabat itu. Mereka bisa jadi pasangan terkompak yang pernah ada hingga terkadang membuat Jeno cemburu karena pada kasus tertentu Jaemin akan lebih memilih Haechan dari pada dirinya. Tapi tidak menutup kenyataan bahwa mereka juga bisa terlihat bagai musuh bebuyutan dimana sebuah kedamaian terasa sangat mustahil bagi keduanya. Membuat Jeno lebih memilih kemungkinan pertama dari pada harus mendapati kedua pria manis itu saling berteriak satu sama lain. Membuatnya memijat kepala pelan dan Demi Tuhan hal itu dapat menjadikan penuaan dini baginya.

Haechan menghempaskan kembali punggungnya pada sandaran bangku setelah sebelumnya sempat ia tegakkan untuk menanggapi ocehan Jaemin.

"Salahkan kekasih menyebalkanmu itu, hyung." Sindir Haechan dengan mata memicing yang dapat Jaemin lihat dari kaca tengah mobil.

Jaemin menghembuskan napas geli mendengarnya. Sebelum balik menyerang sahabatnya itu tidak mau kalah.

"Berkacalah kalau begitu."

Lihatlah bagaimana keduanya saling mengatai masing-masing menyebalkan. Jeno hanya akan menganggukinya. Karena berbicara tentang siapa yang lebih menyebalkan antara mereka berdua akan memakan waktu yang sangat panjang dan tidak akan ada habisnya.

"Kalian tidak mendengarkanku?" Jeno menggeram dengan nada yang lebih rendah. Mencoba mengeluarkan aura berkuasanya. Berharap dengan begini keduanya akan berhenti berdebat akan sesuatu yang sebenarnya sangat tidak penting.

Jeno akui, kekasihnya sangat suka menggoda Haechan. Sedangkan Haechan, mudah terpancing dengan godaan Jaemin. Bukankah itu sempurna untuk menciptakan kerusuhan?

"Aku dengar, sayang. Baiklah aku akan diam. Hanya genggam tanganku selama perjalanan, eum?"

Dan Haechan hanya dapat memutar matanya malas melihat bagaimana sepasang kekasih itu mengumbar kemesraan di depan matanya.

 _Terkutuklah kau Na Jaemin._

.

.

* * *

TURN BACK POINT

* * *

.

.

"Pesan apa pun yang kau ingin, Chan. Iya kan hyung?" Ujar Jaemin masih dengan tangan yang melingkar posesif pada lengan Jeno.

Jeno yang kala itu tengah sibuk membalas beberapa pesan di ponselnya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sekali dan membalas ucapan kekasih cantiknya dengan asal.

"Ya, terserah kalian berdua saja."

Setelah beberapa menit dihabiskan oleh dua pria manis itu memesan menu makan siang mereka di depan kasir, ketiganya melangkah menuju meja pojok kanan ruangan, tepat di depan kaca bening transparan yang menghubungkan café tersebut dengan trotoar yang di sana tengah berlalu lalang para pedestrian.

Hidangan yang mereka pesan datang tidak lama setelah itu. Haechan menyantap miliknya dalam diam, sedangkan sepasang kekasih Jeno-Jaemin sedikit berisik dan dengan tidak tau dirinya malah melanjutkan acara 'mari mengumbar kemesraan' tepat di depan Haechan –yang Demi Tuhan hal itu membuat matanya mendadak sakit.

Ingin Haechan tidak melihat, tapi apalah daya jika kedua 'love bird' tersebut tengah duduk tepat dihadapannya. Inginnya mengambil meja lain untuk menikmati makan siangnya seorang diri, tapi Haechan tidak tau mana yang lebih mengenaskan dari makan seorang diri ataukah menjadi lalat pengganggu bagi sepasang kekasih. Nyatanya dua pilihan itu terasa sama buruknya saat ini bagi Haechan.

Jaemin menyendok samgyetang miliknya dan menyuapkannya pada Jeno.

"Enak?"

Perhatiannya masih senantiasa terpusat pada kekasih tampannya yang tengah mengunyah suapan darinya. Sampai Jeno balas menatapnya dan menghadiahi Jaemin dengan anggukan dan senyum menghangatkan.

 _Katakan bagaimana Jaemin tidak berteriak heboh karena ini?_

Jaemin berisik. Dan akan selalu seperti itu. Haechan tau sahabatnya itu memuja kekasihnya dengan sangat berlebihan. Memandangnya bagai dewa tertampan yang patut dipuja sejagat raya. Yang demi Tuhan Haechan tidak dapat melihat apa menariknya.

Haechan menghembuskan napasnya berat untuk ke sekian kali.

"Hah, harusnya aku tau aku akan tetap terlihat menyedihkan di sini." Lirih Haechan pada dirinya sendiri. Tapi karena jarak mereka bertiga yang tergolong sangat dekat mengingat mereka sedang berada dalam satu meja yang sama, tentu membuat Jaemin maupun Jeno dapat mendengar dengan jelas apa yang dikatakan oleh Haechan.

Jaemin tertawa keras mendengar gerutuan dari Haechan. Membuatnya tergoda untuk semakin mengumbar kemesraan di depan sahabatnya itu. Karena bagi Jaemin, wajah kesal Haechan adalah hiburan terbaik sepanjang masa.

"Terus saja tertawa." Hardik Haechan pada kekompakan pasangan kekasih dihadapannya itu yang masih setia dengan tawa mengejeknya.

"Jeno."

Sebuah panggilan mengalihkan perhatian mereka bertiga. Jeno sebagai korban pemanggilan menengokkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara dan mendapati rekan kerjanya berjalan menghampiri meja mereka.

"Oh Lucas." Seru Jeno sambil melambai ke arah rekan kerjanya itu, mengundangnya untuk cepat mendekat.

"Kau kemari?" Tanya Jeno kemudian setelah Lucas tepat berdiri di samping meja mereka.

"Café dengan spaghetti favorit Mark." Jelas Lucas.

Pria dengan aura jenaka itu mengedikkan dagunya ke arah sosok pria lainnya dengan setelan formal yang terlihat tengah menyebutkan pesanan di meja kasir.

"Mark." Seru Jeno setelah retinanya menangkap sosok rekan kerjanya yang lain

Mark yang kala itu baru saja menerima kembali kartunya setelah membayar beberapa pesanannya, membalikkan badannya menuju arah suara yang cukup ia kenal.

Setelah memastikan pemilik suara itu benar Jeno, Mark menghampirinya dan melihat Lucas yang tadi memesan menu bersamanya sudah berada di sana beserta dua pria manis lainnya.

"Kalian? Kebetulan sekali."

"Ya, kebetulan yang sangat mengejutkan. Bukankah ini berarti kau berjodoh dengan Haechan, Mark hyung?" Jawab Jaemin kelewat antusias menanggapi perkataan Mark, disusul ledakan tawa keras oleh Jeno dan Lucas.

 _Uhuk!_

Haechan yang kala itu masih melanjutkan suapan jjampong nya, tersedak mendengar celotehan Jaemin yang selalu tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menggodanya dan Mark.

Jeno masih dengan tawanya, menyodorkan segelas air mineral pada Haechan yang disambar dengan cepat dan diteguknya hingga habis. Memastikan suapannya telah tertelan dengan benar, sebelum menghardik sahabat kurang ajarnya.

"Jaemin!"

Wajah Haechan sedikit berubah memerah samar. Manik bulatnya mencuri pandang pada Mark yang masih senantiasa berdiri melihat baggaimana pria tampan itu hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar perkataan Jaemin.

"Apa aku salah bicara?" Tanya jaemin dengan wajah tak berdosanya –yang sungguh membuat Haechan ingin sekali mencakarnya.

Jeno berdehem sejenak mencoba menghilagkan sisa tawanya. Sebelum mempersilahkan kedua rekan kerjanya untuk bergabung bersama mereka bertiga.

"Duduklah kalian berdua. Tidak perlu mencari meja lain. Kita makan bersama saja."

Ajakan Jeno bukan ide yang buruk, bukan? Mark dan Lucas menganggukkan kepala mereka mengiyakan ajakan Jeno. Mereka berdua mulai mengalihkan pandangan masing-masing pada tiga kursi kosong yang tersisa pada meja tersebut. menimbang tempat yang hendak mereka duduki.

"Lucas hyung, tolong kosongkan kursi di samping Haechan." Jaemin kembali dengan ocehan menyebalkannya membuat Haechan memutar mata malas mengerti ke mana arah pikiran sahabatnya itu.

"Aku mengerti." Jawab Lucas dengan tawa pelan.

Lucas tentu sangat tau diri untuk tidak mengambil tempat tepat di samping Haechan, karena sungguh mungkin saja nyawanya akan terancam jika hal itu ia lakukan.

Meja persegi itu berkapasitas enam orang. Dengan masing-masing 3 sisi yang diisi oleh 2 kursi, sedangkan satu sisi lain dibiarkan kosong untuk memudahkan pelayan café dalam mengantar serta menata pesanan pelanggan mereka.

Lucas duduk tepat di depan Mark dan Haechan. Sedangkan kursi Jeno dan Jaemin berada di sisi yang tidak berhadapan. Jaemin dan Haechan duduk bersebelahan namun dengan arah yang berbeda.

40 menit berlalu dengan obrolan ringan kelimanya yang tidak jauh-jauh dari urusan pekerjaan ketiga pria tampan dan selebihnya adalah godaan Jaemin untuk Haechan.

"Waktu istirahat sudah hampir habis, ku rasa ada baiknya kalian bergegas." Ingat Haechan kepada ketiga pria tampan di sana setelah mengecek jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kirinya.

Jeno pun ikut melihat kea rah jam tangan miliknya dan mengangguki apa yang Haechan katakana.

"Kau benar."

Jaemin sedikit memutar otaknya. Tidak mungkin kan kali ini ia tidak melakukan apapun pada Mark dan Haechan? Mengingat terakhir kali kemunculannya dan Jeno telah menggagalkan momen penting antara keduanya.

"Tapi aku berharap Mark hyung mau meluangkan sedikit waktunya untuk mengantar Haechan pulang. Bagaimana?" Tawar Jaemin dengan wajah memohon.

 _Otaknya brillian, benar kan?_

Haechan mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ponsel yang tengah dipegangnya. Mendengar Jaemin kembali menyebut namanya.

"Huh?"

Melihat Haechan yang memandangnya dengan tatapan bertanya, membuat Jaemin yakin bahwa sahabatnya itu tidak mendengarkan apa yang ia katakana barusan.

"Kau butuh tumpangan pulang, Haechanie." Ulang Jaemin gemas.

Haechan mengernyitkan dahinya dalam.

"Tapi kan tadi aku datang bersama kalian. Kalian tidak berniat meninggalkanku kan?"

 _Oke, Haechan mulai curiga sekarang._

Lalu sekilas ia dapat melihat smirk tipis dari Jaemin yang ditujukan padanya.

 _Tampaknya memang benar sahabatnya itu tengah merencanakan sesuatu._

"Sayangnya kami iya. Maafkan aku Haechanie sayang, tapi aku butuh waktu berdua dengan Jeno hyung. Kau tentu tau kan kalau kami jarang bertemu. Dan waktu berdua itu sangat penting."

Haechan mengeratkan giginya dan memandang Jaemin tajam.

 _Demi Tuhan, Jaemin dan otak liciknya –_

"Kau benar-benar penghianat Na Jaemin." Singit Haechan.

Jaemin menarik lengan Haechan untuk mendekat ke arahnya. Mengeratkan giginya dan berkata sepelan mungkin.

"Sudah, dengarkan saja apa kataku."

Haechan menghembuskan napasnya pelan. Mulai menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Jaemin dan menatap Lucas yang berada dihadapannya.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Lucas hyung?"

"Jangan khawatirkan aku. Kami membawa mobil masing-masing. Tadi aku sedang dalam tugas terpisah dengan Mark sebelum kemari, dan ku rasa aku harus melanjutkan tugasku kembali." Jelas Lucas.

Jaemin menepuk tangannya dengan keras. Kelewat bahagia.

 _Bukankah situasi kali ini tengah berpihak padanya?_

"Nah kan."

Haechan menghembuskan napasnya melihat usaha Jaemin nampaknya akan kembali berhasil kali ini. Kemudian manik bulatnya ia alihkan pada pria tampan di sampingnya yang sejak tadi hanya menutup mulut memperhatikan.

"Baiklah, jika –jika Mark hyung tidak keberatan."

Mark memandangnya. Terdiam sesaat sebelum menjawab dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Tentu."

Jeno kembali melihat jam tangannya. Memastikan Mark mempunyai waktu yang cukup mengingat rumah Haechan berlawanan arah dari kantor Mark.

"Kalian harus bergegas." Ujar Jeno menyarankan.

Mark ikut memeriksa jam tangannya. Ia memiliki jadwal rapat direksi bersama sang ayah setelah ini. Tapi mengantarkan Haechan bukanlah kesempatan yang layak untuk ia abaikan. Mark hanya perlu melajukan mobilnya lebih cepat, mengantar Haechan sampai dengan selamat dan menghadiri rapat dengan tepat waktu.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Mark segera beridi dari duduknya. "Kau benar. Kami duluan."

Mark menatap semua orang yang ada di meja itu untuk sekedar berpamitan. Dan terakhir, ia layangkan tatapannya pada Haechan. Mengajak pria manisnya untuk segera beranjak.

Haechan megangguk dan berpamitan sama seperti yang Mark lakukan. Memutuskan segera mengikuti langkah lebar pria tampannya sebelum teriakan Jaemin kembali terdengar.

"Semoga berhasil."

 _Apa-apaan itu tadi? Hah, yang benar saja. Setelah Jaemin melemparnya pada situasi seperti ini, dia malah mengatakan semoga berhasil? Bagus sekali._

Mungkin sesekali Haechan harus memberi perhitungan pada sahabatnya itu di lain waktu.

.

.

* * *

TURN BACK POINT

* * *

.

.

10 menit perjalanan yang mereka tempuh hanya diisi kecanggungan antara keduanya.

Mobil Mark telah berheti tepat di depan pintu kediaman keluarga Haechan. Haechan terlihat bersiap membereskan barangnya. Sedangkan Mark tengah berpikir, mengingat perkataan Lucas untuk cepat meminta HAechan menjadi kekasihnya.

Mark memandang Haechan dibangku sebelahnya yang masih setia dengan kegiatannya bersiap. Memantapkan hatinya untuk berbicara. Sebelum –

"Haechan" / "Mark hyung" Keduanya berbicara bersamaan.

Mark tersenyum canggung, bergerak mengusap lehernya. Sedangkan Haechan mulai memainkan jemarinya dan menundukkan wajahnya dalam.

Semburat merah muda samar terlihat di pipi keduanya.

Keadaan kembali hening. Kali ini Mark yang memulainya lebih dulu. Mencoba memecah keheningan dengan berdehem sejenak untuk menjernihkan suaranya.

 _Ya benar Mark, kau harus menyelesaikannya hari ini juga._

"Tentang malam itu .." Mark menggantungkan kalimatnya, memberi kesempatan Haechan untuk sedikit mengingat kejadian yang akan ia bahas.

Wajah Haechan makin memerah. Pipi gembilnya semakin terlihat menggemaskan untuk Mark. Pria tampan itu tersenyum sekilas sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku –"

 _Ddrrtt ddrrrtt_

Kalimatnya terpotong karena sebuah getaran dan suara nyaring dari ponsel miliknya. Menandakan adanya sebuah panggilan masuk.

Mark menggeram. Meraih ponsel yang ia simpan pada saku celananya dan memeriksa siapa gerangan yang melakukan panggilan di saat yang tidak tepat.

 _Daddy is calling …_

Mark mengusap wajahnya kasar setelah mendapati sang pemanggil yang sangat ingin ia umpati sebelumnya adalah ayahnya sendiri. Ia mengerang keras dalam hati. Mengubur keinginannya dalam-dalam.

Mark mendesah kasar yang dapat di dengar oleh Haechan. Menimbang untuk mengangkatnya atau tidak. Ayahnya mungkin memiliki urusan yang mendesak dengannya. Tapi saat ini ia juga tengah dalam urusan mendesak dengan Haechan. Ayahnya akan mengerti kan jika putranya lebih memilih Haechan saat ini?

Haechan mencuri pandang pada ponsel Mark karena melihat pria tampan itu tertegun pasca melihat id pemanggil di ponselnya.

"Angkatlah, hyung. Mungkin penting." Suara lembut Haechan mengambil alih atensi Mark pada ponselnya. Atau lebih tepatnya menyadarkan Mark dari pikiran rumitnya.

Mark menatap Haechan, dihadiahi dengan senyuman dan anggukan dukungan.

 _Hah, baiklah._

Tangan Mark mulai menggesek ikon hijau pada ponselnya dan mulai terlibat pembicaraan dengan sang ayah. Haechan memalingkan wajahnya ke luar jendela. Menyadari bahwa dirinya masih senantiasa berada di dalam mobil padahal sudah sampai di kediamannya. Kenapa Haechan tidak berpikir untuk membawa Mark masuk saja jika tau mereka akan terlibat pembicaraan yang cukup panjang?

Haechan sedikit mencuri dengar pembicaraan Mark. Keduanya terdengar membicarakan sesuatu tentang rapat. Membuat Haechan tersenyum lirih karena kemungkinan kegagalan kembali terjadi siang ini.

Beberapa saat setelahnya, Mark terlihat mematikan ponselnya. Mendesah kasar dan mengalihkan atensinya kembali pada pria manis yang masih senantiasa menunggunya.

"Haechan –"

"Pergilah, hyung."

Belum sempat Mark menyuarakan kalimatnya, Haechan telah lebih dulu memotongnya.

Mark yang mendengarnya tentu saja menatap kecewa pada Haechan. Mengira bahwa pria manisnya tidak mau mendengar penjelasannya dengan menyuruhnya untuk cepat pergi dari sini.

"Tapi kita perlu bicara." Sanggah Mark.

Haechan memandang Mark dengan senyuman menenangkan. Mengucapkan kalimat untuk sedikit menenangkan Mark yang tampak sedang memikirkan hal-hal buruk sekarang.

"Lain kali." Ujar Haechan.

Pria manis itu memandang manik tajam Mark dengan tatapan lembut miliknya.

"Hubungi aku lain kali. Aku tidak akan kemana-mana. Sekarang pergilah. Sehun ahjussi sepertinya sudah menunggumu."

Pikiran buruk Mark seketika menghilang digantikan dengan sebuah ketenangan karena nyatanya yang diucapkan oleh Haechan tadi bukanlah sebuah bentuk penolakan yang sempat dikhawatirkannya.

Mark sedikit mengingat perkataan sang ayah di seberang panggilan tadi.

 _Rapat._

Ya rapat penting. Dan Mark nyaris melupakannya.

Salahkan bagaimana Haechan menyita seluruh perhatiannya.

"Kau benar." Angguk Mark.

Mark menatap Haechan dalam dan penuh perasaan. Mungkin ini memang bukan waktu yang tepat bagi keduanya. Mencoba berbaik sangka dengan keadaan yang ada.

"Baiklah, aku akan menghubungimu begitu waktuku senggang. Tunggu aku."

Nyatanya kalimat 'tunggu aku' milik Mark sukses membuat hati Haechan berdesir bahagia. Ia hanya harus bersabar sedikit lagi kan? Maka dengan seluruh perasaannya yang makin meluap pada Mark, Haechan akan menjanjikan waktu kapan pun itu. Haechan akan menunggu.

"Eum, aku akan. Berhati-hatilah di jalan."

Setelahnya Haechan beranjak keluar dari mobil. Memutarinya dan berdiri di samping kaca kemudi yang telah Mark turunkan untuk kembali saling bertatapan. Memancarkan sorotan mata masing-masing yang enggan untuk berpisah.

 _Hanya sementara._

"Sampai jumpa, Mark hyung." Ucap Haechan memutus kebersamaan keduanya siang itu.

.

.

* * *

TURN BACK POINT

* * *

.

.

Haechan baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Lengkap dengan piama pendeknya dan handuk kecil yang ia gunakan untuk mengeringkan rambut basahnya.

Suara tanda pesan masuk mengundangnya untuk meraih ponsel miliknya yang tergeletak di ranjang yang juga membuat Jaemin mengalihkan perhatian sejenak dari kegiatannya di depan cermin rias milik Haechan. Jaemin malam ini menginap di kediaman Haechan. Bersikeras menemani sahabatnya itu mengingat kini ia telah tinggal sendiri, sama seperti dirinya. Jaemin hanya khawatir Haechan belum terbiasa.

Haechan masih berdiri tertegun sambil memandang ponselnya tanpa berniat barang membalasnya sekalipun.

Jaemin yang melihatnya mengernyitkan dahinya penasaran. "Pesan dari siapa?"

"Yuta hyung." Jawab Haechan masih dengan pandangan pada ponselnya dan pikiran rumitnya.

Jaemin membalikkan tubuhnya dengan cepat setelah mendengar nama Yuta disebut oleh Haechan.

"Benarkah? Ada apa?"

Haechan mengedikkan bahunya sekilas. Sebelum memberi tahukan isi pesan dari Yuta pada Jaemin.

"Ajakan menemaninya ke acara rekan kerjanya." Jelas Haechan.

Jaemin beranjak dari duduknya. Melangkah dengan cepat menuju Haechan yang masih setia berdiri di samping ranjangnya. Mendempeti tubuh Haechan untuk ikut melihat isi pesan pada ponsel yang tengah dipegang oleh sahabatnya itu.

"Park Hyeon Joo? Bukankah dia pemilik sekuritas Mirae Asset yang terkenal itu?" Tanya Jaemin tidak yakin setelah membaca isi pesan Yuta lebih lengkap.

Siapa yang tidak akan mengenal Park Hyeon Joo? Milyader kaya pemilik perusahaan saham paling terkenal se korea selatan bahkan bisnisnya sudah merambah di berbagai negara sekarang.

Itu memang bukan kemungkinan yang mustahil jika nyatanya sosok seniornya mengenal orang sepenting itu. Tapi Park Hyeon Joo itu memang benar adalah orang besar.

"Ya, kau benar. Dia juga penulis beberapa buku tentang saham yang ku miliki." Angguk Haechan membenarkan pertanyaan Jaemin.

Mata Jaemin membulat. Tangannya bergerak membekap mulutnya karena keterkejutannya.

"Kalau begitu pergilah." Ucap Jaemin setelahnya dengan penuh semangat.

Karena pikir Jaemin, itu adalah sebuah kehormatan datang ke acara orang sepenting itu. Tapi sayangnya keyakinan yang dimiliki Jaemin berbanding terbalik dengan Haechan. Bukannya menerima ajakan, Haechan malah berpikir cara memberikan penolakan pada ajakan Yuta dengan halus.

Haechan memandang Jaemin yang tengah berdiri dekat di samping tubuhnya dengan kernyitan dahi dalam.

"Apa itu tidak salah?"

Jaemin menghempaskan tubuhnya pada ranjang Haechan. Memandang sahabatnya itu dari posisi duduknya.

"Pergilah. Tidak ada ruginya untukmu, Chan. Lagi pula tidak kah kau perlu menjelaskan sesuatu pada Yuta?" Usul Jaemin.

Haechan masih terdiam. Memandang Jaemin dengan sorotan mata tidak mengertinya.

Jaemin tersenyum sekilas. Tangannya bergerak meraih tangan Haechan dan menarik tubuh sahabatnya itu untuk ikut duduk pada ranjang seperti yang ia lakukan. Menggenggam tangan itu untuk sedikit memberi kekuatan sebelum menyuarakan pendapatnya.

"Ini saatnya kau menegaskan perasaanmu, Haechanie. Ya meskipun kau dan Mark hyung belum resmi menjadi kekasih. Tapi ku rasa itu tidak akan lama lagi. Dan sebelum itu, kau harus menangani Yuta hyung terlebih dulu. Dengan begitu dia tidak akan menggantungkan harapannya lebih jauh padamu."

Jaemin sungguh tidak tega setelah mendengar cerita dari Haechan tentang kejadian yang melibatkan dirinya, Mark dan juga Yuta. Jaemin tau sahabatnya sedang dalam posisi yang serba sulit terlepas ia sangat mengetahui apa yang diinginkan oleh hatinya. Hanya saja keadaaan tidak semudah itu bagi Haechan.

Haechan menundukkan pandangannya kembali. Tepat pada ponsel yang masih senantiasa berada di genggamannya.

"Mungkin kau ada benarnya."

.

.

* * *

TURN BACK POINT

* * *

.

.

Sesuai janji, tepat jam 3 sore Yuta menjemput Haechan di kediamannya. Yuta menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan pintu masuk. Mengeluarkan dirinya, berdiri bersandar tepat di samping mobil putihnya. Memutuskan untuk menunggu Haechan di luar tanpa repot melangkah masuk bahkan untuk sekedar mendudukkan diri di ruang tamu.

Yuta tau kini Haechan tinggal seorang diri –kecuali para pelayannya tentu saja, jadi Yuta pikir tidak ada yang harus ia sapa sebagai bentuk sopan santunnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian pintu tersebut terbuka, menampakkan sosok pria manis yang di tunggunya.

 _Cantik_

Yuta tersenyum cerah melihat Haechan dengan setelan kemeja biru muda yang sedikit oversize dengan kerah terkancing sempurna dan sebuah dasi pita dongker yang makin mempermanis penampilannya. Celana yang dikenakannya berwarna putih, senada dengan jas semi formal yang tengah Yuta kenakan. Tak ayal hal tersebut membuat Yuta merasa dibumbung tinggi mendapati Haechan pergi bersamanya dan pakaian mereka yang senada menyempurnakan segalanya.

Haechan telah sampai tepat di depan Yuta. Sedangkan pria itu masih senantiasa terpesona dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Merekam benar-benar penampilan Haechan dari ujung rambut hingga ujung sepatu dongker mengkilapnya.

Haechan yang sadar ditatap demikian oleh Yuta, berdehem sejenak sampil meremat clutch berwarna dongker yang tengah ia pegang.

Yuta menghadiahi Haechan dengan senyum lebarnya. Membuat Haechan mau tak mau juga membalas senyum tersebut dengan senyum tipis miliknya.

"Kau siap?" Tanya Yuta setelah menegakkan tubuhnya yang sempat ia senderkan ke badan mobil.

Haechan mengedikkan bahunya sekilas. Melihat penampilannya sendiri.

"Seperti yang hyung lihat."

Yuta terkekeh ikut mengamati apa yang Haechan amati. Pria manis itu sesekali membenarkan kemejanya agar terlihat sempurna dan tidak kusut.

"Ya kau terlihat mempesona dimataku."

 _Blush_

Katakan siapa yang tidak akan merona jika dipuji seperti itu. Terlepas Haechan tidak memiliki perasaan apa pun pada Yuta, tapi ia memanglah tipikal seperti itu. Tidak dapat menahan rona merah diwajahnya setiap kali orang lain memuji dirinya. Itu wajar bukan? Ditambah lagi Haechan mengerti maksud dibalik pujian dan tatapan memuja milik pria dihadapannya ini.

Keduanya memutuskan untuk bergegas berangkat. Yuta memutari mobilnya untuk membukakan pintu untuk Haechan. Haechan sendiri hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sopan untuk mengucapkan terimakasih. Ingin Haechan, Yuta memperlakukannya seperti biasanya tapi sepertinya hari ini akan ada perlakuan-perlakuan yang diluar kebiasaan dari Yuta kepada dirinya.

20 menit mereka berdua lewati dengan obrolan-obrolan ringan yang kebanyakan di awali oleh Yuta. Setelahnya mereka sampai di Gangnam. Memasuki gerbang megah yang akan menghantarkan mereka menuju kediaman Park Hyeon Joo pemilik sekuritas Mirae Asset yang saat ini tengah mengadakan acara peringatan ulang tahunnya.

Yuta kembali membukakan pintu untuk Haechan lalu menyodorkan lengannya pada pria manis tersebut. Ingin Haechan menolak, tapi Yuta dengan cepat meraih tangannya dan dilingkarkan pada lengannya sendiri.

 _Baiklah ini akan jadi yang terakhir._

Mereka berdua memasuki pintu kediaman Park, disambut dengan ruang tamu luas yang telah di sulap menjadi layaknya sebuah hall pesta. Keduanya berjalan semakin masuk, memutuskan untuk menghampiri pemilik acara untuk mengucapkan selamat.

Beberapa kali Yuta disapa rekan kerjanya yang kebetulan juga menghadiri acara yang sama. Jangan ditanya bagaimana keadaan Haechan kala mereka memandangnya seolah bertanya statusnya dengan Yuta. Yuta memang menjelaskan bahwa Haechan adalah temannya. Tapi nampaknya melihat bagaimana tangan Haechan masih setia melingkar pada lengan Yuta, membuat mereka hanya mengangguki dengan senyum menggoda –sedikit tidak percaya. Sedangkan Haechan hanya dapat menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Inginnya melepas apa yang menjadi bahan kecurigaan, tapi pria dengan senyum yang tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya itu tetap menahan tangan Haechan pada lengannya.

Makin lama, Haechan makin dibuat tidak nyaman dengan keramaian. Yuta yang mengerti segera menarik pria manis itu ke arah halaman samping ruangan yang langsung bersebelahan dengan taman penuh bonsai sang pemilik dan dipercantik aliran sungai kecil buatan.

"Di sini lebih sepi." Ujar Yuta.

Haechan sedikit mendesah lega. Melangkahkan kakinya pada pagar tembok pembatas rendah. Menumpukan tangannya di sana dan mulai menikmati keindahan yang ditawarkan oleh taman milik tuan Park.

Yuta tersenyum. Ikut melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat Haechan berdiri dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pagar yang sama, dengan posisi tubuh menyamping menghadap Haechan dan tangan yang dilipat di depan dadanya yang bidang.

"Ku pikir kau akan menyukainya, mengingat kau tidak begitu suka berada di keramaian." Ujar Yuta yang tengah mengamati wajah Haechan dari samping.

Haechan tersenyum sekilas, masih melayangkan maniknya ke depan sana. Sebelum menjawab perkataan Yuta tanpa repot-repot menoleh pada pria yang masih senantiasa memperhatikannya itu.

"Itu masuk akal mengingat Park Hyeon Joo seorang milyader korea selatan yang cukup terkenal."

Yuta mengangganggukkan kepalanya, membenarkan perkataan Haechan.

"Kau benar. Dan ku rasa tempat ini memberikan kita waktu untuk berdua." Ujar Yuta kembali dengan nada misteriusnya.

Haechan tentu tau apa yang Yuta maksudkan. Mungkin benar apa kata Jaemin bahwa ia tidak boleh mengulur waktu lebih lama lagi untuk menjelaskan semuanya pada Yuta. Setidaknya dengan begini Yuta tidak akan terlalu tersakiti dengan keputusannya.

Haechan mulai memantapkan hatinya. Mengepalkan pegangan tangannya pada pagar pembatas dan mulai menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah Yuta berdiri.

"Yuta hyung –"

"Aku yakin kau mengetahuinya, Haechan." Yuta memutus kalimat Haechan.

Semakin memandang manik Haechan dengan pandangan dalam penuh perasaan miliknya. Mencoba menyalurkan apa yang dirasakannya pada Haechan.

Senyumnya menghilang. Digantikan wajah tegas penuh keseriusan meskipun masih terlihat menyenangkan bagi Haechan.

"Perasaanku padamu."

Haechan mengeratkan kedua tangan di samping tubuhnya.

 _Haruskah sekarang?_

Haechan mulai memantapkan hati, memberanikan diri untuk menjelaskan apa yang sempat ia niatkan sejak tadi.

"I –itu aku –"

"Mari kita bicara lebih terbuka. Dan aku tidak akan menahannya lagi."

Yuta kembali tidak memberikan Haechan kesempatan berbicara barang sedikit pun. Yuta hanya merasa bahwa Haechan harus mendengarkannya terlebih dahulu. Karena demi Tuhan pria kelahiran Jepang itu belum siap untuk mendapat kemungkinan alasan panjang dari Haechan.

"Aku mencintaimu."

 _Deg_

Bolehkah Haechan berharap Yuta tidak pernah mengatakannya? Karena sungguh hal itu membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah.

"Yuta hyung –"

"Sejak 4 tahun yang lalu." Tambah Yuta.

 _A –apa?_

Haechan membolakan maniknya. Ia tidak mengira bahwa Yuta telah memiliki perasaan padanya selama itu –sejak mereka berdua masih berada di klub yang sama. Dan sosok seniornya itu memilih untuk memendamnya. Selama ini?

Haechan bahkan tidak pernah membayangkan betapa tersiksanya Yuta dalam jangka waktu selama itu. Apakah ia terlampau bodoh di sini hingga tidak menyadarinya? Ataukah memang Yuta yang terlalu pintar menyembunyikan perasaannya?

Perasaan bersalah mulai memenuhi diri Haechan. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa ia menggantungkan perasaan orang lain sejauh ini. Menyakiti perasaan lain separah ini. Tapi perasaannya tidak bisa dibohongi. Bagaimana pun ia memaksa, Haechan tetap tidak bisa menganggap Yuta lebih dari ini –lebih dari seorang adik pada sosok kakak yang dikaguminya. Yuta memang mempunyai kenyamanan yang Haechan idam-idamkan, yang Haechan butuhkan, tapi hatinya ingin lebih dari itu. Dan ruang khusus dihatinya bukanlah tempat untuk Yuta. Memilahnya menjauh dari ruang itu dan memasukkannya pada ruang lainnya.

"Aku –Yuta hyung, maafkan aku."

Sejenak Haechan menundukkan kepalanya dalam, mencoba mengais napas untuk kembali membangun keberaniannya.

 _Semua harus di akhiri sekarang. Ya, benar._

Haechan kembali memandang manik Yuta dengan perasaan bersalah yang makin kentara.

"Maafkan aku, Yuta hyung. Maafkan aku yang hanya bisa melihatmu sebagai sosok yang ku kagumi. Sama seperti aku pada Taeyong hyung. Aku –aku tidak bisa melihatmu lebih dari itu."

Yuta dapat mendengar dengan sangat baik semua untaian penolakan yang diutarakan oleh pria manisnya.

Wajah tenang itu berganti tersenyum getir. Hatinya tercubit sakit.

 _Setelah penantian lamanya, haruskah berakhir seperti ini?_

"Sudah ku duga." Jawab Yuta yang sukses mengundang tanda tanya besar bagi Haechan.

"Huh?"

"Kau menyukai Mark?" Tanya Yuta yang sukses membuat Haechan sedikit tersentak dan membulatkan maniknya lebar.

"A –apa?"

Yuta kembali tersenyum melihat bagaimana Haechan kaget mendengar isi pikiran yang selama ini mengganggunya. Melihat bagaimana reaksi Haechan, membuat pria Jepang itu dapat menarik kesimpulan bahwa apa yang ia tebak selama ini adalah benar adanya.

"Haechan."

Yuta ingin kembali menyuarakan isi pikirannya sebelum sebuah suara terdengar mengusik obrolan yang kian serius antaranya dengan Haechan.

Haechan yang namanya disebut, menolehkan maniknya menuju pintu kaca geser yang menghubungkan dengan ruangan pesta. Yuta juga ikut mengikuti arah pandang Haechan. Dan tebak apa yang ia dapati? Sosok yang menjadi alasan penolakannya tengah berdiri di sana. Di tempat yang sama dengan mereka.

"Mark hyung?"

Mark melangkahkan kakinya semakin mendekat ke tempat Haechan dan Yuta tengah berdiri. Sosok pria tampan itu entah kenapa terlihat begitu dingin kali ini, memaksa Haechan mengingat kejadian yang melibatkan mereka bertiga di Jeju beberapa hari yang lalu. Perasaan takut kembali menderanya.

 _Tidak lagi. Ku mohon tidak lagi._

"Kau kemari juga ternyata." Ucap Mark tenang sambil menatap tepat pada manik Haechan.

Kemudian maniknya berganti menjadi lebih tajam dari sebelumnya menuju pria yang telah resmi menjadi rivalnya.

"–bersama Yuta."

Mark sempat tidak yakin kala ia melihat sosok Yuta saat mengambil gelas minumannya tadi. Kalau pun benar, ia sungguh tidak peduli pria Jepang itu menghadiri acara yang sama dengannya. Tapi kemudian sosok pria manisnya ikut terlihat. Dan kenyataan bahwa Haechan datang bersama Yuta mengubah segalanya. Mark tentu saja tidak bisa untuk tidak peduli.

Yuta terkekeh pelan. Mengingat bagaimana Mark datang ke galerinya kemarin.

"Senang bertemu lagi denganmu, Mark."

Mark memutus tatapan tajamnya pada Yuta. Kembali memusatkan atensinya pada Haechan yang masih senantiasa terpaku dengan kedatangan pria tampan yang telah mencuri hatinya itu.

"Aku datang menagih janji waktu itu." Ujar Mark dengan lembut.

"Huh?"

Mark tersenyum tipis. "Kita perlu bicara."

Mengingatkan pria manisnya tentang pembicaraan mereka dalam mobil yang gagal beberapa hari lalu.

Pikiran Haechan melayang pada kejadian siang itu. Ketika untuk kedua kalinya mereka harus mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka yang sangat mendesak untuk segera dituntaskan. Dan Haechan sangat ingat bahwa waktu itu ia menjanjikan waktu untuk Mark. Kapan pun pria itu mau, Haechan akan menunggu.

"Dan ku rasa, aku memiliki waktu senggangku, sekarang." Lanjut Mark menatap Haechan semakin dalam. Mengucapkan tiap kata yang terasa tidak mau dibantah tentang 'waktu senggang' dan 'sekarang'.

Tapi kemudian Haechan kembali ditampar akan situasinya yang memang tengah menemani Yuta di acara ini. Inginnya melemparkan diri pada Mark, tapi pikiran rasionalnya kembali mengingatkan pada aturan kesopanannya. Bagaimana pun itu, meskipun Haechan ingin, ini akan sangat tidak adil untuk Yuta. Membuatnya berusaha keras untuk membuat Mark mengerti bahwa 'waktu senggang' dan 'sekarang' milik Mark tidak bisa ia penuhi saat ini.

"Tapi Mark hyung aku –"

"Hey Mark. Haechan datang bersamaku, jika kau tidak tau." Kali ini Yuta melerai keduanya.

Haechan menundukkan wajahnya. Sedangkan Mark kembali melayangkan tatapan tajamnya menuju Yuta.

"Ya, aku bisa melihatnya. Tapi aku jauh lebih dulu membuat janji dengan Haechan. Kau ada masalah dengan itu?" Ucap Mark dengan penuh penekanan.

Sungguh, kali ini ia tidak ingin dilangkahi lagi. Sudah cukup waktu itu, pria Jepang dihadapannya ini mengambil waktunya dengan sangat tidak sopan. Memonopoli Haechan. Dan Mark rasa tidak akan ada cela baginya setelah ini jika dirinya tetap membiarkan Haechan bersama Yuta. Mark hanya takut pikiran buruknya menjadi kenyataan. Tentang bagaimana Haechan jatuh ke pelukan Yuta, tentang bagaimana dirinya kehilangan kesempatan untuk mendapatkan Haechan.

Yuta terkekeh mendengar ucapan Mark. Menyadari bahwa gertakan Mark digalerinya beberapa hari yang lalu bukanlah hanya bualan semata. Yuta bahkan dapat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana manik tajam itu melayangkan tatapan membunuh terbaiknya.

Yuta mengedikkan bahunya sekilas. Sebelum menatap Haechan kembali. Menyerahkan segala keputusan pada pria manis yang tengah menjadi bahan rebutan mereka berdua.

"Apa boleh buat. Bagaimana Haechan?"

Haechan menggigit bibirnya kuat. Terlalu bingung dengan situasi yang ada. Di satu sisi ia ingin memilih Mark karena ia takut kembali mengambil keputusan yang salah sama seperti kejadian di Jeju waktu itu dan tidak berakhir baik untuk dirinya maupun Mark. Tapi di sisi lain otak rasionalnya yang menjunjung tinggi keadilan, membela diri untuk lebih memilih Yuta saat ini.

"Aku –"

"Kau sudah berjanji." Ingat Mark kembali.

Persetan dengan sesuatu tentang tidak memaksakan kehendaknya pada Haechan yang selalu ia tanamkan baik-baik. Mark yang kali ini merasa batas teritorialnya semakin terancam, merasa harus melakukannya segera. Ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain bukan?

"Jangan mempersulitnya." Sanggah Yuta.

Yuta tau Mark adalah sosok yang arogan dibalik kepribadiannya yang sangat dingin dan tenang. Pria itu memang sudah menunjukkan sisi gelapnya dengan sangat gamblang pada dirinya. Tapi pada Haechan, Yuta tidak pernah tau Mark akan seperti itu mengingat perlakuannya yang kelewat lembut sejauh ini.

 _Apakah sekarang ia telah kelewat batas mengusik pria itu?_

 _Baiklah_

Mungkin sekarang saatnya Yuta untuk mengalah –sejenak. Memberi ruang pada Mark dan Haechan untuk bicara. Anggap saja sebagai tanda permintaan maaf karena dengan seenaknya menarik Haechan untuk ikut dengannya waktu itu. Mengabaikan pria manisnya yang sepertinya berusaha untuk menjelaskan sesuatu.

"Baiklah, sepertinya kau harus pergi dengan Mark, Haechan. Ku rasa aku sudah selesai hari ini dan kita bisa lanjutkan lagi lain waktu." Ucap Yuta pada akhirnya pada Haechan. Menghadiahkan senyum terbaiknya untuk mencegah pria manis itu semakin dirundung rasa bersalah tidak beralasannya.

Haechan terlalu baik. Dan Yuta sangat hapal akan hal itu.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Mark segera meraih tangan Haechan untuk ia genggam. Menariknya dengan pelan untuk mengikuti langkah kakinya.

"Ayo ikut aku."

Menjauh dari pandangan Yuta yang masih senantiasa melihat dua sosok tersebut sampai tak terlihat lagi. Yuta tersenyum mengejek pada dirinya sendiri.

 _Haruskah ia menyerah sekarang?_

.

.

* * *

TURN BACK POINT

* * *

.

.

Setelah kejadian penarikan Mark padanya beberapa saat lalu, pria tampan itu segera membawa Haechan menuju mobilnya. Berniat meninggalkan tempat ini tanpa repot-repot mengucapkan salam undur dirinya pada tuan Park –sang pemilik acara. Mengabaikan norma kesopanan yang sebagaimana harusnya, mengingat Park Hyeon Joo merupakan rekan kerja kelas kakap perusahaannya.

Persetan dengan hal itu, karena saat ini urusannya dengan Haechan jauh lebih penting dari pada apapun.

Mark menginjak pedal gasnya dalam. Membelah jalanan Gangnam yang memang sedang lenggang dikarenakan jam pulang kerja telah lewat satu jam yang lalu dan hari mulai beranjak petang.

Sepanjang perjalanan hanya dihiasi keheningan. Tidak ada satu pun dari keduanya yang berniat untuk membuka suara barang memecahkan keheningan yang ada. Sebenarnya Haechan tengah menahan dirinya. Inginya mengatakan sesuatu, tapi aura Mark saat ini seperti memberikan peringatan pada Haechan untuk tidak mengusiknya. Dan hanya terus menutup mulutnya rapat, memberikan waktu untuk pria tampan itu menenangkan diri.

Haechan menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. Tangannya menggenggam erat sabuk pengaman yang tengah memeluk tubuh mungilnya yang entah kenapa terasa begitu menyesakkan. Pria manis itu kembali mencuri pandang pada pria tampan di sampingnya.

Mark masih senantiasa diam. Wajahnya kian mendingin. Auranya sukses membuat Haechan menggigil. Belum lagi maniknya yang menatap tajam jalanan di depannya tanpa berniat barang sedikit pun untuk melirik keadaannya.

Demi Tuhan Haechan makin gelisah saat ini. Takut Mark kembali marah seperti waktu itu. Bahkan ia rasa matanya mulai memanas memikirkan seluruh kemungkinan buruk yang tengah berkeliaran dibenaknya saat ini.

Mobil yang Mark kendarai tengah masuk ke jalanan perbatasan. Disambut dengan deretan pohon Maple besar yang beberapa daunnya meranggas tertiup angin malam.

Haechan kembali melirik Mark dengan ekor matanya. Tatapan pria itu terasa semakin menggelap. Setelahnya Mark mendadak membanting setir, menepikan mobilnya tepat di bawah lampu jalan berwarna kuning.

Jalanan tengah sepi saat ini. Tidak ada satupun kendaraan yang melintas. Hanya ada mereka berdua.

Pria tampan itu masih senantiasa pada bangku kemudinya. Terlihat mencoba menormakan napasnya entah karena apa yang sungguh membuat Haechan tidak mengerti. Setelahnya tangan berhiaskan otot samar yang menonjol itu mulai melepas kemudi dan sabuk pengaman yang mengukung tubuhnya, beralih membuka pintu mobil, menutupnya keras, mengeluarkan diri untuk sekedar meredam emosi yang tengah melandanya.

Mark berjalan ke depan mobil dengan langkah yang tampak frustasi. Menengadahkan kepalanya menuju langit berajak gelap yang masih dihiasi semburat merah jingganya di sela rimbunnya pohon Maple. Kedua tangannya ia letakkan pada pinggang kokohnya. Menahan beban tak kasat mata yang makin terasa menyesakkannya.

Haechan yang melihat gerak-gerik Mark tentu saja merasa khawatir. Dengan cepat pria manis itu melepas sabuk pengamannya dan megikuti apa yang si pria tampan lakukan –keluar dari mobil. Haechan membawa langkah kakinya dengan keberanian hanya sebesar biji kacang untuk semakin mendekati Mark.

"Mark hyung." Panggil Haechan tapi enggan untuk mendekat lebih dari ini.

Mark memejamkan matanya.

 _Suara lembut itu._

Hening kembali melanda. Mark membelakangi Haechan. Sedangkan Haechan masih menunggu dengan perasaan makin gelisah dibelakang Mark.

Sesaat setelahnya pria yang tampak sedang kacau itu menghembuskan napasnya dengan kasar sebelum menghempaskan kedua tangannya dari pinggang kokohnya dan beralih menghadap Haechan yang tengah menatapnya khawatir tepat di belakang tubuhnya.

Masih dengan keterdiamannya. Mark hanya membalas teguran Haechan dengan tatapan tajam sulit diartikan miliknya. Haechan kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Menggenggam erat kedua tangannya untuk mengumpulkan keberanian menyuarakan isi kepalanya lagi.

"Mark hyung ada apa?" Tanya Haechan dengan suara yang cukup lirih.

Mark melemahkan pandangannya. Nyatanya apa yang dilakukan Haechan dengan mendekat ke arahnya, mengkhawatirkan keadaannya dengan tatapan sedalam itu, seakan mengundang Mark untuk membagi semua yang tengah mengacaukan dirinya saat ini.

 _Aku tidak tahan lagi._

Menyerah dengan situasi yang ada, kaki jenjang Mark dengan tergesa berjalan mendekat ke arah Haechan. Dan –

 _Grep_

Kedua lengan kokoh itu menarik tubuh mungil milik Haechan. Memenjarakannya ke dalam dekapan erat yang sarat akan ke posesifan.

"Haechan jadilah milikku." Ujar Mark dengan tiba-tiba dan napas yang memburu.

 _Deg_

Haechan tidak bisa untuk tidak melebarkan matanya. Belum selesai ia mengendalikan diri pasca gerakan tiba-tiba Mark yang memeluknya, kini ia kembali dikejutkan dengan ungkapan buru-buru pria tampan itu. Detak jantungnya makin bekerja adengan menggila.

"Mark hyung –"

Mark makin mengeratkan pelukannya hingga membuat Haechan sedikit sesak karena kungkungan tubuh tegap itu.

"Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Sungguh. Bahkan setelah kegagalan malam itu dan kemarin siang." Ujar Mark dengan nada yang terdengar cukup frustasi.

Pelukannya melemah. Kini kepala Mark beralih terkulai tidak berdaya pada pundak sempit milik Haechan. Berujar dengan sangat putus asa.

"Ku rasa aku nyaris gila karenamu."

Haechan menahan napasnya. Menikmati bagaimana ungkapan Mark menyesakkan napasnya dan meledakkannya dengan perasaan yang makin membumbung tinggi.

Mark menjauhkan tubuhnya. Sedikit menjaga jarak. Memegang kedua bahu Haechan. Memaksa pria manis dengan ukuran tubuh lebih mungil itu untuk menatapnya. Menyuarakan hal yang mengganggunya –mengusiknya.

"Sudah cukup aku melihatmu bersama pria Jepang itu lagi hari ini. Dan aku tidak suka. Aku marah, bahkan aku bisa saja melenyapkannya segera."

Kilatan emosi dalam manik tajam tersebut dapat Haechan lihat. Baru kali ini Haechan melihat sisi lain Mark yang seperti ini. Karena sejauh yang ia tau, Mark adalah sosok dingin yang memiliki ketenangan dan pengendalian diri sangat baik.

Mark –pria tampannya tengah dibakar api tak kasat mata. Dan iku karena ulahnya. Membuat Haechan kembali menyalahkan dirinya –lagi dan lagi. Menyadari betapa pun inginnya untuk tidak menyakiti keduanya, selalu berakhir tidak baik pula bagi Mark maupun Yuta.

"Aku tidak mau terus gelisah seperti ini. Jadi .." Mark menghentikan kalimatnya. Mengambil napas dalam untuk menenangkan dirinya untuk kemudian melanjutkan –

"Jadilah milikku. Jadilah kekasihku. Haechan."

Mark menuntaskan kalimatnya dengan pandangan yang tertuju tepat pada manik Haechan. Menenggelamkannya pada luapan perasaan yang tidak bisa pria tampan itu bendung lagi.

"Mark hyung." Sebut Haechan lirih.

Dari serangkaian kemungkinan kalimat yang dapat Haechan ucapkan, nyatanya hanya nama Mark lah yang mampu ia sebut. Hatinya tengah bergejolak, merasakan gelombang perasaan mulai menghanyutkannya hingga lupa diri.

Mark yang melihat Haechan masih juga terdiam, tidak dapat menahan pikiran buruknya akan kemungkinan penolakan pria manisnya itu.

Tatapannya makin melemah. Berujar makin memelas menandakan betapa tersiksanya ia saat ini.

"Ku mohon jangan katakan tidak. Aku rasa aku bisa mati sekarang."

Mark menundukkan kepalanya. Memperlihatkan betapa kacau dan putus asa dirinya saat ini. Siapa sangka sosok pria dengan kepribadian setenang Mark dapat berada dalam posisi seperti ini.

Haechan mengangkat tangannya. Meraih wajah Mark untuk dibelainya lembut. Mencoba menyadarkan Mark dari pikiran buruknya.

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan membiarkannya." Ujar Haechan yang sukses membuat Mark kembali mengangkat wajahnya.

Pandangan mereka kembali bersibobrok. Menghantarkan perasaan masing-masing. Setelah dirasa cukup, Haechan menghadiahkan senyum terbaiknya untuk pria tampan yang tengah kacau dihadapannya itu. Menjawab apa yang sempat Mark minta, berharap dengan begitu akan memperbaiki situasi yang ada. Mengenyahkan kegelisahan yang melanda Mark –juga dirinya.

"Y –ya, aku –aku mau." Jawab Haechan dengan tersendat karena gugup.

Haechan menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah kemudian mengulangi jawabannya dengan kalimat yang lebih jelas.

"Aku mau menjadi kekasihmu, Mark hyung."

Mark masih senantiasa terdiam mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja tertangkap oleh indera pendengarannya.

"Apa?"

Bukannya Mark tidak mendengarnya. Hanya saja ia perlu meyakinkan dirinya.

"Ucapkan sekali lagi." Pinta Mark.

Kini berganti Haechan yang bersikukuh untuk diam. Mengundang suara rengekan memohon yang tampak bukan tipikal Mark sama sekali. Tapi sepertinya pria itu sudah cukup putus asa. Hingga memohon adalah satu-satunya yang dapat ia lakukan untuk meminta jawaban yang dapat menenangkan dirinya saat ini.

"Sekali lagi, Haechan. Ku mohon sekali lagi."

"Aku mau menjadi kekasihmu, Mark hyung." Ulang Haechan dengan perlahan dan lebih jelas.

Mark meraih tangan Haechan yang masih senantiasa membingkai wajahnya. Tangan lebarnya ia tangkupkan tepat di atas tangan mungil milik Haechan. Memaksanya untuk tetap berada di sana memberikan kehangatan yang dipuja Mark sejak lama. Menggesekkan wajahnya pada tangan lembut itu dan memejamkan matanya dalam, merasakan betapa ketenangan akhirnya bergerak melanda dirinya saat ini.

"Terasa memakan waktu ribuan tahun bagiku." Keluhnya.

Mark perlahan membuka maniknya. Menghadiahi Haechan dengan tatapan lembut penuh cinta miliknya. Tangan Mark perlahan melepaskan bingkaian tangan Haechan dari wajahnya. Menggenggamnya erat diantara jarak tubuh mereka.

Genggaman tangan kanannya ia lepaskan kemudian. Beralih meraih wajah Haechan untuk semakin mendongak seiring jarak yang semakin Mark persempit.

"Bolehkah?" Ijin Mark yang dapat Haechan pahami.

Haechan tersenyum manis. Senyum termanis yang pernah Mark lihat sepanjang hidupnya.

Pandangan keduanya berubah sayu. Manik Mark yang awalnya menatap fokus pada manik Haechan, kini telah beralih pada bibir merona menggoda milik pria manisnya.

Wajah merona Haechan sangat cantik diterpa lampu jalan yang temaram. Membuat Mark tidak menunggu waktu lebih lama lagi dan mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua. Mengikis jarak yang kian menyempit menjadi tidak ada sama sekali.

 _Chu_

 _Bibir ini_

 _Candunya_

Mark menyesap dalam bibir Haechan.

Tangannya beralih menuju leher milik pria manisnya. Menariknya semakin mendekat dalam rangka memperdalam ciuman mereka. Menyesap bergantian bibir atas dan bawah milik Haechan.

Haechan sendiri hanya bisa membalas ciuman Mark seadanya. Yang ia lakukan hanya menyerahkan dirinya. Ciuman Mark melemahkannya. Sangat wajar baginya hingga terasa sulit bahkan untuk sekedar mengendalikan dirinya. Sekujur tubuhnya semakin melemas. Suhu tubuhnya meningkat dengan panas yang terpusat pada wajahnya.

 _Pasti wajanya terlihat sangat merah sekarang._

Napas Haechan kian memburu. Sedangkan Mark masih dengan ciuman yang semakin lama semakin menuntut. Haechan meremas kuat tangan Mark yang masih bertautan dengan tangannya. Mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk bertahan lebih lama lagi.

Setelahnya Mark memutus ciumannya. Memberikan Haechan waktu untuk bernapas karena dirasa napas pria manisnya kian putus-putus.

Ciuman terputus, Haechan dengan serakah meraup udara yang mampu didapatnya. Sedangkan Mark masih dengan tenang mengamati wajah merah merona Haechan dengan senyuman lembut dan tatapan memuja miliknya.

 _Cantik_

Entah untuk yang ke berapa kali Mark jatuh pada pesona Haechan.

Mark menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Haechan. Tatapan keduanya kembali bersibobrok menghantarkan luapan perasaan masing-masing. Hati keduanya berubah menghangat seiring kata cinta dan kepemilikan yang baru saja terucap dari bibir masing-masing.

"Aku mencintaimu Lee Haechan. Sangat mencintaimu."

Mark melepas sisa genggaman tangannya pada tangan Haechan. Mengalihkan lengan itu untuk meraih pinggang ramping pria manisnya. Mengukungnya dengan sangat posesif. Hingga menghilangkan jarak barang satu senti pun. Tubuh mungil Haechan telah menempel sempurna pada tubuh bidang Mark.

"Kau milikku."

Dan malam itu keduanya kembali berakhir dengan ciuman dalam. Di bawah lampu jalan yang temaram. Diiringi hembusan angin malam dengan beberapa daun Maple yang ikut berguguran.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

 _Author's corner_

First, makasih banget buat Ica yang udah mewarnai line ku dengan ocehan panjangnya. Ini hasil delusi kita semalaman. Semoga up nya TBP bisa bikin bapernya Icha sedikit berkurang ya haha.

Done! MarkHyuck jadian! Yang gemes sama Mark, mengertilah anak laki saya butuh proses wkwkwkw. Dan seriusan aku jadi merasa bersalah sama Yuta. Please kalian jangan ada yang membenci Yuta karena dia disini sebagai gula tambahan buat cup of tea ku. Aku sempet mikir apa aku salah pake Yuta jadi peran ketiga liat kalian yang jadi gereget gemes kayak pengen nyakar atau apalah itu. Kan gak asik gitu ya kalo jalan Mark menuju Haechan mulus-mulus aja. Yakan?

Maaf banget buat kalian yang selalu ngikutin TBP karena updatenya lama. Sedikit curhat mungkin, aku seorang fresh graduate, jadi sekarang lagi nyari kerja sana sini, panggilan tes, kadang ikut pelatihan sama seminar, dan itu bener-bener gak ngasih aku kesempatan buat berimajinasi sesering yang aku ingin, jangankan itu, bales pm aja lama –efek karena pm ku sering bermasalah sih, gatau kenapa. Salahku juga baru memutuskan mulai nulis saat menjelang sibuk-sibuknya. Aku suka gak enak hati bikin kalian menunggu lama, takut keburu lupa hehe, tapi yaa apalah daya. Aku cuma berharap kalian bisa sedikit mengerti.

Aku gabisa janjiin update ff sering-sering. Tapi aku bisa janjiin ff dengan word panjang disetiap chapternya. Ku harap itu sepadan sama waktu updatenya yang cukup lama. Dan seriusan ini ff paling menyita perhatianku. Nulisnya paling pake hati, harus mantengin momen MarkHyuck dulu –God bless buat Grazia kemarin malam /cryhard/, harus dengerin melodi indah dari DooPiano –kalo kalian ada yang tau.

Menanggapi beberapa komentar masuk yang jadi top list sejauh ini, karena aku belum bisa reply satu-satu dan beberapa ada yang pake akun tidak dikenal alias 'guest', aku memutuskan bikin kolom Q&A di corner kali ini:

1\. Naik rate? Kembali lagi ke karakter Mark yang aku bentuk di ff ini, meskipun dia itu sebetulnya punya bakat-bakat bangcat, tapi dia pria sejati yang gaakan lepas kendali sebelum resmi. Dan ya, aku ada rencana naikin rate tapi tunggu sampai Mark berani nikahin Haechan /giggles/.

2\. Bakal jadi berapa chapter? Sejujurnya awal aku bikin ff ini, aku memutuskan bikin romance yang pelan-pelan dan bakal berakhir saat Mark dan Haechan jadian. Mungkin sampe 8 chapter aja. TAPI, karena respon kalian cukup memuaskan –dimana itu bikin aku seneng banget TT, dan menanggapi poin pertama juga, aku memutuskan untuk sedikit memperpanjang chapternya paling gak sampek MarkHyuck nikah biar bisa nyelipin scene 'malam tanpa siang di atas ranjang'. Tapi tolong jangan berekspektasi terlalu tinggi karena aku belum berpengalaman nulis adegan ranjang.

3\. Upload wattpad? Sejujurnya aku punya akun wattpad dengan username yang sama. Tapi sejauh ini akun itu cuma aku pake buat baca beberapa fiksi fantasi inter. Aku penggemar berat fantasi anw, dan **jika ada satuuu aja di sini yang mau bikinin aku ff MarkHyuck fantasi yang gereget dan ada bumbu-bumbu rated M nya –atau ngeremake cerita fantasi yang udah ada juga gpp, aku gatau harus bilang apa, kemari, aku akan kasih kecupan terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya**. Mungkin ke depannya aku bakal upload ff ke wattpad juga. Tapi gak dalam waktu dekat. Ya setidaknya sampai TBP mencapai kata 'complete'. Sekali lagi ini cuma rencana. Sebelum itu, ku harap kalian udah cukup puas sebatas di FFN aja, oke.

Sekian cuap-cuap kali ini. Panjang banget kan ya? Hahahaa. Semoga gak mengganggu dan ada yang berkenan membaca. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya. Salam MarkHyuck shipper. Please love MarkHyuck more. Love you all as well. Saranghae pyeong~


End file.
